The Safest Place
by LovelyLadiiZ
Summary: 3rd in the NYAA series: Angel's father returns, yet she soon finds that Andrés isn't the only threat to her and the kids. Can Horatio protect his family from danger? And will the truth about Lynnette ever surface? Meanwhile, Calleigh & Eric run into problems with their daughter, Tim tries to mend a broken heart, and Ryan & Natalia begin a relationship. (Pairings & warnings inside)
1. Prologue: No Turning Back

Author's Note: Yay a third story! To those of you who haven't read the first story (Not Your Average Angel) and the second story (This Fragile Heart), I suggest you read those or else you'll be terribly lost.

This is very AU, because Speedle is still here. Also, other familiar characters, such as Alexx, Natalia, Ryan, and others are around too. I know it's a big change from the actual show. I promise it'll all make sense when you read, though.

Genre: Mostly Drama/Family, but there's still going to be a lot of Romance in the story, too.

Romance Parings: Horatio/Angel. There will also be some parings among minor characters, including Eric/Calleigh, Tim/Natasha (my OC) and maybe hints of Ryan/Natalia.

Friendship Pairings: Mostly Calleigh/Horatio, Eric/Tim, Calleigh/Natasha, and Angel/Alexx. There will be other friendships among the minor characters, but there are too many to list.

Setting: Chapter one begins in August 2007. This would be between seasons 5 and 6 if you want a timeline. There aren't any spoilers to the actual seasons, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or any of its characters. Unfortunately, this also means that I don't own Horatio Caine. Darn… :(

Warning: There will be some strong language/dialogue, sexual content, and violence. However, it's nothing drastically different than the past two stories.

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Prologue: No Turning Back

* * *

**_Tuesday, September 2, 2008_**

Andrés paced the living room floor of his small Miamian home as he tried to decide what to do. He'd told himself he'd never go back to the way he'd been in the past. He really tried to start over with Angel, along with attempting to acquaint himself with his grandchildren. Yet having an extremely unaccepting redheaded son-in-law severely complicated that reunion. Horatio wouldn't let Andrés anywhere near the twins, and the only reason why he was able to see Angel was because she snuck away without telling her husband. Even then, Horatio gave Andrés hell once he found out.

However, Andrés found that after the last few meetings with his daughter, he felt some rather un-fatherly feelings that he knew he shouldn't have felt while looking at his own flesh and blood. And once she left, he found himself longing to hold close her in his arms, yearning to smell the sweet scent of her floral perfume. He tried ignoring it, but it seemed the more he tried to push his feelings aside, the stronger they became.

When Angel told Andrés that she wouldn't be spending time with him anymore to avoid conflict with Horatio, Andrés panicked. He battled his inner demons while struggling to do what he knew was right and just leave Angel be. As time went on, though, he found his morals slowly slipping away, found himself returning to the same monster he used to be when she was just a child.

He didn't want this, he realized. He didn't want to go back to being the most feared person in his daughter's life. Yet now he'd made an unforgivable mistake, and to make matters worse, he was practically certain he couldn't turn back from here…


	2. 01: Aggression

Chapter 1: Aggression

* * *

_…One Year Ago…_

**_Friday, August 31, 2007_**

Horatio Caine was sitting in his home office that Friday afternoon. He'd taken the day off to watch his twin children since Angel was away at an internship interview. Horatio smiled proudly as he recalled how successful his wife had been lately. She graduated from Dade Community College with honors back in December of 2006, and in the beginning of 2007, she'd transferred to the local university—Miami U—to work on her Bachelor's degree.

That very afternoon she had an interview for an intern counselor position at the Children's Center in downtown Miami. She was so excited about getting the job, especially when she discovered that it was a paid internship. She also mentioned that if she got the job, it would be highly likely that she'd get promoted after she graduated from the university.

While Angel was away, Horatio told her he'd balance the checkbook and pay the bills that afternoon. He'd been distracted from doing so for a majority of the day since his two-year-old twins required his attention. He put them down for their nap a little while ago, so the redhead figured he'd be able to get some work done while they were sleeping.

Just as Horatio began going over the finances, Gabriel Javari Caine toddled into the room. The child tapped his father's knee to gain his attention.

"Yes, Gabriel?" Horatio asked, looking away from the bill in his hands.

"Daddy pway!" Gabriel shouted. He took hold of Horatio's hand and pulled with all of his strength as an attempt to get his father to come play with him.

"Daddy can't play with you right now, buddy," Horatio replied and gently pulled out of his son's hold. "Daddy has to pay the bills and balance the checkbook before Mommy gets home."

Gabriel understood his father was telling him no, yet that didn't stop him from trying to convince him otherwise. The boy continued to tug on his father's hand, yelling, "Daddy pway!"

"Later, buddy. Daddy will play later."

"_Noooo_! Daddy pway _nooow_!"

"Why don't you go play with your sister?" Horatio suggested. "I have to finish going over this stack of bills first. I'll be in later, buddy. I promise."

Gabriel was not amused at all. He promptly sat before Horatio, banging his fists on the wooden floor while chanting, "Daddy pway now! Daddy pway now!"

The father sighed. He figured if he ignored his son's temper-tantrum, Gabriel would eventually get tired of the lack of attention and would hopefully settle down. Maybe then Horatio would be able to finish his work in peace.

Upon realizing he was being ignored, Gabriel stopped chanting and climbed into his father's lap. He leaned over the desk and pushed all of the bills to the floor. He then looked up to his father, repeating, "Daddy pway now?"

Horatio looked down at the disarray of bills on the floor before giving a defeated sigh. "Okay…okay. You win. Daddy will play now."

"Yay! Daddy pway!" Gabriel cheered. He slid down from his father's lap and tugged the man by his arm.

Horatio let his son lead the way into the twins' room. Seraphina sat on her bed, playing with her dolls quietly. She could play for hours by herself, and she was so quiet that she often went unnoticed. She didn't mind, either. She never really said much and seemed to enjoy being left alone. This was the polar opposite of her brother, who constantly demanded attention and was quite the chatterbox.

_He must get that from his mother…_ Horatio thought to himself, chuckling softly.

"Daddy sit," Gabriel ordered. The father sat down on the floor and watched as his son carried an armful of toys towards him.

"What are we playing, son?" Horatio asked as Gabriel dropped the toys to the floor.

"Zoo!" the boy replied happily.

"Okay…how do we play zoo?"

Gabriel picked up a toy dog and said, "Make doggie sound!"

Horatio imitated a barking dog, making his son laugh and clap in delight. The boy then picked up a toy cat and waited for Horatio to make its sound. The first few animals were fairly simple to imitate—a dog, cat, duck, and sheep, and lion. But when Gabriel held up a toy giraffe, Horatio was stumped.

"Daddy…make giraffe sound!" Gabriel whined.

"I don't know what sound a giraffe makes, buddy," Horatio responded. "I don't even think giraffes make a sound."

"Yuh-huh! Mommy maked giraffe sound. Daddy can make giraffe sound, too!"

The father sighed, trying to think up a sound to make. Before he could, though, he heard his wife enter the room.

"Baby, why are all the bills all over the floor in the office?" she asked.

Horatio turned around to face his wife. "Oh hi, love. How was your interview?"

"It went well. I think I've got the job, but I have to wait until next week for them to call me back. Now answer my question. Why are the bills all over the floor? I thought you said you were going to take care of the finances today."

"Well, I was. But then Gabriel came in and wanted to play… He threw the bills on the floor. So I figured I'd play with him now and finish that up later."

"So…you just let your two-year-old son tell you what to do?" Angel asked.

Horatio knew well enough he wasn't supposed to answer that question.

"Horatio, you need to be more aggressive," Angel continued. "You always let the kids have their way."

"But love, I tried to tell him no. He just wouldn't listen."

"It's your job to _make_ him listen. He's two-years-old. You're forty-seven. You can't have him walk all over you."

"Ooh! Daddy in twouble!" Gabriel cried in a sing-song tone.

"Oh hush, little boy," Angel said to her son. "_You're_ in trouble too. In fact, you need to go back in the office and pick up all those papers you threw on the floor. _Right_ **_now_**. And I expect you to apologize to your father when you get back."

Gabriel pouted before dropping his toy giraffe to the floor and slinking across the hallway to clean up the mess he made. Angel turned her attention back to her husband. "You see how easy that was?"

"Sure, it was easy for _you_. But that's because he _always_ listens to you," Horatio countered.

"That's because you're not aggressive enough with him. And it's not just with Gabriel—you're like that with Seraphina too."

The Caine man frowned. "What did I do wrong with Sera?"

"Oh _c'mon_, Horatio. How many times have I told Sera she can only have one toy from the store only to find that later you've bought her _at least_ three more?"

Horatio silently gazed down at the pile of toys scattered before him.

"You need to be more aggressive, Horatio," Angel said one more time before turning around to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Horatio asked.

"To finish paying the bills and balance the checkbook," Angel responded. She paused before adding, "Since _you_ didn't."

"Love, wait," the male called.

Angel turned around. "What is it?"

Horatio held up the toy giraffe. "Can you tell me what sound a giraffe makes?"

The woman huffed an aggravated breath and rolled her eyes before turning back around and leaving the room.

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne-Delko was just finishing her shift that evening. After her long day, she couldn't wait to go home and spend time with her family at home. This family-time was long overdue for the blonde southerner. She and Eric had been putting in a little extra overtime lately, seeing as they were expecting another little Delko in several months. Calleigh smiled down at her small baby-bump. She was about four months pregnant according to the most recent ultrasound and due on January 25th. They were expecting another little girl.

The blonde caught up with her husband in the break room. He was chatting with some of the other guys of the team—Ryan and Speedle. Calleigh could immediately sense the male energy in the room the moment she stepped foot in the break room. Seeing as Natalia would be out of town for a family emergency for the next two weeks, Calleigh had to get used to being outnumbered by the males on her team.

"Hey, Speed," Ryan said to Tim, "Why don't we go out for drinks this weekend? Eric's treat."

Speedle ignored Eric's displeased look and said, "I can't. My son's coming over tonight and he'll be over the entire weekend."

"Oh okay," Ryan said. "How old is he now?"

"He'll be ten months next week," Speedle said, a small smile creeping into his features.

Calleigh recalled that Tim had a baby boy, Timothy, Jr., by his on-and-off girlfriend, Natasha. Calleigh could very well remember the day her best friend discovered she was pregnant with Speedle's baby and how the black female panicked, telling Calleigh how she couldn't care for a baby when she wasn't sure of her future with Tim. It took a full two hours for Calleigh to ease Natasha's nerves. A year-and-a-half later, the two parents had joint custody of the little boy, yet their relationship with each other was still rather sketchy.

"Well, Speedle's out. Guess it's just you and me, Eric," Ryan continued.

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but I can't go out either," Delko intervened. "I'm spending the weekend with Bri and Calleigh."

Ryan sighed. "Well I guess I'm on my own."

"Only because Natalia's gone," Speedle muttered underneath his breath, thinking the youngest CSI couldn't hear him.

He did, though. The youngest male frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, c'mon, Wolfe. It's no big secret you go googly-eyed every time Natalia's around," Tim said to Ryan. "You look exactly like how Eric did right before he started dating Calleigh."

Now flustered, Ryan silently looked down to the floor tiles.

Calleigh cleared her throat, which was when the men in the room finally acknowledged her presence.

"Hey, Cal," the men chorused.

"Hey, guys," Calleigh replied. She looked to Eric and asked, "Ready to go?"

Eric nodded and the group said their goodbyes as the Delkos left the room.

* * *

Later that night, Angel had just finished tucking in the twins for bed. She was still rather upset with her husband for not putting his foot down with Gabriel, and she made that point known at dinner that fact known at dinner earlier that evening. The tension was so intense that even the two-year-old children picked up on it. Little did Angel know, Horatio had a rather mischievous idea to break that tension. He snuck up behind her and seized her in his arms right as she closed the twins' door. She started to yelp in alarm, but Horatio covered her mouth before the noise escaped.

"Shh," he whispered. "You'll wake the twins."

He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the master bedroom. Once he was there, he literally tossed her onto the bed. Angel sat upright and gazed up at her husband dazedly.

"Baby, what are you…?"

Horatio came over to her and placed a finger to her mouth, shushing her. "Don't talk. Lay down."

Angel frowned. "What?"

"Angel Rose Caine, _lay down_," Horatio ordered in a deep tone. "_Right_ **_now_**."

Still confused, the Caine woman remained unmoving. Horatio promptly shoved her down on the bed, pinning her down by her wrists. Angel gasped.

"Okay, baby, what's going on?" Angel asked breathlessly.

"You wanted me to be more aggressive," Horatio reminded her.

"I meant with the _twins_; not with me!"

Horatio gave a crooked, rather mischievous grin. "I guess you should've been more specific, love."

Angel said nothing as he kissed her neck roughly. He then bit down firmly, causing her to emit an elongated high-pitched moan.

"Is _that_ what sound a giraffe makes?" Horatio jested as he pulled away.

The female giggled. She moaned as Horatio continued kissing her, quickly moving his lips down her neck. His embrace was significantly rougher than usual, rougher than ever before. Her breathing accelerated as he slipped her dress off and kept kissing her, trailing down her breasts and stomach. As he made it to her thighs, his kisses grew even rougher. He spread her legs and nibbled on her inner thigh. He toughened his grip and pulled away slowly.

"Holy _shit_, Horatio," Angel moaned loudly.

The redhead promptly lifted the female into his arms and slapped her rear end. _Hard_.

"Watch your mouth, young lady," he said, giving a crooked smirk.

Angel shuddered a breath as he drew back in and kissed her lips roughly. He chewed her bottom lip, causing her to let out a soft moan into his mouth.

"Aggressive enough for you?" he muttered once he swayed backwards.

"Mm, don't stop," Angel whispered back as she lunged towards him.

Horatio chuckled as he allowed his wife to undress him and pulled her naked body atop his own.

* * *

Angel gave a satisfied sigh as she laid her head on her husband's bare chest. The male ran his fingers through her long, curly mane, smiling down at her.

"I take it you enjoyed that," he said.

"You take it right, baby," Angel replied, matching the redhead's smile with that of her own. "You're so sexy when you're aggressive."

Horatio only chuckled.

Angel appeared thoughtful for a moment before she frowned and came to a sudden realization. "Wait a minute. Does this mean that you're not going to be aggressive with the twins?"

Horatio promptly feigned a yawn. "I don't know why I'm so tired, love. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Angel pursed her lips. "Horatio, don't give me that."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sweetheart. I'm sleepy," Horatio said as he rolled over to his side of the bed and leaned over to cut off the lamp.

"Baby…" Angel said.

"Good night, love," he murmured as he slipped beneath the covers.

* * *

**_Saturday, September 1, 2007_**

The next morning, Horatio and Angel were awoken by their twin children rapidly knocking at the door.

"Daaaddy! Moooommy!" Gabriel whined. "Wake up!"

Horatio nudged Angel, as if she didn't hear their son's yelling. "Love. Gabe wants you."

The female checked the clock near her. It read 4:39am. Angel groaned in protest. "Mmuungh. Tell him to go away. It's too early," she grumbled and the pillow over her head to drown out her son's wailing.

Horatio sighed as he stood to see what the little boy wanted. He went to open the bedroom door and saw both children there. The first thing that Horatio noticed was that Gabriel appeared jumpy and Seraphina was crying. Something was wrong.

"What is it, buddy?" H asked his son. "What's wrong?"

"Scawy man," Gabriel said, pointing down the hallway.

Horatio frowned in concern. Now he _knew_ something was wrong. "What do you mean, 'scary man'?"

"Scawy man in window," Seraphina added as she came in and hid herself behind Horatio's leg.

Upon hearing the children's worried tone, Angel shot up in her the bed and went over to her family in the bedroom doorway. "What does she mean 'scary man in window'? What's going on?"

Always prepared for worst-case-scenario, Horatio formulated a plan as he picked up his son and daughter and handed them over to Angel.

"Here's what I need you to do," Horatio spoke softly to Angel. "Take them in the bathroom—there aren't any windows in there. Lock the door and _do_ _not_ come out until I say so."

Being the wife of a lieutenant of the Miami-Dade Police Department, Angel knew this routine far too well. There were often criminals who sought revenge through harassing her and the children. Though she knew this process well, it did nothing to ease her fear every time their lives were in imminent danger.

However, for the time being she would have to push her fear aside. She knew if she remained calm, her children would keep calm, too. Angel obeyed her husband's command and carried the twins into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Horatio went to the closet where he kept a semi-automatic pistol in a locked chest. He then crept slowly down the corridor, ready to fire the weapon if need be. As he made it to the living room, he quickly scanned his surroundings to see if there was anything unusual. He carefully continued across the darkened room, the only illumination a bit of the porch light that escaped through cracks in the blinds. He peeked out the window, only to find that there was nothing out of the ordinary. If his children had in fact seen someone, it was likely that the intruder was long gone.

Horatio turned off the alarm and went to open the front door. He struggled with it a bit, realizing that the lock was broken. The male frowned. It wasn't like that yesterday, he remembered. Someone had been tampering with the door, he presumed.

After he finally got the door open, Horatio checked the perimeter of the house, just in case their unwanted visitor decided to lurk in the shadows. Once he found that the house was clear, he came back inside to tell Angel it was safe to come out.

After putting the gun back in its place, he knocked on the master bathroom door.

"Love, it's me," he called. "Everything's all clear."

Horatio could hear his daughter's panicked cries from the other side of the door. Angel shushed the little girl as she came out.

"Shh, baby girl… it's okay. Daddy said everything's okay," Angel said.

Horatio took his daughter in his arms and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, princess. The man is gone now," he said.

"What if he come back?" Gabriel asked.

Angel looked to Horatio. "Horatio… What if he _does_ come back?"

"I'll call for a couple uniforms to patrol the area just in case," Horatio told his wife. He looked back down to his kids. "Why don't you two try to go back to sleep? It's really early and I don't think you had enough rest."

"I no wanna sleep alone," Gabriel protested, holding onto Horatio's leg for added emphasis.

"You can sleep in here with Mommy and Daddy," the father said. He took Gabriel by the hand and led him over to their queen-sized bed. The little boy crawled into the bed next to his mother, and Horatio grabbed his work phone before he sat down on the bed next to Sera. After he called in his favor at the police department, he held his little girl in his arms until she fell asleep.

"Who do you think it was watching them?" Angel asked Horatio after both kids had fallen asleep. "Could it have been someone from the Mala Noche? I remember one of them was following me around last year."

"No, I don't think so. The main players in that gang are in jail without parole. The rest of them are trying to lay low to avoid jail time," Horatio replied. "It could be a criminal from several years ago…"

Angel looked to the calendar came to a sudden realization. Around September of 1982, her mother went missing. She recalled that every September after that was when her father harassed her the most.

"What if it's…Andrés?" Angel wondered aloud.

Horatio sighed. He knew the time would come when his father-in-law would come back. Apparently now was that time.

"I'll mention it to the officers when they get here. For now, you should try and get some rest too, love. You're usually cranky when you don't have your beauty sleep."

Angel managed to smile at Horatio's last comment. "Okay, babe. G'night."


	3. 02: Somebody That I Used To Know

Author's Note: I almost forgot to mention something. Since this fanfic is more based around the families, we'll be looking more into the past of Horatio's family as well. I'm really excited about that part.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Somebody That I Used To Know

* * *

**_Saturday, September 1, 2007_**

"Time to go!" Gabriel and Seraphina chimed that afternoon as they impatiently hopped around by the door.

Horatio made an attempt at taking his twins' mind off the incident that occurred earlier that morning by suggesting they go to the park that afternoon. However, he made the mistake of telling them _before_ Angel got ready. Now he had to convince the two to wait patiently while their mother got ready to leave. Horatio sensed this would be one of the hardest tasks of his forty-seven years of life, especially since both twins seemed exceptionally more hyper than usual.

"Not yet," Horatio told his children. "Right now we have to wait for Mommy to finish getting ready."

"_Nooo_!" Gabriel whined. "Too long!"

"We go _now_!" Sera added.

The twins ran to the front door and reached on their tippy-toes as an attempt to open the door. Horatio immediately shot up to stop the two. He recalled that the front door wasn't locking properly anymore thanks to their unwanted visitor earlier that morning. He figured with the alarm as backup, they should be fine for the time being. He made a mental note to fix it soon.

The father grabbed a twin in each arm and carried them back over to the couch, despite their kicking and screaming. He sat both twins in his lap as he sank down into the couch.

"We go now! We go now!" the twins chanted in unison.

"Not yet," Horatio said once more. "We have to wait for Mommy first."

"_Moooommy_! Hurry up!" Gabe squealed.

Horatio chuckled as the two children squirmed out of his arms and ran to the master bedroom to tell their mother to hurry up.

_That's one way to help her move faster_, he thought to himself.

Sure enough, Angel came into the living room moments later, hand in hand with both twins.

"Time to go!" Gabriel cried once more as he tugged on his mother's hand.

Angel only smiled as she guided both twins to the front door. Horatio stopped her and asked, "Love, did you remember to take your birth control pill today?"

The female frowned and pulled free from her son and daughter to rush back into the kitchen. Moments later, he heard her thump her hand against the counter while exclaiming, "Damn it!"

Horatio went into the kitchen with his wife, ignoring his children's wails in protest.

"You forgot again?" he said, though his question was more of a statement as he could tell by the look on her face that the answer was a definite yes.

"Yeah… Not only today, but this whole week," Angel replied. "I really hope I don't get pregnant now…this would be really shitty timing."

"Maybe you should switch to the shot contraceptive," Horatio suggested. He paused before adding, "Unless you think something more…_permanent_ would be a better idea."

Angel sighed as she realized what her husband was suggesting. "No baby…I don't want to get my tubes tied just yet. We might want to have more kids someday."

"But remember your postpartum psychosis could return, love," Horatio reminded her. "Besides, Gabriel and Seraphina require enough attention as is. Not to mention you might have that position down at the Children's Center, and you're working on your Bachelor's degree… Where would another baby fit into all of this?"

Angel wasn't the least bit pleased at where this conversation was headed. She was about to retort, but she was interrupted by the twins.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!" Gabriel and Seraphina cried as they ran into the kitchen, clinging to their parents' legs.

The female reluctantly held her tongue, not wanting to say something to Horatio that her children had no business repeating. Instead, she sighed as she popped a pill dry. She then scooped their son into her arms and said, "We'll continue this conversation later, Horatio."

Horatio picked up Seraphina and continued out the door behind his wife.

* * *

Angel watched her two children play on the playground that afternoon. Gabriel climbed on the monkey bars with assistance from Horatio, while Sera slid down the slide. The Caine woman smiled at the sight of her family having so much fun. She sat back on the bench, watching from the sidelines for a moment.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw someone approaching her in her peripheral. At first she figured it was a jogger who was passing by until she saw the man stop nearby. He gazed at Angel before coming up to her and calling her name.

"Angel? Angel Lopez?" the man said in astonishment.

Angel frowned upon being called by her maiden name. She allowed herself to gaze over the man. His deep brown complexion matched her own, and his build was quite muscular. Angel noticed he was wearing nothing but jogging shorts and a pair of tennis shoes. She vaguely recognized his face, yet she couldn't remember his name.

"Ang, how've you been?" the man asked her as he sat on the bench beside her.

Angel racked her brain, hoping she could remember this man's name. She sensed by the way this man looked at her that she may have dated him in the past, but she couldn't remember dating anyone with a slight French accent.

"Uh…I'm okay," Angel replied, trying not to make it obvious that she had no clue who he was. "How are you?"

"Eh. I've been better, but I've been worse too." The male paused. "Do you even remember who I am?"

Angel smiled sheepishly. "Uh…no. Honestly, I don't."

The man chuckled. "Damn, it's been that long, huh? I bet I can get you to remember… Dade Community college, summer session 2001. Intermediate French with _Professeur_ _Smith_. I was the one who kept calling you 'mon chéri'."

Angel snapped her fingers as she finally came to a realization. "Nick… Nicholas Andrews. I remember you now: we dated for about a year before you proposed to me. Then you moved to France and married another woman."

Nicholas flinched. "Yeah. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. She cheated on me after a month of being married to me. Then she left me for someone else."

"I'm sorry," Angel said with a feigned frown, trying to be nice. In all honesty, she wasn't sorry at all.

_Karma's a bitch,_ she thought to herself with an inward smile. _He got what he deserved._

"Well enough about me. How've you been doing since I left?" Nick asked as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered Angel one, but she politely declined.

"No thanks…I don't smoke anymore," Angel told him.

Nick cocked a brow in surprise as he lit up his cigarette and put the rest away. "Really? When'd you quit?"

"Three years ago."

"Wow. You lost some weight, too, haven't you?"

Angel looked down over her frame and shrugged slightly. "Uh, yeah. I guess I did."

"Mm. You look good. **_Real_** good," the black male said, eying her more slender frame.

Angel suppressed a groan as she sensed his eyes on her even after she started looking back out at Horatio and the twins. She managed to smile at her family.

"Oh, I know that look," Nick piped up upon observing her broad smile. "You've got a boyfriend, huh?"

Angel gazed down to her wedding ring and her smile broadened. Holding up her left hand for Nick to see, she said, "Well actually…I'm married."

The look on her ex-fiancé's face was priceless, Angel thought. He remained silent in shock for a long moment before saying, "Oh wow. Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Horatio," Angel replied.

"_Horatio?_ What kind of name is _Horatio?_ This ain't no goddamned Shakespeare play…" the male muttered underneath his breath, apparently thinking Angel couldn't hear him.

She did, though. She found herself struggling to suppress a smirk at Nick's jealous tone.

Louder, Nick asked, "So how long have you been married?"

"Two-and-a-half years," Angel replied.

"Do you still work at _The Pink Lady_, or have you got a better job? What did you want to do…psychology, right?"

"Yeah I'm in psychology now. I've got my Associate's degree in Psychology and I'm working on my Bachelor's. I just had an internship interview for a children's therapist position yesterday."

"_Children's_ therapist?" Nick said in disbelief. "I thought you hated kids."

Angel was about to retort when she was interrupted by Gabriel shouting at her from across the playground.

"Mommy! Mommy looket!" he frantically called. "_Looket_, Mommy!"

"I'm looking, sweetie," Angel called back.

Gabriel climbed up a small staircase and jumped down to the ground by himself. He then ran across the playground and up to his mother.

"Mommy! I jumped!" the little boy said happily as he climbed into Angel's lap.

"I saw, Gabriel! That was a big jump! You're a big boy now!" Angel said to her son with a smile.

"I big boy!" Gabriel yelled in sheer delight. He climbed down from his mother's lap and ran back to Horatio. "_Daddy!_ Mommy said I _big boy_!"

"Cute kid," Nick said to Angel. "How old is he?"

"He just turned two on the Fourth of July."

"Is that Horatio?" Nick asked as he pointed to the redheaded man.

"Yeah. And the little girl right next to him is our daughter, Gabriel's twin sister."

"Wow. Twins. You've sure changed from the Angel Lopez I knew back in '01."

Angel only smiled. It was then she realized how much she had changed over the years, mostly after she'd met Horatio.

"Well I'd better get going," Nicholas said as he rose from his seat. "Nice seeing you again, Ang."

"Bye Nick," Angel replied as he jogged away.

Horatio approached his wife after seeing the black male jog down the pathway.

"Who was that, love?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh…just somebody that I used to know," Angel replied.

"Mommy! Daddy! Gabwiel kick sand at me!" Seraphina whined as she came up to her parents. Sand was all over her clothes and all in her hair.

"Gabriel Javari Caine! Come here! Right _now!_" Angel shouted, causing the little boy to freeze in place.

"I no do it!" he cried automatically as he came up to his family.

"See, now you're lying, and you're in even deeper trouble," Angel retorted. "Do you want to go home?"

Gabriel shook his head, looking down at his feet.

"Was it an accident?" Horatio asked his son. The little boy nodded in affirmation.

"If it was an accident, that's okay. You didn't need to lie though," Angel told him. "Tell your sister you're sorry."

The little boy twiddled his thumbs and said, "I sowie."

Though Gabriel apologized, Sera was still visibly upset. Figuring the two needed a break from each other to make peace, Horatio said, "Hey, buddy, why don't you come play with me for a little while. We'll go play on the monkey bars again."

Gabriel perked up and said, "I go climb!"

Horatio scooped the little boy up into his arms and carried him back onto the playground. Angel turned her attention to her daughter.

"C'mere, baby girl," Angel called.

The little girl toddled up to her mother, sniffling as she gazed down at the ground.

Angel picked up Sera and sat on the bench, sitting the little girl in her lap. As she started to brush the sand out of her hair, she said, "Are you still mad at Gabriel?"

The Caine girl nodded slowly.

"He didn't mean to do it," Angel said. "You have to be a big girl and forgive him for his mistake."

Sera looked down to her sneakers, remaining silent.

Angel allowed herself to study her daughter. Little Sera's features had changed a bit since she was an infant. The color of her irises had gradually lightened up to a softer, slightly paler brown. It wasn't drastically different, yet Angel could clearly see the change if she saw her daughter's eyes in the sunlight. Seraphina's strawberry blonde hair was even frizzier and curlier than before, which matched the texture of Angel's own natural hair. Angel noticed that as Sera got older, she looked more and more different than her brother. Aside from Gabriel's eye color being a shade darker than Sera's, there were some other notable variances between the brother and sister. Seraphina's lips were fuller like Angel's own, whereas Gabriel's lips were thin like Horatio's. Seraphina also was a tad taller and thinner than her brother. The difference could clearly be seen in their faces; Gabriel had a round and chubby face, but Sera's was more slender.

Angel ran her fingers through Sera's hair, which was in two messy ponytails. She sparked an idea and said, "Do you want Mommy to do your hair when we get home? I can braid it up and put beads in it. Would that make you feel better?"

Seraphina smiled widely and nodded her head fervidly.

Angel smiled too. "Good. For right now, why don't we go play on the slide?"

"I slide down!" Sera said happily. Angel smiled and let her daughter lead the way back onto the playground.

* * *

**_Monday, September 3, 2007_**

A couple days later, Angel had just finished taking a test online and was about to start lunch for the twins while they were napping. Angel sometimes kept them home from daycare to spend time with them since all of her courses were online and she wanted some company at home. Once she got word from the children's center downtown on her internship, however, the twins were likely to return to the daycare full time.

Angel was in the kitchen making sandwiches when she heard shuffling out on the front porch. The woman went to check to see who was there, yet she had a hard time getting the door open.

_I've been telling Horatio to fix this damn thing, _Angel thought to herself as she struggled to open the broken door. _It's only a matter of time before it stops opening altogether._

After wrestling with it for a while, Angel managed to get the door open. She saw the mailman walking away after having delivered the Caines' mail. As Angel went to retrieve the mail from the mailbox, she heard the phone start ringing inside. Figuring it was the children's center calling her back, Angel quickly grabbed the mail and ran back inside, hastily pulling the door closed behind her. She didn't notice that the door didn't fully close, nor did she notice the figure who stepped onto the porch behind her.

"Hello?" Angel answered.

"You should really get the door fixed, Angel," a lightly Spanish-accented male voice greeted her.

Angel frowned. The voice seemed familiar, yet she couldn't quite place whose it was. "Who is this?"

"Turn around," was all that the man said.

Angel slowly turned around. There, only a few feet away from her, stood Andrés Lopez, Sr. with a cell phone in his hand.

"Hi Angel," he said with a smile. He snapped his cell shut and came closer to his daughter. "How've you been?"

* * *

A/N 2: Review please?


	4. 03: People Change

Author's Note: I intended having this chapter up before now, but I've honestly been having a hard time focusing on writing with school taking a lot of my time. I'm taking a full time load, which amounts to a lot of homework at times.

Also, I recently discovered that someone has plagiarized Not Your Average Angel (the first story in this series) on another writing site and took credit for several chapters verbatim. I've confronted the author about it and she is taking it down. Nevertheless, it's still rather disheartening, especially since I put A LOT of effort into this series. It's very time consuming to plan out fine details, and when you're as OCD as I am, you have to make sure it's perfect before it goes before public eyes. -sigh- Well I guess that comes with posting over the internet. :(

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: People Change

* * *

**_Monday, September 3, 2007_**

Angel gasped. The cordless phone slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor. She stood idle in shock for a long moment, studying her father. Was this man even her father? He didn't look like the same man, Angel noticed. She recalled the last time she'd seen him—in court, about three years ago—that his hairline was slowly receding. Now, he was completely bald. His beard—once a salt-and-pepper hue—was now snow white, long, and more unruly than before. His normally lean and muscular build was long gone, for he appeared to have put on a several pounds since their last encounter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel wanted to scream, yet the words barely escaped her mouth in a whisper.

"I just want to talk to you," Andrés replied. He approached his daughter cautiously and held his arms out in front of him, almost as if he sensed she would attack him if he made any sudden moves.

Angel jolted backwards. "No…you need to leave."

"I don't want to cause any trouble, Angel," Andrés said, inching his way up to her. "Can't we just talk?"

"Why the fuck would I talk to _you?!_" Angel snapped, her voice rising. "You killed my brother, your _own_ _son_, just so you could get to me!"

"I know. That was a terrible thing to do. Believe it or not…I'm really sorry," the Lopez father replied.

"…W-What did you just say…?" Angel breathed hoarsely.

"I said I'm sorry," Andrés repeated, sounding genuinely remorseful. "I'm really sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I wasn't the father you needed growing up. I'm sorry I killed A.J. just to be with you. I'm sorry for everything, Angelita."

The daughter stood silently stupefied upon her father's words. If she knew one thing, it was that her father never admitted wrong. Something was _very_ off.

Angel then realized the name that her father just called her: Angelita—"little Angel" in Spanish. It was the name that her father called her when she was very little, back when things were remotely normal and her mother was around.

"Did you just call me Angelita?" Angel said in awe. "You haven't called me that since…"

"…Before your mother left," Andrés finished her sentence when she trailed off.

Silence attacked the room. Angel stared at her father disbelievingly. She sensed he was going to tell her that he wanted to start over, that the time he spent in the psychiatric hospital had changed him. And though she knew it was very possible that people could change, she wasn't sure she could allow herself to forgive him after everything that he'd done to her.

Somehow unsurprisingly, Angel found her theory was correct as her father began speaking again.

"After all that time I spent in the hospital, and even more time I spent in therapy after I left, I realized I needed to change. And I _want _to change. I want to start over with you, Angel. I want to start over with you, Horatio, and your kids."

"It's too late for that," Angel muttered.

"…Don't say that, Angel," he said softly, coming closer so that he was right alongside her. He started to pull her into his arms, yet Angel shoved him away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. "You can't start over! You're too late! You're **_twenty-five years_** too late!"

Andrés appeared genuinely hurt upon her words. He seriously seemed like he wanted to make things right again, but Angel wasn't taking any chances.

"People really do change, Angel," Andrés said. "I just hope someday you'll see that I have."

Angel avoided his gaze. "You need to leave," she said again, her voice shaky as fearful tears welled in her eyes.

"Like I said, I don't want to cause any trouble. If you want me to leave, I'll leave."

Andrés started for the door, yet he paused when he saw a little redheaded girl appear in the living room. The little girl toddled out past the coffee table, rubbing her tired eyes as apparently she'd just woken up. The Lopez man turned to Angel and asked, "Is this your daughter?"

Sheer panic overcame Angel when she saw her two-year-old daughter standing across the room. Horrid images from her encounters with her father when she was a child flooded her mind. And though she'd just heard her father say he had changed, the first thought that crossed her mind was _Sera might be next_.

"Seraphina, go to your room," Angel ordered.

Seraphina started to obey her mother and retreat back to her room, yet she stopped when she heard Andrés call her name.

"Seraphina," he said. "Come here, sweetheart."

"_No!_ Don't listen to him Sera. Go to your room, right **_now_**."

"No, it's okay Seraphina," Andrés said, coming closer to the little girl. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm family. I'm your grandpa."

Now confused, Sera shifted her gaze back and forth between the two adults. She looked up at her mother, then at this strange man who claimed to be her grandfather. Being non-confrontational at nature, the little girl backed up slowly before she turned around and ran into her room.

Andrés sighed as he watched the girl run away. He looked back to his daughter and smiled a little.

"She's an adorable little girl. But she's really quiet and shy. Must get that from Horatio," he said with a chuckle. "How old is she?"

Angel returned his smile with an angered scowl of her own. All signs of her fear had been erased, for now the mother was thrown into defense mode. No one, absolutely _no one _would mess with her children.

"Get out, Andrés," she growled between clenched teeth. "_Now_."

"Hi, Mister," a little voice sounded from across the room. The two adults looked down to see Gabriel approaching them. Panic overcame Angel once more, especially as she knew that her son was too friendly for his own good.

"Well, hi there," Andrés said with a smile. He kneeled down so that he was eye-level with the little boy. "What's your name?"

"Gabwiel Javawi Caine," Gabe responded with a toothy smile. "Sewa said you gwandpa."

"And she's right. I _am_ your grandpa," Andrés replied. "I'm your mommy's daddy."

Gabriel appeared elated at the fact that he had another family member. "Gwandpa pway!"

"_No_," Angel intervened. "Gabriel, go to your room."

Gabriel was not amused. "Aww. But Mommy…" he whined.

"You should listen to your mommy, Gabriel," Andrés added. "Don't worry; I'll be back another day. Then we can play whatever game you want. Okay?"

The little boy nodded and smiled.

"Give Sera a hug from me, okay? I'll see you later, little man," the Lopez man said as he stood to his feet. He looked over to Angel and gave a small wave before leaving the condo.

* * *

Horatio had just gotten out of a meeting with the police captain. He'd mentioned he was retiring soon and was looking to have Horatio take his place. The redhead mentioned he had to think it over, especially since the captain hinted at the fact that he wanted Horatio to leave the crime lab completely. Horatio couldn't bear to walk away from his team; they were like his family, and the crime lab was his home away from home. However, a promotion would mean extra pay. Horatio knew that since he was married to such a compulsive shopaholic as Angel, an extra zero on his paycheck would definitely come in handy.

Right as he was about to go on his break, he checked his work phone. Three missed calls from Angel. The redhead frowned. Angel _never_ called his work phone unless it was an absolute emergency. He pressed the button to call her back, and she answered on the first ring.

"B-Baby, y-you need to come home. _Now_," Angel stammered.

Horatio could clearly sense his wife's panic though her frantic tone. Calmly, the redhead replied, "Why, sweetheart? What happened?"

He didn't receive a speedy response; instead, he heard her breathing heavily over the phone. She was hyperventilating, he realized.

"Love, I need you to calm down and tell me what's going on," Horatio said sternly. "Take a deep breath…"

"No…I-I…you…you need to come home," Angel whimpered. She was crying now. "P-Please…please come home…"

Horatio then realized that Angel was too distraught to even think straight. He knew he needed to come home right away, and he sensed he should have backup when he got there.

"Sweetheart, I'm on my way. I'm heading for the car right now. Now can you tell me…is there someone there? Do I need to call for backup?"

Angel was blubbering uncontrollably, which turned her words to gibberish. The only thing Horatio could understand clearly was "Andrés".

"Andrés is there?" Horatio asked, concern overwhelming him immediately. "Is he there now?"

"No… H-he left… I-I was so scared…"

"Love, I need you to put the alarm on until I get there, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

Horatio promptly hung up and called Tripp to gather a couple uniforms as he sped over to his condo.

* * *

Horatio arrived home in no time as he'd taken the Hummer and rode over with the siren on. Frank and another officer were close behind and patrolled the area for the Lopez man. Angel opened the door right as her husband made it up the pathway onto the front porch. She wasted no time in burying herself in his strong arms.

"Did he hurt you?" Horatio asked immediately.

Angel shook her head silently.

"Did he hurt either of the kids?"

The female whimpered as she shook her head once more. Fearful tears spilled over and she trembled in his hold. Horatio stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back gently with the other. He kissed her cheek, and softly said, "Shh, don't worry sweetheart. He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Upon hearing the chaos from the living room, the twins toddled in and saw their mother crying. Just the very sight of their mother upset caused them to cry too, though they hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. Horatio called the two children over and sat with them and his wife on the couch. Horatio sat a twin on each knee and tried to bring peace to the situation by humming one of the lullabies he'd sung to them right before bedtime.

Soon, the Caines became preoccupied by listening to Horatio's humming and stopped crying. It took about ten minutes for Horatio to restore peace to his household, and once he did, the room fell to a hush.

Horatio felt his phone vibrate and saw it was Frank. He flipped the phone open immediately to answer.

"Francis…you have something?" he answered.

"Yeah. We stopped Andrés a few blocks over in that gated community for senior citizens further down Coral Way," The Texan explained. "Get this: he lives here now. We've got him for now, but we can't keep him long unless he's done anything illegal."

"All right, I'm on my way," Horatio said as he snapped the phone shut. He gave Angel a peck on the cheek and said, "I'll be right back, love. I'm going to set Andrés straight."

"Be careful," Angel said and leaned over to give him a longer, deeper kiss on the lips.

Horatio smiled as they pulled away. "Don't worry, love. I will."

* * *

The redhead made it to the gated community down the street. He drove down the rows several rows of uniform houses and perfectly-manicured yards until he saw a squad car further down the block. Frank stood in front of an elderly man, and it wasn't until Horatio got closer that he realized this elderly man was Andrés.

Horatio got out of the car and approached his father-in-law. Upon seeing him coming, Andrés gave a friendly smile and extended his arm to shake Horatio's hand.

"It's been a while, Horatio. How are you?"

"Don't give me that," Horatio snapped, ignoring his friendly gesture. "Just because the judge was stupid enough to believe you couldn't be held responsible for hurting Angel, doesn't mean I do. I'm going to tell you this one last time—stay away from her."

Andrés frowned as he slowly lowered his hand. "So I take it you wouldn't believe me if I told you I've changed?"

Horatio smiled slightly. "You take it right."

"People really do change, Horatio, whether you want to believe it or not."

"I _don't_ _care_ whether you've changed or not," Horatio retorted. "Stay away from my family."

"You can't keep me away from my _own daughter_, Horatio. You can try, but…" Andrés paused to lean close and mutter, "I think you and I both know I have a way of getting what I want, don't we?"

At that moment, Horatio felt the last strands of his composure snap. He immediately punched his father-in-law's jaw with the force to knock the elder man back against the squad car. The redhead went for Andrés's throat, temporarily forgetting that he was surrounded by Frank and another officer. Frank quickly pried Horatio off of the older man. The Texan dragged Horatio across the street away from Andrés and the other officer, but not before Horatio exclaimed, "Come near my family again and it'll be the end of you, Andrés!"

Once they were across the street, Frank spoke to the lieutenant. "Horatio, what's going on? It isn't like you to lose your temper like this."

"You don't understand, Francis," Horatio replied. "I know well enough that Andrés hasn't changed. I won't let him hurt Angel, not anymore."

"I understand you're upset, H. Hell, I'd be upset too. But legally, we can't do anything. The most we can get him for is attempted breaking-and-entering, and that's only if the DA decides to charge. And I think after what you just did, she might just throw the case out to avoid a police brutality lawsuit."

Horatio glanced across the street to his father-in-law. He clearly didn't seem satisfied with letting Andrés live to see another day. "I don't want him near my family," H said to Frank.

"Want to know what I think? I think you should get a restraining order against him. That way, if he does come by again, we can actually arrest him. Until then…calm down. 'Sides…I heard you might get promoted to captain, and this little scuffle wouldn't look good on your resume."

Horatio sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll do that. Thanks, Frank."

"Anytime, H."

* * *

A/N 2: Review, please?


	5. 04: Celebration Time

Author's Note: Minor changes were made to chapter 3 because I wrote that Horatio was going to be promoted to chief instead of captain. Since the next rank above lieutenant is captain, he would be promoted to captain rather than chief. I'm not sure if anyone noticed my mistake, but I've already made the necessary changes. :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review please!

* * *

Chapter 4: Celebration Time

* * *

**_Monday, September 3, 2007_**

Horatio returned home about an hour later. He'd called the judge to get a restraining order the minute he left Andrés's house. After that, he decided he would take off early to spend time with Angel along with fixing that broken lock. He also couldn't wait to tell his wife about the promotion that he was considering taking.

After fumbling with the lock, Horatio entered the condo. He saw Angel sitting on the couch with the children as they played. Horatio noticed that she wasn't really playing with them. Instead, she sat idle in her seat, staring listlessly at the tassels on the rug beneath her feet. The unexpected visit from Andrés had clearly shaken her up, Horatio could tell. Even after she stopped crying, she didn't seem like herself. Horatio figured that if it were anything like the emotional trauma he'd suffered when he was a child, then Angel was probably having some unpleasant flashbacks right about now.

Horatio knew that the abuse he'd suffered when he was a child was quite different than Angel's. Occasionally, his father would lose his temper and succumbed to violence. When Horatio was a small child, this would only happen once in a blue moon. However as he got older, his father became increasingly more violent towards Raymond, Horatio's mother, and Horatio himself. As he made it into his teens, the abuse occurred on a day-to-day basis. And though Horatio knew being beaten by his father differed from Angel being raped by hers, he also knew that all abuse—whether it was physical, sexual, or anything else—left an emotional wound that may or may not heal over time.

"Love," he said softly as he crossed the room to sit near her on the couch. "I'm back."

"You're not going back to work?" Angel asked. Her gaze was still fixed on the floor, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No, love. I took the rest of the day off." Horatio replied. He leaned over, resting his hand on her shoulder, and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Angel replied automatically. "What happened after Frank called you?"

"They found Andrés a few blocks over in that gated community for senior citizens. Apparently he lives there now. I set him straight, and I got a restraining order against him. The judge is processing it as we speak. He can't come near you anymore, love."

Angel silently shifted her gaze from the rug to her little boy and girl, who were playing with blocks nearby.

Silence consumed the Caine parents until the phone rang. Horatio glanced at the caller ID and said, "It's Miami Children's Center."

The female perked up upon hearing those words. She quickly ran over to the phone and answered, taking the call in the other room. Horatio came behind her to listen in on her conversation.

"Yes, this is Angel Caine… Yes…" Angel paused as the receptionist said something to her. She smiled broadly and jumped up and down in excitement, indicating she'd just been told some good news. As calmly as humanely possible, she said, "Yes, I can start training classes this week. Yes, tomorrow at two is fine. Thank you, see you then."

Angel looked to Horatio as she clicked the end button. She squealed in apparent delight and cried, "I got the job!"

Horatio grinned and pulled his wife into his arms. He planted a kiss on her lips and said, "That's great, love. I think we should go celebrate tonight. I know just the place…"

"Piccola Italia," Angel said as her husband spoke at the same time.

Angel smiled and said, "It's been a while since we've been there. I don't even think we've taken the twins there yet, have we?"

"Not since they were infants, no," Horatio replied.

"Well I think they have a kids menu, so we should be okay."

The couple fell silent for a moment until Angel spoke up again.

"With all the chaos that happened earlier I almost forgot to ask you how your day went."

"It was fine. I had a meeting with the police captain earlier this morning. He's retiring at the end of this year and wants me to replace him."

Angel smiled. "Really? Wow, that's great, babe!"

Horatio nodded slightly, still slightly skeptic about the promotion. Angel caught on to her husband's doubt and said, "Why do I get a feeling you don't think this is great?"

"Well, I do…it's just that he's suggesting that I leave the crime lab if I take this position."

Angel knew his dilemma right away. Horatio was close to each of his team members. He'd worked alongside Calleigh, Eric, and Tim for years, even before their old supervisor, Megan Donner, left the crime lab. And although Natalia and Ryan hadn't been a part of the team for that long, Angel knew well enough that every member of the dayshift team—past and present—had a special place in the lieutenant's heart, no matter how long they've worked under his leadership. No amount of money could compensate for the love he shared for his team, his extended family.

"Well…" Angel began. "Do you _have_ to leave, or is it just a suggestion?"

"He's leaving it up to me, but he's advising that I step down from the crime lab if I take the position," Horatio answered.

"If it's up to you…do whatever makes you happy," replied the Caine female.

"Working with my team makes me happy," Horatio answered immediately. He paused before adding, "But if I take the promotion, I'm looking at an annual salary in the six-figures. And with the extra money, we could make repairs around the condo… and we could start a college fund for the twins."

"Can't you just do both?" Angel suggested. "Accept the promotion and keep working in the crime lab?"

The redhead considered this, unsure of why he hadn't thought of this earlier. "I suppose I could. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're overthinking things," the woman replied. "I told you—if the captain is leaving it up to you, do whatever makes you happy."

Horatio chuckled. "I guess you're right. I'll just tell the captain that I'll accept on the condition that I can still work in the crime lab. Thanks, love."

"No problem, baby," Angel said with a smile and gave her husband a peck on the lips. She pulled away, smirking mischievously as she toyed with the collar of his button up. "So…_Captain_ Caine…"

The redhead chuckled. "Why do you make the simplest words sound so…_dirty_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…_Captain_ Caine," Angel murmured and leaned close to nibble on his earlobe. She wrapped an arm around him, firmly squeezing his rear end and pulling him close.

"Mm… keep that up and I just might have to arrest you for assaulting an officer," Horatio near-growled back as he turned her head to kiss her lips.

The couple's intimate moment was truncated when they heard the patter of little feet running towards them.

Gabriel stood in the doorway and cried, "_Eeew_! Daddy! No kiss her! She a girl!"

Horatio pulled away from Angel and looked down to Gabriel. "And what's wrong with Mommy being a girl?"

"She gots cooties!" Gabriel replied and grimaced theatrically in disgust at the thought of girl-cooties. "_Yucky!_"

Angel pursed her lips. "Y'know, you came from inside Mommy's belly, Vari. So if _I_ have the cooties, it means _you_ were born with the cooties."

Horatio couldn't help but laugh at his son and wife's dispute. "C'mon buddy. How about you play a game with Daddy, just the two of us. No girls allowed."

Gabriel looked elated. He ran up to his father and said, "We pway zoo!"

"Sure…just as long as you don't ask me what sound a giraffe makes this time," Horatio said as he pulled the little boy into his arms.

"Don't forget you're taking me to dinner tonight…_Captain_ Caine," Angel reminded her husband. "And you're supposed to fix the door soon, too."

"I've got it covered, love," Horatio called back as he left the room with Gabriel.

* * *

Calleigh waddled down the corridor to the break room. It was nearing the shift's end, and that end couldn't come soon enough for the blonde. She felt drained, despite being cooped up in the lab all day. The mother told herself she needed some time off, yet she was trying to hold off until she was to go on maternity leave in January. But by how exhausted she felt that day, Calleigh was sure that she needed to take off sooner rather than later.

The Delko woman caught up with her husband somewhere along the way. He was on his personal cell phone, and as Calleigh got closer, she realized the call was about Sabrina.

"Yes, I understand…" Delko said into the phone. "Okay. My wife and I will have a long talk with her tonight. Thank you."

Concern was clearly displayed on Calleigh's face as she watched Eric hang up. "What happened?" she asked.

"Apparently, Sabrina has been picking fights at preschool. They tried putting her on time-out, but it didn't seem to affect her much."

Calleigh sighed uneasily. Somehow she sensed she wouldn't find rest at home that evening.

"So what do you wanna do?" Cal asked.

"I figured we should talk to her…" Eric began, yet his voice fell as he became unsure. "Tell you the truth, I don't really know what we should do."

"We'll have to figure something out, then," Calleigh replied and gave another tired sigh.

Eric clearly detected his wife's exhaustion. He brought an arm around her waist and asked, "You feeling okay, Cal? You look drained."

"I'm just a little tired," Calleigh replied. "I'll be fine."

Eric still appeared skeptic, yet he let the subject go. "Okay. I'm ready to sign out; are you?"

Calleigh rested some of her weight on her husband and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. Maybe we can figure out what to tell Sabrina on the way to the preschool."

The male nodded and escorted his wife to the front desk to sign out.

* * *

"Where we going?" Gabriel asked from the back seat of Horatio's Cadillac.

Angel turned around in the passenger seat to face her son. "I already told you Vari—Daddy's taking us to dinner."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy got a new job and Daddy got a promotion, so we're going to celebrate," Angel explained before facing frontwards again.

"Like party?"

"Something like a party, yeah."

"We're going to the same restaurant that Daddy took Mommy for our first date," Horatio added, glancing at the children in the rear view mirror as he drove. "It's called Piccola Italia, and it has some really good Italian food."

This piece of information didn't seem to interest the twins much until Angel added, "They have some good pizza…"

"_Yay!_ Pizza!" Gabriel squealed and clapped his little hands at the thought of having pizza for dinner. "I want peppewoni!"

"I want sausage!" Sera jumped in.

The Caine parents laughed in unison at their children's elated tone.

"I don't know why I failed to mention the magic word—pizza," Horatio said to Angel.

"I don't know why either. You know that's their favorite food," Angel replied.

Silence fell over the vehicle. Angel reached to turn on the radio, scowling when she heard what Horatio was listening to last.

"Babe, I don't know how you can listen to classical music all day," Angel said as she changed the station.

"Well…_technically_ it's not all classical music. That particular song was from Claude Debussy, who was part of the impressionist period," Horatio corrected.

"What's the difference?" Angel muttered, rather rhetorically as she really didn't care to know what the difference was.

Apparently Horatio didn't catch on to the fact that Angel wasn't interested, for he answered her question anyway. "The impressionist period started in the late nineteenth century, around 1870. The classical period began over century before that around 1750."

"…And Snoop Dogg made this song in 2007, which is _this year_," Angel replied as she stopped on a station that pleased her. She smiled and turned up the volume. "Welcome to the 21st century."

Horatio groaned in protest upon hearing the hip-hop song on the radio. "Love, do we really have to listen to this?"

"Well I'm not listening to whatever the hell you were listening to earlier," Angel argued.

"But love, you always choose what we listen to when we ride together," Horatio countered. He reached for the volume. "You could at least turn it down so you don't blow out my eardrums."

Angel pursed her lips as Horatio turned down the music. "You're such a party-pooper."

The redhead ignored his wife's comment and tried to tune out the hip-hop music over the radio. Though he adjusted to various things that his wife liked over years, the one thing that they would never agree on was their music choice. Aside from them both liking jazz music, their tastes were usually polar opposites. What she adored, he couldn't stand, and vice versa.

_At least we're almost to the restaurant,_ he thought to himself.

Once they arrived, Horatio opened the door for his wife, causing Angel to smile. The parents went to unbuckle their children from the car seats and the family walked to the front. Horatio requested they sit out on the patio, and Angel's smile remained.

"Three-and-a-half years and you still remember," Angel said as she leaned over to give her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Of course I remember, love," Horatio replied, smiling as well.

The two parents put their children in high chairs given to them by the waitress and sat down to read the menu. The twins colored a coloring page that doubled as the kids menu as they waited.

"So…Captain Caine," Angel began. She grinned. "I like the sound of that. I'm going to be the wife of a police captain. This is so cool."

Horatio smiled. "I hope you still think that after I accept the promotion. There are a lot of things that I've been avoiding that I wouldn't be able to get out of once I'm captain."

Angel frowned in confusion. "Like…what?"

"Well, for one, I haven't gone to the annual PD banquet in years. Something tells me that I won't be able to get out of those anymore."

"Why haven't you been going?" Angel asked, genuinely curious.

"Before I met you, it was because I was always involved in a case and I wanted to get my work done rather than socialize with my coworkers."

"And after you met me?"

The redhead shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you would be interested. And I wasn't going to go if you wouldn't go."

"I wouldn't mind going to a banquet," Angel replied. "You should've mentioned it sooner."

Horatio sighed. "Okay, to be honest, love… I just wasn't too fond of the idea of going to the banquets. I was actually hoping you would say no."

Angel giggled. "Well you're gonna have to go eventually… _Captain_ Caine. And who knows…maybe we'll have fun."

The redhead couldn't help but smile her words.

The Caine family continued to enjoy their celebration dinner and their time with each other. Gabriel and Sera held up their coloring pages proudly once they finished their masterpieces, and Angel mentioned they'd put it on the fridge when they got home that night. The twins were elated when their pizza came and dug in immediately, while Angel and Horatio shared eggplant parmigiana. It was the perfect family night.

Little did they know, they were being watched…


	6. 05: It's A Tough Job…

Chapter 5: It's A Tough Job, But Somebody Has To Do It

* * *

**_Tuesday, September 4, 2007 _**

The next morning, Angel woke up bright and early. She was rather eager to start her day, since today was the day that she started job training for her new paid internship. She was to take the twins back to their daycare provider that morning so she could get ready for her job training later on.

The Caine female got out of bed before Horatio did, which was a rare occurrence. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before quietly creeping out of the room to avoid disturbing his sleep. She silently made her way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Seraphina shuffled into the kitchen a few moments later, dragging her oversized stuffed monkey close behind. Angel smiled as she recalled the day Horatio gave her that stuffed monkey, back when Sera had her first fever as an infant. Sera loved that giant monkey, who she later named Mr. Giggles, and the two were inseparable ever since.

"Good morning, Sera," Angel said when the little girl came up alongside her mother. "You're up early."

"Mr. Giggles had bad dweam," Sera replied, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Oh he did?" the mother said. She knew well enough that her daughter sometimes talked through her toy monkey. It made Gabriel jealous when _Mr. Giggles_ asked for an extra cookie for dessert. Figuring her daughter's bad dream had something to do with the chaos that occurred when Andrés came, Angel tried to get the little girl to elaborate. "Did Mr. Giggles tell you what the dream was about?"

Sera looked down to the floor and silently shook her head no. Clearly she didn't want to talk about it, so the mother decided to change the subject.

"Do you want to help me cook breakfast?" Angel asked.

The Caine girl smiled and nodded her head fervidly.

"Go set Mr. Giggles in a chair and come back here so you can wash your hands," the mother instructed.

The daughter obeyed, setting her stuffed monkey at a chair in the dining area and then came back up to her mother. Angel lifted her daughter into her arms and helped her wash her hands in the sink. Angel then brought out some eggs. She cracked some into a bowl and showed her daughter how to mix them. With guidance from Angel, Sera mimicked her mother's movements and mixed the bowl of eggs slowly.

"Good morning, love," Horatio's voice entered the room. Angel smiled as her husband slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. He then smiled down at his daughter. "Good morning, princess."

"Daddy, looket! I chef!" Sera said happily. "Like Jasmine."

"Wow, princess! You really _are_ a chef," Horatio replied with a chuckle. He looked to his wife. "Speaking of Jasmine…have you heard from her lately, love?"

Angel recalled that Jasmine had finished her classes at the community college earlier that year. She earned a scholarship for a culinary school in downtown New York City. Since she had been working and saving up prior to that, she decided to move into an apartment there. She'd been there for a couple months, and apparently she was so caught up in her new life in The City That Never Sleeps that she'd forgotten to call and check in with her family. None of the Lopezes or Caines had heard from Jasmine since Chris came back from helping her move into her new apartment.

"No, I haven't," Angel replied. She sighed. "I hope she's doing okay."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just really busy with her life in New York. It's a big change from life down here in Miami," Horatio said.

"Since you were born and raised there, I'll just have to take your word for that," Angel said. She turned her attention back to Sera. "Baby girl, why don't you and Daddy make some toast? I need to go wake your brother up so you two can eat and get ready for daycare."

Angel handed Seraphina over to Horatio. The father carried his daughter over to the breadbox to get a couple slices of bread to put in the toaster. He then went back to finish cooking the eggs that Angel started. Angel and Gabriel came into the kitchen moments later.

"Daddy, Daddy, DAAADDDDY!" Gabe squealed as he ran up to his father. "I dweam I _policeman!_ Just like you!"

Horatio smiled down at the little boy. "Oh you did?"

"Yuh-huh. I grow up and be policeman," Gabriel said happily.

"Well you have a few more years before I can recruit you as one of my officers," the lieutenant said with a chuckle. "Maybe someday, buddy."

"Let's just focus on starting preschool next year," Angel intervened. "We'll talk about joining the squad later. _Much_ later." She lowered her voice to mutter to herself, "How 'bout the thirty-first of never. Last thing I need is _two_ policemen in my immediate family."

Horatio overheard his wife's comment, yet he said nothing. Though he was careful on the job, he knew the anxiety of whether he would come home or not every evening was still instilled in Angel's mind. Even if Gabriel decided to pursue the idea of joining the squad once he got to be of legal age, Horatio was certain Angel would find a way to convince him otherwise.

The parents finished making breakfast for the family. Once they finished, they sat their twins in their high chairs and sat at the table to eat.

"You two are going to be going to daycare every day from now on," Angel explained as they ate. "Mommy starts job training today so I'll be at work all day and Daddy will be too."

"Sabwina be there?" Seraphina asked.

Angel smiled. She knew her daughter was close friends with Sabrina Delko, and the godsisters had play dates every now and then. The two girls had fun at daycare up until Sabrina started going to preschool at Highpoint Academy a few weeks prior.

"No, she goes to preschool now," Angel replied. "But next year you might see her again. You and Gabriel will probably be going to Highpoint Academy for preschool."

"When I pway with Sabwina?"

Angel pondered for a moment. "I'm sure we can call up Godmommy Calleigh and Goddaddy Eric to set another play date someday soon. Can you talk to them today, babe?"

"I will," Horatio replied. He turned to his daughter and said, "You'll play with Sabrina again really soon. I promise, princess. Now eat your breakfast so we can get you and Gabriel ready for daycare."

Seraphina smiled. "Okay, Daddy."

* * *

Later that day, Horatio was on his way to the daycare to pick up the twins. He'd nearly forgotten that Angel called earlier to let him know that he would have to pick them up since her job training ran later than she'd expected to, and she wasn't to get off until later that evening. Since Horatio got off at five, he told her he would pick the twins up on his way home.

Horatio noted that earlier that day when his wife called him, she didn't seem as excited as he'd thought she would be. She sounded distracted, as if something was bothering her. H wondered what that something could be as he buckled his twins in their car seats and drove to Coral Way. Was the job giving her trouble already? He brushed that idea off moments later. He could be just reading too much into things, making something out of nothing.

"Where's Mommy?" Gabriel asked for the umpteenth time.

"I already told you, buddy," Horatio replied as he pulled into the driveway. "Mommy is working. She'll be home later."

Gabriel didn't appear at all pleased with this answer, although he had in fact been told this piece of information numerous times during the car ride home.

"I miss Mommy," Gabe whined as Horatio unbuckled his and Seraphina's seatbelts.

Horatio led the way to the front door and fumbled for his keys. "I know, buddy. But she'll be home later."

Gabriel silently looked down to his sneakers unhappily.

As he stepped inside the door, Horatio attempted to cheer his son up. "Say, why don't we play zoo again?"

"I wanna play with Mommy," Gabe replied.

Horatio knew well enough that there were times when he wouldn't be able to come between the special bond Gabriel had with Angel. The little boy was truly attached to his mother, and when he wanted to spend time with her, he wouldn't be satisfied until he got what he wanted.

"How about we call Mommy to see when she'll be home?" Horatio suggested as he walked over to grab the cordless house phone off of the coffee table. "We'll call her right now."

Horatio dialed Angel's cell phone and put it on speaker. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mommy!" Gabriel squealed, absolutely elated at the sound of his mother's voice. "I miss you!"

"Hi, Gabriel, sweetie. I miss you, too," Angel replied. "Is Daddy there?"

"I'm right here, love," Horatio jumped in. "When are you getting off?"

"In about an hour. I, uh. I think I need to talk to you when I get home, too."

Horatio frowned. "Okay. Is there something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Uh. No. Not exactly. I just… I need to talk to you," Angel responded.

Horatio tried to decipher her tone, yet it was hard to tell whether she was upset or not. Though he could clearly tell that she still sounded distracted.

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour then. Bye—"

"Bye-bye, Mommy! I love you!" Gabe shouted over his father and blew a kiss to his mother over the phone.

"I love you too, Vari. Bye Horatio. Tell Sera hi for me."

Horatio tried to hide his concern to avoid upsetting his children as he hung up the phone. Though they were only two, they were quite bright. They caught on to little things that often went unnoticed by most other children. Then again, they were the children of a crime scene investigator and a psychologist, and they seemed to have their parents' perceptional skills.

"Hey," Horatio began speaking to Gabriel again. "Why don't you and Sera help me make dinner for Mommy so we can all eat when she gets home?"

Gabriel and Sera nodded their heads fervidly, and Horatio carried them into the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

A few hours had passed, yet Angel still hadn't made it home yet. After they ate dinner, Horatio managed to distract Gabriel by reading some Dr. Seuss books to him along with Sera and the little boy and girl fell asleep on the couch. The father scooped his children into his arms and carried them to their respective beds for the night. As he was heading back to the living room for phone to call Angel again, Horatio heard the front door creak open.

The first thing he noticed was that Angel's eyes were red-rimmed. She had been crying.

"Love…are you okay?" Horatio asked immediately.

Angel smiled rather weakly and shook her head slowly. Tears formed in her eyes as her lower lip quivered. She gazed up at the ceiling before inhaling deeply to compose herself.

When she made it across the room to sit on the couch by him, Horatio pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"What happened, love?" he asked softly.

"I-I don't think I can keep this job," Angel began in a shaky tone.

"Why not? I thought you were excited about this job."

"I was…until I realized the type of children I would eventually have to counsel."

As he watched tears slid down his wife's face, Horatio knew right away what caused Angel's change of heart.

"You had to counsel a…sexual abuse victim?" the redhead asked as gently as humanely possible.

A lump rose in the female's throat upon her husband's words. A new set of tears blurred her vision and streamed down her cheeks. Left inaudible by her tears, she simply nodded silently.

Horatio sighed uneasily. He wasn't quite sure how to comfort his wife with words, so instead he silently rubbed her back and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"It started out okay. I had to observe some of the professionals' counseling techniques for children with mental illnesses. I was able to keep it together throughout that training session, but then they asked if I wanted to stay for a different training session. I wasn't expecting it to be a molestation victim," Angel managed to get out between sobs. "The little girl was only four years old. She'd been abused by her mother's boyfriend ever since she was two years old. _Two years old_, Horatio. Sera and Gabriel are two years old. What if…?"

Angel trailed off, unable to complete her horrid thought. An uncomfortable silence succeeded her unfinished sentence.

"Love…" Horatio began. He inhaled deeply, choosing his words carefully. "I know it's hard to see small children go through situations as terrible as this. I've worked hundreds of cases that were hard to get through because of that. And I know it must be extra difficult for you because of what you went through when you were a child. But just know…if you do decide to still work there, you can be the one to help them. They may have gone through hell before they met you, but you can be the first step towards their recovery."

Angel sniffled and took a deep breath to recompose herself. "You're actually right about that."

Horatio smiled a little. "I would hope so. Those are actually the same exact words you told me a few years ago when I was having a hard time getting through a child abuse case."

The Caine woman couldn't help but laugh as she recalled that conversation she had with him. "I did tell you that, didn't I?"

Horatio chuckled along with his wife. A silence fell over the two until the redhead asked, "So do you think you'll keep the job?"

Angel sighed as she thought on the subject. "I really do like the job. I like the idea of helping kids when they need it most…it's just going to hurt if I have to counsel any molestation victims." She paused. "I guess I'll stick with it for a little while longer. Like you…or actually _I_ said, I'm their first step towards recovery."

Horatio smiled. "You sure will be. I'm proud of you, Angel. And I love you."

Angel grinned too. "I love you, too."


	7. 06: Family Time

Author's Note: I've always wondered what Horatio would be like if he had small children of his own in his life. It's something that we didn't get to see on the actual show, though we saw hints of this by how he acted towards children involved in his cases. If you were as curious as I was on this subject, I'm sure you'll enjoy the beginning of this chapter, as well as coming chapters about Horatio and the twins.

As always, please don't hesitate to review. I love feedback. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Family Time

* * *

**_Saturday, September 8, 2007_**

A few days later, the work week drew to a close and the weekend was finally among them. Angel took advantage of her Saturday morning free of work and school by sleeping in late, leaving Horatio to make breakfast for the twins. After breakfast, he played with them in their room. Seraphina played with her dolls by herself as she always did, while Horatio watched Gabriel play with his toy trucks. The father sparked a mischievous idea when he saw a plastic toy spider in Gabriel's toy chest. The man picked up the toy and called his son to come over.

"Hey, buddy… c'mere," H said softly.

The boy came over to his father to see what he wanted. Once his son was before him, Horatio continued speaking quietly, "Do you wanna play a trick on Mommy?"

Gabriel smiled and nodded his head energetically.

"Okay. Go take this and put it on Mommy's pillow," Horatio said, handing his son the toy spider. "You have to be _really_ quiet so Mommy doesn't wake up and see you do it."

Gabriel took the spider and frowned. "But…she be mad."

"Yes, but _only_ if you get caught," Horatio reminded the boy. "If you're quiet, she won't know you did it."

Gabe grinned again. He giggled as he started to run away, but Horatio stopped him. He shushed the boy and said, "Shh. You have to be _very _quiet."

"Shh," the boy said as he placed a finger to his lips, mimicking his father. "I be _vewy_ quiet."

Gabriel tiptoed out of the room and down the hallway. After a few minutes, he returned with a huge smile on his face.

"I play twick!" Gabriel said as he came up to his father.

Horatio chuckled. "We're gonna get her good."

"Now what we do?"

"Now…we wait until your mother wakes up."

"When she wake?"

Right as Horatio was going to reply, he heard Angel shriek, "**_SPIDER_**_!_" from the other room.

"She's awake," Horatio finally said with a snicker.

Gabriel laughed with his father. "We get her good."

Apparently Angel had realized the spider was a fake and was none too pleased. She stormed into the twins' room, holding up the toy spider. "Gabriel, did you put this on my pillow?"

"_Daddy_ made me!" Gabriel admitted immediately, pointing to his father.

Horatio's face fell drastically. "Gee _thanks_, buddy," he muttered.

Angel folded her arms and glared at her husband crossly. "_Really_, Horatio? A toy spider? What are you, a two-year-old?"

"Love, it was just a little prank," Horatio said. "Lighten up."

The female pursed her full lips. "You know what? Fine. _Fine_. I'ma get you back for this."

The female hurled the toy at Horatio before stomping back out of the room.

"Mommy reawy mad," Gabriel said to his father.

"No, buddy, she's not _really_ mad. She's just a little upset, but she'll get over it," Horatio said. He chuckled again. "That was still funny, though."

The boy smiled with his father. "We play twick again?"

"That probably wouldn't be the best idea right now, buddy. Maybe another day." He paused before adding, "And next time… _Don't_ tell on me. Okay?"

Gabriel giggled when his father tickled him. "Okay, Daddy."

* * *

Calleigh scrolled down a baby-naming site on her laptop in the master bedroom and scribbled some names onto a post-it note nearby. She looked to her husband beside her on the bed.

"How do you like the name Josephine?" the blonde asked Eric.

"Josephine…" Eric said with a nod as he considered the name. "I like it. It's pretty. But what middle name should we pick?"

"Mommy!" Sabrina wailed as she frantically ran into the room. "Mommy, come here!"

"Not now, Bri," Calleigh brushed her daughter's comment off and looked back to Eric. "We should find a really pretty middle name for her."

"But Mommy!" Sabrina jumped back in.

"_Not now_, Sabrina," Calleigh repeated sternly. "Daddy and Mommy are talking."

Sabrina pouted theatrically. Pivoting on her heel, she irately stomped out of the room.

Eric gazed at the empty space where his daughter had once stood. "Do you figure we should see what she wants? She usually doesn't make a fuss about anything unless it's really important."

Calleigh realized her husband was right. Sabrina never made much of a fuss unless it was something she truly wanted or if it were an emergency. However, the blonde mother also realized that Sabrina hadn't been acting as she usually did lately. The incident with her fight at school was the biggest thing so far, but there were other little things, things like Sabrina being more defiant and saying "No!" even in cases when she ended up doing what her parents asked of her.

"I'm sure it can wait," Calleigh finally said. She attempted to continue their discussion on their baby's name; "Now, what middle name should we pick?"

But now Eric was distracted, trying to figure out what his little Bri wanted. He heard clanging coming from the kitchen and immediately rose from his seat to check on the little girl. Calleigh sighed and came close behind.

The two parents froze when they saw the mess in the kitchen. Several pans lay scattered across the white linoleum floor. About half a dozen eggs, a few of them broken, were on the floor in front of the open refrigerator. Sabrina was struggling to open a bag of flour, and before her parents could shake off the shock and tell their daughter to stop, the bag ripped wide open and made a powdery explosion. Flour flew here, there, and everywhere, leaving a blanket of white on everything within a two foot radius.

"Sabrina Isabella Delko!" Calleigh screeched, clenching her fists at her sides. "What do you think you're doing?! Look at this mess!"

Sabrina looked up to her mother and frowned. Calleigh _never_ raised her voice at her, not once in her entire almost-three years of life. She studied her mother's face, which was cherry red. The little girl realized she was in trouble, a feeling that she rarely experienced. But she knew one thing: she didn't like it.

Sabrina looked down to her bare feet as tears welled in her eyes. "I sowie…"

Eric looked down at his little girl and saw her tears spill over. He felt a twinge of guilt, figuring if he would've checked on Sabrina in the first place she wouldn't have gotten yelled at.

"Hey, Cal, I'll take care of this. You go back and find a middle name for Josephine and I'll get everything cleaned up," the father said.

Calleigh was still clearly upset, yet she sighed and let the subject go as she left the room.

Eric turned his full attention back to Sabrina. "Bri, what were you doing? Were you trying to make something?"

The little girl nodded silently.

"What were you trying to make?"

"A cake. Like Cooking Mama," Sabrina explained.

Delko chuckled. "It's not exactly the same as your Cooking Mama games, Bri. Next time you should come ask Mommy or Daddy to help you make a cake."

Sabrina looked up to her father, but was silent. Eric knew exactly what his daughter was thinking—_I tried to, but you wouldn't listen_.

The male ignored that thought and said, "Why don't we get you cleaned up? Right now you look like a ghost."

When he kneeled down and tickled the flour-coated girl, she managed to smile and giggle. "I friendly ghost. Like Casper."

Eric smiled and picked up his daughter, sweeping her into the air while making ghoulish noises. Sabrina giggled in a way that reminded Eric of Calleigh. Though she looked to be a mirror image of Eric himself, there were still traits of her mother that shined through in the soon-to-be three-year-old.

Eric whisked into the bathroom with his daughter while humming the Casper the Friendly Ghost theme song. He figured it was time to pay his little girl some attention. He'd deal with the mess in the kitchen and Calleigh later. For now, it was just Daddy-Daughter time.

* * *

The weekend couldn't come soon enough for Speedle. Ever since his son was born, the weekends meant spending quality time with his namesake. Timothy, Jr. had just learned to crawl and pull himself up to his feet by himself, which lead to the father baby-proofing his apartment.

Speedle was still amazed by how fast the little boy could crawl across the room. Just seconds after being let down on the floor—_zoom!_—he took off. Tim told himself he wouldn't be one of those crazy overprotective parents who would freak out over everything, but he found sticking to his word would quite the task since Little Timmy appeared to get into everything he came in contact with, and even some things the father figured was impossible for the little boy to get into.

Little Timmy crawled towards the coffee table, which concerned Speedle since it was made of glass. The father picked up the little boy and set him by the couch, away from the glass table. The little boy then crawled towards a lamp, which Speedle was afraid he'd knock over. He quickly rushed to pick the baby up and carried him back to his blanket and toys on the couch. Baby Timmy picked up a rattle before throwing it down and trying to make his way back to the coffee table again.

"Oh no you don't," Speedle said as he nabbed the little boy and sat him in his father's lap as they sat on the couch once more. "That's not for babies. If you're anything like your old man, I know you'll give me a run for my money." Speedle paused to pick up a multicolored ball. "Why don't we play with your ball? Here, you roll it like this…"

Tim rolled the ball across the floor, and his son quickly crawled after it. He sat upright and pushed the ball back to Speedle, who caught it and rolled it back. The little boy giggled and clapped as he repeated the cycle.

Seeing his son enjoy himself made Tim's heart soar. The only thing that would make this situation perfect was if Natasha decided to give him another chance. Their last breakup had been right before the pregnancy, and she didn't think twice about their relationship other than visits about their son. Speedle on the other hand, found that he was deeply in love with Natasha. He wasn't sure whether he should make this fact known, especially since he figured Natasha had a new boyfriend.

Speedle tried to shake those thoughts away. _Only thing that matters is Little Timmy,_ he thought to himself. He told himself to focus only on his son, the only person he seemed to have left in this world.

* * *

"Okay, it's naptime," Horatio said to his twins, causing them to whine in response.

The Caine family had spent the bulk of the afternoon watching _Dora the Explorer, Little Bear, Blue's Clues,_ and _Yo Gabba Gabba_. The twins were well overdue for their afternoon nap, seeing as it was nearly dinner time. Horatio and Angel decided to put the twins down for their nap now so they could spend some time with each other before they started dinner. The Caine children, however, weren't the slightest bit in favor of this.

"But Daddy…I no want nap!" Gabriel whined.

"No nap!" Seraphina protested. "Pway game!"

"Pway game! No nap!" Gabe jumped back in.

"Yes nap," Horatio replied. "We'll play games later, okay? You two need to get some rest."

"Sleep in big bed!" Gabriel cried. He started to run to out of the room to his parents' bed and Sera followed him, but Angel grabbed both children before they could get out the door.

"No, you're sleeping in _your_ beds," Angel intervened as she carried both twins to their respective beds. She tucked both toddlers in and said, "You two need your rest. Besides…Mommy and Daddy need to spend some time together, too."

"You pway game?" Sera asked her mother.

Angel gave a far-from-innocent smirk as she gazed over at her husband. "Oh…we're playing a _game_ alright."

Horatio returned her mischievous smile with a piercing glare. He whispered, "Love…not in front of the children."

"What game?" Gabe asked, not catching his father's dismayed reaction.

"Yes, love…_what_ _game_?" Horatio asked, desperately hoping her answer didn't contain any more sexual innuendos.

Angel pondered for a moment. "Uh…well, um…_chess_. Yeah, _chess_. It's a really, really, really boring grown-up game. You wouldn't like it." She leaned down to kiss her children's foreheads. "No more questions. Naptime."

The two kids drifted off to sleep soon after being left alone in their beds. The parents crept out of the room and Angel quietly closed the door.

Once they were outside, Angel pulled her husband into her arms and kissed him deeply. Horatio grunted as she dropped her hand to grasp his crotch. She slowly let her lips travel up to his ear and whispered, "Let's go play chess."

Horatio gave a crooked smile as he watched her rear end swish back and forth hypnotically as she walked away. Her low-rise jeans were a tad too loose and they started to slide down a bit as she went down the hallway. It was then that he made a rather pleasant observation—she was wearing a thong.

"Checkmate…" the redhead muttered to himself with an eager grin as he quickly followed her into the bedroom.


	8. 07: Bad Day

Author's Note: I hope you're ready for some more drama, because there is much of it coming soon enough… *evil laugh*

_Ahem_, on the serious side, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Even if you don't, please review and give me some constructive criticism, please and thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7: Bad Day

* * *

**_Monday, September 10, 2007_**

After about a week of training, Angel was finally able to counsel her first patient of her own. Since her job title was an assistant counselor, she wasn't allowed to conduct a session without a professional being present with her. Angel knew this rule would remain until she graduated with at least her Bachelor's degree, though she had been told repeatedly that going to grad school was strongly recommended. She had a long road ahead of her, though she was glad she could still help counsel children along her journey to becoming a professional.

Angel's first session was a group therapy session with several preschool-age children. Her mentor, an older brunette psychologist named Evelyn Bates, told Angel about each child's background. She then shared her own approach whenever she counseled small children, which involved playing a board game or card game with the patients during the session. This was Evelyn's way to break the ice with them, which made it easier to talk about their issues since they felt more at ease.

"Of course," Evelyn added, "If you ever have any other suggestions for icebreakers, don't hesitate to run it by me. I'm always open to improvement, rookie."

Angel only nodded silently. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries, not on the first day.

When the group of preschoolers assembled in the session room, Evelyn introduced Angel.

"Guys, this is Miss Angel," Evelyn said. "She's my new assistant, and she'll be with us from now on."

Five pairs of little eyes were fixed on Angel, yet none of the children made a peep. Angel cleared her throat and asked them what game they wanted to play. The vote was unanimously in favor of the matching card game. Evelyn went to get the box of cards while Angel sat at the round table with the children. Angel helped Evelyn place the cards face down in several rows on the table and started playing the game. Angel soon realized that Evelyn's tactic was incredibly effective—the card game helped put the children at ease.

A little brunette, whose name was Nadia if Angel remembered Evelyn's words correctly, grinned when she found her first match. "Two red apples. I got a match!"

"Good job, Nadia," Angel congratulated the child with a smile.

"I like this game," another girl, a blonde named Jessica, said. "My mommy used to play this game with me all the time before she left."

Angel remembered that Jessica's parents were divorced earlier that year, and she hadn't seen her mother since.

"You miss your mom, don't you, Jessica?" Angel asked gently.

Jessica fiddled with the hem of her dress and nodded silently.

It was then that Angel was reminded of her own mother and how much she missed her. What hurt the most about her mother's disappearance wasn't the fact that she left them and never came back, but instead, the fact that Angel never knew the exact truth about why her mother left and didn't come back.

Was she even alive? Angel knew well enough that her father wasn't her only mentally ill parent. Lynnette had unpredictable and often volatile mood swings, which she later found out to be bipolar disorder. Angel was still quite young, but she knew something was terribly wrong when her mother tried to kill herself one night.

Angel walked into the master bedroom and saw her mother grasping a knife with an eerily blank look on her face. As Angel got closer, she saw that Lynette's wrist was bleeding, but she didn't appear to be in pain at all. She only sat there, staring emptily at the floor. Now terrified, five-year-old Angel ran to find her father or her eldest brother, Chris. Both were in the living room watching a football game and neither had the slightest clue that Lynette just tried to kill herself. Yet as soon as little Angel frantically babbled something about her mommy holding a knife, Andrés immediately rushed to her side.

Sixteen-year-old Chris watched over his baby sister and younger brothers while Andrés took Lynette to the hospital. Everyone was asking questions, while Angel was silent. All she could remember was the blank look on her mother's face as she was bleeding. Why did Lynnette do this to herself? Why would she want to leave her family?

"Miss Angel, it's your turn," a little boy named Jacob said, startling Angel out of her thoughts.

Angel suppressed a frown and took her turn, worried on how long she'd been disconnected from reality. She then looked up to see Evelyn's brown eyes fixed on her. Angel shifted uncomfortably and looked back down to the group of children she was counseling.

"You're really bad at this game, Miss Angel," Jessica said. "You still don't have any matches."

Angel only smiled weakly in response. She tried to shake herself from her own horrid memory and focus on the children. She frowned inwardly, realizing that counseling wasn't quite as simple as she thought it'd be.

Once Evelyn announced that the session was over with, the group of preschoolers filed out of the large session room and went back to their parents in the waiting room, leaving the two ladies alone in the room.

"I have a question for you, rookie," Evelyn began.

Angel's heartbeat stuttered as she sensed the question had something to do with her temporary mental lapse earlier. "Yes?"

"Do you feel like you're mentally ready to be a therapist?"

Angel opened her mouth to speak; however, Evelyn truncated her response before she could even begin. "I'll answer that for you—no, you're not. You can't space out in the middle of sessions, rookie."

Flustered, the Caine woman tried to defend herself, "I wasn't trying to…it's just that Jessica mentioning her mother made me think of my own."

"It's not about you, rookie," Evelyn retorted sharply, so sharply that Angel could physically feel the words stabbing her in the chest. "If you've got Mommy-issues, tough shit—you should've sorted that out before you walked in the session room."

"But—"

"And don't even try to explain yourself, rookie. 'Cause truth be told, I don't give a damn what happened to you and your mom. You just make sure you don't let that happen again."

Angel clamped her mouth shut to avoid vocalizing her now-angered thoughts. Sorrow mixed with her aggravation and the younger female chewed her bottom lip to suppress tears. Not sure what else to say without worsening the situation, Angel only said, "Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

* * *

Horatio checked the time as it was nearing the end of his shift. He hadn't heard from his wife all day, which was unusual considering she usually touched bases with him sometime during the day. It was then that the redhead recalled that Angel started working in counseling sessions of her own that day. She probably was busy with work and didn't have much free time to talk, the redhead presumed. He figured he'd call her to see if she were going to pick up the twins from daycare or if she needed him to do it. Angel answered on the second ring.

"Hey, baby," Angel responded.

"Hola, papa!" Gabriel squealed. "I say 'Hi Daddy' in Spanish!"

Horatio chuckled. "I was about to ask you if you needed me to pick up the kids, but I see you've got it taken care of."

"Yeah. You're on speaker, by the way, since I'm driving," Angel said. "Y'know it's the weirdest thing…Gabriel and Sera started speaking Spanish phrases here and there recently. I guess they show _Dora the Explorer_ at the daycare."

"Mommy, _tengo hambre_," H heard Seraphina say.

"Baby girl, you're gonna have to say it in English for Mommy," Angel replied. "Mommy doesn't speak Spanish."

"She said 'I'm hungry,'" Horatio translated for his wife. "Speaking of which, do you feel like making dinner or do you want me to pick something up on the way?"

"Pick something up, will you babe? I had a long day," Angel replied with a sigh. "A _really_ long day."

Horatio clearly sensed the annoyance in her voice. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm just having a bad day. Apparently my mentor doesn't think I'm capable of the job…I spent the entire day trying to prove myself to her, but she still seems to hate me."

"I'm sure things will get better soon, love," Horatio reassured her.

"I sure hope you're right, babe. Anyway, you getting off soon?"

"Yeah. After I finish up some paperwork, I'll be done for the day. What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Gabriel blurted immediately.

"Pa-sketty and meatballs!" Seraphina added.

"We're not having pizza, and we're not having spaghetti. We just had Italian," Angel said to her children before speaking to her husband. "I'm really in the mood for some fried chicken. Baby can you stop by KFC and get a bucket of chicken?"

"Okay, love, I'll do that. I'll see you later."

"Adios, papa!" the kids chorused, making Horatio smile as he hung up.

* * *

When Horatio arrived at home, Seraphina was waiting for him by the door. She immediately ran for him and attached herself to his leg when he made it inside the condo.

"Daddy, I miss you," Sera said.

"I missed you too, princess," replied Horatio with a chuckle. He tried to walk across the room, but his daughter's tight grip on his leg prevented him from getting far. He reached down to pick her up with his free arm and carried her into the kitchen. He set the KFC bucket down on the counter and asked, "Where are Mommy and Gabriel?"

"Gabe and Mommy pway outside," Sera explained.

"Oh, okay. Why aren't you playing with them?"

"A'cause I wanna pway with you, Daddy," Sera replied.

Horatio grinned. While Gabriel was attached to his mother, Seraphina seemed to have quite the attachment to Horatio himself. According to Angel, Sera would wait by the door for hours just for Daddy to come home. She refused to do anything else if she wanted to spend time with Horatio.

"Okay, princess. What do you want to play?"

"We play tea party!" Sera said happily.

Horatio let his daughter down and she led the way to her room. He sat in a small chair while Sera set the table with her plastic tea set she got for her birthday. Horatio silently noticed how Sera paid close attention to the exact placement of each cup and saucer, which reminded him of her perfectionist mother. The father hoped Sera wouldn't grow up to be as OCD as Angel was, though he could clearly tell the little girl was showing some signs of the disorder by the way she _had to_ have everything in its proper place. Sharing a room with her messy brother seemed to drive her insane already, and she was only two. Horatio could only imagine how things would be once she got older, and he had a strange sense that things would _not_ change for the better.

"Okay, are we ready?" Horatio asked as he brought himself out of his thoughts.

Seraphina shook her head no. "No, Daddy. Not without Mr. Giggles."

"Of course," the male said as he watched Seraphina drag her stuffed monkey off of her bed. "How could I forget Mr. Giggles?"

"It's okay, Daddy," Sera said while she placed the stuffed animal in a seat next to Horatio. "Mr. Giggles not mad."

Horatio smiled. "Now are we ready?"

Seraphina was about to say something, but she stopped short when her brother ran into the room.

"_DADDY! _Daddy, come quick!" Gabriel cried.

"Can it wait, buddy?" Horatio asked. "I'm about to have a tea party with Sera."

Gabriel shook his head fervidly and grabbed his father's arm. "_No_, Daddy! Come _now_!"

Horatio frowned and looked to Sera, who gazed down at her tea set while she toyed with her strawberry-blonde braids impatiently.

"I'll come in a little bit, buddy," Horatio said and pulled out of his son's hold. He didn't want to upset his daughter after she'd waited all day to play with him.

"But Daddy! Something wrong with Mommy!" the little boy screamed frantically. "She fell down!"

Now concerned, Horatio shot up from his seat and followed his son outside. Sure enough, Angel was sprawled across the concrete ground of the patio, out cold.


	9. 08: Baby Blues

Author's Note: I finally posted another companion piece. It's titled "_Womanhood_". I hope you enjoy that story, as well as this chapter. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 8: Baby Blues

* * *

**_Monday, September 10, 2007_**

Horatio sighed deeply to maintain his composure as he kneeled down next to his unconscious wife and checked her pulse.

"Love," he called, "Can you hear me?"

He didn't receive an answer. He noted that her pulse was a little slow, but she was still breathing normally.

"Mommy, wake up…" Gabriel whined, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, buddy, it's okay," Horatio said as he turned to comfort his son. "She's gonna be okay. I need you to be a brave little man and tell me… did Mommy hit her head?"

Gabriel thought for a moment and shook his head no.

"How did Mommy fall down? Can you show me?"

The little boy appeared contemplative once more and he slowly demonstrated how his mother fell on her side. Horatio could still tell the little boy was fearful as tears ran down his chubby cheeks.

"Good job, buddy," Horatio said as he whipped out his cell phone. He was about to dial for a paramedic, but he stopped when he saw his wife's eyes flutter open. "Love?"

"Mm…Horatio?" Angel murmured dazedly. She grimaced as she tried to sit upright.

"Easy…" Horatio said as he helped her sit up.

"Mommy, you okay?" Gabriel asked, still shaken up. Seraphina stood several steps behind her brother and appeared equally upset.

"Mommy's fine, sweetie," Angel said automatically. "I'm just tired, I guess."

"Have you eaten anything today, sweetheart?" Horatio questioned.

"No…not since breakfast. That may have something to do with it," Angel admitted. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, love," Horatio replied. "But I think we should go eat dinner right now."

"I guess you're right," Angel replied, too exhausted to argue. Horatio slipped his arm around her waist and helped her inside. The twins followed close behind.

Horatio set the table and put the twins in their high chairs while Angel started picking over her own plate. Horatio sat beside his wife and noticed she hadn't eaten much.

"You're not hungry?" Horatio asked.

"Not really," Angel said. "I'm actually a little nauseous."

"You should've told me," the redhead replied. "I could've gotten you something to settle your stomach."

Angel dropped her fork when a thought crossed her mind. "Horatio…" she began. "I think I'm late."

"Late for what?" Horatio asked, frowning in confusion.

"No, Horatio. I mean, I'm…_late_."

A few seconds later, Horatio realized what his wife meant.

"Oh my god," he muttered. "And you haven't been taking your birth control pills regularly, either."

"What are we gonna do?" Angel asked.

Horatio paused for a moment while he formulated a plan. "Finish your dinner first, and we'll ride over to the pharmacy. After you take a pregnancy test we'll decide from there."

The mother nodded and tried to force herself to eat. She found that anxiety mixed with her nausea as she realized now was not the right time for them to conceive a child. Angel was already under enough stress as is. Adding pregnancy hormones and a possible relapse of temporary psychosis to her current situation seemed like a recipe for disaster.

Yet as much as she knew it wasn't good timing, Angel couldn't help but remember the joyous times she had earlier on in her motherhood. Having the tiny being she'd brought into this world nestled in her arms was an ecstatic feeling she wouldn't mind experiencing more than once. Not to mention her twins would have a younger sibling to play with. If she really was pregnant, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

Horatio was silent for the remainder of dinner. He had to admit, he was incredibly anxious to know whether or not his wife was pregnant. This definitely wouldn't be the right timing. She just started working, and Horatio himself was to be promoted to captain at the turn of the New Year. Not to mention his concern about her mental stability once she had the baby was tremendous. He told himself there was no way he could experience a repeat of what happened in 2005. He couldn't bear to see his wife's mental state deteriorate, not again.

The father also knew that his twins were quite the handful. As much as he loved children, he realized that two was just enough for his household. He and Angel had enough trouble caring for them; there was no way they could handle a third child.

The family finished dinner in silence and Horatio grabbed his keys to drive to the pharmacy. Angel carried the twins to the Cadillac and buckled them in their car seats while Horatio waited impatiently for her to finish. He drove off once she got in the passenger seat beside him.

"Where we going?" Gabriel asked.

"To the drug store to buy some things," Angel answered.

"What things?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," Angel replied. She didn't want to mention their possible sibling just yet, especially as she noticed the troubled look on her husband's face. She had a strange suspicion that he was even more nervous about her potential pregnancy than she was.

Once they got to the pharmacy, the twins caught eye of toy Slinkys and begged their parents for one. More concerned about his probable third child, Horatio gave the twins the toys they wanted. Once the Caines made it to the family planning aisle, Horatio grabbed two pregnancy tests.

"Baby…do I really need _two_ of them?" Angel asked.

"I just want be sure, love," Horatio replied.

Angel fell silent. She was starting to get the feeling that he didn't want another child. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, she pushed that thought aside for the time being.

The ride home was deathly silent, aside from the occasional giggles from Gabriel and Seraphina who played with their toy Slinkys. Once they got home, Angel went to the master bedroom to take the pregnancy tests. She waited impatiently for their results.

A knock sounded from the door, and an extremely anxious Horatio spoke; "Love…is it positive?"

Angel looked down and saw a single blue line on each pregnancy test. As she checked the instructions, she realized they both came back negative.

"No…" the female replied, feeling rather disappointed as she opened the bathroom door. "They're both negative."

"Oh thank God," Horatio breathed a sigh of relief.

Angel frowned. "Would it really be _that bad_ if they were positive?"

"Angel…" the redhead began, yet didn't finish. He tried to word his thought as gently as possible. "I think two kids are enough…don't you?"

"Well…maybe. Maybe not."

"Love, Gabriel and Seraphina really keep us busy," Horatio countered. "Not to mention you're working and going to school. And I might work some longer hours once I become captain."

"So what are you saying?" Angel asked, trying to mask her shaky tone. "That you don't want any more kids?"

Horatio sighed. "Honestly…no. No, I don't."

Angel's heart dropped. "Oh," was all she said.

An awkward silence filled the room.

The redhead cleared his throat and said, "With that being said… I think you should consider switching to the shot contraceptive since you keep forgetting to take the pills. Or…maybe even something more permanent."

"But…what would you say if _I _wanted more kids?"

"…I would say that's not a good idea."

"But…_why_?" Angel retorted, her voice rising unconsciously. "I thought you loved kids."

"I already told you why I think it's not a good idea, love," responded Horatio. "We really don't have the time for another child."

"You know what? I think you're lying to me," the woman snapped, growing angry.

Horatio sighed. "Love…_please_ don't start. I don't want to argue with you."

"And apparently you don't want to have a child with me, either."

"That's not what I meant, Angel."

"Tell me, Horatio…what's your _real_ reason? Huh? Why don't you want another child?"

Now angry himself for being called a liar, the redhead simply rolled his eyes and left the bathroom.

Angel wouldn't take that, though; no…she immediately charged after her husband, grabbing his arm and jerking him backwards.

"Damn it, Horatio, why don't you want another child?!" she growled.

"I already _told you_ why, Angel!" Horatio snapped back. "We don't have the time!"

"That ain't nothin' but an _excuse. _If you really wanted a child, we could _make_ _time_ for the baby."

Horatio huffed an aggravated breath, saying nothing. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm himself to avoid saying something he would regret.

Angel continued. "So are you gon' tell me your _real_ reason, or are you gon' keep lyin' to me?!"

"Are you forgetting what happened after Gabriel and Seraphina were born?" Horatio said softly. "You tried to _kill yourself,_ Angel. I almost _lost _you."

Angel's angered look softened significantly. For a moment, she'd completely forgotten about her postpartum psychosis. At a loss for words, she simply stared at her husband.

"There's no way I'm putting us through that again. I'm not going to raise the two children we already have without you. So…_please_, can you just go to the doctor and get the birth control shot? Please?"

The female gazed down at the floor. "I guess so," she murmured.

"Love, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But I really don't want you to suffer like you did the first time."

"I understand," Angel said in a small voice. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay, love."

The couple fell silent for a moment, and Angel allowed herself to think. She actually was looking forward to having another child someday. Now she realized that Horatio was so scared about her relapsing that the concept of having another child was pretty much nonexistent now. But what could she do now? Should she really give up that easily?

"I owe Sera a tea party," H broke his wife's thoughts. "I started to have one with her earlier but we never finished. Do you want to join us?"

"Uh…no. I think I just want to go outside and think for a little while," Angel replied, giving a false smile. "Have fun."

"Okay." Horatio kissed his wife tenderly and whispered, "I love you, sweetheart."

"…I love you, too," Angel murmured, nibbling on her lip to suppress her tears. Today just wasn't her day.


	10. 09: Motherhood

Author's Note: I've been very busy lately with school…and writing, of course! I've managed to juggle both (I earned an A on my midterm in my electronic media writing class so I must be doing something right, lol) and I have a LOT of ideas for new companion pieces as well as for this story.

There is another companion piece out for those of you who haven't seen it already, titled "Daddy's Little Princess". I should be posting the final part of that story soon.

As for this story, I have a few surprises in store and I can't wait to post it all. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 9: Motherhood

* * *

**_Friday, September 14, 2007_**

That Friday, Horatio was scheduled to be at an autopsy with Calleigh and the new coroner, Dr. Tom Loman. Actually, Dr. Loman wasn't quite new anymore; he'd been working at the Miami-Dade crime lab for over a year now. It seemed like only yesterday when Alexx turned in her resignation letter. She mentioned that she wanted to spend more time focusing on the living. Horatio would truly miss Alexx; however, he understood that after twenty plus years of cutting open corpses, the Woods woman reserved the right to grow sick of her job. They still kept in touch from time, and H heard that Alexx got a new job as a physician in Miami Beach. She seemed to enjoy her new job, and Horatio was happy for her.

The lieutenant made it to the autopsy room right before Calleigh. The first thing that Horatio noticed was that his second-in-command was unnaturally pallid. She appeared slightly dazed as she struggled to pull on her lab coat.

"Calleigh…are you all right?" Horatio asked, genuinely concerned. The Delko woman looked several moments away from either losing consciousness or vomiting on the autopsy room floor—or both.

The female started to say, "I'm fine," yet she could barely get the words out before she stumbled sideways, losing her balance briefly. Horatio brought his arm up to steady the petite blonde.

"You need some air," Horatio said, his words more of a command than a suggestion. "You should go take a break."

"I just got off break, Horatio," the woman said weakly. "I'll be fine."

Horatio was unconvinced. "I think you should take the rest of the day off. I can handle the case without you."

Calleigh wanted to protest, yet she found she was too tired to argue. "…Fine. I'll have Eric drive me home now. I'll see you later, H… bye, Tom."

The lieutenant and coroner nodded a goodbye at the female CSI as she left. Horatio turned to Tom once Calleigh was gone. "What've we got?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel was in Miami Beach at her doctor's office. It had been a while since she'd last gone to the doctor; Angel realized the last time she stepped in this place was before her twins were born. When it came to going to the doctor's office, she and Horatio were just alike and avoided it like the plague. Now that Horatio mentioned he didn't want any more children, however, Angel would have to come to the doctor at least every three months to get her birth-control shot. That is, until she could convince him to have another child. Deep down, Angel wanted another baby, and she hoped there was some way to change Horatio's mind. For now, though, she'd play along and get temporary birth control until she could sway his opinion.

Angel waited impatiently for her new doctor. The receptionist mentioned that her old doctor retired in the time since Angel had last been there, and her replacement was a Dr. Woods. Angel had to admit she wasn't too happy about seeing a complete stranger, but she realized she didn't have any other choice at this point.

"Hey, baby," a familiar voice startled Angel out of her thoughts.

Angel frowned as she looked up and saw Alexx standing before her. "Alexx? Wait…_you're_ Dr. Woods?"

Alexx smiled warmly. "Dr. Alexx Woods, that's me. How've you been, baby? Horatio tells me you're working now."

"Yeah, I'm working at The Children's Center downtown. And how are you? Horatio told me you resigned and got a new job as a physician, but I didn't know you were _my_ physician."

"I'm doing okay, sugar. My baby girl, Jamie, graduated this year, and now she's gone off to a culinary school in New York."

"Really? Is it the Culinary Institute of New York?" Alexx nodded and Angel continued. "My niece, Jasmine, is up there too. She's a junior, though."

"You never know…maybe Jamie and Jasmine have crossed paths already. Jamie mentioned she made a lot of new friends, and one of them is from Miami."

The Caine woman only smiled. She just hoped she would hear from her niece soon.

"Anyway… What brings you in today?" Alexx asked. She flipped through a clipboard and said, "I see you're overdue for your annual physical. The last one you had was in…_2004_. Wow."

Angel groaned. "Yeah, I'm not really the type who goes to the doctor often. So guess I'll have to get a checkup too. But I initially came to get the birth control shot. Horatio tried to convince me to get something more permanent but I don't want to get my tubes tied just yet."

Alexx nodded. "Okay. Have you ever taken a birth control injection before?"

"No, just pills. Why, are there any differences?"

"Not many differences, no. You just might experience some more severe side effects upon the first few weeks after the injection. It should go away within a few weeks, though."

"Okay. So I just come back every three months?"

"That's right baby," Alexx said with a contagious grin that left Angel beaming too.

"You know…I've never mentioned this…but you kind of remind me of my mother."

Silence struck the room. Alexx noticed Angel's expression grew contemplative upon her words. She glanced down to her feet and toyed with her hair like an anxious child.

The elder woman set her clipboard down and said, "What happened to your mother, baby?"

Angel laughed nervously. "To be honest…I don't even know. She disappeared twenty-five years ago and no one has heard from her since."

"I'm sorry, baby," Alexx said softly, rubbing Angel's leg.

The female smiled to suppress tears. "I guess what hurts the most is that I don't even know what happened to her. I don't think my dad filed a missing person's report, because apparently she told him she was leaving. When I got old enough to understand, I figured it was just marriage troubles between them… now I really don't even know anymore…" the female paused before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry, you probably don't have the time to hear my sob story."

"Actually, you're my last patient before my break, so I have plenty of time. That is…if you want to talk about it, baby."

Angel grew silent, gazing down at her feet again.

"I dunno," she finally murmured.

"Well if you ever need to talk," Alexx began, "Remember that my phone is always on. I'm here for you, baby."

Angel forced herself to smile once more. "Thanks, Alexx."

* * *

That evening, Eric went to check on his wife. After he'd brought her home earlier that day, she went straight to bed and hadn't gotten out since. Eric was quite worried about his wife as he figured that the fatigue from the pregnancy was getting the better of her. She seemed a bit better when he brought her dinner about an hour ago, though. Apparently that long nap did her justice.

"Hey Cal, how're you feeling now?" Eric asked his wife as he entered the master bedroom. "Do you feel up to picking Josephine's middle name today?"

He didn't receive an immediate answer, and he soon realized why he didn't. Calleigh was on the couch watching what seemed to be her new favorite TV show—_I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant _on Discovery Health. What it was about was self-explanatory upon hearing the title, yet Eric wished she would've warned him that it was somewhat graphic the first time he watched it with her. He felt queasy when he saw a baby being delivered on that show. Calleigh teased him about it, mentioning it was rather ironic that he could tolerate the foul stench of a decomposing corpse, yet he couldn't stomach the sight of a baby being born. Delko knew it _was_ quite ironic, yet he claimed that they were two completely incomparable different things.

"Uh, maybe later," Calleigh finally responded. "There's a marathon on today, and so far they're episodes that I haven't seen before."

Eric chuckled. "You really love this show, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's really interesting. You would think a woman would be able to tell if she's having a baby, especially if she already has kids. But after watching this show, I realize that each individual pregnancy can differ so much, even with the same woman, so it's actually possible for a woman not to know she's pregnant until she delivers."

"I'm just glad you know you're pregnant ahead of time. No way in hell I'd be able to deliver a baby myself."

"Yeah, I can't picture you delivering a baby, either. Speaking of which…you might want to step out. The woman is about to have a baby soon."

Eric nodded. "Thanks for the warning. I'ma go play with Sabrina."

Calleigh only smiled in response.

* * *

**_Friday, October 5, 2007_**

Angel's fifth work week was drawing to a close, and she slowly found herself getting better at blocking her own emotions while in therapy sessions. Once the children were gone, however, she allowed herself to break down. She always made the excuse that she needed to go to the restroom or step outside for some air so her mentor wouldn't see her crying. The last thing she needed was prove Evelyn's point that she wasn't mentally ready for the job.

Angel found it extra difficult to talk about any of her patient's mothers, however, without thinking of her own that day. Any other day she would be able to ignore it, but this day was different. Today was Lynnette's birthday. If Angel recalled correctly, her mother turned sixty-seven this year.

That is…if she was still alive.

Angel figured the chances of seeing her mother again in this lifetime were slim to none. The day that Lynnette disappeared, she mentioned that she would come back soon. She even gave Angel her wedding present from Andrés, the diamond pendant, as a promise.

And Lynnette _never_ broke a promise.

It just wasn't in her nature. She had a hard time lying to people's faces, too. Angel knew something horrible had to have happened to her mother to keep her from coming back. But the question was…what on earth happened?

When Angel went to pick up the twins from daycare, they seemed rather eager to spend time with her that weekend. This usually would make the Caine mother smile, however today she found that their happiness drove her to tears. By the time she was en route for the condo, she couldn't help but let some tears escape. The fact that twenty-five years later Angel _still_ didn't know the truth was what hurt the most.

Once she was home, Angel silently dried her tears and smiled at her little ones.

"You two want to help Mommy with dinner?"

"Yuh-huh!" the twins chorused eagerly.

Angel's false grin wavered, though she told herself she wouldn't cry in front of her kids. Seeing them upset was more heartbreaking than not knowing what happened to her mother.

Sometime while the Caines were cooking dinner, Horatio made it home. He smiled at his family in the kitchen.

"Hello love… Hey buddy, hi princess."

"Hi, Daddy!" the twins chorused happily.

Angel realized a moment too late that she hadn't responded to her husband. By that time, Horatio had already sensed that something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong, love?" Horatio asked, though he could tell by her slightly dazed expression that something _was_ wrong.

"Uh…yeah. I-I'll tell you about it later," Angel stammered, stretching her false smile wide to avoid tipping off the children.

Horatio knew that phony smile far too well. She always put on a façade of happiness when she was thinking about her childhood; Horatio knew this from the days he questioned her as a murder victim's sister. She seemed to be doing better than she used to on her job, and she hadn't mentioned anything about Evelyn telling her off again so apparently she wasn't having trouble in sessions anymore. However, Horatio also realized Angel had a bad habit of bottling her emotions until she exploded. He just hoped she would open up to him about whatever was bothering her before it was too late.

Yet he would soon find that his hopes were dashed in a matter of minutes.

"Mommy, where you learn to cook?" Gabriel asked.

"I learned from my mommy," Angel said, figuring the conversation would end there.

However, being the curious little boy that he was, Gabe decided to ask more questions.

"What was your mommy like?"

Angel flinched. "I, uh…I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just _because_, okay!" Angel abruptly screamed, startling everyone with her suddenly furious tone.

"Love," Horatio tried to intervene, but before he could say another word, Angel darted out of the room.

Once she was gone, Gabriel was on the verge of tears.

"I maked Mommy mad…" the little boy said sadly, figuring he was the real reason for his mother's outburst.

"Hey, buddy, you didn't do anything," Horatio reassured his son. "Mommy's just not having a good day today. Why don't you and Sera go play in your room while Daddy goes to talk to her? How does that sound?"

Gabriel reluctantly agreed, and the twins went to their room while Horatio went to the master bedroom to talk to Angel.

When he saw her, he noticed she was crying. He couldn't tell whether her tears were of anger or sadness, though.

"Love…" he said softly as he took a seat next to her on the bed. "What's the matter?"

"I uh…cramps," Angel quickly lied. "I'm cramping really bad."

Usually Horatio would leave his wife be after those words were said; however, today the redhead could tell her outburst ran a little deeper than just her menstrual cycle.

"Is it…_just_ cramps?" H said skeptically.

Angel paused, startled at the fact that he was still talking to her after she told her little white lie. She figured the very thought of her being on her period would be enough to send any man far, far away. Then again, Horatio wasn't just _any_ _man_.

"I'm thinking about Lynnette," Angel finally told her husband the real problem. "Today's her birthday and I've been thinking about her all day."

Horatio reached up to wipe away some stray tears that fell. "You really miss her, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I do. Twenty-five years later and I _still_ don't know what the hell happened to her. I just wish there were some way I could figure out what happened."

A pause, and then Horatio said, "Well…maybe there is."

Angel frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You remember Yelina?"

"Yeah, our sister-in-law. What does she have to do with anything?"

"She's a private investigator over in Coral Gables."

Angel nodded as she finally put two-and-two together. "You really think she could figure out what happened to my mother?"

"I can't promise you that she will, but I _do_ know she's an excellent detective," Horatio replied.

Angel looked down. "I dunno, Horatio. What if she doesn't find out what happened? What if I never find out what happened?"

Horatio lifted her head to face him again. "It's worth a shot, love.

Angel realized his words were true. She should at least _try_ to find the reasoning behind her mother's disappearance. Who knew, maybe she would finally get that closure that she'd been longing for twenty-five long years.

"Okay," Angel finally said and managed to smile for real. "I'll call her tomorrow. Thanks, Horatio."

"Anything for you, love."


	11. 10: Long Hard Road

A/N: This chapter is shorter, but the next one will be longer. Read and review please!

* * *

Chapter 10: Long Hard Road

* * *

**_Saturday, October 6, 2007_**

Angel strode across the parking lot to a Mexican restaurant downtown. Her sister-in-law, Yelina, agreed to meet her for a consultation-slash-catch-up-date, seeing as the two in-laws rarely talked due to their busy schedules. Angel was curious to know how her nephew, Ray Jr., was doing seeing as she recalled he was to graduate from high school at the end of the school year. She also knew that Yelina might want a more recent picture of the twins seeing as it had been a while since she'd last sent her sister-in-law one.

Angel mentioned Yelina's name to the waitress, which is when she escorted Angel to Yelina's table. The waitress handed Angel a menu before she left.

"Long time no see," Yelina said with a smile. "How've you been, Angel?"

"Pretty good," Angel replied. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm doing fine. I've just been so busy with owning my own business along with trying to get everything sorted out with Ray, Jr. for his senior year."

Angel smiled. "So Ray Jr. is graduating soon. Does he know what college he wants to go to yet?"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling he wants to stay close. He'll probably go to the University of Miami and commute up there from our place in down in Coral Gables," the elder woman explained while sipping from her glass of water.

Angel silently observed that Yelina was left handed; she never realized that before. She then made another observation—there was a rather large diamond ring on Yelina's left ring finger.

"That's a pretty ring," Angel verbally admired.

Yelina gazed down at her ring and laughed softly, almost nervously. "Uh, yeah. Hugo gave it to me. You remember Hugo, right?"

Angel nodded. She sure enough remembered Hugo, Yelina's long-term boyfriend. The two had been dating since before Angel met Horatio. Angel knew well enough that Horatio wasn't too fond of Hugo as he'd voiced his rash opinion of Hugo to Angel once they started dating. Angel could tell that he was quite overprotective of Yelina, and he treated her as if they were related by blood. She also knew that even though Yelina was just about Horatio's age—or maybe even a bit older than him—Horatio had a bad habit of treating Yelina like any older brother would treat his baby sister.

Angel studied her in-law's reaction to talking about the ring. She seemed nervous, yet giddy, and Angel noticed the combination of the two emotions had flushed Yelina's cheeks a faint pink while leaving a small smile on her lips. The elder woman gazed down at the table, toying with a fork beside her plate. It didn't take a rocket scientist—or even a psychologist—to determine what was going on.

"You're engaged to Hugo," Angel stated, for she already knew the answer to her question was a definite yes.

Yelina was apparently oblivious to the fact that this was obvious to Angel, and she appeared startled upon her in law's matter-of-factly tone. A sigh, and then Yelina replied, "Well…yes. Yes I am. But you have to promise me you won't tell Horatio. I'm waiting for the right time to tell him. I'm sure you know Horatio has never approved of Hugo."

"My lips are sealed," the younger female said with a smile. "Though I suggest you tell him sooner rather than later. The longer you wait, the more upset he'll be that you've been hiding this from him."

Yelina knew Angel's words were true, yet she still wasn't too thrilled with the fact of telling Horatio about her recent engagement.

"I just need some time to figure out how to break it to him," Yelina said. "Maybe the four of us can go to dinner someday and I'll tell him then."

Angel only nodded. The two fell silent until the waitress came to take their orders. Yelina was surprised when she heard Angel order in Spanish. If she recalled correctly, Angel was in fact part Mexican, but she didn't know much Spanish. According to Horatio, she barely even knew the basics.

"Have you taken some Spanish classes since I've last seen you?" Yelina asked, rather impressed with Angel's improvement in the language.

Angel laughed. "No, I haven't. I've just been around my niece, Jasmine, a lot. She's studying to be a chef and she really loves Mexican cuisine. When it came time for her exams, she came over to our place and cooked up a storm, since we have a bigger kitchen than her place. She taught me the names of a few more dishes and what they are, which is why I know more than I used to." The Caine woman sighed. "I really miss Jasmine. She's gone off to a culinary school in New York and hasn't said anything to us for a couple months now."

"You know New York is a big change from Miami," Yelina said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what Horatio told me. Doesn't stop me from missing her, though."

Stillness fell over the two once more. Angel cleared her throat and changed the subject to the original reason why she called her sister-in-law.

"So…about my mother," she began.

"Of course," Yelina said as she remembered their date was originally business oriented. She brought out a pad of paper and a pencil. "What was your mother's name?"

"Lynnette Marie Dobson-Lopez," Angel answered.

"Okay. When did you last see her?"

"Well it was a long time ago…September of 1982. She tucked me in for bed one night and told me she was leaving. She mentioned something about going to the Best Western Hotel up in the Mission Beach community. She gave me her diamond necklace as a promise that she'd be back soon."

"And this was where?"

"In San Diego, California. We lived in the Logan Heights community, which is close to downtown. That's why it made me so confused that she said she'd go all the way up to Mission Beach, which was across town and over ten miles away."

Yelina nodded and scribbled down some notes. "Were your father and mother fighting during this time?"

Angel closed her eyes and pondered for a moment. "I…I don't know. I know when I was about five, they fought for everyday for almost a month straight. But after that, things seemed just fine again."

"After your mother left… did your father ever report her missing?"

Angel opened her eyes and shook her head, giving a little sigh. "No, he didn't."

Yelina finished writing her notes and set the notebook down. She remained silent for a while as she tried to think of a gentle way to word her thoughts.

"Angel… You do realize that it's possible that your parents were going through a divorce, right? Your mother could have told you that story to avoid upsetting you, but it is possible that your parents may have been having marriage troubles. Especially after the information you've told me."

Angel exhaled an uneasy breath. "To tell you the truth, I've considered that already myself. But there's just something that didn't add up… My mom was a horrible liar. When I was five, I asked her if Santa Claus was really the one who gave me Christmas presents every year and she flat out told me that it was my father dressed in a Santa suit. When she went out shopping and spent a little too much, she never even bothered hiding it from my father, despite how angry it made him. She had a hard time lying to people, and when she _did_ lie, she made it painfully obvious that she wasn't telling the truth. And this is coming from her daughter, and I was six the last time I saw her. It just didn't seem like she was lying the night that she left."

Yelina nodded slowly. "I'll consider every possibility, Angel. But I must warn you… this might be a long and painful process to find the definite truth. And you may or may not like what you find out about your mother."

Angel sighed once more. "I don't care. I want to know the truth, no matter what."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Angel drove over to Miami Beach to take a walk on the pier to clear her head. The memory of her mother brought up some other not-so-pleasant memories, most of them related to the abuse that resulted after her mother's disappearance. Andrés's constant repetition of the phrase, "It's your fault that she's gone," probably had something to do with Angel's feelings of guilt whenever she thought of her mother's disappearance.

Angel wasn't sure what she was hoping to find when she called her sister-in-law to investigate her mother's disappearance. There was a small irrational part of her that wanted to believe that her mother was well and alive. However, her logic told her that there was no possible way Lynnette could still be alive. Possibly she wanted to know whether her mother's disappearance really was her fault or not. The true reason was still unknown to her, yet she knew with absolute certainty that she wanted to know the truth no matter what painful memories the investigative process would provoke.

Angel leaned on the edge of the pier railing, gazing over the horizon. As she caught eye of a family playing on the beach below, she couldn't help but think back to the remotely normal years of her childhood, back to when her mother and father took their family to visit the beach. Having a family of nine led to a lot of innovative family outings, and beach was always the most cost effective way to entertain all seven of the Lopez siblings as well as the parents themselves. Angel recalled how her mother would help her make sandcastles while her older siblings would play Frisbee with their father. She had always been close to her mother, now that she thought of it. That was one of the many reasons why it hurt so much with her gone.

As she thought on what Yelina told her, Angel realized that this truly was going to be a long and difficult process. As she felt tears coming, she closed her eyes to suppress them. The audio of waves crashing against the shore below her was rather calming, and after listening to the ocean Angel took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"It's going to be a long hard road to the truth," Angel thought verbally, "But in the end…I think I'm gonna be all right."


	12. 11: Unpleasant Suprises

A/N: To my non-American readers, I just want to clarify something: "Black Friday" is the name of a big shopping day here in America. Supposedly every store has good deals on this day, which is the fourth Friday of November. Black Friday also marks the start of the holiday shopping season.

To everyone: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. :)

* * *

Chapter 11: Unpleasant Surprises

* * *

**_Friday, November 9, 2007_**

Mid-autumn in Miami meant slightly cooler temperatures and lower humidity. For New York-natives like Horatio, it was a step closer to his home climate; however, it was still rather warm compared to up north. Not to mention the occasional tropical storms brought quite a bit of wind and rain, making the atmosphere humid and uncomfortable all over again. At least they were nearly at the end of hurricane season, which came at the end of November.

Today, Horatio was ending his shift about an hour early seeing as the latest tropical depression was to bring a lot of rain that evening and the route to his condo flooded easily. H called his wife a few hours prior to tell him he'd pick up the twins from daycare that afternoon. Angel mentioned that would work perfectly since she wanted to start her holiday shopping a bit early this year and would go to the mall right after her shift. Horatio suppressed a groan when she said that. He wasn't sure which he dreaded more: the last straggling storms of hurricane season or Angel's bad habit of overdoing it during the holiday season. Somehow, he figured it was the latter.

Just as he was headed out of his office, a familiar brown-eyed blonde approached him.

The redhead frowned as he was locking his office door. "Melissa? What are you doing here?"

Melissa sighed. "I…I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

Horatio knew his ex-wife well enough to know that their talks usually ended in arguments. Bracing himself for the worst, he unlocked his office door again and said, "Come in."

Melissa followed Horatio back into his office, maintaining eye contact with the floor. Horatio noticed the unhappy expression on his ex-wife's face as she sat in a chair in front of his desk.

As her gaze floated up to the pictures on Horatio's desk, Melissa pointed to a photo of the twins and said, "Are those your children?"

"Yes," Horatio responded. "Gabriel and Seraphina. They're fraternal twins."

"How old are they?" the woman asked, leaning forward in her seat to get a better look at them.

"They turned two on Independence Day."

Melissa gave a lopsided smile, yet Horatio could clearly see that it physically pained her to do that much. Her gaze fell back down to her lap. The room fell to a hush, the only audio the occasional squeaking of Melissa's chair as she rocked back and forth anxiously.

Though their divorce was quite bitter, Horatio had to admit he didn't hate Melissa. A small part of him still cared about her, no matter how hateful she'd become over the years.

"What's the matter, Melissa?" Horatio asked softly.

"I don't know, I just…" Melissa's unfinished sentence lingered in the air before a solitary tear slipped down her face. She quickly reached up to wipe it away, leaving a mascara smudge across her cheek. "You're so happy. You have two children and a beautiful young wife… I only wish I could be that happy."

An unexpected pang of guilt worked its way into Horatio's chest. His agreement to support her financially was finally fulfilled a couple years ago, but Horatio knew well enough that money didn't buy happiness.

"I wish I had a baby," Melissa continued. "I wouldn't mind being a single mother, I just wish I had a little one of my own, you know? And since I'm _well_ beyond my child-bearing years…it just doesn't seem like that's going to be a possibility."

Horatio nodded slightly and offered her a tissue as more tears worked their way down her cheeks.

"Have you considered adoption?" he suggested.

"Yes, but I'm never going to get approved. I'm almost fifty years old and what do I have? A shabby apartment, some college courses under my belt but no degree, and a job at the grocery store."

After another uncomfortable silence, Melissa sniffled and said, "I wish I would've done things differently. I wish I could've gone to nursing school, and maybe be a neonatal nurse."

"It's not too late for that," Horatio said.

Melissa looked back up to gain contact with Horatio's cobalt eyes. "Do you really think I can do it?"

"I do. Just as long as you stay focused on what you really want, I know you can do it."

"Yeah, but how am I going to pay for it? The nursing program asks for about a hundred dollars just to put in an application. Not to mention I have to get all of my immunizations if I get accepted…it just doesn't seem possible."

Horatio really felt that he wanted to help Melissa, especially after seeing how sincere she was being with him. However, he knew well enough that Angel wouldn't agree to him getting into another contract with Melissa, whether he believed she truly changed or not.

"You let me worry about the application fee," Horatio told Melissa, despite what he figured Angel would say about it later. "For now, make a doctor's appointment to get your flu shot. We'll make it work."

Melissa smiled genuinely and stood to hug her ex-husband. "Thank you, Horatio," she murmured.

"No problem," H responded.

As they were pulling away, Melissa drew Horatio back in and kissed him. Nothing spectacular, only a light peck on the lips. However, it was enough to make Horatio uncomfortable, and his face flushed a faint shade of pink.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that," Melissa apologized immediately.

Flustered, Horatio remained silent, gazing at the wall behind her.

"I just got carried away…I've just been so unhappy for so long…I'm sorry," the woman continued rambling.

"It's all right," Horatio finally managed to say, though he didn't look her in the eyes when he said it. "I have to pick up my kids from daycare and get them some dinner, so…why don't we talk another time about the details on that application fee?"

"Okay. Thanks again, Horatio."

* * *

Horatio felt absolutely horrible once he finally made it back to his condo. It took a while to actually get home, seeing as there was mild flooding on the highway and Horatio had to take the back roads in order to get home safely. The twins whined constantly throughout the long trip home, yet his cranky children were the least of Horatio's worries.

The redhead was more concerned on how to tell his wife about the events that transpired once Melissa came to see him. At first he figured he'd leave out the part about the kiss; however, he'd feel as if he had something to hide if he didn't tell her. And he didn't really have anything to hide—_Melissa_ was the one who kissed _him_. He didn't want it to happen, nor did he enjoy it. Somehow, he figured explaining this fact to Angel would be difficult. And she'd surely say no to him paying Melissa's application fee.

Horatio's heartbeat stuttered when he heard a blaring of hip hop music coming from the garage. Angel was home, and Horatio had yet to deduce a painless way of telling Angel about what happened.

"Hi, Mommy!" Gabriel squealed happily as he ran to his mother. Seraphina stood nearby, trying to peek into the largest shopping bag Angel held.

"Ah-ah!" Angel cried immediately. "No peaking, baby girl. And that goes for you too, little boy. You won't know what this is until Christmas. Now, where's Daddy?"

"Right here love," Horatio called from down the hallway.

Angel started towards the master bedroom, despite Gabriel and Seraphina's protesting of not being able to peek at their presents. Angel slipped inside her bedroom and closed the door.

"I've _got_ to show you what I got the twins for Christmas this year," Angel said happily. She locked the door before walking over to the bed and pulling out a large box from one of the bags.

Horatio frowned at the package. "What is it?"

"An Xbox 360. I managed to get the last one, _and_ the price is cheaper now than it will be on Black Friday."

"Sweetheart, do you really think the twins will benefit from an Xbox? They're only two."

"Well, it'll improve their hand-eye coordination, and I have some learning games for them," Angel explained while pulling out several preschool-aged educational games. She smiled as she pulled out two more games and said, "Besides when I bought the Xbox it came with a free gaming package. Call of Duty and Halo 3."

"Love, the twins can't play those…they're rated M."

"I know. There's nothing wrong with Mommy having a little gaming time too."

Horatio sensed the Xbox was more of a present to Angel herself and she only bought the other learning games as a cover-up. He let the subject go, seeing as he had some unpleasant news to tell her and he didn't want to upset her before telling her about Melissa.

"How was your day, babe?" Angel asked as she was hiding the Xbox in their closet where she figured the twins wouldn't look.

"Uh…okay." A pause, and then he said it. "Melissa came by today."

Horatio watched Angel freeze in place for a moment before closing the closet door and turning around. "Okay…what does she want this time?"

"Nothing, really…she just wanted to talk to me."

The Caine woman placed a hand on her hip. "About what?"

The stance that Angel was standing in alone told Horatio that this conversation would not end well. Horatio then realized that promising Melissa money for the application fee may have not been the best idea without consulting his wife.

"Well…she was thinking about her future and she wants to go into neonatal nursing," H began.

Angel sighed agitatedly. "Lemme guess. She hounded you for money again? I hope you told her no."

"Actually…she seems sincere this time. So…I told her I would take care of the application fee and that we would work something out."

Angel was none too pleased. She crossed both arms across her bosom, pursing her full lips. "Oh you did, huh? Did it ever occur to you to ask your wife before making long term promises like this?"

"Love, it wasn't like that. Besides, _you_ bought a gaming console today without telling _me_."

Apparently, that wasn't the best choice of words. Angel's mouth hung open for a moment before she could form words.

"Okay, so hold up… You're comparing our children's Christmas gift to that…_bitch_ who only wants to use you again?!"

"Love, she's not using me. It was my idea to give her the money."

"That just makes it worse," Angel retorted. "That means she's using you and you _willingly _gave in. Why are you even putting yourself through this? She doesn't care about you, and she doesn't care about going to nursing school, Horatio. She just wants our money."

"Love…it's not like that. She really does want to start over now. I can tell she's really changed since we've last seen her."

"That's what she _wants_ you to think, Horatio! I can't believe you don't see that!"

Horatio said nothing for a moment. Angel threw her hands up in resignation, clearly not wanting to talk about Melissa for a moment longer.

Just as Angel was about to leave the room, the redhead blurted, "Melissa kissed me."

Angel blinked. Her angry expression melted off of her features, and she suddenly seemed calm. To be honest, this calmness scared Horatio. Several memories of criminals who were once calm before they snapped and went on murderous rampages came to mind, and although he really didn't think that Angel was capable of killing anyone, Horatio still didn't want to be around when she finally snapped.

"She kissed you," Angel repeated softly, her voice lacking emotion. A pause, and then she asked, "On the lips?"

Horatio nodded slightly. "I didn't want it to happen…she came on to me."

"Mm," was all that Angel said. She fell silent as she turned back around to rummage through the closet before walking over to the bed. It wasn't until she placed something in her purse and walked out the door that Horatio recognized what she was holding—his semi-automatic pistol. His heart pounded as he realized what was to come.

"Angel!" Horatio shouted, frantically running after her, "Don't do it!"


	13. 12: Damage Control

Author's Note: I realize it's been one year today since I started posting the first story of this series. Not Your Average Angel was also my first CSI: Miami multi-chapter fanfiction. Before that I wrote crackfics/parodies underneath my other penname, WarricksGirl. (You probably remember Calleigh's Special Cupcakes or The Lab of Coolness series, lol)

Yeah, that has nothing to do with anything really, I just had a nostalgic moment and wanted to share. (:

Anywho, prepare for more drama, because there is more in the near future—for Caines and the Delkos especially. *evil laugh*

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Damage Control

* * *

**_Friday, November 9, 2007_**

Horatio bolted down the hallway to stop his wife's potentially murderous act. He called her name once, then again. She didn't respond. Angel had already made it to the garage and was getting into her SUV. Once he caught up to her, Horatio immediately seized her arm, dragging her out of the driver's seat.

"Horatio," Angel said in that strangely emotionless voice that scared her husband. "You really need to let me go."

"Angel, you don't want to do this. You just need to calm down and think."

"I _am_ calm," Angel replied softly. "Let me go, sweetheart."

The woman tried to remove herself from her husband's grip; however, he only held her tighter.

"Angel, you really don't want to go down this road. Please…_please_ just come back inside and talk to me about this," Horatio urged.

"There's nothing to talk about, Horatio. She obviously doesn't understand that you are _my_ husband, so I'm just going to give her what she deserves."

"You can't _kill_ _her_, Angel."

Angel unintentionally twitched a lopsided grin. The small smile remained on her features as she gazed at the SUV, saying nothing.

Horatio barely noticed the silence as his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He was scared; no, absolutely terrified that his wife would make a horrible mistake that she'd regret later. He quickly racked his brain for a final plea that would hopefully convince her otherwise.

"Love, I won't pay her any more money," Horatio said quickly. "I'll tell her to find her own way to go back to school. I'll even tell her never to come back again. Just…_please_ don't kill her."

Angel shifted her gaze to Horatio's feet as she considered this. Finally, she gave a sigh of resignation and removed the gun from her purse before handing it over to Horatio. Relief eased Horatio's trepidation as he took the gun from his wife.

"If she so much as bats eyelashes at you again," Angel began as she reluctantly started back towards the house, "I'ma shoot that bitch. Don't think I won't."

Horatio only sighed. Realizing this situation could've turned ugly very quickly, he figured it would be much easier to convince Melissa to try and follow her dream on her own rather than trying to get Angel out of a murder rap. He could only hope Melissa would be able to do it all on her own.

* * *

**_Saturday, November 10, 2007_**

The next day, Horatio decided to call Melissa. Angel was out with Daniella to get her hair done, so Horatio figured he could meet Melissa one last time without causing any potential dangerous situations like the one that nearly happened the day before.

Melissa arrived at the Caine residence as the twins were napping. Horatio let his ex-wife in, inviting her to sit on the couch before he started speaking.

"Melissa…we need to talk about our agreement."

Melissa frowned upon his somber tone. "What is it?"

"Well, my wife doesn't agree with this all, so I'm afraid I can't provide much more than moral support for you."

The blonde's frown remained. "So what the hell am I supposed to do about—?"

When she didn't complete her sentence, Horatio urged her to continue. "About…_what_?"

"…About school, of course. I, uh. I already started filling out an application."

Horatio noticed that Melissa looked to her left upon her last sentence. Remembering his wife's comments about the psychology of liars, Horatio sensed something was off. He looked to what she was fiddling with in her lap—a seemingly new designer handbag.

"That's a nice purse," Horatio said.

Melissa looked down to her purse. "…Oh this old thing? It's nothing…"

"No, it _does_ look like something. In fact, it looks like the one of the handbags from the latest Armani fall collection."

The blonde glared at Horatio for a moment before saying, "And how would you know that?"

"Well, it's on Angel's Christmas list. She's had her eye on it for a while but she didn't want to get it because of the hefty price tag. What is it…about a thousand dollars? Or more, depending on where you go?"

"It was a gift," Melissa attempted to dismiss the subject.

"You have someone who is willing to give you a thousand dollar handbag as 'a gift,'" the redhead used air quotes to emphasize his point, "but you can't find a way to pay for a one-hundred dollar application fee?"

Melissa huffed an agitated breath, saying nothing. And upon her silence, Horatio realized that Angel's accusation about her was right after all.

"You played me," Horatio said. "I trusted you and you played me."

The female paused before saying, "It's not my fault it was easy to do."

Horatio smirked humorlessly upon her comment. He rose from his seat to go open the front door.

"Get out, Melissa. And never come back."

Melissa rolled her eyes before snatching up her Armani purse and storming out of the Caine's residence for the very last time.

* * *

Later that day, Horatio watched his twins play outside. Gabriel had fun playing basketball with his toddler-sized hoop, while Seraphina seemed more amused with chasing butterflies that fluttered around the rosebushes in the front lawn. After a while, Angel pulled into the driveway.

"Mommy, looket!" Gabriel cried as soon as she got out of her vehicle. He made sure his mother was watching before he threw the basketball up to the hoop. It bounced off the backboard and rolled down the driveway. The little boy frowned. "Aw man."

"It's okay. Try again, sweetie," Angel said as she bent over to catch the ball. After she rolled it back to the little boy, Angel approached her husband. Horatio smiled as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, love," he said. He ran a hand through her newly styled hair, which nearly reached her elbows now that it was pressed straight. "Your hair looks nice."

"Thanks, babe."

A pause and then Horatio said, "I called Melissa over today. You were right—she was trying to take advantage of me. I can't believe I didn't see it."

Angel clearly wanted to say _I told you so_; however, she only threw her hands up and smiled, remaining silent.

Horatio smiled. "Go ahead and say it. You told me she was trying to get over on me and I didn't believe you. Go ahead and say 'I told you so.'"

"Horatio…" Angel paused as she tried to phrase her words. "I didn't want it to happen like this."

The redhead sighed too. "Well, this time she knows never to come back. I think we've finally seen the last of Melissa. I just can't believe she played me for a fool so easily."

"If it makes you feel any better…I can still shoot her."

Horatio shot his wife a look.

"I'm kidding, babe," Angel said with a snicker. "Well…_kind of_ kidding anyway."

The male chuckled. He dropped his hand down to his wife's waist, drawing her near to him.

"I love you," he murmured before kissing her lips.

"Mm, I love you too, baby."

Gabriel, who had been unsuccessfully shooting hoops during the entire adult conversation, grew bored with playing basketball and ran up to his parents.

"Mommy, Daddy…" he whined. "_Tengo hambre_."

Angel smiled down at her son. "Little boy where did you learn all that Spanish?"

Gabriel appeared exceptionally startled upon being asked this. He looked down to the ground and said, "I can't tell you."

The mother frowned. "What do you mean you can't tell me? Why can't you tell Mommy?"

"It's a secwet," Gabriel replied, his little brown eyes still fixed on the concrete driveway.

A red flag went off for Horatio immediately. Always trained to deal with worst-case scenario, the first thing that came to mind upon seeing his son's reaction to Angel's questioning was that something fishy was going on.

"Who told you it was a secret?" questioned the father.

The more Gabriel was questioned, the more apparent it became to Horatio that something was wrong. Tears formed in the little boy's eyes as he backed up and whimpered, "I no wanna get in twouble…"

"You're not in trouble, buddy," Horatio said as soothingly as possible. He kneeled down so that he was eye-level with his son, and lifted his head to gain eye contact. "I just need you to tell me who's been teaching you Spanish."

Gabriel didn't respond. He looked to his sister, who had stopped chasing butterflies upon the recent conversation. She looked down to the ground nervously, as did Gabriel.

"Did Miss Linda teach you?" Angel suggested. Linda was the daycare provider and if Angel remembered correctly, she knew a bit of Spanish.

The little boy paused for a moment before nodding his head yes.

Horatio was still skeptic. "Are you _sure_ it's Miss Linda who's been teaching you Spanish?"

"Yuh-huh," Gabriel replied quickly, nodding his head for extra emphasis. He looked back to his basketball. "Can I go pway?"

The father sighed. "Sure, buddy. You can go play."

Angel looked over to her husband as the two children went back to playing.

"What do you think is going on?" Angel asked softly.

"I don't know," H replied, "but I have a really bad feeling about this."

"It could be nothing," Angel verbally figured. "Maybe Miss Linda's planning a surprise for all of the parents and Gabriel didn't want to ruin it."

Horatio still didn't feel comfortable with the way Gabriel and Seraphina reacted, especially as he realized that child abuse victims reacted in a similar way upon being interrogated.

"I'm just going to look into something, love," Horatio said as he formulated a plan. "Better safe than sorry."

* * *

**_Monday, November 12, 2007_**

The following Monday, Horatio offered to drop off the twins at daycare. When he got there, he quickly located Linda Smalls, the daycare provider, who was talking with another parent. She was rather young, Horatio realized; she didn't look any older than twenty-five. Her child care license was displayed near the parent sign-in desk, along with her diploma from Miami University. Horatio signed his twins in and sent them off to play with their friends while he waited to talk to Linda.

Once the other parent left, Horatio pulled the daycare provider aside. "Linda, can I have a minute?"

"Sure, Mr. Caine," Linda said with a smile. "What is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a list of every authorized worker here, would you?"

Linda frowned. "Yes…why? What is this about?"

"I'm just…curious," the redhead replied. He didn't want to vocalize his concern about possible abuse unless he knew for a fact that something illegal was going on. Right now all he had was a nervous reaction from his children and a hunch.

"Mr. Caine, this isn't regarding an investigation, is it?" Linda asked, a hint of panic creeping into her voice as she recalled that Horatio worked at the police department.

"No, I just, uh…my wife is thinking of buying all of the helpers Christmas cards and I just need their names so she can know who to address them to," Horatio quickly lied.

"Oh, okay. Well, we have the authorized workers who help out every day, and then we have the volunteers who are parents and relatives of the children and help out every so often. I can include both and have a typed list by this evening when you pick up the twins…how does that sound?"

"That sounds fine," Horatio replied and smiled. "I'll see you this evening."

* * *

Later that day, Calleigh and Eric decided they would stop putting off finding Josephine's middle name, especially since Calleigh was now about seven months pregnant. The Delko couple scribbled down several names while looking at baby-naming sites on the laptop.

"How about Patricia?" Eric asked.

"Josephine Patricia?" Calleigh grimaced and shook her head. "That name really doesn't fit."

The male frowned. "Cal, that's about the fifth name I suggested that you turned down."

"I'm sorry…I just don't like any of the names you've suggested," Calleigh replied. "We need something more…elegant. Something that fits the name Josephine."

"Why don't _you_ find something then," the Latino suggested.

"Mommy!" Sabrina's voice entered the conversation. The three-year-old ran into the master bedroom, frantically tapping her mother's leg.

"Not now, sweetie," Calleigh said. "Mommy and Daddy are trying to find a name for your baby sister. You know she'll be here soon."

"How soon?" the little girl asked.

"In about two months," Eric jumped in. "We have a lot to do to get ready for little Josephine. We have to go get your old crib out of storage, along with all your old baby toys."

Sabrina frowned upon hearing this. "She's gonna take my toys?"

"Well…just your old toys. The ones that you don't play with anymore," replied the mother. "Then we have to clean some space in your room so we can fit Josephine's crib and baby things in there…"

"I don't want a baby sister," Sabrina cut her mother off.

The parents frowned in unison upon their daughter's comment. After an awkward silence, Eric said, "Oh, Bri, you don't mean that. You're gonna love your baby sister."

"Nuh-uh," Sabrina retaliated. "I don't want baby sister. Not now, not ever."

"Sabrina…" Calleigh tried to intervene. "You're going to love Josephine. You'll get to be the big sister, and—"

"No, no, NO! I _don't want_ a baby sister!" the toddler snapped once more. And with that, she stormed out of the room, leaving her bewildered parents behind.

"I should go talk to her," Eric said. However, he remained in the room, for he realized he hadn't the slightest clue what to say to his daughter. "What should I tell her?"

"I don't even know, Eric," Calleigh admitted with a sigh. "What are we going to do about this? Josephine is coming in about ten weeks, and Sabrina already hates her."

"I'm sure she doesn't _hate_ Josephine," Eric tried to console his wife, although he wasn't entirely sure of this himself.

Stillness fell over the Delko parents once more. Calleigh rested her hands on her pregnant belly, gazing at the foot of the bed. After an uncomfortable silence, Eric formulated a plan.

"Okay, how about this. I'll go talk to Sabrina, and you try to find a name for Josephine that you like."

Calleigh sighed once more as she looked back to the laptop and listlessly murmured, "Sure."

Eric kissed his wife on the cheek before he left the room to talk to their daughter, while Calleigh scrolled baby names. However, she found her heart wasn't in finding a name at the moment, for she was too concerned about Sabrina.

First the fights at school, then the defiance towards her parents, and now this? What was going on with Sabrina? Calleigh really wished she knew the answer to the question; however, she realized that maybe she wouldn't be able to answer it herself. She briefly considered seeking outside help, but dismissed the idea almost immediately. The last thing she needed was a complete stranger telling her how to raise her child.

Calleigh lay back on the bed, closing her eyes. Questions continued to linger within her mind until she drifted off to an uneasy slumber.


	14. 13: Reassurance

Chapter 13: Reassurance

* * *

**_Tuesday, November 13, 2007_**

It was nearing lunch break for the dayshift CSIs. Calleigh was still troubled by her daughter's comments the night before, and she decided to go eat lunch by herself in the ballistics lab. Not wanting to upset her any further, Eric left her alone for the time being.

Speedle noticed that Calleigh wasn't around when Eric entered the break room. His first impression was that the couple had an argument, and, being the painfully blunt person that he was, he immediately asked Eric about it.

"So…what'd you do to tick the missus off?" Speed asked once Delko sat at the table by himself.

Eric frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Calleigh's been upset all day. And now she's not eating lunch with us. What happened?"

"Well first off, it's not like that. Sabrina is a little upset about having a baby sister. Even after I talked to her about it, it doesn't seem like she wants Josephine to come. Calleigh's just taking it really hard."

Speedle nodded slowly, realizing his initial theory was wrong. "Oh. Sorry, man, I didn't know."

Delko only shrugged, more concerned about his wife than his best friend's comment. Calleigh _was_ taking this hard, much harder than he'd expected her to. He despised seeing his wife so upset. _If only I knew how to make her feel better,_ he thought silently.

Silence consumed the two CSIs until Natalia and Ryan entered the break room a few moments later.

"Oh, Ryan," Natalia said in a giddy tone. "You're so funny."

Ryan smiled widely, almost dopily. The two had yet to notice Eric and Tim sitting in the room. The two unnoticed men soon realized that their presence would never be made known as Ryan said, "Say, how about I take you to lunch today? I know this really good Greek place in Miami Beach."

Natalia's smile remained. "Sure."

Ryan chuckled, almost nervously. "Great. So, uh…let's go."

And with that, Ryan guided his lunch date out of the break room and down the corridor for the elevators.

Tim looked to Eric. "Twenty bucks says they're getting it on tonight."

Eric managed to laugh at Speedle's comment. "Nah, I'm good. I have a feeling I'd lose that bet."

"Ever since she came back from that family emergency, those two have been all over each other," Tim verbally recalled. "Ryan tried to downplay it at first, but now he's making it obvious that he wants her. They remind me of how you used to be about Calleigh before you started dating."

Delko grinned dryly. "I know. You've mentioned it several times."

Speedle was about to say something else, but he stopped when he saw Horatio enter the room.

"Hey, H," Eric and Speedle greeted the redhead in unison.

Horatio only nodded a hello as he went to get a cup of coffee.

Tim noticed his supervisor was holding a file folder and said, "I take it you're not taking a break anytime soon, huh? What's that, another case file?"

The redhead had almost forgotten that he took the file folder with him. "Well no, actually. This is just…something personal."

Speedle nodded, taking the hint that Horatio wasn't going to tell what the folder was for. "Forget I asked."

H smiled. "I'll see you two later."

As the redhead took his coffee and left down the corridor, he opened the file folder, which contained the list of virtually everyone who came in contact with his twins while they were at daycare. Linda mentioned she'd excluded the twins' relatives on the list. He scanned the list a few times to see if any of the names rang any bells from recent cases. Yet he realized he didn't recognize any of the names.

Just to double check, Horatio went to his office and did a background check on everyone on the list. In the end, he found nothing suspicious. Every one of the workers and parent volunteers listed had no prior criminal record. The redhead sighed.

"Maybe Angel was right," he muttered to himself. "Maybe it's just nothing."

Though he had no visible evidence that his children were in any imminent danger, Horatio still had a strange feeling about the reason why Gabriel and Sera acted the way they did the other day. He still had a gut feeling that something fishy was going on; what that something was, however, he hadn't the slightest clue.

"Horatio?" a voice entered Horatio's thoughts.

The redhead looked up to see his second in command standing before him. She leaned onto the doorframe while rubbing her red-rimmed eyes.

"Calleigh…what's the matter?" H asked.

"N-nothing…I was just wondering if I could have a few days off. I'm not feeling well…and I just can't focus today," the blonde said softly.

"Sure. Take as long as you need." He paused before saying, "Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

Calleigh sighed before wadding up to a seat before Horatio. "It's Sabrina. She's been acting up lately…and she's gotten into some scuffles at school. Now last night she tells me that she doesn't want a baby sister. Eric tried talking to her about it, but she didn't really seem to change her mind. I'm afraid that Sabrina already hates her little sister and she hasn't even been born yet."

The redhead nodded. "Have you thought about having a professional talk to her?"

"I have, but I don't know about having some complete stranger tell me what to do."

Horatio sparked an idea. "What if the therapist wasn't a complete stranger?"

Calleigh frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Angel isn't quite a professional yet, but she _is_ an intern therapist. Maybe Angel could talk to Sabrina."

The Delko woman considered this. "Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just tell me when and where."

"I'll talk to her tonight and get back to you. In the meantime…try to relax. Take that day off and treat yourself to shopping or something."

Calleigh managed to smile. Horatio was so much more than her supervisor; he was her friend when she needed one the most. She stood to hug the redhead.

"Thanks, Horatio."

"Anytime, Calleigh."

* * *

Later that evening, Angel arrived at the Delko residence. Seraphina stood by her side, holding a game of Candy Land. Recalling tips from her mentor, Angel figured the best way to get Sabrina to open up was to make her as comfortable as possible. Seeing as Seraphina had been asking about Sabrina for a while, Angel thought that bringing her daughter along with her would be a win-win.

Eric answered the door and grinned as he let the two Caine females in.

"Hey Bri," he called, "look who stopped by."

"Hi, Sabwina!" Sera yelled happily.

Upon hearing her godsister's voice, Sabrina ran into the living room. "Hi Godmommy! Hi Sera!"

"Hey, Bri," Angel said warmly. "Do you want to play Candy Land with me and Sabrina?"

Sabrina nodded her head fervidly. Eric cleared magazines and pictures from the coffee table so Angel could set up the game. Leaving Angel and the children to play their game, Eric headed for the master bedroom to check on Calleigh.

Calleigh lay on her back, watching the latest episode of _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_. She didn't appear too interested in it, for her gaze was directed at the ceiling fan.

"Hey," Eric said softly.

Calleigh shifted her gaze to her husband, who approached the bed and sat next to her. He held her hand in his and said, "Angel's here. She brought Sera with her. I'm guessing it'll help Sabrina feel more comfortable."

The blonde only nodded slightly, silently rolling on her side to face Eric. She left her gaze in her husband's lap.

Eric sighed. Seeing the love of his life so upset made his heart ache, especially when it didn't seem like he could do much to help. Figuring that Sabrina wasn't the only one who was in need of a talk, Eric thought of a way to get Calleigh to talk about her feelings.

"So…how you holding up?" he whispered as he caressed her fingers with his thumb.

"I'm…not really. I don't know why, but seeing Sabrina act like this just…hurts."

Upon her last words, Calleigh's green eyes shifted from Eric's legs up to his brown irises. Eric squeezed her hand, silently urging her to continue speaking.

"I guess it's because I never really had a stable family…with Dad's DUIs and Mom's depression," the blonde admitted. Tears formed in her eyes, and she blinked quickly to hold them back. "I always told myself I was going to be the perfect parent to my child. I didn't want to mess up. But now that Sabrina's getting into fights and not listening to what we tell her… It honestly feels like I failed."

"Cal, you didn't fail," Eric reassured her. "You're doing the best you can. We're both doing the best that we can. Bri just may need to talk to someone else to get past this. But that doesn't make either of us bad parents."

Calleigh realized her husband was right, yet it wasn't enough to rid the achy feeling in her chest.

"I just wish she didn't hate Josephine," Calleigh murmured.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate Josephine, Cal. Everyone says things they don't mean…even Sabrina." The male chuckled as a memory came to mind. "Remember the time Bri found out that eggs were chicken babies? She vowed to never eat 'em again."

Calleigh managed to laugh at the memory. "Yeah. I also remember that she really loved that omelet I made this morning."

"See what I mean," Eric said with a smile. Calleigh nodded, matching his smile with that of her own. The male leaned over to kiss his wife on the lips gently. Calleigh reached up to stroke his cheek, enjoying his tender embrace.

"I love you," he whispered softly as he pulled back.

"I love you too," Calleigh replied, just as softly.

A pause, and then Eric said, "How about we go check on Angel and Bri?"

"I don't know…what if Bri stops talking when she sees us?"

"Easy solution to that problem—we won't let her see us."

Calleigh still appeared skeptic. "You mean we're eavesdropping?"

"Might as well get some practice in before she gets her first boyfriend," Eric jested with a shrug.

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine. But for the record, you're not giving Sabrina's future boyfriend a hard time."

"I can't promise that," Delko muttered as he crept down the hallway with his wife.

The two stopped at the end of the corridor where they could hear Angel talking to Sabrina.

"So I hear you're going to be a big sister soon," Angel said. Silence succeeded the Caine woman's words. Upon the little girl's silence, Angel continued. "Are you excited?"

More silence. Apparently Sabrina shook her head no, for Angel said, "No? Why not?"

"I don't want a baby sister," Sabrina replied.

"Why not?"

"A'cause…"

"Because…what?"

Stillness consumed the room once more.

After a moment, Angel spoke up again, "Are you…scared of what will happen when you're a big sister?"

"Maybe…" Sabrina replied.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Bri. A new baby sister is going to be great. You're the older one, so you'll be the one in charge. I wish I could be the older sibling…I was the baby and all my older brothers bossed me around all the time."

"But what if Mommy and Daddy forget me?"

Calleigh looked to Eric upon Sabrina's words.

"She's afraid we'll forget about her?" she mouthed. "We'd _never_ forget about her…"

"Bri…your parents will _never_ forget about you," Angel's words echoed both Delko parents' thoughts.

"How you know?"

"Well…look at just look at your godbrother and godsister, Gabe and Sera. Gabriel was born first, which makes him the oldest. And Seraphina is the youngest. I didn't forget about Gabriel once Sera was born. Neither did Goddaddy Horatio," Angel said.

Sabrina was quiet for a moment. She later countered, "But they give her my toys."

"That doesn't mean they'll forget about you, Bri. That just means that you're a big girl now and you don't play with those baby toys anymore. Just think—because of you, Josephine will have something to play with."

Sabrina paused. "Are you _sure_?"

"I'm _positive_," Angel reassured the child. "A new baby doesn't mean that they'll forget about you. All it means is that there will be more love going around. Not to mention Josephine will look up to you. She'll want to be just like you."

"She will?" Sabrina said, sounding convinced now.

"Mm-hmm. Trust me—I'm the baby of the family. I always looked up to my older brother, Andrés. I wanted to be just like him. And Josephine will be the same way with you."

"I can't wait to be a big sister!" Bri exclaimed.

Calleigh and Eric smiled in unison. The two parents retreated to their room, finally content knowing that their first born was happy again.

* * *

**_Friday, December 21, 2007_**

Horatio had grown more accustomed to the holiday season in the Miami, which was quite different from his childhood up in New York City. Snowy white Christmases were replaced with warmer, wetter ones. Despite the lack of snow, Horatio grew quite fond of Christmastime in Miami, because now he was surrounded by family. The Caines were to go to Chris's house on Christmas Day, and Jasmine had finally made it back after months of silence. She mentioned she had an announcement to tell everyone, too. Yelina invited Angel and Horatio out to a New Year's Eve party in Miami Beach, and she also had an announcement. Horatio sensed both announcements had something to do with either marriage or a birth of a baby, especially after noting how strange both Yelina and Jasmine had been acting lately.

That Friday morning before Christmas, Horatio was on his way to drop the children off at the daycare for the last time that year since it was his and Angel's last day of work before they took a couple weeks of holiday vacation. As soon as the father unbuckled the twins' car seats and helped them out of the car, the Caine twins bolted for the daycare center. Horatio quickly caught up with them, realizing they were significantly more enthusiastic to leave him today.

"What's gotten into you two today?" Horatio asked as he swept a twin into each arm.

The twins didn't respond verbally, yet squirmed around in his arms until he let them down inside the daycare center. Once again the twins took off, this time without uttering a single goodbye to their father.

"Princess…Buddy… You're not going to tell Daddy bye?" Horatio said, feeling somewhat hurt by his children's standoffish behavior.

Seraphina looked back and waved goodbye to her father. Gabriel was too busy playing with a puzzle to pay attention to his father's words.

"Don't take it personally, Mr. Caine," Linda said. "Once your children get to be preschool age, they start to rely less on their parents. Besides, today is the big holiday party, and I think Gabriel and Seraphina are really excited about it."

Horatio forced himself to smile, despite the small achy feeling that formed in his chest. "Of course. Well…I'll see you this evening."

The redhead strolled back out to his Cadillac to head off to work. Less than a minute after Horatio pulled out of the parking lot, an elderly man exited his own car and went inside the daycare center. Linda smiled at the man.

"Hi, Mr. Lopez," she said. "Mr. Caine just dropped off your grandchildren a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I just talked to him in the parking lot," the man, Andrés Sr., replied. "I'm actually here to pick up the twins. I want to take them shopping for their parents' gift."

Linda nodded. "All right. Are you sure you don't want them to stay for the party?"

"No…I think we should go. I want to make sure we have enough time to pick out Angel and Horatio's Christmas gifts."

Linda shrugged as she handed Andrés the sign out sheet. After he scribbled an illegible signature, Linda called the twins over.

"Gabriel and Seraphina… you're leaving early today. Your grandpa's here."

The Caine twins looked over to their grandfather standing in the entrance. Linda went to tend to some other children while the twins toddled up to Andrés.

"Hola Abuelo," Gabe said with a toothy grin, hugging Andrés' leg. Seraphina toyed with her red and green beaded braids silently, not as excited to see her grandfather as her brother was.

"Hey little man. I have a surprise for you and your sister. Remember how you said you wanted to come by Grandpa's house?" The little boy nodded, and Andrés continued. "Well, today I'll bring you home with me."

Gabriel appeared elated with this idea. Seraphina, however, wasn't excited at all. In fact, she seemed scared.

"Mommy and Daddy be mad?" the little girl asked.

Andrés kneeled down so he was eye level with the little girl. He lowered his voice and said, "I don't want you to worry about that, okay _chiquita?_ Mommy and Daddy won't be mad at you, because they don't know. Remember, we have to keep it a secret, okay?"

Sera nodded silently, looking to the floor.

"So, ready to go?"

The twins nodded in response. Andrés took both twins by the hand and led them out to his car.


	15. 14: Anger Management

Chapter 14: Anger Management

* * *

**_Friday, December 21, 2007_**

Although the holidays were supposed to be a joyous season, Angel didn't feel the least bit joyous. Her mentor scolded her for wanting to leave before her last patient, yet Angel really didn't have a choice seeing as Horatio called her earlier to notify her that he was working overtime and couldn't pick up the twins. She would've sent one of her brothers to pick up the twins; however, not a single one of them answered their phone when she called them during her break. Now caught between a rock and a hard place, Angel's only choices were to leave her children at the daycare center past closing time or get yelled at by Evelyn for leaving early. Naturally, she chose the latter. And though Angel knew it was the lesser of the two evils, Evelyn's harsh words left her in a rather crabby mood.

Angel pulled into the daycare parking lot, not the least bit conscious of the fact that her father had already been there to pick the twins up hours ago. She would make the discovery soon enough, especially when she made it into the daycare center and didn't see her twins in their usual spot in the play area. Linda came up to the Caine woman, appearing confused.

"Mrs. Caine… What are you doing here?" Linda asked.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm here to pick up the twins," Angel retorted curtly, still in a bad mood.

Linda paused before saying, "Your husband didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me…_what_?"

"Your father came to pick the twins up hours ago," Linda explained. "He said he was taking them shopping."

Angel's heartbeat fluttered. She paused, figuring Linda's statement was a slip of the tongue. "…You mean my brother, right?"

"No…I mean your father. Andrés Lopez."

Sheer panic struck the Caine mother immediately. Vertigo caused the room to spin around her, and she suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Wh-what?!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! My father can't be around my children!"

"Mrs. Caine, I thought you knew…" Linda said in a rickety voice, now panicked too upon Angel's volatile reaction. "Andrés has been helping out here for at least four or five months now. He said you knew about this…"

The mother cupped a shaky hand over her mouth, staggering backwards a few steps. Suddenly Gabriel and Sera's strange behavior after she asked them where they learned Spanish made sense now.

A colossal amount of anger mixed with Angel's fear and she slammed her purse on the counter, screaming, "Do I fucking LOOK like I knew about this?! You dumb ass bitch, I swear to _God_ if my babies are hurt, I'ma sue yo' ass!"

"Mrs. Caine, I'm going to call the police," Linda said, though her tone suggested she was doing so to have Angel removed from the building rather than to find the location of the Caine twins.

"Good, call the fucking police! Smartest fucking decision you made all day!" Angel growled back.

* * *

Horatio was in the middle of an interrogation when Frank tapped on the window. Knowing that it must be an emergency for Francis to interrupt his momentum of interrogating a murder suspect, Horatio excused himself and left to see what the Texan wanted.

"Francis, is there a problem?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah. There's a report of a disgruntled parent disturbing the peace at Linda's Daycare Center on the other side of town," Frank explained. "Turns out the disgruntled parent is your wife. I figured it had to be something big for her to blow up as bad as Linda claimed she did in the police report, so I thought you might want to check it out."

Horatio sighed. Somehow he figured the murder case would be put on hold for a while.

"I'll head over there right now."

* * *

The lieutenant made it to Linda's Daycare Center as quickly as he could. As he approached the building, he could clearly hear Angel's angered screaming from outside. The redhead sprinted up the walkway and entered the building.

"Mrs. Caine, I already told you I'm _really_ sorry," Linda said, holding her hands out to thwart the Caine woman from coming any closer, for she seemed afraid that Angel would become violent within a matter of moments.

Angel took a step towards the younger woman, growling her words behind clenched teeth. "And I told _you_ that you can take yo' crap-ass apology and shove it up your—"

"Angel," Horatio intervened, stepping in between the two women. He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, massaging them as an attempt to calm her. "Love, you need to calm down."

"How the fuck can I calm down when Andrés has the twins?!" Angel yelled at her husband.

The redhead did a double take. "…Andrés has the children? How?"

"That _bitch _let him sign them out! He's been coming around here for months!"

"For the last time, he told me you knew about this!" Linda shot back, deeply offended.

As Angel attempted to step towards the daycare provider, Horatio squeezed her shoulders firmly.

"Love," he said soothingly, "it's not her fault. We never told her that Andrés was a threat to them."

Tears formed in Angel's eyes and worked their way down her cheeks. She suddenly appeared more saddened than angered, and she buried her face into her husband's chest.

"What are we going to do?" she whimpered between sobs. "What if he hurts them like he hurt me?"

"That's not going to happen," Horatio replied, stroking her back as he rocked her in his arms. He pulled her back to gain eye contact with her and wiped her tears away. "Here's what I need you to do. I need you to go home and try to relax. I'm going to Andrés's house right now, and I'm going to set him straight."

Angel shook her head. "I-I need to come with you."

"No, love. I need to do this myself. If you don't feel safe at home I can get an officer to shadow you."

Angel looked down to the floor silently.

"Love, I'll get an officer to shadow you," Horatio said. "I'll call Frank, okay?"

Angel nodded. "Okay."

Horatio kissed his wife on the forehead before leaving for the company Hummer outside. He whipped his work phone out of his pocket to dial Frank's number.

"Francis, I need you to shadow Angel," the redhead said once the Texan picked up. "She's at the daycare center. Can you escort her home and stay with her until I get back?"

"Sure thing, H. What's going on?"

The redhead keyed the Hummer's ignition while saying, "Andrés is back."

* * *

Horatio sped down to the gated community in Coral Way, hoping, wishing, _praying _that Andrés hadn't harmed either of the twins. The more Horatio thought of it, the more it made his blood boil. That _monster_ had tortured Angel for years, but now he'd kidnapped her children? The redheaded lieutenant was running incredibly short on patience with his father-in-law, and he was sure that if he found that Andrés molested either of his children, the Lopez man wouldn't make it out alive.

He should've figured something was odd by the way that his children reacted. And since he didn't exactly tell the truth on why he wanted to know who was around them, Linda gave him a list excluding all family members. Her reasoning was that Horatio already knew the twins' family members names who volunteered at the daycare center. It was then that Horatio figured telling the truth may have been the best option after all.

The redhead quickly hit the brakes and the Hummer screeched to a halt in Andrés's driveway. Horatio quickly made his way up the walkway and pounded on the front door. Moments later, Andrés appeared in the doorway.

"Where are they, Andrés?" Horatio demanded an immediate answer as he forced his way inside the small house.

"Well hello to you too, Horatio," Andrés said with a dry grin. "Please, come in."

"Don't give me that, Andrés. You visited the children for months which is a violation of your restraining order, and you took them without our permission which is two counts of kidnapping. Now tell me where the children are before I lose my patience," the younger male growled.

"Actually, if you want to get technical, the restraining order was only against seeing Angel. I would know—I read it several times. It said I couldn't come within one hundred feet of Angel, but it says nothing about the twins. I can get you a copy of it if you like," Andrés countered.

Horatio frowned inwardly. As he thought back on the day he set the restraining order, he realized Andrés was right—the restraining order only had Angel's name on it. He was going to add the children too, but once Andrés disappeared for a while, the entire subject slipped the redhead's mind.

"You still kidnapped my twins," Horatio reminded the older man. "That's two counts of felony kidnapping, which could earn you life in prison. You know what they do to child molesters in prison, Andrés?"

Andrés smiled slightly. "You may have something with the kidnapping, but I could easily bring up that police brutality lawsuit from a few months back… You wouldn't like that, because it would probably open up all kinds of investigations… And I know about you doing some not-so-legal things to get Angel out of jail a few years ago. Remember the DUI that you swept under the rug? It'd be a shame if it came back up… I'm sure you'd lose your position as captain for sure…"

"Are you threatening to blackmail me?" Horatio asked, his voice growing deeper with anger.

"I'm just saying that if you want to keep your new job—or any job for that matter—you're going to have to play nice. I've been playing nice with the twins…if you know what I mean."

Upon Andrés's suggestive comment, Horatio lost all signs of his composure as unadulterated rage overcame him. Without hesitation, Horatio punched Andrés in the jaw with the force to cause the elder man to stagger backwards a few steps. Before he could recover, the redhead kneed the elder man in the gut, bringing him down to his knees. Horatio seized Andrés in a chokehold and screamed, "Damn it, Andrés, _where are my children_?!"

Andrés wouldn't utter a word. The lack of response only worsened Horatio's anger. He violently applied pressure to Andrés's neck, ready to snap it in two if it weren't for the little voice that sounded from across the room.

"Daddy?!" Gabriel screamed.

Horatio immediately dropped Andrés to the floor. Acting on instinct, he rushed over to see if his son was hurt.

"Buddy, are you okay?" the redheaded father asked immediately. He reached out to his son, only to have Gabriel back up several steps in fear.

"Why you hurt gwandpa?!" the little boy asked, tears streaming down his face.

Horatio froze. It was then that it finally registered that his son had seen the entire scene play before him, and now the little boy was treating Horatio like _he_ was the monster. H gazed back over at Andrés, who was trying to catch his breath after nearly being strangled to death.

"Buddy…" Horatio began, yet he wasn't exactly certain how he'd finish his explanation. "I wasn't… I didn't mean…"

"You hurt gwandpa!" Gabe screamed once more, both angered and afraid upon seeing his father act so violently. "Mean Daddy!"

Those words struck a nerve with the redheaded father. It brought him back to his own childhood, when his own father would lose his temper and succumbed to violence. As Horatio looked at his son, he realized the colossal amount of fear in Gabriel's eyes. Knowing that Horatio himself was the reason for his son's fear caused an intense pang of sorrow to attack his chest. Unable to speak, Horatio simply stared at his son.

"Hey, little man," Andrés jumped in as he'd finally caught his breath and he came over to the two. "Don't be mad at your daddy. Daddy's just a little upset with me because I didn't tell him I would take you home with me today."

Gabriel ran over and hugged Andrés's leg. "He hurt you…" the little boy whimpered.

"Don't worry about that, little man," Andrés replied. "I'm just fine. But I think it's time for you and your sister to go home now."

"No. I stay here," Gabe said.

"You can't do that, little man. You have to go home with Daddy, okay?"

Gabriel reluctantly nodded his head.

"Okay. Go wake up your sister and get ready to go."

Gabe slunk down the small corridor to wake his sister from her nap, leaving the two men alone in the room.

Andrés broke the stillness of the room by saying, "I warned you to play nice."

Horatio shot his father-in-law a look that screamed, _I will kill you_, yet he remained stationary to avoid another incident.

Upon seeing his son-in-law's murderous gaze, Andrés only smiled.

Horatio wanted so much to smack that smug smile off Andrés's face, and he clenched his fists at his sides. "If you hurt either of my children, I _will_ kill you," he muttered in a low voice.

Andrés's smile remained. "I didn't do anything wrong, Horatio. I only took them shopping for Christmas gifts at the mall downtown. We ate lunch at the food court, and after that we came back here. Gabriel played with a ball that I bought him, and Seraphina was asleep this entire time. I told you before—those days are behind me now. I've changed. Now, I just want to be a part of my grandchildren's lives."

H was about to respond, yet he remained silent when Seraphina and Gabriel appeared in the room. Horatio eyed his children to check for signs of abuse, yet he didn't see any of the telltale signs like redressed clothing or forming bruises. Horatio took both children by the hand when they came nearby.

"Let me make this clear," he whispered to the older male, "Don't come near my family ever again. You don't visit them at the daycare, you don't follow us around. Stay away from us if you know what's good for you. Understood?"

Andrés only smiled, saying nothing.

Seraphina reached for Andrés and said, "Bye-bye, gwandpa."

"Bye, chiquita," Andrés replied.

He bent over to give the little girl a hug, but Horatio picked up both twins and held them out of reach. The Caine father left Andrés's home, despite his children's protesting. He strapped his twins in their car seats, which he'd transferred to the Hummer from Angel's SUV. Once they were buckled up, Horatio visually inspected both twins to double check for abuse. He still didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so he got in the front seat and drove off.

Silence came over the vehicle for a majority of the ride home. Once they pulled into their driveway, Gabriel posed a question.

"When we see Gwandpa again?"

"You won't," Horatio replied simply as he unbuckled the twins from their car seats.

"Why not?" the little boy whined.

"Because I said so," was all the father said.

"But Daddy…"

"No buts, Gabriel," Horatio said sternly, toughening up for the very first time towards his son. "I'm your father, and I said _no_. End of discussion."

Gabriel was furious. Once the front door to the condo was open, he yanked out of Horatio's hold and screamed, "You mean Daddy! You hurt Gwandpa! You no let me see him no more! I hate you!"

The little boy ran past Angel and Frank, running straight for his room. Seraphina was upset now that her brother was upset, and she started crying before she retreated to her room as well.

A look of pure heartbreak was displayed on the lieutenant's features. It was as if he were re-living his childhood all over again, only through his father's eyes. When he first discovered Angel was pregnant, his main concern was having his own child fear him the same way he feared his own father. And even though he knew the circumstances were different, Gabriel's harsh words still stung worse than a gunshot wound to the chest.

"He…_hates_ me?" Horatio managed to say. "I protected him from that monster and…he _hates me_?"

"Baby…" Angel began as she approached her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What happened?"

An intense silence consumed the room as Angel and Frank waited for Horatio to speak.


	16. 15: Family Meetings

Author's Note: Finals are coming soon. I'm glad I only have one big test to study for. Ugh I just can't wait till the semester is over. I have more ideas for companion pieces as well as a whole new story and I can't wait until I have enough time to write it all.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I organized my author profile page and added titles and summaries of soon coming companion pieces to my bio. Check it out when you can.

As always, don't hesitate to leave me some criticism. I love feedback. :)

* * *

Chapter 15: Family Meetings

* * *

**_ Friday, December 21, 2007_**

Horatio almost didn't speak. He was too busy pondering over the many violent situations he'd been put in as a child due to his father's volatile temper. Vivid flashbacks came to mind, particularly the most grotesque memories which occurred when he was a teen. Angel called his name, yet he couldn't hear him as he was too lost in his reminiscence. His mind kept wandering, this time to the incident that just occurred at Andrés's house. The look of pure terror in Gabriel's eyes matched Horatio's own as he gazed up at his own father as a child. There was no way Horatio could be compared to the monster of his own father…

_…Right?_

"Baby," Angel called for the umpteenth time, turning her husband's head to gain contact with his distant blue eyes. "Talk to me. What happened?"

The redhead pulled from his wife's grasp and slowly his way to the couch, running his hands over his face a few times before he attempted to explain the situation that occurred.

"I lost my temper with Andrés and Gabriel saw me…" was all that he could get out.

Angel flinched. In the nearly three years she'd been married to him, she'd rarely seen her husband lose his temper. There were a select few occasions when he'd be pushed past his limit and would punch inanimate things, yet for the most part he remained nonviolent. She could only imagine what her father did or said to push Horatio past his limit.

"How bad was it?" Frank asked the question that he and Angel both wanted an answer for.

"I would've killed him if I didn't see Gabriel in the room," Horatio murmured.

Angel exhaled an uneasy sigh. She could only imagine the types of nightmares her son would have that night. Pushing those thoughts aside for the time being, Angel attempted to console her husband, who appeared moments away from a breakdown.

"Baby, it wasn't your fault," Angel whispered, rubbing Horatio's back tenderly. "I'm sure Andrés did something to drive you over the edge."

"He threatened to blackmail me," Horatio snapped, more angered at the situation than at anyone in the room. "He somehow found out about your DUI back when the twins were first born. He threatened to bring up the police brutality suit from a few months ago from when I roughed him up a bit in order to open a full blown investigation into everything I've done, including pulling some strings to get you out of jail."

The Caine woman's heart skipped a beat. "How did he find that out?"

"I don't know," H muttered before dropping his head. "All I know is that he told me to play nice because he 'played nice' with the twins."

Frank had apparently heard enough. "Did you arrest the sick bastard?"

"No. As crazy as this sounds… I don't think he hurt either of the kids. I think he only did this to get under our skin."

Angel's gaze grew slightly distant upon Horatio's last words. "He always does this to me…" she murmured.

Silence succeeded Angel's comment. Both men looked to the Caine woman, waiting for her to further explain herself.

"Andrés always does things to upset me. He can't stand to see me happy," Angel continued. "When I got my first boyfriend, Andrés scared him off by telling him lies that I was sexually attracted to my brothers. Even when I didn't bring my boyfriends home, Andrés was determined to make my life a living hell. And now he's doing it all over again by trying to turn the kids against you, baby. But you know what? I'm not going to let him ruin my life. Not anymore."

"So what are we going to do?" Horatio asked.

"I think we need to tell the twins the truth about Andrés," Angel replied. "It's the only way out of this."

The redhead sighed. "Okay."

Frank headed for the front door, leaving the Caines to sort out their problem alone. "If you two need me for anything else, just call."

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Frank," Angel said to the Texan as she walked him out. She then turned to face her husband. "You ready to do this?"

Horatio sighed once again. He'd seen his share of child molestation cases, and he always vowed to himself that he'd take the liberty of telling his children the dangers of bad people in the world. However, he never quite pictured himself giving that speech so soon. His twins weren't even old enough for preschool yet. It pained him to even think about them being put in this situation. He couldn't even imagine how this made Angel feel in her childhood.

After gazing listlessly at the floorboards for a long moment, Horatio said, "Yes. Let's go."

* * *

Angel sat on Gabriel's bed next to him. Seraphina sat on the other side of her mother, and Horatio sat by himself on Seraphina's bed. Both children were still apparently upset with Horatio, and neither one of them looked him in the eye.

"Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you about your grandpa," Angel began. She inhaled deeply for courage to continue. "A long time ago when I was little, he…hurt me."

A brief silence fell over the room. Both twins looked up to their mother, who suddenly was staring off into space.

"Gwandpa hurt you?" Gabriel asked, bringing Angel back to reality.

"…Yes, he did. He hurt me more than once. He just kept on…" a frown crept into Angel's features as tears made an unexpected decent down her cheeks. She sucked in a breath, trying to keep her composure. "The point is that your daddy was only trying to make sure grandpa didn't hurt you two. He was only trying to protect you, so you wouldn't get hurt like…Mommy did." A lump rose in Angel's throat, and more tears streamed down her cheeks. She shuddered a breath as she tried to finish speaking. "P-please…don't be mad at Daddy…he was only trying to help you…"

As she finally broke down, Horatio rose to cradle his wife in his arms. "Shh, love," he whispered soothingly, "It's okay. It'll be okay."

Upon seeing Horatio's tender gesture towards their mother, Gabriel and Sera realized their father wasn't so mean after all. And though they were still confused on what their grandfather did to hurt their mother, they knew that it must have been something really bad.

"I no see Gwandpa no more," Gabriel said.

"Me neither," Sera added.

The twins crawled into their mother's lap, each giving her a peck on the cheek. Angel managed to smile through her tears, and she kissed each child back.

Gabriel looked up to Horatio and said, "I sowie, Daddy."

Horatio smiled down at his son, trying to suppress tears of his own. "It's okay, buddy."

The father's composure waivered when Gabriel hugged his leg and said, "I love you, Daddy."

H bit his bottom lip for a moment before softly replying, "Love you too, buddy."

As the twins went off to play, Angel glanced over at her husband.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

Horatio left his gaze down at the twins. "I'm fine," he murmured, just as softly.

Angel turned Horatio's head to face her. She didn't speak, only glared at him with a look that said, _Tell me the truth._

Though she hadn't uttered a word, Horatio heard his wife's silent message loud and clear. He gestured to the door, and once she followed him out of hearing range of the children, he said, "I just keep thinking of how terrified Gabriel looked when he saw me trying to kill Andrés. He almost looked like…like me when I looked at my father."

Angel wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "Baby, you know you're not the same man your father was. There's no way you're like him."

"You didn't see the look on his face though," Horatio retorted, gazing back at his son behind his wife. "He looked like _I _was the monster in this all."

"Horatio Rowan Caine," Angel said sternly, causing Horatio's gaze to shift back to her brown irises. "You are _not_ a monster. You are a wonderful father, and you were only trying to do what was best for your children. Now _stop_ beating yourself up about this, because you did nothing wrong."

Horatio managed to smile. "Yes ma'am."

A small grin played on Angel's features as well. She leaned in to kiss his lips while ruffling his red mane. Horatio enjoyed her gentle embrace, and he slowly realized the truth behind her words. There was no way he was the same man as his father. Just no way…

* * *

"Mommy, does Santa Claus come tonight?" Sabrina asked Calleigh. The two were in the living room, and Calleigh was attempting yet again at finding Josephine's middle name. She and Eric were running low on time, especially since she was due within the next month.

Calleigh glanced away from her laptop to her daughter, who was shaking a box near the Christmas tree.

"Not tonight, Bri," Cal responded. "Remember, Santa comes on Christmas Eve. That's a few days away."

"Hey, you find a nice name yet?" Eric asked as he entered the room, holding a glass of alcohol-free eggnog for his wife.

Calleigh received the glass and sighed. "No, not yet. I'm starting to think that Josephine will _never_ have a middle name."

"Can I help?" Sabrina asked as she climbed into Eric's lap.

"You mean with finding your sister's middle name?" Calleigh asked. Sabrina nodded. "Well…sure. You have an idea in mind?"

"We should call her 'Love,' a'cause we love her so much," Bri said with a smile.

Calleigh looked over at her husband, and a smile transferred across both of their faces.

"That's a nice suggestion, Bri," Calleigh replied. She suddenly sparked an idea. "What if we translated 'love' into Spanish?"

"Amor?" Eric replied. He considered the name for a moment before replying, "What about Amora? Since you were aiming for something elegant."

"Josephine Amora Delko," the blonde said the full name aloud. "I like it."

"Me too!" Sabrina piped up.

Eric chuckled as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. "It was your idea, Bri. Good job."

Sabrina smiled proudly. "I did a good job!"

Calleigh was too distracted by the moving sensation she got within her pregnant belly. She placed a hand to her swollen stomach and said, "I think the baby just kicked."

Eric's face lit up like the Christmas tree across the room. "Really?"

Calleigh reached to place her husband's hand on her stomach. Sabrina mimicked her father and placed her hand above his. Within moments, they felt a kick. Sabrina jumped, slightly alarmed at the movement.

"It's okay, Bri," Calleigh said. "That's just baby Jo saying hi."

Sabrina leaned back in to her mother's stomach. "Hi Jo," she whispered. "I your big sister, Sabwina. I love you."

Calleigh and Eric grinned in unison at their daughter's comment.

"If she could talk," Calleigh replied, "I'm sure she'd say she loves you too."


	17. 16: Family Meetings Part II

Chapter 16: Family Meetings Part II

* * *

Two-year-old Horatio Rowan Caine clung tightly to his favorite teddy bear as he hid in his closet. His father, Anthony Caine, was on the warpath and had already struck his mother several times before she told Horatio to go to his room. Little Horatio was absolutely terrified upon watching his daddy hit his mommy, and he had a strange feeling that he'd be next. For that very reason, Horatio hid in his closet, remaining absolutely silent until he knew things were safe again.

Suddenly, little Horatio heard footsteps approaching. The little boy held his breath, remaining as absolutely still as humanely possible. His father was in the room.

More footsteps rushed in, and Horatio heard his mother say, "Baby, please don't do this."

"Shut up!" Anthony growled in response, followed by a strident slapping sound. Horatio gasped, clinging to his teddy for dear life as tears welled in his little eyes.

Footsteps grew closer, and Horatio heard the doorknob turn for the closet door. He squinted his eyes shut, only wishing he could disappear.

"Horatio, NO!" the female cried, causing the little boy to open his eyes.

That's when it hit him. The man standing before him wasn't Horatio's father at all, but another man. He had cold blue eyes and a strawberry-blonde mane. The woman beside the man wasn't Horatio's mother, either. This woman had a mocha complexion, long black hair, and brown eyes.

"Horatio," the woman said to the man, "Please don't hurt Gabriel…"

* * *

**_Tuesday, December 25, 2007 _**

Horatio jolted awake, panting frantically as he gazed around the room. Perspiration soaked his shirt and caused his red mane to cling to his forehead. He quickly brushed the sweaty strands from his face and glanced over at his wife, who stirred moments later.

"Mm. Good morning, baby," she murmured groggily. "Merry Christmas."

Horatio blinked, inhaling deeply to regain his normal breathing pattern. "Uh…yeah. M-Merry Christmas, love."

Angel frowned upon hearing his wary tone. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh…" Horatio cleared his throat. "Bad dream. It was nothing, really."

Angel's frown remained. "Baby, this is like the fifth nightmare you've had in the past two days. Tell me the truth—what's bothering you?"

Just as Horatio was about to respond, the twins knocked frantically on the bedroom door.

"Moommy! Daadddy! Santa came!" Gabriel squealed happily.

"Open pwesents!" Sera cried.

"Coming sweetie," Angel called. She stood to dress herself as Horatio did the same. Before she opened the door, she said, "You're not off the hook, babe. We're talking about this eventually."

"Yes, love," Horatio replied as opened the door. The twins grabbed hold of their parents' hands and tugged them into the living room to open their presents.

* * *

Tim smiled as he watched his son play with Sabrina. The Delkos invited the Speedles for a Christmas Day brunch, which included presents for each of them. Tim figured the initial reason he'd been invited over was because Natasha rejected his invitation of having Christmas dinner with him and Tim, Jr. that day, and brunch with the Delkos wanted to cheer him up. Nevertheless, Speed accepted Eric and Calleigh's invitation and brought his son with him. Anything was better than wallowing in his rejection.

Watching the kids put a smile on Speed's face. Sabrina was aware of the fact that Tim, Jr. only knew how to say a single word—mama—and all morning she'd tried to teach him some new words.

"Can you say table?" Bri asked, pointing to the coffee table.

Baby Timmy only babbled something in baby gibberish, not really saying anything.

"How about ball?" Sabrina held up a ball that her parents gave Tim, Jr. that morning as a Christmas present. "Can you say ball?"

"Ba-ba," Timmy replied.

"I think that's the closest he's gonna get, Bri," Speedle replied with a chuckle. "He's only a year old. It'll be at least another couple of years before he starts talking in full sentences like you can."

"Mommy, does that mean baby Jo won't talk neither?" Bri asked her mother.

"Not at first, no," Calleigh replied. "But you can help teach her new words."

The little girl nodded and turned her attention back to the baby boy. "Wanna play with your ball, Timmy?"

Sabrina rolled the ball to Tim, who caught it and giggled as he rolled it back.

"Well, they seem to get along well," Speedle said to Eric.

"Yeah, they do," the Hispanic male replied.

"We need to have get-togethers like this more often so the kids can play," Calleigh jumped in, beaming. "Sabrina seems to be enjoying herself, and so does Timmy."

"Good idea. I don't even know if Natasha sets up play-dates for him… She won't even talk to me about what she does when she has custody of him."

An awkward silence succeeded Speedle's statement. Calleigh glanced to Eric, hoping he'd say something to comfort his best friend. To her dismay, he remained silent.

After a long pause, Speedle cleared his throat and asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to the right," Calleigh replied.

Tim nodded and left down the hallway. Once he was gone, Calleigh thwacked Eric's shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Eric practically whined.

"Why didn't you say anything to cheer him up?" the blonde questioned.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? 'There are other fish in the sea'? That wouldn't help."

"You should've said _something_," Calleigh retorted. "I hate seeing Speed like this."

"You're not the only one," Eric replied. "But I honestly don't know what to say to him. I think he's still in love with her, but she won't even give him the time of day. Not to mention the last time we actually talked about Natasha, Speed said that she was considering filing for full custody of little Timmy."

Calleigh sighed. "Maybe I should talk to Natasha and convince her to give Speedle a second chance."

Eric appeared skeptic. "You sure that'll work?"

"It's worth a shot," the female replied.

"What's worth a shot?" Speed asked as he came back in the room.

"…Nothing," the Delko couple replied in unison.

Now suspicious, Speedle cocked a brow. "What's going on?"

"We were just talking about Josephine and the new nursery," Calleigh lied flawlessly. "I said it was worth a shot to refurnish Sabrina's old crib."

"Yeah, it's actually a hand-me-down from my sister, Hazel from when she had my niece," Eric jumped in. "It was in storage for a while and it's old and dingy now."

"Oh," Speedle replied. "Well, let me know if you need any help."

Calleigh and Eric only smiled at each other, both silently hoping that Calleigh's talk with Natasha would bring her and Speedle back together. It indeed was worth a shot…

* * *

Later that day, the Lopezes and Caines were gathered together at Chris's place for a Christmas dinner. Gabriel and Danté, Jr. competed for the grown-ups' attention, which reminded the elder Lopez brothers of the times Danté and Angel constantly competed for attention when they were children. Of course, neither Danté nor Angel admitted to it.

Jasmine remained unusually silent during the entire duration of dinner, only answering occasional questions about how school was going. Most of the Lopezes picked up on the fact that Jasmine wasn't acting like herself, yet none of them addressed it. Horatio, on the other hand, wanted to know what was going on with his niece and pulled her aside right after dinner.

"Jasmine, is there something wrong?" Horatio asked his niece.

"No," she said automatically.

"…Okay, let's try this again. I _know_ something's wrong. What I'm really asking is if you want to tell me what's bothering you."

"Uncle Horatio…" Jasmine groaned. She shifted in place uncomfortably for a moment before whispering, "I'm pregnant. Well…_was_ pregnant."

Horatio cocked his head to the side in confusion. "_Was_?"

"I had a miscarriage," Jasmine murmured, tears forming in her eyes. "Me and my boyfriend were actually really excited about it. He even gave me a promise ring and we were planning on getting married right after I had the baby. I was going to tell everyone today…but I miscarried about three weeks ago. My boyfriend didn't take it well…he's barely talked to me since it happened. I don't even know what to do now."

At a loss for words, Horatio pulled his niece in for a hug, the only thing he figured he could do. Jasmine completed the hug, and though her uncle hadn't uttered a word, his embrace was comforting enough.

"Do you want to tell the others?" Horatio asked.

Jasmine shook her head, sniffling softly. "Not now. I'll tell them eventually, but not today."

The redhead nodded. "That's completely understandable. Your secret is safe with me. And if you ever need to talk… you know my number."

The young woman managed to smile through her tears. "Thanks, Uncle H."

Moments later, Angel approached the niece and uncle, who were in the hallway away from the rest of the party.

"Hey, what are you two doin' over here? We're about to start opening presents now, c'mon!" she said eagerly.

"We're coming, love," Horatio replied with a smile.

Angel shrugged and went to join the rest of her family in the living room. Horatio looked to his niece and said, "You gonna be okay?"

The young woman nodded. "I think I will be."

Horatio only smiled, guiding his niece back into the living room with the rest of the Lopezes.

* * *

That night when the Caines returned to their residence, Gabriel and Seraphina tried to convince their parents to let them stay up late so they could play with their new toys. Being the less aggressive parent, Horatio would've told them yes until Angel intervened and told them they needed to go to bed. Despite their protesting, Angel put the twins to bed and both were fast asleep by the time she closed the door.

"I still don't know how you do that," Horatio said to his wife as she crept out of the twins' room. "But I love it."

Angel grinned as she followed her husband to their bedroom. "I'm sure you could do it too…if you could get aggressive with them."

Horatio suddenly stopped in the doorway of their room and held his hand out for Angel to do the same. He looked heavenwards, grinning guiltily.

Angel frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, nothing…it's just…we're standing underneath the mistletoe."

Angel followed Horatio's gaze to the top of the doorframe, and sure enough, they were standing right underneath the mistletoe. The female pursed her lips before smirking and leaning in and giving the redhead a peck on the lips.

"That's it?" Horatio complained. "I only get a peck on the lips?"

Angel couldn't help but laugh. "You tricked me into kissing you and you expect something more?"

"'Tricked' is such a negative word…" Horatio retorted. "I prefer…_convinced_."

"'Convinced,' huh?" Angel said, smirking. "Well what else are you trying to 'convince' me to do, Horatio?"

Horatio chuckled mischievously. "Oh, I think you know."

The redhead promptly drew his wife in for a tender kiss. His hands wandered up to her hair, and drew several strands behind Angel's right ear, causing her to shiver.

"Mm, you're wrong for that," Angel murmured.

"Am I really?" H taunted as he purposely let his other hand wander south of her waist.

"You gon' get yourself in some trouble, Horatio…"

Leaning close to her ear, Horatio whispered, "I like trouble."

Angel abruptly seized a handful of his red mane, lustfully growling, "Well now you're gonna get some…"

* * *

**_Monday, December 31, 2007_**

"Baby, what do you think about this dress for the party tonight?" Angel asked her husband as she stepped out of the bathroom. That evening, the Caines were going to Yelina's New Year's Eve party, which Angel also knew doubled as her official engagement announcement. Yelina and Hugo were to tie the knot that coming June.

Angel decided to get ready for the party early. She stood in the doorway to the bathroom, profiling a red V-neck cocktail dress. Horatio noticed that other than low neckline that showed a bit of cleavage, the dress didn't appear to flatter her figure at all.

The redhead paused before saying, "If that's what you want to wear…then go ahead, love."

The Caine woman pursed her lips. "You only say that when you don't like it. C'mon, baby, tell me the truth… how do I look?"

Horatio sighed and told his wife his honest opinion; "I don't think that dress does your figure justice. I don't like it."

"Thank you for being honest," Angel said with a smile. "I'll change into something else."

Right as Angel left for the bathroom, the doorbell rang.

"Love, I'll be right back," Horatio called as he went to go answer the door.

Gabriel beat his father to the door, and he stood on his tippy-toes to peer out of the window to see who their visitor was.

"Auntie 'Lina is here!" Gabe squealed happily as he peeked through the window.

Horatio smiled and picked up his son before opening the door for his sister-in-law.

"Hi, Auntie 'Lina!" Gabriel cried, reaching for his aunt.

"Well hello, Gabriel," Yelina said with a smile. She groaned as she held the boy in her arms. "You're getting so big! You'll be the man of the house pretty soon."

Horatio chuckled. "What brings you to Miami, Yelina? Doesn't the party start at nine tonight?"

"It does…I'm actually here to talk to Angel," Yelina replied, holding up a file folder. "Business."

Angel quickly changed back and entered the living room upon hearing her sister-in-law's voice. "Hey, Yelina. What's up?"

"I found some info on your mother," Yelina replied, holding up a file folder.

A pause, and then Angel asked, "Did you…find her?"

Yelina looked down for a moment before replying, "Yes. Yes, I did."

And suddenly, the silence of the room spiraled out of control.


	18. 17: Shocking Revelations

Author's Note: The semester is over (finally). I would've had this chapter posted sooner, but I kept getting sidetracked. Thanks to NashMarquez, though, I'm back on track.

As you can probably tell by the chapter name, there are some shockers ahead. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed. :)

* * *

Chapter 17: Shocking Revelations

* * *

**_Monday, December 31, 2007_**

Horatio broke the stillness by clearing his throat as he attempted to leave the two women to have their privacy, but Yelina gently grabbed his arm and whispered, "You might want to stay for this."

Horatio knew by her tone alone that something was wrong. He tried not to alarm Angel and Gabriel, and he coolly said, "Hey, buddy, why don't you go play in your room and I'll be in later."

Gabriel nodded and ran off for his room. Yelina took a seat on the couch, and Angel and Horatio sat on the loveseat next to each other.

Yelina opened the file folder and pulled a printout. There attached to a police document was a picture of Lynnette Dobson-Lopez.

"Is this your mother?" Yelina asked.

Angel nodded her head slowly. "Yes, it is. Where is she?"

Horatio recognized the type of photo that was. It appeared computer-generated, just like those used to identify the remains of a corpse. That along with the glimpse of what appeared to be a case document only meant one thing.

Yelina sighed before beginning an explanation. "This is a picture of a Jane Doe whose remains were found twenty miles north of San Diego about two years ago."

The Caine woman's heart skipped a beat. "…What? Wait, how do you know it's her for sure?"

"I did some digging. It turns out that your father identified the computer-generated photo as your mother in July of 2006. The case is still open, but it ran cold."

Angel gazed at the document with a blank expression on her face. After a moment of silence, she whispered, "Can I keep this?"

"Sure," Yelina replied as she handed the entire folder to her in-law. "There are notes from the entire case there, including your father's statement."

"Thank you," Angel murmured, her gaze still fixed on the folder.

"You're welcome. And I understand completely if you're not up to coming to the party tonight."

Angel remained silent, staring down at her mother's case file.

"We'll get back to you," Horatio replied for his wife.

"If you need me for anything else, just call," Yelina said as she was on her way out the door.

Horatio saw his in-law out and then returned to the love seat where Angel sat. He took her hands in his, caressing them with his thumbs. "Love, are you okay?"

Angel paused for a moment before she replied, "I need a little alone time right now."

Horatio nodded. "Okay, sweetheart, I understand. I'm going to go play with the twins. Let me know if you need me."

Once Horatio was gone, Angel flipped through the pages of the document on her mother's case.

She skimmed over the crime scene analysis, read how her parts of her mother's skeletal remains were found scattered throughout the sand dunes of Encinitas, California, a coastal city north of San Diego. She saw the anthropologist's report, and that her mother most likely died in her late thirties or early forties. The anthropologist recreated Lynnette's appearance, and the picture ended up on the news. That's when her father went to identify her remains.

Apparently, according to the notes, Andrés didn't know much. He mentioned that the last time he'd seen her, she was depressed from the arguments that they had and mentioned she was leaving for a while. He tried looking for her, but he didn't find her. After a while he assumed she didn't want to be found.

The case was still marked as unsolved, though with Lynnette's mental health records listed, Angel knew it was assumed to be a suicide. Angel's heart ached as she saw the words _possible suicide_. Those words did not sit well with her.

_Possible Suicide. _Had her mother really taken her own life? There was even a statement from Lynnette's former psychiatrist, which mentioned her mental instability. Even though the evidence was clearly displayed before her, Angel felt there was something missing. She wouldn't accept the idea of her mother taking her own life, not after thinking back to the day that her mother left. She didn't know how or when, but she knew one thing for certain—she was going to find out the truth, no matter what it took.

* * *

Later, Angel stepped outside in the backyard to see Horatio playing with the children. The twins were learning to ride their brand new tricycles, gifts from Horatio himself. Angel recalled how Horatio convinced her to give them age-appropriate gifts, since he apparently didn't think the Xbox 360 fit into that category. Angel also recalled how nearly every one of her brothers offered to take the game console off her hands, to which she politely declined.

As she watched her twin children ride their tricycles, she couldn't help but smile. Gabriel found it much easier to walk his tricycle across the pavement rather than pedaling. Horatio repeatedly attempted to show his son how to pedal normally, yet eventually the father realized his efforts were futile. He then focused on helping Sera, who had somewhat mastered pedaling, but couldn't quite steer the tricycle. Horatio bent over and helped Seraphina steer while the little girl pedaled. She put her hands up in the air, giggling as her father steered her around in circles.

"Mommy, looket!" Gabriel cried when he noticed his mother standing on the patio.

Angel chuckled as her son scooted up to her on his tricycle. She whipped out her smartphone and started recording video as she said, "Go ride back to Daddy."

Gabriel scooted back over to Horatio. He tapped the center of the handlebars, apparently pretending to honk a horn as he cried, "Beep-beep! Coming through!"

The mother giggled as her son squeezed by Horatio. Angel then focused on Seraphina and Horatio.

"Say hi, baby girl," Angel called.

Sera stopped pedaling and waved shyly at the camera before hiding her face behind Horatio's legs.

Horatio chuckled. "I think she's camera-shy."

"Mm-hm. She gets it from her father," Angel teased.

The redhead smirked dryly, remaining silent. After Angel stopped recording, Horatio asked, "Are you okay, love?"

"I'll be fine," Angel replied. She paused for a moment before replying, "We really need to start getting ready if we're going to the party tonight."

"You're still up to going, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Horatio appeared skeptic, yet he shrugged and said, "Buddy…princess. Let's get ready to go over to Uncle Chris's house."

The twins whined, though Horatio was more focused on his wife. He knew she was a strong woman, one who always bounced back no matter what life threw at her. However, he also knew she was human, and he was worried she was ignoring her true feelings. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her that night, just in case.

* * *

Horatio knew he wouldn't enjoy himself that New Year's Eve from the moment he stepped on Hugo's yacht. There was always something about Hugo that bothered Horatio, something besides the fact that he was dating Yelina.

There was a massive drug trafficking case that Horatio was the primary investigator of long ago, back when he was still a homicide detective. That was when the redhead met Hugo Landaverde, who had played a minor role in transporting the drugs. He claimed that he didn't know what he was transporting, yet Horatio didn't believe him. In spite of this, Hugo managed to get a deal and didn't do much time behind bars. Now, about a decade and a half later, Hugo was involved with Yelina.

Call him overprotective, but Horatio wasn't the least bit in favor of Yelina and Hugo's relationship. Part of him wanted to voice his opinion again, yet as he recalled the last time he did that and how it ended in an argument, the Caine male figured he wouldn't bring it up again. He spent the majority of the night trying to remain calm, while keeping an eye on Angel, of course.

Angel became his primary focus of the night when she mentioned she was feeling lightheaded. He went to get her a glass of water, hoping that would help her feel better. Yet as the night went on, she only seemed to get worse. She darted to the restroom, muttering something about being seasick. This tipped Horatio off immediately. As he recalled their numerous boating trips, he figured she was nearly immune to seasickness. He knew something wasn't right; he just wasn't sure what that something was.

Just as Horatio was going to go check on Angel, Yelina tapped a fork against her champagne glass, gaining everyone's attention.

"I would like to make an official announcement," Yelina said, a large smile displayed on her features. Hugo came alongside her, slipping his arm around her waist and mirrored her grin. As Horatio held his tongue, Yelina continued, "Hugo and I are getting married this June."

The small group chorused several "congratulations," while Horatio remained silent. As he saw the couple kiss, he couldn't help but think, _Yelina doesn't know what she's getting herself into._

Horatio shifted his attention back to Angel, who'd slunk into a seat beside him. Upon observing her dazed expression, Horatio frowned.

"Love, are you feeling all right?"

"I don't know, honestly," Angel near moaned as she buried her face in her hands. "I can't tell whether I'm seasick or I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"We're supposed to get back to the dock at one…that's in about an hour and a half. Do you think you can hold out until then?"

"I suffre hopffe so," the woman murmured, her voice muffled against her hands.

Horatio rubbed his wife's back, kissing her cheek.

Yelina announced the time several times during the next half-hour as they grew closer to the New Year. By the time midnight rolled around, Horatio noticed that Angel had fallen asleep. The redhead didn't want to disturb her as she'd had a rough night to an equally rough day. He removed his jacket and carefully draped it across Angel's back before giving her another peck on the cheek.

"Happy New Year, love," he whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

**_Friday, January 4, 2008_**

Four days into the New Year, Horatio noticed that his wife's supposed seasickness was something more serious. It had been four days, and she hadn't been able to keep anything down for more than several hours. He assumed it was food poisoning, yet he wouldn't know for sure until she paid a visit to the doctor. Since he was supposed to work that day, he arranged for Danté take her.

"Love, are you sure you don't want me to take the day off?" Horatio asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm positive, Horatio. Danté'll be here any minute now," Angel replied. "Go on to work. I'll be fine."

Horatio sighed, reluctantly leaving to take the twins to daycare on his way to work.

Danté made it to the Caine residence moments later. As Angel went to open the door, Danté immediately handed her a paper bag. Angel frowned.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"I just got my car detailed. I love you, but if you get puke in my nice clean car, we gon' fight," Danté replied.

Angel pursed her lips, pushing by her brother after she locked the front door. "Whatever, Danté."

The siblings buckled up and headed towards Miami Beach to Alexx's practice.

Angel frowned when she caught a whiff of a strange smell in Danté's car. "What the hell is that smell?"

"I told you I just got my car detailed. I got a new air freshener too—new car scent."

"It's turning my stomach," Angel complained. "Can I open the window?"

"Okay, hold up. Yo' ass better not throw up in my car. I told you we gon' fight if you do. Use the bag."

"Danté, ain't nobody finna throw up, okay? Calm down and just let me open the damn window."

Danté sighed and unlocked the window control so his sister could roll down the passenger side window.

After a while, an idea crossed Danté's mind. "You ain't pregnant, are ya'?"

"No, Danté. I'm on birth control."

"Hey, you never know. Daniella was on the shot when she got pregnant with D.J."

"Even if I _was_ pregnant…which I'm not…Horatio wouldn't be too happy with it. He said two kids are enough."

"So why didn't you get your tubes tied? Or is H gonna get a vasectomy?"

"It's complicated, Danté."

Knowing his sister, the words "it's complicated" really meant "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Danté remained silent for the remainder of the car ride to Miami Beach.

Once they reached the doctor's office, Danté asked, "What time is your appointment?"

"Nine."

Danté checked his dashboard for the time. 8:55am. "Okay, you're on time then. I've gotta go run some errands for Daniella… Call me when you're done."

Angel nodded and turned around to head into the doctor's office.

* * *

After several hours of waiting and testing, Alexx greeted Angel in an examination room.

"Hey, sugar," the elder woman said with a grin. "I've got some good news for you."

"You're giving me something that will keep me from throwing up every morning?" Angel quipped.

Alexx chuckled. "Well, no. Actually, you can expect to have this nausea for the next few weeks."

Angel frowned. "And how is that good news?"

"Well… It turns out that you're pregnant honey."

Angel smirked dryly, saying, "Funny. But seriously…what's wrong with me?"

Alexx held out Angel's chart for the Caine woman to see. She pointed to the urine test she took that morning, which had _Pregnancy_: _Positive _in bold red letters underneath the results column.

"Angel," Alexx said once more, "You're pregnant."


	19. 18: Family Feuds

Chapter 18: Family Feuds

* * *

**_Friday, January 4, 2008_**

"_What_? How? I thought the birth control was supposed to prevent this," Angel rambled, now panicked.

"It's not one hundred-percent effective, sugar," Alexx replied. "There's always a slim possibility that you'll conceive."

Angel sighed uneasily, saying nothing.

Alexx frowned upon seeing the younger woman's troubled expression. "I take it you're not happy about this?"

"I'm…happy," Angel murmured. "I guess I'm in shock. I wanted another baby, but I wasn't expecting to have one now. I wonder what Horatio's gonna say."

Alexx smiled warmly as she scribbled down something on a notepad. "Congratulations, sugar. I'm sure Horatio will be happy. I need to see you back in a month to check your progress." She ripped the paper out and handed it to Angel. "Here are some vitamins you should start taking in the meantime."

"Thanks, Alexx," Angel responded, matching the elder woman's grin with a feeble one of her own.

* * *

"So what happened?" Danté asked Angel once he picked her up from the doctor's office. "You got food poisoning or somethin'?"

"No," Angel murmured, running her fingers over her abdomen. To think, in less than a year, her stomach would be swollen, carrying the next Caine child. It would've been a joyous concept if she hadn't thought back to the argument she and Horatio had several months ago. Now, all she could think of was that she was carrying a child that Horatio didn't want.

"Then what's up? And why're you so quiet?" Danté's voice penetrated Angel's thoughts. "Wait, you not gon' throw up, are you? Get the bag—"

"Will you shut up about the goddamned bag already?!" Angel snapped irately. "I ain't gon' mess up your precious car, Danté!"

Danté stopped at a stop sign and glared at his sister, sensing her sudden anger ran deeper than being pestered about keeping his car clean.

"Okay, Ang. What's goin' on, really?"

Angel huffed a breath and leaned back her seat, gazing out the window. "I'm pregnant."

"I thought you said there was no way you could be pregnant."

"…Well, I was wrong."

Silence struck the vehicle.

"Have you figured out what you're gonna tell H?" the Lopez brother finally asked.

"No," Angel admitted. "Maybe…maybe I _shouldn't_ tell him. At all."

"Don't you think he'll get a little suspicious when it you start lookin' like you swallowed a whole damn beach ball? He ain't stupid, Ang—he gon' figure it out eventually."

"He doesn't want another baby, Danté," Angel retorted, ignoring her brother's sarcastic remark. "We had a big argument about it and everything."

"He may have said he didn't want a baby, Ang, but he's not gon' get pissed or nothin'. I think I know H well enough to know that he'll be happy no matter what happens."

"But what about my postpartum psychosis? What if something goes wrong again? I can't put Horatio through that again."

Danté didn't reply immediately. He turned onto Coral Way with one hand, scratching his beard with the other. After an extended moment of silence, the brother finally said, "…I ain't a psychologist or nothin', but I think that you and Horatio are strong enough to get through this. You did it once… I think y'all can do it again."

"…That has to be the most thoughtful thing you've ever said to me, Danté," Angel replied softly.

Danté shrugged as he pulled into the driveway of the Caine residence. "Yeah, yeah. Don't go all mushy on me, sis; save that shit for when you tell Horatio."

Angel couldn't help but laugh at her brother's comment. "Okay."

"So, uh. Call me if you need me for anythin'. I've got little league practice tomorrow, but it'll be over by three. Let me know what Horatio says, too. Maybe we can go for lunch or somethin'."

"Thanks, Danté," Angel replied as she exited the vehicle. She walked around to the driver's side of the car and gave her brother a peck on the cheek, saying, "Thanks for everything."

Danté grimaced and wiped his sister's kiss from his cheek. "Ugh gross, sis. That was a wet one."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Bye, Danté."

As her brother pulled out of the driveway, Angel opened the front door. She entered her empty home, silently realizing this was the first time in a while that she was home alone. She wasn't sure if she liked this, the calmness of her home without Gabriel demanding her attention every other minute or without Seraphina getting into things. It was a foreign feeling, this serene atmosphere. Angel figured she shouldn't get used to the quietness of the condo, not only because her twins would be home later that evening, but because of the third little Caine who would enter this world by the end of that year.

Angel kicked off her shoes and lay down on her bed, figuring she could enjoy the rest of her time to herself by reading a book. Her plan was interrupted when Panda jumped onto the bed and nestled herself right between Angel and her book.

"No, sweetheart, I wasn't doing anything," the Caine woman muttered to the feline. She sighed and placed the book on her nightstand. "I guess reading is overrated anyway."

Angel picked up her cat and carried her into the kitchen, figuring the feline was hungry. She was surprised when she saw that Panda's food and water dish were both still full from the day before. Angel frowned.

"You didn't eat, sweetie?" she said. "Horatio said you didn't eat a few days ago too…are you feeling sick?"

Angel stroked Panda's fur, causing the feline to purr.

"You're not pregnant too, are you Panda?" Angel asked, as if the cat could respond verbally. After a moment of silence, the woman continued; "I think we should take you to the vet tomorrow."

Panda jumped down out of Angel's arms and walked away, not the least bit interested in her food bowl. Angel sighed as she thought of how chaotic her life would become soon. Twin two-and-a-half-year olds, a baby on the way, and possibly a litter of kittens?

_Add my pregnancy hormones to the mix and we might as well open a three-ring circus,_ Angel thought to herself.

Angel pondered over how she would tell Horatio about the next little Caine as she started dinner. She anticipated her husband's possible reaction, and somehow her imagination wouldn't allow him to be completely happy with the news. Angel then had to tell herself that what Danté said about Horatio was true, and that she and her husband would be able to make it through this.

"Hi, Mommy!" Gabriel's voice brought Angel out of her thoughts. The patter of little feet echoed throughout the kitchen, and the twins ran up to their mother.

"Hi, sweeties," Angel replied.

"Mommy, I maked this," Sera said and held up a picture, with the words _Get Well Soon_ written across the top in Linda's handwriting. "A'cause Daddy say you sick."

Angel smiled and received her daughter's drawing. "Oh, thank you sweetie. I have some big news to tell you all. Where's Daddy?

"Right here," Horatio replied as he slunk into the room. He looked exhausted, Angel realized. "Let me just say I am so glad we only have two children."

His comment, more of a reaction to his long day at work, was blown completely out of proportion in Angel's mind. She nearly burst into tears once he'd said it, and she nibbled on her lower lip while stirring a pot of chili.

"…Oh," was all she could think of saying.

"Sorry, love, I just had a long day," Horatio added once he observed Angel's response. "I was already tired once I left work. Then twins seemed unusually more hyper than usual when I picked them up from daycare. But you said you have some big news?"

"…Yeah," Angel murmured, her voice nearly inaudible. "I, uh…I'm pregnant."

Horatio frowned in confusion, yet it was because he couldn't hear her rather than of shock from her statement.

"I'm sorry, love, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said I think Panda's pregnant," Angel switched statements as she raised her voice. "I think she may be having kittens."

Horatio's frown remained. "Really? That's odd; I thought I had her spayed before I gave her to you."

"Well, it's just my guess," Angel said, desperately hoping her husband wouldn't notice her shaky tone. "But I think she may be pregnant. I heard that loss of appetite is a symptom of feline pregnancy. And Panda hasn't eaten much in the last few days."

"We'll have to take her to the vet to be sure," Horatio replied. "How did things at the doctor's go?"

"Uh…okay."

A pause, and then Horatio asked, "Did you figure out whether it's food poisoning, or what?"

"Uh…no. It's not that. It's uh… it's just a side effect of the birth control shot. It causes nausea," Angel quickly lied.

Horatio pondered for a moment before he said, "Love, I don't think I've been completely fair with you when it comes to getting birth control."

Angel's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think maybe we should consider another form of birth control if the shot is going to cause you to be nauseated every day. Maybe I should consider getting a vasectomy instead."

"No!" Angel suddenly shouted. She huffed a breath, then calmly repeated, "No, it's fine, really. I don't mind."

"Well, if we're not having any more children, it would be better if we did something more permanent anyway."

Angel dropped the spoon into the pot. She suddenly appeared angered, for a reason unknown to Horatio. "Damn it, Horatio, I said it's fine! Why do you never listen to me?!"

Horatio threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. It's fine. I'm sorry." Then, to himself, he muttered, "Must be that time of the month."

He didn't realize Angel heard his comment until after she darted out of the room and retreated to their bedroom. The redhead cursed softly, following his wife into their bedroom. He knocked on the locked door a few times, trying to think of how to calm her down.

"Love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Can you open the door?"

Angel didn't give an immediate response. Horatio heard her sniffling from the other side of the door and soon realized that she was crying.

"Love, please don't cry," Horatio called. "I'm really sorry, sweetheart; that was really insensitive of me to say. Can you forgive me?"

Angel remained silent for a moment. Though she had heard her husband, her mind was more focused on the fact that she was carrying a child that Horatio really didn't want.

_Maybe if I just tell him, he'll be happy_, Angel thought silently.

The Caine woman inhaled deeply to regain her composure, all while mustering up courage to open the door and tell Horatio about their soon coming child. After a long pause, Angel opened the door. She stared at her husband for a moment, saying nothing.

Horatio flashed a small smile at her, asking, "Does that mean you forgive me, or are you just too upset with me to say anything?"

"Horatio…" Angel began. "I, uh. I forgive you."

The redhead's grin widened. "Good."

Before he could walk away, Angel blurted, "Baby, I need to tell you something."

Horatio turned back around to face his wife. "What is it, sweetheart?"

The female froze, emulating a deer in headlights for a brief moment. Part of her wanted to blurt it out, tell him that they were expecting a third child. Yet when Angel opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was,

"I love you."

Horatio grinned again and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Once the Caine male walked away, Angel sighed uneasily. _That didn't go as planned,_ she told herself. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him today._

She knew she would have to tell him eventually, considering Danté's words were true and Horatio would grow suspicious once she started showing. Despite this, Angel figured she could hold off telling Horatio about the baby, at least until she could work up enough courage to tell him.

_I'll tell him_ _someday…_ Angel figured. _Hopefully someday before the delivery._

* * *

**_Saturday, January 5, 2008_**

The next afternoon, Angel and the twins stayed home while Horatio took Panda to the vet. Once he returned, Gabriel and Seraphina ran to the door to greet him.

"Daddy, Panda okay?" Seraphina asked her father.

"She's fine, Princess," Horatio replied. "It turns out Mommy was right—Panda's going to have some kittens soon."

"Panda's gonna have kittens?!" Gabriel screeched loudly, clearly excited even though he wasn't entirely certain what was going to happen. He ran back to his mother, screaming, "MOMMY! Panda's gonna have kittens!"

Horatio chuckled as he carefully let the cat to the floor. Angel came in moments later, smiling at her husband.

"Gabriel told me the news. Panda's having kittens?"

"Mm-hmm. According to the vet, she's due in a couple weeks. We need to get some supplies for her delivery before then."

"Daddy, where Panda's kitties come from?" Seraphina interrupted the adult conversation.

Horatio appeared startled upon hearing that question. After a long pause, he replied, "Uh…from Panda's belly."

"Oh. How'd kitties get there?"

"Princess, why don't you ask Mommy?" Horatio replied. "Daddy has to…uh…go balance the checkbook."

Angel pursed her lips as her husband made a cowardly dash for the home office. "Real smooth, Horatio."

Before Angel could think of a toddler-friendly explanation of the miracle of life, the doorbell rang. Angel nearly gave a relieved sigh upon being interrupted.

"Baby girl, why don't you go play with Gabriel in your room, and I'll talk to you later?" Angel said.

The little girl only nodded and ran off to her room. When Angel answered the door, she smiled when she saw Yelina standing in the doorway, holding up a white envelope.

"I think I know what this is…wedding invitation?" Angel said.

"Yeah," Yelina replied. "We set our date for the first day of summer. Here is your invitation. Also… I'd be honored if you were one of my bridesmaids."

Angel's smile never left her features. "Of course I'll be your bridesmaid, Yelina."

Yelina grinned too. "I'm glad. Is Horatio here?"

"Yeah. Come in, have a seat," Angel said as she stepped back to let her sister-in-law into the condo. "Hey, babe, Yelina's here!"

Horatio came out of the master bedroom to greet his sister-in-law. As soon as he got there, Angel blurted, "Yelina's making me one of her bridesmaids."

The redhead's face fell slightly when he heard those words. He tried his best to hold his tongue, but doing so was so much more difficult when Yelina asked, "Is there something wrong, Horatio?"

"No…nothing at all," Horatio replied, though his cynical tone gave away the fact that he was lying.

Silence consumed the three adults for a moment. Yelina could tell that Horatio wanted to say something, yet she switched the subject back to the sole reason she visited. "Horatio, I know you've never been too favorable of Hugo, but he wants you to be one of his groomsmen. I told him I'd ask you for him."

The answer was an immediate "_no"_ in Horatio's mind, though his vocal response didn't match his thoughts.

"I'll think about it," was all he said.

"Oh, c'mon, baby," Angel said. "It'll be fun."

"I…don't think so," Horatio muttered.

Yelina's smile slowly faded as she sensed what was to come. "Are you saying no?"

Suddenly, several years of holding his tongue halted, and Horatio blurted, "I'm saying I can't believe you're actually going to _marry_ Hugo. You're better than this, Yelina. You're better than him."

Yelina didn't appear the least bit pleased at where this conversation was going. "You're going to start _this_ again? Horatio, I'm going to marry Hugo whether you approve of him or not."

"He's a _criminal_, Yelina," Horatio retorted. "I thought you of all people would able to determine that from day one."

"He is _not_ a criminal, Horatio!"

"He was involved in one of the largest drug trafficking cases in the history of Miami-Dade crime lab. He was sentenced to two years in prison, and you say he's _not_ a criminal?"

Yelina abruptly lurched forwards and slapped Horatio, _hard_. Stars blurred the redhead's vision as he staggered back several steps. Angel gasped.

The Salis woman promptly shouted a string of phrases in Spanish, phrases that Angel couldn't understand aside from occasional obscenities. Angel then looked to Horatio, who rubbed his cheek where Yelina just slapped him. He calmly replied something in Spanish, to which Yelina replied,

"Stop calling him a criminal, Horatio! I've told you time and time again: he's innocent! He didn't know the drugs were in that truck, he was just borrowing it from his coworker!"

"That's what he _wants_ you to think, Yelina."

"You just can't stand to see me happy!"

"That's not true. Yelina, I'm only trying to protect you."

"I don't _need_ your protection, Horatio. And why do you care? You're not even my real brother."

"I'm your brother-_in-law_," Horatio replied, his voice still serene in spite of the chaos that occurred.

"**_Ex_**-brother-in-law," Yelina corrected him, her words dripping with venom. "Raymond is dead, and I'm marrying Hugo in June. If you can't accept this, then I can't accept you as a part of my life anymore."

"Auntie 'Lina!" Gabriel cried as he ran into the room, blissfully unaware of the heated argument that took place before he came in. He reached up to his aunt, apparently waiting for her to pick him up. Yet Yelina remained still as a statue, glaring coldly at Horatio. Gabriel tapped his aunt's knees, whining, "Up, Auntie 'Lina!"

"Get your father to pick you up," Yelina said coldly, her gaze still fixed on Horatio.

Horatio walked over to his son and picked him up, saying, "C'mon buddy. Come play with Daddy. _Yelina_ needs to leave."

Gabriel squirmed in his father's arms, reaching for Yelina. "But Auntie 'Lina!"

"I am _not_ your aunt anymore, Gabriel," Yelina snapped at the child. To Horatio, she said, "You've made your choice, Horatio. I won't be back."

"Goodbye, Yelina," was all that Horatio said.

Yelina stormed out the front door, causing Gabriel to cry as she left. Angel—who was in shock for the majority of the argument—tried to make peace between the two adults before it was too late. "Yelina, wait! Horatio, do something!"

"She no longer considers us a part of her family," Horatio replied calmly as he carried his son to his room. "I don't see why I need to do anything."

Angel huffed a breath and ran out the door after Yelina, hoping she could reason with her. To Angel's dismay, Yelina had already pulled out of the driveway and driven away. The Caine woman came back inside, figuring she should call Yelina later after she calmed down a bit.

As soon as she entered the condo, she heard her son wailing. Angel came in the master bedroom where Horatio and Gabriel were. Horatio rocked the child in his arms, shushing him.

"Buddy, calm down," Horatio said as soothingly as possible. "It'll be okay."

"No! I want Auntie 'Lina!" Gabriel cried as tears rolled down his reddened cheeks.

"She's not coming back," the father said, which only worsened Gabriel's cries. "But it'll be okay. You still have Daddy, Mommy, and Sera."

Gabriel squirmed out of his father's arms and ran to the living room to look out the window in hopes that Yelina would still be there. He whimpered when he saw their driveway empty.

Angel leaned down to scoop up her son and cradled him in her arms. "Shh, don't cry, Vari. It's gonna be okay."

"Why Auntie 'Lina leave?" the Caine boy whined. "She no love me no more?"

"No, Vari, she still loves you," Angel replied. "She's just really mad at Daddy right now."

Gabriel sniffled. "Why she mean to me?"

"She was just upset," Angel replied. "People say mean things when they're upset. Things they don't really mean to say."

The little boy pondered for a moment, trying to fully comprehend his mother's words. After a while, he asked, "She come back?"

Angel kissed her son's forehead and wiped his tears from his chubby face. "I hope so, Vari. I sure hope so."


	20. 19: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author's Note: This chapter is shorter, but the next one should be longer. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Truth Will Set You Free

* * *

**_Friday, January 11, 2008_**

Another work week was drawing to a close, and for Angel, the weekend couldn't come soon enough. She was on edge all week, and the fact that Horatio _still_ didn't know about her pregnancy a full week after she found out only worsened her tension. She kept putting it off, telling herself he wasn't in a good mood one day or he had too much to deal with on another day. The amount of lies she'd told her husband in order to compensate for not telling him about the baby was starting to get out of control, and Angel figured it was only a matter of time before the situation snowballed into a bigger mess.

In worrying about her own personal life, Angel had failed to realize she'd been disconnected from reality for a moment too long and Evelyn noticed. Angel kicked herself mentally as she realized Evelyn would tell her off about that after the session.

Sure enough, when the session was over and their patient left, Evelyn promptly said, "You need to focus, rookie. This is the third time you've gone to la-la-land in the middle of a session this week."

"I'm sorry," was all that Angel could think of saying.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, rookie," Evelyn snapped. "Do you think you can be professional, at least for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, but it's not like you believe I can anyway," Angel muttered, not expecting her mentor to hear her snippy remark.

Evelyn did, though. The elder woman folded her arms, none too pleased. "You really think that's how I see you, rookie?"

Angel sighed, somehow feeling like a rebellious teenager who was back-sassing her parent rather than a therapist speaking to her mentor. "Well, you've made it obvious that you don't think I can do this. You're always so hard on me. You're not like that with the other interns. You don't even call me by my name."

"I'm hard on you because I see potential in you, rookie…" Evelyn countered. She cleared her throat before adding, "I mean, _Angel_."

Angel fell silent, twirling her hair around her fingers sheepishly.

"You're not like the other interns," Evelyn continued. "The others are in it just for work experience and a paycheck. Most of them won't even pursue psychology after they leave here. But I can tell your heart is in this. You treat your patients like family, and the way you actually care about them makes you different than everyone else. That's why I'm so hard on you. Because I know you can do so much better."

"…I'm sorry," Angel said, once again at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Angel. I'm sorry, too. I tend to go overboard when it comes to showing tough love… at least that's what my husband always said to me when our son was little."

Angel managed to smile upon her mentor's last statement. This was the first time Evelyn ever mentioned her family. To the Caine woman, this was a sign that Evelyn didn't hate her after all.

"It's break time… How about I treat you to lunch today?" Evelyn asked. "It's the least I could do."

Angel's smile remained. "Sure. But what about the other interns?"

Evelyn shrugged. "I won't tell if you won't."

Angel couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the mentor and intern were chatting about their personal lives over lunch at Piccola Italia. Angel had learned more about her mentor within those twenty minutes than she had in the past four months of working with her. She learned that Evelyn's parents named her after the actress Evelyn Keyes from Gone with the Wind. She also learned that Evelyn had married young when she was only seventeen. She clearly loved her husband, James, even after his passing about a decade ago. The only family she had now was her son, Jimmy, and her daughter-in-law, Lily. Evelyn adored Jimmy, despite the fact that he didn't call or visit her much.

"I guess after they grow up, they don't need to check in with their Ma anymore," Evelyn murmured sadly. A pause, then she said, "Well enough about me. What about you? You have family?"

Angel smiled. "Yeah. I've been married for about three years to my husband Horatio, and we have a son and a daughter. Twins."

Evelyn appeared contemplative for a moment before she said, "Wait… Horatio Caine? As in Lieutenant Horatio Caine? Miami-Dade PD?"

"Well… actually it's _Captain_ Horatio Caine now. He was promoted just a few days ago."

Evelyn nodded, smirking slightly as she sipped her lemon water. "Mm."

Angel observed her mentor's smirk and said, "What?"

"He's a _very_ handsome man… I've seen him on the news several times before," Evelyn replied, smile still in place. "Isn't he a wee bit old for you?"

Angel blinked, saying nothing.

The elder woman laughed and added, "I'm _kidding_, Angel. I'm not going to take your husband from you. He's handsome, but he's far too young for my taste. I'm no cougar."

Angel couldn't help but laugh at her mentor's comment. "Too young? But he's almost forty-eight."

"In your perspective that may not seem young, but you're forgetting that I have some years on the both of you. I'll be seventy-seven this March. Not to mention my son is around Horatio's age." A pause and then Evelyn said, "You said you have twins?"

"Yeah. Two-year-olds. Gabriel and Seraphina."

"Uh-oh, terrible twos. They must be a handful."

"They can be sometimes. Not to mention we have another little one on the way, too."

"You're pregnant? Congratulations! Do you know the gender yet?"

"No, but I go for my first ultrasound in a few weeks. I'll find out how far along I am then."

It was then that it hit Angel – her ultrasound was scheduled soon, but she still hadn't told Horatio about the baby.

Angel had failed to realize her expression echoed her thoughts, and Evelyn watched the rush of emotions pass over the younger woman's face.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"Nothing," Angel replied automatically.

"So you don't want to talk about it. That's okay."

Silence consumed the two women for a moment until Angel said, "Reverse psychology won't work on me."

Evelyn sipped at her water again. "I guess you also know that not talking about whatever is bothering you won't work either. You'll hold it in until you can't anymore…and you and I both know what happens after that."

Angel gave a defeated sigh. "Fine. I haven't told my husband about the baby yet. Mainly because he already voiced his opinion about not wanting more kids."

"Well, how is he with kids?"

"He's amazing with them. He seems to spoil them a lot, though."

"Then why don't you just tell him? I'm sure he can handle one more."

"It's not that simple. I had a postpartum mood disorder with my first pregnancy and it's possible that it'll come back again."

Evelyn appeared as if this piece of information didn't change anything. "You still need to tell him. He's your husband—he deserves to know."

The younger female sighed again when she realized her mentor was right. "I'll tell him today then."

* * *

Angel pulled into the Miami-Dade crime lab parking lot later that afternoon. She told herself she had to stop putting off talking to her husband, and that she was going to tell him that very day.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she exited her vehicle and strode across the parking lot towards the crime lab. She hadn't called ahead, so the entire visit would be a surprise in every sense of the word. Just as she made her way to the top of the stairs, an officer blocked her path.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Caine," the mystery officer said with a smug smirk.

Angel frowned as she glanced over the unfamiliar face. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten about me," the male said. He leaned in close—too close for comfort—and lowered his voice. "Let me jog your memory. August 2005… DUI and child endangerment charges. If I remember correctly… I picked you up just down the street."

The Caine woman's heartbeats accelerated, and she froze in terror. "You're the arresting officer."

"I didn't think anything of your last name at first. But when I followed up on the charges later that day only to figure out that there was no record of you ever being there… I realized exactly who you were," the officer continued. "I should've figured something was going on when I got that 'holiday bonus' in the middle of the summer. Now I know it was a bribe to keep my mouth shut. I didn't think Lieutenant Caine had it in him. Oh… It's _Captain_ Caine now, isn't it? It'd be a shame if someone found out what I knew…"

"…What do you want from me?" she murmured breathlessly.

The officer smiled and pulled back to gain eye contact with her. His satisfied grin remained as he replied.

"You'll see. Oh, and you probably shouldn't mention this to your husband. Wouldn't want to make this more painful than it has to be, would you?"

Angel shuddered a breath, remaining silent.

"I'll be in touch, Mrs. Caine," the officer said in a sing-song tone as he left her presence.


	21. 20: Lie, Lie, Lie

Chapter 20: Lie, Lie, Lie

* * *

**_Friday, January 11, 2008_**

Angel wandered into the crime lab, appearing mentally absent. She walked right past the secretary, not even noticing that secretary had called her name several times. Despite the blank expression on her face, Angel's mind was racing, going about a hundred miles an hour trying to figure out what she should do. A large part of her wanted to run straight to Horatio and tell him what just happened. Moments later she figured that wouldn't be such a good idea, seeing as the officer practically threatened to hurt her if she did. What would he do if Horatio found out? Would he hurt her? Or worse: would he hurt their children? And what could he possibly want from her?

There were too many questions and not enough answers. The uncertainty was driving her insane. Angel racked her brain for a mental picture of the officer, but she found she couldn't remember much about the officer other than he was Caucasian and had hazel colored eyes. Those hazel eyes were burned in her mind… A blazing light brown, similar to her father's eyes.

Then it hit her. Andrés knew about her DUI, but he wasn't even in the same state when that happened. The only people that knew about the DUI were Eric, Calleigh, Horatio, and the arresting officer. After getting her off the charges, Horatio told her even telling her brothers would be too risky, so none of them knew. Of course, that meant Horatio wouldn't tell Andrés, nor would the Delkos. That only left one person…

"Angel," Eric Delko's voice interrupted Angel's thoughts. "You okay?"

Angel nearly leaped a foot into the air upon being startled by the Latino criminalist. She suddenly broke into an edgy sporadic laugh and replied, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Uh, is Horatio here?"

Delko frowned upon the Caine woman's skittish behavior. "Yeah…he's in his office. Are you sure you're…?"

"Thanks," Angel replied and wandered to Horatio's new office.

The Caine woman power walked to Horatio's office, trying to figure out what to say. She knew she should probably tell him the truth about what happened, though she was more concerned about what would happen if she did. In fact, she was so lost in thought pondering over the many possibilities that she barely even realized she had made it to Horatio's office until she heard him call her name.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Angel replied almost automatically.

Sensing the urgency in her tone, Horatio gestured for her to take a seat before him. Angel closed the door and took a seat in front of his desk.

"What is it, love?"

"Remember my DUI a few years ago and how you got the charges dropped?" Angel murmured. The redhead nodded slightly, and the Caine woman continued; "The arresting officer came up to me today… I don't know what he wants from me yet but he practically threatened to hurt me if I told you about this."

Horatio paused for a moment as he formulated a plan. He remembered the arresting officer by name, a Devin Jenkins. Horatio knew what he did to get Angel's charges dropped wasn't exactly legal. He had a feeling the day would come when the past would catch up with him, though he hadn't expected it to happen like this.

The captain finally figured out what he should do and said, "You let me handle this, Angel."

"Horatio, I don't think that's a good idea," Angel replied. "He might cost you your job."

"Love, that's not important right now."

"It _is_ important, Horatio. I can't stand back and watch you lose the opportunity of a lifetime just because of my stupid mistake. Maybe I should just do what he wants…"

"Love," Horatio said in a semi-stern voice, placing a hand on hers. Angel quieted down upon his tone and listened. "I made a decision that day. I told myself that my wife and children were more important than my job, and I would do anything to protect them. It was my decision and no one else's. Now do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Angel replied softly.

"Then let me handle this, love."

Angel nodded slightly. "Okay."

* * *

Horatio waited impatiently for Officer Devin Jenkins to show up in his office. He'd summoned the hazel-eyed officer the moment Angel left. Of course, since Devin knew information that was detrimental to the police Captain's career, Horatio knew he had to handle this situation carefully. Nevertheless, Horatio sensed that Devin's bark was worse than his bite since he made a cowardly move by threatening Angel instead of Horatio himself.

"Captain Caine," the hazel eyed officer said with a smirk as he entered Horatio's office and closed the door behind him. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I know you threatened my wife," Horatio cut straight to the point. "Your problem isn't with her, it's with me. You don't like what I did, take it up with _me_. Do _not_ come near my wife again, am I clear?"

A pause, and then Officer Jenkins' smile widened. "_Crystal_ clear, sir. Is that all?"

Horatio nodded, and Devin nodded a goodbye before he left the PD Captain's office.

Once he was out of hearing range, Devin reached for his personal cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's Devin," the officer said, keeping his voice low. "She's all yours. Do whatever you want to do, and I'll make sure the charges go away."

"And Horatio?" the call recipient asked.

"I'll make sure he doesn't know either. If I have anything to do with this, he'll never see it coming," Devin replied before he hung up.

* * *

Angel arrived at her home later that evening with her twins. She was still rather shaken up by the incident with the officer that day. Part of her was still worried for her own safety, though she did trust that Horatio would protect her.

"Mommy!" Gabriel's voice interrupted Angel's thoughts. "Panda had her kittens!"

Angel frowned. "What do you mean?"

The little boy pulled Angel by the hand and led her into the hallway, where Horatio had set up a small beanbag bed and towels for Panda, just in case she had her kittens early. Sure enough, she saw six little kittens nestled close to their mother. Angel couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Mommy, can we keep 'em?" Gabriel asked. "_Pleeease_?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Seven cats are a lot for one house. Mommy and Daddy were talking about giving some of the kittens away once they're old enough."

The little boy pouted, yet got distracted from being upset when he caught eye of the sleeping kittens.

Angel became preoccupied by watching the half-dozen kittens by their mother's side, too. Most of them were all black or all white, but there was one that had a similar pattern to Panda. In watching the kittens sleep, Angel was suddenly reminded of her own baby, and how she _still_ hadn't told Horatio about it. She vowed that she would tell him for sure that day, but when she heard the front door open and Horatio shout, "I'm home, love! And I have a surprise for you!" she began having second thoughts.

Angel slowly went to greet her husband, but she was surprised when she saw him holding a bag in each hand. One was a garment bag, apparently holding a dress. The other bag was small and from a store that she didn't recognize.

"What's all this, babe?"

"Well, this is a dress that I thought you would like," Horatio replied as he unzipped the garment bag to reveal a red evening gown. "The annual PD Banquet is on February 2nd this year, and I just found out that they're going to do a ceremony to honor me as the new captain, so there's no way I can weasel out of it this year. I figured you could wear this dress then."

Angel smiled slightly and kissed her husband's cheek. "Thanks, baby. I love it."

Horatio grinned. "I thought you would. Now, this…" the redhead paused to pull a mauve-colored Taser from the smaller shopping bag. "This is what I want you to start carrying with you from now on."

Angel's smile slowly faded and a confused frown replaced it. "Is that a Taser?"

"Yes," Horatio replied. "With people like Andrés and Officer Jenkins around, I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing that you have a way to protect yourself."

The Caine woman appeared skeptic. "I don't know, Horatio…"

"Love, it's either this or a pistol. I didn't think you would feel comfortable carrying a gun. Besides, I paid extra to get this painted purple."

Angel sighed and took the Taser. "Fine. Thanks, I guess."

Horatio gave Angel a peck on the cheek before he walked away.

The Caine woman gazed down at the Taser in her hand. She realized, once again, she'd failed to let Horatio know about their soon coming child.

_I'll tell him tomorrow,_ Angel told herself. _Hopefully I will…_

* * *

**_Saturday, January 12, 2008_**

"Hey, Eric? Can you bring me some peanut butter?" Calleigh said sweetly to her husband. "And some crackers, too, if you don't mind?"

Eric smiled. With Calleigh's predicted due date less than two weeks away, Calleigh was on maternity leave from work until the end of January. Eric told himself he'd work half days in the last few days leading up to Calleigh's due date, just in case she delivered a bit early.

That afternoon, he was spending time with his wife and daughter. Calleigh had already sent him on some snack runs earlier that morning, and apparently she was still hungry. Delko didn't mind though; he enjoyed every aspect of Calleigh's pregnancy, including her wacky cravings.

"Sure, Cal," the male replied. "Bri, wanna help me get some food for Mommy?"

"Uh-huh!" Sabrina said and followed her father into the kitchen.

While her husband and daughter were gone, Calleigh felt a strange sensation of discomfort in her stomach. At first she thought it was merely hunger pains, but as she tried to rid her discomfort by lying on her side and it didn't go away, she realized that it was a contraction.

"Eric…" she called, though the pain in her stomach was so intense that her husband's name barely left her mouth in a whisper. She groaned as the intense pain ricocheted up her spine. She inhaled deeply, the louder, cried, "_Eric_!"

"Comin' Cal," Eric called from the kitchen.

Calleigh breathed deeply to keep herself calm. As she attempted to sit up, she felt a rush of water slosh down between her legs, and the pain worsened.

"ERIC!" Calleigh moaned loudly. "Eric, I'm in LABOR!"

The Latino male stopped what he was doing and rushed into the room immediately upon hearing those words. He tried to pick her up, but Calleigh stopped him.

"Eric, stop," she murmured.

"Cal, I've gotta get you to the car so we get go to the hospital—"

"Eric, I feel the head," Calleigh blurted, causing Eric to freeze in place. "This baby is coming _now!_"


	22. 21: Baby

Chapter 21: Baby

* * *

**_Saturday, January 12, 2008_**

Sheer panic overcame Eric immediately. As he slowly and anxiously lifted the hem of Calleigh's dress, he saw that his wife was right and that his second daughter was indeed coming _right now._ Delko's eyes widened in apprehension. He couldn't even watch a birth on television, but now he was supposed to deliver his own child?

The male shook that thought away when he heard Calleigh moan as another contraction hit. _I can do this,_ he told himself. Upon watching so many birthing shows with Calleigh, Eric had a basic idea of what he needed for a home birth. He was still pretty much clueless on how to go about the delivery itself, though.

"Okay, I need towels, clean blankets… a-and I need to call the paramedics," Eric told himself aloud. "I'll be right back, Cal."

"Eric, don't leave!" Calleigh screamed frantically. "You can't leave me here by myself!"

"Cal, sweetie, _breathe_," Eric said, squeezing her hand and coaching her to take deep breaths.

Calleigh obeyed her husband's words. After several more deep breaths she was calmer, and her contractions subsided for the time being.

"It's gonna be okay, Cal. I'm not going anywhere," the Delko male said soothingly. Then to his elder daughter, he called, "Bri, I need your help! Can you go get two towels out of the closet? I need two big towels and a clean blanket. And hurry!"

"Okay Daddy!" Sabrina replied, blissfully unaware at the seriousness of the situation at hand.

Eric quickly grabbed the phone off the nightstand and dialed 911. He quickly explained the situation to the dispatcher, who told him she was sending paramedics immediately. Eric sensed they wouldn't get there in time, especially when he heard Calleigh moan again.

"Eric…" Calleigh moaned as another contraction came.

Delko set the phone down on the bed, taking a deep breath for courage as he lifted Calleigh's dress once more. Whether he was ready or not, he would have to deliver his own daughter.

"Push, Calleigh!" Eric said.

The blonde woman screamed and pushed. Despite his wife's frantic screaming, Eric did his best to keep his calm.

"You're doing great, Cal. Keep pushing…"

"I can't," Calleigh said breathlessly. "I'm too tired, Eric…"

"Calleigh, you're almost there. Just one more push…"

The blonde inhaled deeply and gave one last push. Eric smiled as the baby girl slid into his arms.

"There she is," Eric said loudly, his voice competing with the sound of Josephine's crying.

Sabrina came in the room with the towels and a blanket in the same moment, and not a moment too soon. The little girl appeared shocked upon seeing the baby in her father's arms.

"Is that my sister?" Sabrina managed to say in spite of her shock.

Eric took the blanket from Bri and immediately wrapped baby Sophie in it. He had to pass the newborn girl over to Calleigh, though, since Sabrina had finally realized the gravidity of the situation and started crying.

"Hey, Bri, it's okay," Eric said. "Mommy just had the baby a little early. But things are going to be just fine."

A knock sounded from the front door, and Eric said, "Bri, that's the paramedics. Can you be a brave big sister and go let them in?"

Even though the little girl was still scared because she didn't understand what was happening, she nodded her head and ran for the front door to let the medics in. She led the way to the master bedroom and went to her father.

"Good job, Bri," Eric replied and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

The paramedics took vitals of both baby Josephine and Calleigh herself. Thankfully, both the mother and child were perfectly healthy. The medics told the Delkos that they would need to go to the hospital as a precaution, just in case things changed. Eric expected that much.

What he didn't expect, however, were news vans, camera crews, and reporters waiting on his front lawn for them to emerge. How the news station got word of what happened, Eric wasn't sure. He did know that he wasn't going to answer their questions at the moment. His primary concern was Calleigh and Josephine.

As Eric followed the ambulance to the hospital, he got a call from Horatio. Delko frowned and answered the call, wondering why Horatio would be calling him.

"Hey, H, what's up?" Delko greeted.

"I hear you're a local hero," Horatio said with a chuckle.

Eric's frown remained. "What are you talking about?"

"We saw you and Calleigh on the news!" Angel jumped in the conversation. "The story said 'Local police officer is a hero for delivering his wife's baby.'"

Eric groaned. "I'm not a hero. Calleigh just went into labor and I just acted on instinct, I guess."

"That's not what the media says," Angel replied. "You're on literally every channel right now. I'm surprised no one's done an interview with you yet."

"They tried, but I ignored them. All I'm worried about is Calleigh and Josephine."

"Are they doing okay?" Horatio asked.

"They're fine. We're just going to the hospital as a precaution. You guys can meet us at Dade Memorial if you want to meet Josephine."

"Okay, we'll be there soon," the redhead replied as they ended the call.

* * *

Later that day, the Caine family arrived at Dade Memorial bearing gifts for the newest addition to the Delko family. The Caines made their way to Calleigh's room in the maternity ward. Calleigh cradled her perfectly healthy baby girl in her arms, and Eric sat nearby watching the mother and child and bouncing Sabrina on his knee.

"Hey, there's my newest goddaughter," Angel said with a smile. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Calleigh said and carefully transferred the baby into her godmother's arms.

Angel smiled down at the little girl. She had a fair complexion, a head full of wavy black hair, and big brown eyes.

Horatio came alongside his wife and smiled at the baby girl.

"Well, hewwo Sophie," Horatio said in his baby-talk voice. Sophie looked up, reaching to wrap her hand around Horatio's finger. "I'm your Goddaddy Horatio."

"Horatio baby-talking?" Eric said softly to Calleigh. "Now I've seen everything."

Calleigh only smiled.

Horatio took Sophie from Angel's arms and tickled the little girl, causing the baby to giggle.

"Hey, H, you about ready to have another little one of your own?" Eric asked.

The redhead shook his head no. "Two is enough for us. Besides, we have…widdle Sophie as our second goddaughter now, yes we do!"

No one but Calleigh noticed the distraught look on Angel's face. The Caine woman appeared as if she wanted to say something, but she remained silent.

"Hey, you can't keep Sophie," Eric jested. "Make your own baby."

Horatio couldn't help but laugh at Eric's joke. Angel laughed too, though it looked as if it physically pained her to do so.

"Angel, can I talk to you?" Calleigh asked as she stood to her feet.

Angel frowned slightly as she nodded and followed Calleigh out into the hallway.

Once they were out of hearing range of the men, Calleigh asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…why?"

"Oh, I don't know…The look on your face when Eric teased H about having another baby might have something to do with it."

Angel's face fell slightly, and she looked down to her feet.

"Are you pregnant, Angel?"

"Yes," Angel murmured, her gaze still fixed on her stilettos.

"And I assume Horatio doesn't know… Why don't you want to tell him?"

"He just said in there that he doesn't want any more kids. Besides, he's afraid I'll relapse after the pregnancy is over… I can't put him through that again."

"So… you're just not going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him…eventually. I just have to think of a way to break it to him."

"How about a romantic dinner?" Calleigh suggested. "That's the way I told Eric about when I was pregnant with Sophie."

Angel nodded at Calleigh's suggestion. "I guess that wouldn't hurt. I can try making something for him tomorrow…maybe then I'll be able to break it to him. Thanks, Calleigh."

"No problem, Angel."

* * *

**_Sunday, January 13, 2008_**

The next evening, Angel had the night planned out perfectly. She'd spent the day at the park with the twins, and they had so much fun running around on the playground that they tired themselves out and were in bed by eight. Horatio was in the home office, looking over their finances and hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary when Angel said she was cooking them a late dinner. Right after she finished setting the table and lit a single candle in the center, she went to change into a black cocktail dress that Horatio loved seeing her in. After slipping on matching black strapped stilettos and spritzing on some perfume, Angel started for the home office to tell Horatio that dinner was ready.

"Baby," she said softly, "Dinner's ready."

Horatio glanced up for a brief moment, about to tell his wife he would be in later. Yet he did a double take when he noticed she was dressed up.

"Love…" he breathed, "you look…beautiful."

"Thank you, babe," Angel said with a smile and walked across the room to take Horatio's hand in hers. She led him into the dining room, where he saw the candlelit dinner table.

"Love, you really planned this out…" Horatio said with a smile, "What's the occasion?"

"I just want to show you how much I love you," Angel replied, matching his smile. As he took a seat, Angel poured two glasses of wine for the both of them before going to the kitchen to grab their plates.

"So what's for dinner, love?"

"Steak, lobster, and baked potatoes," Angel said as she set two plates of food on the table.

"It looks delicious, love."

The couple quieted down as they ate their dinner. Angel silently planned how she would break the pregnancy to her husband, yet she never had enough courage to blurt out what she was thinking. Before she knew it, both of them were finished with dinner and neither of them had uttered a word to each other.

As Horatio refilled his wine glass, he looked across the table and broke the silence.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he said softly.

Angel managed to smile, and she toyed with the hem of the tablecloth upon her husband's compliment.

Another silence crept into the room as the couple finished off their wine. Horatio stood up a tad too quickly and plopped back into his seat as dizziness overcame him. Angel was at his side in a flash.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm…I'm fine," Horatio replied, slurring his words slightly.

Angel took note that his speech came slower than usual and realized what was going on.

"You're drunk," she said, almost amused as she'd never seen him in this state before.

"I…may have had one sip too many, but…" the redhead suddenly trailed off as he caught a whiff of Angel's perfume. He leaned over to smell her scent. "Is that new perfume?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Mm…it smells nice… Really nice. What is it, strawberries?"

Angel was about to respond to her husband's question, yet she was distracted as he pressed his lips against her collarbone. He moved his kisses southward, down her chest. Angel gasped.

"You know what goes great with strawberries?" Horatio near growled as he pulled back for the time being.

A perplexed frown tugged Angel's full lips downward, and she slowly shook her head.

"Chocolate," the redhead said with a lopsided grin. "And I believe it's time for dessert."

"But baby, I don't have any choc—… _Oh._"

Horatio chuckled when she finally made the connection. "For an intelligent woman, you can be awfully slow sometimes."

Angel leaned back as he tried to kiss her again. "Baby, I need to tell you something…"

"Shh," the redhead said, placing a finger to his wife's lips. He closed the gap between their bodies, and Angel felt something hard pressed against her leg that she _knew_ wasn't his belt buckle.

"But baby, it's important," Angel tried to continue. "_Really_ important."

"Okay, I'm listening," Horatio mumbled as he pulled back once more. Angel thought he did so to listen to what she had to say, yet moments later she realized he was fumbling over the zipper to his pants.

"Babe, I'm serious."

"What? I'm listening…" the redhead said. He finally was able to undo his zipper and drew back in to kiss Angel's lips while trying to slip off her dress.

"Baby… I can't talk when you're kissing me," Angel murmured as she drew back.

"Oh," was all that Horatio said before he pressed his half-clothed body against hers.

Angel was well aware that her plan to tell him about the pregnancy was not going well; however, when Horatio finally slipped her dress off and drew back in to kiss her, she found she didn't much care anymore. She willingly let her husband lift her into his lap and lay her back on the dining room table. He peppered kisses down her abdomen while fumbling over buttons to his shirt.

"Horatio we can't have sex on the table," Angel murmured between kisses.

"Why not?"

"Because Gabe and Sera have to eat here tomorrow morning, remember?"

Horatio rolled his eyes and exhaled an exasperated sigh like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "Fine. Bedroom it is."

The redhead pulled his wife into his arms and stumbled for the master bedroom.


	23. 22: Innocent Until Proven Guilty…

Author's Note/Warning: There is sexual content at the beginning of this chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feedback is always welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 22: Innocent Until Proven Guilty…

* * *

**_Sunday, January 13, 2008_**

Once Horatio reached the bedroom, he dropped Angel on the bed and flopped down awkwardly beside her. Angel giggled, amazed by how a few ounces of alcohol could turn someone as poised as Captain Horatio Caine into an absolute klutz. She was amused by his lack of coordination almost as much as she was aroused by his hasty movements.

The redhead fumbled over the remaining buttons to his half-open shirt. He failed to realize he missed a button until he yanked the shirt open and a lone button popped loose, skidding across the bed. He then let the article of clothing flutter to the floor and fumbled over the hooks of Angel's brassiere. After struggling with it for several moments, Horatio gave up and said, "Love, would you do the honors?"

Angel reached to undo her lacy brassiere herself; however, an unexpected wave of guilt overcame her. This was not part of the plan at all. She was supposed to tell Horatio about the baby that very night. She couldn't possibly put it off any longer, not anymore.

"Love…" Horatio whined impatiently.

Angel blinked, coming back to reality. She unhooked her brassiere and reluctantly allowed her husband to lay her back on the bed. For a brief moment, she considered refusing her husband's touch, yet when she felt his hands cupping her breasts, then leisurely trail downwards, stroking the hem of her panties, she realized she couldn't do that to him. Especially not when she already felt him on her thighs. He was very much aroused and she didn't have the heart to refuse him. She was at the point of no return, now.

Angel couldn't understand why a colossal amount of guilt overpowered her. It soon became the sole focus of her thoughts. How could she let it get this far? Why hadn't she told him about the baby before, the moment she came home from the doctor's office? Why did she keep lying to him?

The Caine woman felt her husband's touch, gentle yet assertive. She felt everything: his fingers tracing the outline of her body, down her abdomen, towards her hips, then to her inner thigh. She felt it all, but she could not focus her mind on his touch. She felt his lips on hers, tongue brushing her lower lips, demanding for entrance. She felt herself kissing him back, yet her thoughts weren't with her actions. Her embrace was put on autopilot. Her body betrayed her guilty mind. She unintentionally tuned out Horatio's grunting as he hovered over her, unconsciously ignored the fact that her hands were surveying his thin frame without her mind's permission. In fact, she was so wrapped up in her own guilt that she nearly forgot what was going on at the moment until Horatio slid inside her.

Angel gasped, grasping onto the silky sheets. A soft, breathless moan escaped her lips. He caught her by surprise. Mind not focused, she was surprised that she was very much ready for him and he could enter her easily. Too caught up in his own world, Horatio wasn't the slightest bit aware that her gasp was a result of her uneasiness rather than her enjoyment.

Their pace quickened. She felt him moving inside her. Tender, yet swift. His lips on hers. His fingers worked at her breasts. Her hands gripped at his back. Her legs wrapped around him to allow him to go deeper. Yet her actions were not for her own pleasure, but for his. Her mind had wandered to a place far, far away. She was thinking of a way to tell him about the baby. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer. He was bound to find out.

Suddenly, as she was entertaining her own thoughts, thinking of a new plan, she felt him tense up and her body reacted to allow him to reach his peak. Her mind was still formulating a way to tell him about the pregnancy until she heard him grunt and felt him releasing into her.

Horatio collapsed against his wife, panting breathlessly as he slowly rolled off to his side of the bed. As he tried to reregulate his breathing pattern, Angel finally mustered up enough courage to tell her husband the truth.

"…Baby," Angel began after a long pause. "I need to tell you something… I'm pregnant."

Silence succeeded the Caine woman's confession. At first, Angel figured it was out of shock. But when she glanced over at her husband, she realized that her confession came several moments too late, and Horatio was fast asleep. Angel sighed uneasily, mentally kicking herself for not telling him sooner. Sighing irritably, Angel rolled back to her side of the bed, hoping she could repeat her words when he woke up.

* * *

**_Monday, January 14, 2008_**

The morning after, Angel stared down at her sleeping husband. She had a strange sense Horatio wouldn't remember a thing that happened the night before, including her confession that occurred a moment after he'd fallen asleep. And quite frankly, she felt guilty for not telling him the moment she came home from the doctor's office. The whole situation was just snowballing into a bigger mess.

Angel looked down to her unclothed stomach. More guilt overcame her when she realized her first ultrasound was scheduled for a few weeks from that day, and she still hadn't told Horatio about the baby.

_Maybe I should just bring him with me to my appointment,_ she figured as she ran her fingers over her abdomen. _He'd definitely find out then._

"Ugh, my head hurts," Horatio grumbled to himself sleepily as he turned over in bed. "Is it morning?"

"Yes," Angel answered softly, even though she knew his question was more directed at himself. "Good morning, baby."

"Ugh," was the redhead's only reply. He pulled the pillow over his head to shield his eyes from all light in the room.

"You had a little too much wine last night," Angel explained.

"Whammf day iffs ifft?"

"Monday."

"Mmugh."

"Are you calling in sick?"

"Mmno. Mm goming."

Horatio's words were muffled from the pillow, so Angel only half-understood him. She removed the pillow from his face, causing him to wince theatrically in response.

"You're going to work but you can't even open your eyes?" Angel asked.

"I _have_ to go," Horatio replied as he slowly sat up. "Calleigh is on maternity leave until February, and I don't have any other replacements to fill in for me."

"But it's only one day."

"I know, but I still can't stay home. Ugh, why did you let me drink so much? It's your fault I'm hung over," H whined.

Angel couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her husband's uncharacteristically childlike behavior.

"I'm glad you find this funny," the redhead grumbled cynically.

"I'm sorry baby," Angel replied and planted a kiss on his forehead. She caressed his cheek, gazing into his sapphire irises. "Do you…remember anything from last night?"

Horatio furrowed his brow as he tried to recall the events of the night before. "Something about strawberries and chocolate. Other than that, no I don't. Why? What happened?"

Angel wanted so much to tell her husband the truth, yet her words failed her. "Just dinner, wine, and a little lovemaking. That's all," she lied, twitching a weak smile.

Horatio paused for a brief moment, and in that moment, Angel could have sworn he saw right through her phony smile. To her surprise, he stood to his feet while saying, "Okay, love. I'm getting ready for work. Are you taking the twins to daycare today, or am I?"

"I'll do it, sweetheart," Angel replied.

The redhead nodded and wandered into the bathroom. Angel sighed uneasily as she stood up and went to prepare breakfast for the rest of her family, trying to push her guilty thoughts out of her head for the time being.

_I'll tell him soon, _she told herself, although she wasn't even sure if she believed her own words anymore.

* * *

"So I hear you're a hero, Eric," Speedle jested later that afternoon when he saw the Delko man enter the break room.

Eric groaned. "Not you too, Speed. Look, I'm not a hero. I just delivered a baby. Doctors do it every day."

"Yeah, but you're no doctor. Not to mention Calleigh told me you used to be squeamish when it comes to watching births. Which is kinda funny considering you can tolerate the stench of decomp, but you can't even watch the miracle of life."

"Whatever, Speed," Eric muttered as he rummaged through the break room fridge for his lunch, a turkey sandwich prepared by his wife. He brought his lunch over to the table, taking a seat next to his coworker.

Moments later, Ryan and Natalia entered the room.

"Hey, if it isn't the local hero!" Ryan teased.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Did everyone decide to watch the news Saturday, or what?"

"I saw you on the news on Sunday morning," Wolfe retorted. "I think they dropped the story after they realized you wouldn't give them an interview. Why won't you, anyway?"

"I just don't see myself as a hero," Eric replied, hoping to leave it at that.

Natalia picked up on the fact that Eric was sick of the 'hero' bit and decided to change the subject. "How're Calleigh and Josephine?"

"They're doing just fine. They were released from the hospital yesterday afternoon."

"Is Bri better about having a baby sister now?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, Bri's fine with it now. She's so excited about being a big sister now. I guess a baby has that effect on you."

"Speaking of babies… Did you guys hear that H and his wife are having another baby?" Ryan blurted.

Natalia immediately swatted Ryan's shoulder, murmuring, "Ryan… I told you Calleigh told me not to tell anyone when she called us."

"...Whoops," Ryan replied with a sheepish grin.

Eric and Tim exchanged glances, saying nothing. Though neither of them uttered a word, they knew what the other was thinking. Both of them had picked up on a phrase that Natalia barely realized she said—"when she called **_us_**." Natalia and Ryan were living together, Delko and Speed realized.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't take your bet a couple months ago," Eric murmured to Speedle, causing the eldest male to grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryan asked, quirking a brow.

"Nothin'," Eric and Tim replied in unison.

Before Ryan could respond, Horatio strolled into the break room.

"Hey, H, congratulations," Speedle said to the supervisor. "We heard about your—"

Tim stopped abruptly when he saw Eric frantically making a cut-throat gesture in his peripheral vision, indicating he shouldn't have brought it up. The redhead frowned and turned toward his team.

"Heard about my…_what_?" Horatio asked.

"We heard about…your ceremony. You're getting honored at the PD Banquet next month," Eric finished his coworker's sentence. "Congrats on the promotion."

"Yeah, congrats on the promotion," the rest of the team repeated simultaneously, making their lie painfully obvious.

The break room fell to a hush. Horatio glared at his coworkers in a similar way he would eye a suspect of murder. Upon noticing this, Eric glanced to the rest of the table's occupants, hoping they wouldn't do or say anything else to make the lie more apparent. To his dismay, everyone looked down or away from Horatio at the same instant.

"…Thanks," Horatio finally replied, though his tone clearly showed his suspicion. The supervisor made a cup of coffee for himself and glanced back at his team one last time before he left their presence.

"Real smooth, guys," Eric mumbled.

"Well how was I supposed to know that I shouldn't have brought it up," Speedle defended himself. "Why are we lying to H, anyway?"

"According to Calleigh, Angel was wary about telling Horatio about the pregnancy. Judging by his reaction, she still hasn't told him."

"But why would she be afraid to tell him?" Ryan asked.

Eric and Speedle gazed at each other for a brief moment. Neither Ryan nor Natalia were there when Horatio had his major breakdown, two years prior. For a moment, both men wondered whether they should tell their newer coworkers what happened, or whether they should let it go.

"Calleigh's gonna kill me for talking about Horatio's personal life," Eric began in a low voice, "but Angel has a postpartum mood disorder. It really took a toll on Horatio, seeing his wife so low like that every day. And apparently Horatio's afraid that if they have another child, she'll be low like that all over again after the baby is born."

"Oh," Ryan replied. "Wow, I never knew that about H."

"In that case, Angel really should be the one to tell him," Natalia jumped in.

The men looked to Natalia, all confused on the certainty of her words.

"Well, think about it," Nat continued. "If you were in Horatio's position, would you really want to know that your wife is pregnant from anyone else but your wife?"

The men all shook their heads, realizing Natalia's point.

"I hope she tells H soon," Speedle said, "for his sake."

* * *

Angel was on her way out of the parking lot, twirling the keys to her vehicle around her fingers. She unlocked her SUV, not even noticing the figure that appeared behind her and followed her at a safe distance. It wasn't until she started to get in the vehicle that she noticed who was standing right behind her.

"Hi, Angel," Andrés said.

The Caine woman spun around and was about to scream, but Andrés seized her in his arms and covered her mouth before she could.

"Shh…It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. "I just want to talk to you."

Of course, Angel wouldn't believe him. She quickly kneed him in his family jewels, causing him to wither to the ground in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Angel screeched loudly.

"Angel…I just want to talk to you," Andrés managed to say between exasperated wheezes as he struggled to get back to his feet. He reached for Angel's arm, yet the daughter kicked him swiftly, which wasn't a pleasant feeling for Andrés considering Angel was wearing stiletto heels.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Angel, calm down," the male replied, approaching her warily as he was afraid to get attacked again. "I'm not going to hurt you—"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You're a sick perverted bastard and you're violating your restraining order!" Angel growled as she shoved her father away from her.

Andrés staggered backwards several steps and nearly lost his balance. He frantically shushed her as he realized Angel was making a scene, and several of her coworkers wandered out onto the employee parking lot upon hearing her angered screaming.

"Shh, Angel, you're making a scene…" Andrés said softly. "I only want to talk to you—"

"Don't fucking shush me!" Angel screamed, raising her voice even louder than before.

Andrés sighed, realizing this wasn't going as he so planned at all. As he stepped towards her once more, he tried to make one final plea for her forgiveness before the police were called.

"Angel, I just wanted to ask for a second chance… could you just drop the restraining order and—"

"Are you fucking _crazy_?! You MUST be out yo' goddamned mind! You murdered my brother! Ain't no way in hell I'm gon' give you a second chance!"

Andrés took another step towards Angel and the moment he reached for her, absolute chaos ensued.


	24. 23: …or Guilty Until Proven Innocent?

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 23: …or Guilty Until Proven Innocent?

* * *

**_Monday, January 14, 2008 _**

"Angel, will you just calm down?" Andrés said while cautiously stepping towards his daughter. He didn't notice the stun gun concealed in Angel's hand, nor did he realize that Angel's coworkers had called the police and that Horatio was en route along with other officers.

The next chain of events occurred in a matter of seconds. One moment Andrés was trying to reach for Angel's shoulder; the next moment he was slumped on the ground, twitching. By the time Angel shot her father with her Taser, the police had arrived. The employee parking lot became a sea of red and blue lights with uniformed officers drawing their weapons at the now-incapacitated Andrés Lopez.

An officer arrested Andrés, who still appeared dazed and utterly clueless to the events that just transpired. Horatio approached Angel, trying to hide his contented grin.

"I got a call that you needed help, but now I see you have it covered," he said to his wife. He leaned close to give her a peck on the cheek and said, "That's my Angel."

"Let me just say I'm glad you gave me this," Angel replied as she held up the Taser. A pause and then she asked, "Is he going to jail for good this time?"

"He can be sentenced to up to a year in jail for violating the restraining order, according to Florida laws. I'll do what I can to make sure he serves his maximum sentence."

Angel only sighed. Somehow, knowing her father's past habits as well as she did, the Lopez daughter sensed this situation was far from over.

* * *

Later that evening, Horatio paid a visit to Andrés' holding cell. As he approached his father-in-law's cell, he had to admit he loved seeing the Lopez man behind bars. For a moment he only stood there, enjoying the feeling of justice that had finally been served.

Apparently, Andrés caught onto Horatio's amusement and he said, "No need to look so happy, Horatio. I'll be out of here soon."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Horatio retorted. "You'll be in jail until your court hearing, and then you could be sentenced to year in jail after that."

"Or I could get let out on bail and go home tonight."

"And who would post bail for you?"

Andrés looked as if he wanted to speak, yet he hesitated and kept his mouth shut. After a brief silence, he finally said, "For the record, I wasn't going to hurt Angel. I only wanted to talk to her. I only want to make things right between us again."

"What makes you think she'll forgive you, Andrés? You killed her brother—your own _namesake_—just to get to her. Do you know how much that hurt her? She visits his grave every twenty-sixth of February and apologizes for being the reason you killed him."

The Lopez man looked up to Horatio, almost appearing remorseful to the redhead. In fact, he almost appeared on the verge of tears.

"She really blames herself?" Andrés said, though his voice cracked audibly as the words escaped his mouth.

"Every single year," Horatio replied with a nod.

Andrés dropped his head. Silence struck the room for a long moment, and Horatio realized that the elder man was crying.

"You're right. There's no way she can forgive me after everything I've done. I don't even know why I tried in the first place."

He looked back up to Horatio, tears streaming down his face, and at that moment, Horatio couldn't even tell whether Andrés was being genuine or not.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?" Andrés asked. "That I'm sorry for everything and that I really didn't mean for it to happen this way. I know me being sorry won't bring A.J. back…but can you just let her know that?"

Horatio didn't respond. He _couldn't_ respond. After all his years on the force, he figured he should be able to determine the difference between a genuine testimony and a false one right away. Yet there was something about Andrés's words that make him seem sincere. As much as Horatio hated to admit it, part of him believed that Andrés honestly _had_ changed for the better.

"Alright, Mr. Lopez," the guard said as he approached Andrés's cell. "Your bail has been posted. You're free to go."

Horatio frowned as he heard those words. He mentally kicked himself for believing Andrés had changed for a brief moment. It was probably just a part of his schemes, the redhead told himself.

"By who?" H asked the guard.

The guard checked a clipboard once he unlocked Andrés's holding cell. "Someone by the name of Lucia Rossi."

The redhead's frown remained. The name sounded familiar, yet he couldn't quite place his finger on where he'd heard the name before. He made a mental note to do a background check on the name before he left the crime lab for the night.

"Andrés," Horatio began.

"Don't worry, Horatio," Andrés replied before the captain could finish his sentence. "I won't come near Angel again."

And with that, the elder man left, leaving his bewildered son-in-law behind.

* * *

Horatio tapped away at the keyboard to his office computer, trying to find who on earth Lucia Rossi was and why she would post bail for Andrés. When he searched the name in the area, he came up with more than one person, none of whom seemed to have any connections to Andrés at all. The redhead was stumped. Why would a complete stranger post bail for someone like Andrés?

"You're here mighty late," a masculine southern-accented voice drawled. Horatio looked up to see Frank standing in the doorway to his office.

"So are you," Horatio countered.

"Touché. But I'm not the one who has a wife and kids at home waiting for me."

Horatio nodded, realizing he probably should call Angel to let her know why he was out so late. He would do that as soon as he got to the bottom of who this Lucia Rossi was.

"Francis…the name Lucia Rossi. Does it ring a bell?"

"Lucia Rossi? Yeah, she's the head of that modeling agency out in Miami Beach. Angeli Bella Modeling. I know 'cause my daughter almost signed a contract with her until my ex-wife decided against it."

The redhead nodded once again. "She posted Andrés's bail."

"Well she definitely has the money to. I heard she sends her best models on full-expenses-paid vacations to Italy. Not to mention she's signed some pretty successful models. The way I see it, Rossi is rollin' in money."

"But why would she help Andrés?" Horatio wondered audibly.

"That I don't know. Maybe she's found a new love interest?"

Horatio grimaced. "_Andrés_?"

"You never know. She's just about his age. She might see _something_ in him, somethin' we can't. But I think you should try and figure this out tomorrow. It's a quarter to nine, and I'm pretty sure Angel wants you home."

Horatio gave a defeated sigh. "Okay," he murmured. "Good night."

"G'night, H," Frank replied before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

**_Saturday, January 26, 2008_**

About two weeks later, Horatio had yet to deduce the true connection between Andrés and Lucia. He was placed at in a disadvantageous position, considering Lucia would become suspicious if he or anyone from the crime lab questioned her about her connections. This would usually be the time where Horatio would call for a favor from Yelina, yet ever since their fallout about Hugo, Yelina cut all ties to her former brother-in-law. Horatio had yet to form a plan to find the truth about Lucia and Andrés, especially since his responsibilities as MDPD Captain called for his full attention. Andrés hadn't given them any trouble since he was bailed out, and Horatio found himself believing Lucia really was a love interest of Andrés's as Frank suggested. Horatio decided to put his investigation into the truth on the back-burner for now. He wasn't going to give up on finding out the truth, but for now he definitely had more important things to do.

One of those things was to find out what Angel was hiding from him. Over the last few weeks, he noticed Angel acting rather peculiar, yet he couldn't quite place his finger on the reason why. First he figured she was planning a birthday surprise for him, but his birthday wasn't for another couple of months. He knew Angel was usually one to plan things well in advance, so that wasn't so farfetched. Horatio wasn't certain of what she was hiding, but he did know that she definitely was hiding something.

Another important issue for the redhead was to plan a speech for the banquet, which was only a week away. This proved to be quite the task for him, especially as he recalled his past speech classes from his college days and how he either dropped out of the class or failed them. Being an introvert at nature, one of his utmost fears was having to speak in front of a lot of people. It was one of the reasons why he didn't like appearing at news conferences, though he never let his fear show when he appeared on camera. In fact, the only living person who knew of his fear was Angel.

That Saturday afternoon, Horatio struggled over typing out what he would say to the police department at the banquet. He'd stared at the blank Microsoft Word document for about an hour, yet nothing came to him. Angel approached him in the home office right as the captain was about to give up on the idea of speaking altogether.

"You're still staring at that blank page?" Angel jested, though she realized he wasn't in the mood for jokes as she watched him sigh and lean back in his swivel chair, staring up at the ceiling. Angel came behind him, massaging his shoulders. "C'mon, baby. Come take a lunch break."

"Break?" Horatio scoffed. "Break from _what_? I haven't written anything."

"_Relax_, babe," Angel said soothingly, running her thumbs over his shoulders. She leaned in to kiss his lips. "You'll finish it eventually."

"Love, I'm getting honored in one week and I don't know what to tell them." Horatio paused for a moment until he sparked an idea. "You got an A when you took speech in community college, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. But before you ask, no, I won't write your speech for you."

The redhead groaned in protest.

"I can _help_ you write it, though," Angel added. "Start at the beginning. What do you want to tell them?"

"If I knew that, I would've typed it out already."

"Okay…how about this. What would you tell your team if you were getting promoted from assistant supervisor to supervisor? What would you say to them to let them know that you're capable of getting the job done without letting the power get to your head?"

Horatio considered his wife's words for a moment before he thought of something. "I think I know what I want to say now. Thanks, love."

Angel smiled. "No problem, baby."

* * *

That same evening, Angel was trying her best to figure out how to tell Horatio about the pregnancy. She knew well enough that she'd hidden it from him for far too long. It had been almost a month since she found out, and almost a month since she'd been lying to him.

To Angel, it felt like she was betraying her husband by not telling him the truth. The guilt was eating her alive, and she was certain that if she had to lie to her husband once more, she wouldn't be able to look herself in the mirror anymore.

She told herself she was going to tell him within the next week for certain. Sure, she had told herself that before, but this time she was serious. Besides, she had a strange feeling that he was suspicious that she was hiding something.

_I'll tell him right after the banquet next week,_ Angel promised herself. _That way, it'll give me enough time to figure out how to break it to him._

"Love, I just realized something," Horatio's voice startled Angel out of her thoughts. "You haven't tried on the dress I bought you for the banquet."

Angel frowned. She realized in all the chaos of the events that occurred within the past month, she hadn't tried on the dress yet. Apprehension crept into her expression as she realized that she'd gained some weight due to the pregnancy, and she possibly wouldn't fit the dress.

"I'll…try it on later," Angel told her husband, figuring that she could exchange the dress for a larger size without him noticing.

To her dismay, he said, "Why don't you do it now? I want to see how it looks on you."

Angel sighed, realizing there was no way out of this. She only hoped that she could fit in the dress.

"Okay, I'll try it now," she murmured in a shaky tone, going to the closet to pull the red dress from its hanger. She slipped into the master bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The moment she slipped into the evening gown, she knew for certain it wouldn't fit. She tried sucking in her stomach, inhaling deeply as she tried to zip up the gown. Yet it was to no avail. The zipper stopped in the middle of her back and wouldn't budge. Angel found she was on the verge of tears as she tried to pull the zipper up higher. She closed her eyes, hoping the zipper would budge or the material would magically transform to spandex…anything that would keep her from telling her husband she couldn't fit the dress.

The way she figured, if she told her husband the dress didn't fit, she would have to explain herself, and that meant telling him another lie. She didn't want to lie to him, yet she didn't exactly want to tell him the truth either.

"Love?" Horatio called as he slipped into the bathroom with her.

"It doesn't fit…" Angel murmured as her tears spilled over. "I'm sorry. It doesn't fit…"

"It's okay, love."

"No, it's not okay! You bought me this dress and it doesn't fit!"

"Love, it's fine, really," Horatio replied. "I still have the receipt. I can return it and get you a new one."

Angel closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. She knew well enough that her frustration wasn't over her dress at all.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. It's fine," the redhead said softly, wiping her tears away. "I'm sure we can find you the perfect dress within the next week. It'll be just fine, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, giving a feeble smile in response.

* * *

**_Saturday, February 2, 2008_**

A week later, it was the big night. Of course, it was big for Horatio, as he was to be honored that night. Yet it was also the big night for Angel, as she vowed to herself that she would finally tell him the truth about the baby when they got home after the banquet. She'd planned out the entire conversation, along with a variety of his possible reactions after she'd told him. Somehow she sensed he wouldn't be happy with her for holding this for so long. She anticipated him being angry with her for withholding the truth. That was something that she realized would happen regardless, especially after she'd lied to him throughout the entire past month. She felt she deserved whatever angered reaction Horatio would have, whether it was him giving her the silent treatment, or him telling her he couldn't trust her. However, she only hoped that he wouldn't be angry about the idea of having a baby.

"Love, are you almost ready?" Horatio called from the other room. "We'll be late if we don't get going soon."

"I'm coming, babe!" Angel called back.

Angel put the finishing touches on her hair, which was swept into an up-do with a spiral bang that cascaded down her right side of her face. She'd exchanged the red evening gown Horatio bought her for a black one in a slightly larger size. She wasn't sure what jewelry she would wear, though, and she rummaged through her jewelry box for something that matched her outfit.

"Love I thought you said you were coming," H said as he entered the room.

Angel glanced up to see her husband's reflection in the vanity mirror. He wore a full black tuxedo, complete with black bow tie. Angel suppressed her smile, as it was the second time she saw him in a full tuxedo with a bow tie, the first being her wedding. And even though it was three years after the fact, the sight of him dressed so formally still made her weak in the knees.

"I am… I just need to find some earrings and a necklace," Angel finally replied.

Horatio paused for a moment before he said, "I think I can help with that."

Angel frowned as she watched him head to his side of the closet. He returned to her side holding up several boxes.

"I was waiting to give this to you on our anniversary, but I think you could use these tonight."

Horatio opened the boxes to reveal a pearl necklace with matching bracelet and earrings.

"Oh my god…baby these are beautiful. Thank you," she breathed.

Horatio smiled and helped Angel put on her new jewelry. He gave her a peck on the cheek added, "Happy early anniversary, love. Now are you ready to go?"

Angel nodded and Horatio escorted her out the door.

* * *

Horatio sighed uneasily as he stepped into the large banquet hall. Not only was every officer from the entire Miami-Dade Police Department there, but some former officers as well. Horatio may have prepared his speech before time, but he felt as if he weren't prepared at all to speak in front of such a large crowd of people.

"It's going to be fine, baby," Angel whispered, knowing exactly what he was thinking by his uneasy sigh. She held his hand in his, caressing it with her thumb. "You're going to be just fine. Just take a deep breath."

Horatio obeyed his wife's command, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"You good?" Angel asked, keeping her voice low.

"I'm good," Horatio replied.

Taking the first step toward the crowd of people, Horatio spotted his team and figured if he had to mingle, he might as well do it with people he was comfortable with.

Calleigh and Eric stood near Ryan and Natalia, and the group of dayshift coworkers was chatting with the former PD Captain. Horatio approached the group silently, nodding a hello to the few who noticed his presence. Knowing her husband wasn't exactly a social butterfly, Angel spoke up first.

"Hello, Calleigh, Eric," she began acknowledging the coworkers of Horatio's that she'd met in person before. "No Tim tonight?"

"He couldn't make it," Calleigh said. "He has custody of his son this weekend."

Angel nodded and she smiled at Ryan and Natalia. "You two must be Natalia and Ryan. I'm Angel Caine."

The second couple smiled at Angel, simultaneously saying hello.

"So this is lovely Mrs. Caine," the former PD captain said to Angel. "By the way Horatio kept avoiding the banquets, I was beginning to think he wanted to keep you all to himself."

Angel laughed at the former captain's joke, although she honestly didn't find it funny. She extended her hand to shake his. "Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Sanders."

"The pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Jim," Jim said with a smile. He then turned his attention over to Horatio. "So, I hear we're getting honored tonight. You have a speech ready?"

Horatio smiled, nodding silently.

"He wrote it out last week," Angel answered verbally, trying to make small talk as she realized Horatio wouldn't. "I know because I had to keep our son from running in and asking him to play cops and robbers every five minutes."

"Oh yeah, you have a son and a daughter, right?"

Angel nodded. "Yes, sir. Twins. They'll turn three this coming Independence Day."

The captain smiled and asked a question that Angel wasn't prepared to answer. "You two looking to have any more kids soon?"

The Caine woman looked down, appearing startled. Upon observing Angel's reaction, the dayshift CSIs knew that Angel still hadn't told Horatio about the baby she was carrying. Each and every one of them sensed the situation was going to take an unexpected turn soon especially when Horatio replied,

"No, we're done. Two is enough for us."

"The missus doesn't seem too happy with that," Jim verbally observed.

Horatio frowned and looked to Angel. "Love?"

"I have to tell you something, Horatio," Angel began, realizing she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Love, I thought we talked about this already…" Horatio whispered, figuring she was going to try and convince him to have another child.

"Baby, I'm pregnant," Angel blurted, almost a tad too loudly as several people at surrounding tables stopped talking and looked over to Angel and Horatio.

The redhead's frown remained. He suddenly appeared incredibly confused, as if Angel had just spoken a foreign language and he couldn't comprehend her words. He tried to speak, yet all that escaped his mouth was, "Wha…?"

"Horatio," Angel called, sensing what was to come as she saw him stagger backwards a few steps. She reached out for her husband, yet a moment too late as he already collapsed to the floor.


	25. 24: Save the Date

Author's Note: I have a few twists in mind for this story before it ends. I hope you all enjoy it, and just know the ending may—or may not—be expected. What I mean by that exactly, you'll just have to wait and see. :)

To my reviewers, thank you so much for your feedback. It really means a lot to me.

This is another longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and please don't hesitate to review.

* * *

Chapter 24: Save the Date

* * *

**_Saturday, February 2, 2008_**

Absolute silence consumed the banquet hall, aside from the strident _thump _that sounded as Horatio hit the carpeted floor. Dozens of eyes flew to the redheaded captain sprawled across the floor.

Angel sighed uneasily, unsure on why she hadn't seen that coming. It was bad enough he was already anxious about facing the crowd that night when he was honored, but now everyone was staring at him. As if things couldn't get any worse, Eric said, "Did he really just _faint_?"

The whole room was in shock, staring at Horatio's limp form in the center of the room. The Caine woman shook off her shock and kneeled beside her husband, turning him to face her.

"Horatio," she called his name, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

She shook his shoulder, hoping he would come to. To her dismay, he didn't respond. He was out cold. Angel looked back to Eric and Ryan and said, "A little help here?"

The two male CSIs finally recovered from their stupor and kneeled down to assist their unconscious supervisor. Angel realized she couldn't let her husband wake up and see that everyone was staring at him, so she said, "Take him into the foyer."

Wolfe and Delko picked up Horatio and carried him out into the foyer of the banquet hall, with Angel, Natalia, and Calleigh close behind.

"Y'know, for a skinny guy, H is _really_ heavy," Ryan muttered to Eric as they carried him into the large foyer and laid him down on a chaise longue in the corner.

"I know. It's makin' me wish I did an extra ten or twenty reps at the gym," Delko quipped with a small smirk.

"Guys, I don't think now is the time," Calleigh interrupted the conversation, causing the two men to fall silent.

Angel kneeled before her husband. She looked back to Horatio's team and said, "Can someone go get a glass of water for him?"

"I'll do it," Natalia replied and left to fetch some water for the captain.

Angel returned her full attention to Horatio, who was still out light a light. The Caine woman ran her fingers through her husband's hair, whispering, "C'mon, Horatio. Wake up, baby."

A silence struck the foyer until Natalia rushed back in with a glass of water. She was surprised when she saw that Horatio was still out.

"He hasn't come around yet?" Nat said.

"Yeah, what's it been, five minutes?" Eric jumped in. "Did he hit his head or somethin'?"

The color drained from Angel's face upon hearing those words. She glanced up at the small group, saying, "Do you really thing something's wrong with him?"

Calleigh noticed the panic that crept into the Caine woman's voice. The blonde stepped forwards and kneeled beside Angel, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Before we jump to conclusions, we should check his pulse," Calleigh said, trying to keep her voice calm. She turned over Horatio's wrist in her hand and felt for a pulse. After a brief moment of silence, Calleigh said, "It's a little fast."

"That could be because of what I told him…right?" Angel asked anyone.

Before anyone could answer, Horatio stirred. As he tried to sit upright, Angel down to her husband, taking his hand in hers.

"Horatio? Baby are you okay? Does your head hurt? I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have dropped this on you like this—at the banquet of all places…"

"I'm fine, love," Horatio's raspy voice interrupted Angel's rambling. He then switched subjects to his real concern. "You're really pregnant?"

Angel sighed. "Yes. I am."

"How long have you known this?"

Angel didn't answer immediately. Upon her silence, the CSIs in the room simultaneously excused themselves, all muttering something about the Caines needing their privacy, and every last one of them made a cowardly dash for the banquet room.

"Judging by their reactions," Horatio began, "I take it I was the only one who didn't know about this."

"I'm sorry, baby. I tried to tell you sooner, I really did… But after the conversation we had about me relapsing… I was afraid what you would think."

"You still haven't answered my question. How long have you known this?"

"…About a month," Angel said in a small voice.

"A _month_?" Horatio repeated in disbelief.

"Please don't be upset—"

"Oh, why would I be upset? My own wife only hid a pregnancy from me for an _entire_ _month_."

His sarcasm was painfully evident, and Angel shifted her gaze from Horatio's eyes to her lap. Though she wasn't looking him in his eyes, she could feel his piercing gaze on her, practically felt those sapphire irises boring a hole through her head.

"I'm sorry," was all that Angel could think of saying.

Silence consumed the couple for a moment. Horatio sighed deeply, running his hand through his red mane. He attempted to stand up, yet he stumbled forwards and nearly hit the floor before catching himself.

"Baby, are you okay?" Angel asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," Horatio responded, though Angel could clearly see that he wasn't. He stood to his feet, much slower this time, and slowly started towards the banquet hall.

"Baby, wait," Angel called as she caught up with him. "Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"We will," Horatio responded. "Later."

Angel only sighed as she followed her husband out of the foyer and back to face the police department.

* * *

Later that same night, Horatio and Angel were on their way to pick their twins up from Danté and Daniella's place. Horatio managed to endure the many jokes about his fainting episode, laughing it off for the rest of the evening. He faced his coworkers with a smile as he gave his speech, and even Angel couldn't tell that he was nervous.

However, Horatio's smile disappeared the moment he made it to his Cadillac, and Angel could tell he was still upset with her. Figuring small talk would ease the tension, the Caine woman spoke up.

"I loved your speech, babe," Angel began. "I couldn't even tell you were nervous."

Silence succeeded Angel's compliment. The vehicle fell to a hush, aside from Johann Sebastian Bach's _Partita for Solo Violin No. 2 in D Minor_ playing softly on the radio. Angel glanced to her husband, who had a strangely unflappable look on his face.

"You're not speaking to me," Angel verbally presumed.

She didn't receive an immediate answer. The couple rode in silence until they reached the Lopez residence. The Caine parents went to get their twins, who were both asleep, and buckled them into their car seats. The silence continued once they drove towards home.

Once the Caines arrived at their condo on Coral Way, Horatio went to unbuckle Gabriel and Seraphina from their cars seats, still not uttering a word to his wife. Angel went to help him and broke the silence, saying, "Are we going to at least talk about what happened?"

"Okay, let's talk about how you lied to me for a month about being pregnant," Horatio snapped as he carried Gabriel into the house.

Angel came close behind, holding Seraphina. "Baby…I'm sorry. I'm _really_ sorry I kept this from you for so long."

"So am I."

At a loss for words, Angel fell silent. The Caine parents carried their twins to their respective beds. Once he laid his son down, Horatio left the room in haste. Angel sighed uncomfortably as she watched her husband storm out. She started for the door, but she stopped when she heard a little voice sound behind her.

"Daddy reawy mad at you," Gabriel said.

Angel spun around to see Gabriel and Seraphina sitting up in their beds. Both of them were wide awake—leading Angel to believe that they were never really asleep in the first place—and apparently both had realized that something wasn't right between their parents.

"Why's Daddy mad at you?" the little boy asked his mother.

Angel hesitated telling her son the truth for a moment. Yet as she realized her lies were what got her in trouble in the first place, she decided against it.

"Mommy lied to Daddy," Angel confessed, "and now Daddy's upset."

Gabriel and Seraphina appeared equally shocked upon their mother's words.

"You told a _lie_?" Sera said, emphasizing the word _lie_ as if it was a forbidden word.

"But Mommy…you said it's reawy bad to lie," Gabriel reminded his mother.

"I know. And it is. That's why Daddy's mad at me. Because I shouldn't have lied to him in the first place."

As she said those words, Angel mentally kicked herself for lying to Horatio in the first place. She only wished she could go back to a month before and do things right, wished she would've told him the very day she got the news from Alexx that she was pregnant.

"Okay, guys, time for bed," Angel said to her twins as she pushed aside her self-guilt for the time being. She stood up to turn off the light. "It's _way_ past your bed time."

"Mommy, you should say you're sorry to Daddy," Gabriel said before Angel left the room, "so Daddy can forgive you."

Angel couldn't help but smile at her son's effort to keep the peace, though she knew in reality it wouldn't be so easy for Horatio to forgive her given the gravidity of the situation. Despite this, she replied, "I will, Vari. Good night."

As Angel slipped out of the twins' room, she was surprised to see her husband standing on the other side of the door.

"I take it you heard everything?" Angel said.

Horatio's only response was a slight nod of the head.

"Do you…forgive me?"

"I…will eventually," Horatio replied honestly.

Angel glanced down to the floor. Unsure of what else to say, the Caine woman murmured, "I'm sorry."

After a long pause, Horatio said, "I… I know you are. It's just that you keeping this from me for a whole month…it hurt. It really hurt."

"I really didn't mean to keep this from you for so long, baby," Angel admitted.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was scared. I already knew you said you didn't want any more kids…especially when you started talking about getting a vasectomy. And I really don't want to think about what will happen after I have the baby, because I really don't want to go through the same thing we went through when Gabe and Sera were first born. I really wanted to tell you, but every time I tried to, I just couldn't get it out."

Silence filled the hallway. After a brief moment, Horatio said,

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know yet. My first appointment is set for Friday morning."

"…I'll take Friday morning off then."

Angel glanced up at her husband upon hearing those words. She managed to smile a little and said, "You're excited about this, aren't you?"

The redhead tried to suppress his grin, yet he found the look on Angel's face contagious and he couldn't help but to spark a small smirk of his own.

Though he hadn't uttered a word, the minute grin on his face was answer enough for Angel. The female's smile widened.

"You're really happy about this?"

"Of course I'm happy," Horatio responded. "Did you expect me not to be?"

"Well…I don't know. I guess I was just too worried about how you would take the possibility of my postpartum psychosis returning." Angel's grin slowly disappeared and a frown replaced it. "What are we going to do about that, anyway?"

"We'll figure something out," Horatio replied, his smile still in place.

Angel nodded as her smile returned. "Okay."

* * *

**_Friday, February 8, 2008_**

Horatio tapped his foot anxiously as he sat in an examination room with Angel. The Caines were waiting on Alexx to come in and begin Angel's first checkup, which included an ultrasound to determine her due date. Angel could tell her husband was very eager that morning, as he'd shaken her awake—rather violently at that—hours before her appointment was scheduled. They arrived at the doctor's office almost an hour before her appointment, and Horatio's excuse was, "They might see you early." However, it didn't work out that way and the Caine couple waited nearly an hour before a nurse called Angel's name.

The nurse prepped Angel and told her and Horatio that Dr. Woods would be in shortly. That was about ten minutes ago, and Horatio had been tapping his foot rapidly for a majority of that ten minutes. Angel glared at her husband, hoping he'd get the point and stop. To her dismay, he didn't even notice her cold stare. He was too busy staring at a chart nearby that was about the different developmental stages of a baby's life inside the womb.

"Love, did you know that babies start hearing sounds inside the womb at around 16 weeks?" Horatio queried.

"No, but I know you better stop tappin' your foot or else we gon' fight," Angel snapped back. "You're rattlin' my nerves."

"Are you having a mood swing?" the redhead asked with a smile. "You're having a mood swing. It's okay, love. I understand."

At a loss for words, Angel only stared at her husband. After a brief silence, she finally said, "Y'know, I thought the pregnancy would make _me_ the crazy one. Not _you_."

Horatio's smile remained. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Before Angel had a chance to respond, Alexx entered the room.

"Hey, Angel, sugar," the doctor said to her patient as she went to wash her hands. She looked to Horatio and smiled, saying, "I see you brought Daddy to the baby's first checkup. How're you doing, Horatio?"

"Pretty good," Horatio responded.

As Alexx began the checkup, she asked the date of Angel's last menstrual cycle so she could determine Angel's due date. Angel admitted she couldn't remember since the birth control shot shifted her cycle.

"You know what?" Alexx began. "You were overdue for another contraceptive shot when you last came. I'm guessing that you conceived within a few weeks of that, maybe around the week of Christmas. That would make you around…ten or eleven weeks? That's just an educated guess… I'll do an ultrasound to be sure, though."

Alexx excused herself from the Caine couple to get ready for the ultrasound. Angel glanced over to her husband.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

The redhead smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Alexx returned with some gel to rub on Angel's stomach. As she was preparing for the ultrasound, she said, "This ultrasound is just to date your pregnancy, sugar… if you're still early on, we won't know the gender for certain until you get to be around eighteen weeks."

Angel nodded in understanding. She glanced over to her husband, who appeared as if he would burst with anticipation at any given moment. She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Mm," Alexx said after she'd begun the ultrasound. "Looks like my educated guess was right. You're about eleven weeks pregnant."

Angel frowned as she realized how silent the room was. "Shouldn't we be able to hear the heartbeat?" she asked, slightly worried.

"No, not this early on. We really can't hear the heartbeat on an ultrasound until around sixteen weeks," Alexx explained. She pointed to the screen. "You can _see _the heart beating, though. Right there."

Angel and Horatio both looked to the screen, and sure enough they saw their next little boy or girl's heart beating. The Caines smiled in unison, both speechless.

"Don't worry, sugar. Your baby looks perfectly healthy as of right now," Alexx said as she turned off the machine and turned on the light. She grabbed her clipboard and flipped through a calendar on the wall. "Your due date is… September 1st."

Horatio glanced at the calendar as Alexx wrote the date down and chuckled. He tried hold his laughter so Angel wouldn't see him, but to no avail. When he found couldn't stop laughing, he covered his mouth. To his dismay, several snickers escaped and his face reddened.

Angel frowned in absolute confusion. "What's so funny, babe?"

The redhead tried to regain his composure, yet he still was chuckling when he tried to explain himself. "September 1st is Labor Day this year. So you're going to be in labor on Labor Day."

Angel pursed her lips. "That ain't funny."

Alexx looked down to avoid showing her smile, as she found the irony of Angel's due date slightly humorous herself. She cleared her throat to regain her composure. "I'll see you back next month for a checkup, sugar. Keep taking your vitamins. If something out of the ordinary happens, let me know and I'll fit you in."

"Thanks, Alexx," Angel replied as she carefully slid off the examination table followed Alexx to the front desk.

* * *

**_Thursday, February 14, 2008_**

Late that Valentine's Day evening, Angel was putting the finishing touches on her anniversary dinner—lemon pepper shrimp linguini—before Horatio made it home. Angel had already fed the twins earlier. Both of the Caine twins had gone to bed for the night, leaving the parents with privacy for the rest of the night.

Just as Angel finished making dinner, Horatio strolled into the kitchen, with a hand behind his back.

"Happy anniversary, love," he said. He pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal her present: a dozen long stem red roses.

"Baby these are beautiful," Angel replied with a smile. She leaned in to kiss her husband's lips and received her present. "Thank you. And you're just in time for dinner."

Horatio made his plate, while Angel found a vase for the flowers. She set the flowers on the dining room table before going to make her own plate and join her husband at the table.

"Wait a minute," Angel murmured as she came to a sudden realization. "How in the world did you manage to get a dozen long stem roses _on Valentine's Day_? Wouldn't they be all sold out?"

Horatio grinned. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out, love."

Angel pursed her lips. "One day I'll catch on to one of your schemes. Just you wait and see."

The redhead only chuckled in response.

After the couple finished their anniversary dinner, Horatio sparked an idea. As Angel cleared away the dishes, Horatio brought out Angel's iPod and turned on a familiar song—the very song that they danced to on their wedding day. Angel wandered into the living room when she heard their song playing.

Horatio smiled and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, love?"

Angel giggled and took his hand in hers, and the couple slow-danced the same way they did three years ago on their wedding day.

"I can't believe we're going to have another little Caine running around here soon," Horatio said softly with a chuckle.

"Yeah, me either. Which do you want more? Boy or girl?"

"I'll be happy with either one… but it would be nice to have another girl."

"Another little princess. Are you going to spoil her rotten like you do Seraphina?" Angel jested with a grin.

Horatio only smiled in response.

As the song approached its end, Horatio sang along with the last few lines.

"Timeless, don't let it fade out of sight. Just let the moment sweep us both away, lifting us to where we both agree, this is timeless, love."

Angel smiled as she leaned in to kiss her husband's lips gently. "I love you, baby. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, love."

* * *

Officer Devin Jenkins finished his second patrol shift late that night and finally was ready to head home. He'd conveniently ignored the fact that it was Valentine's Day…that is, until he cranked up his car and heard a local DJ announce that he was taking requests for love songs on the radio. Thoughts of the love of his life came to mind as a familiar song began to play, _Saving All My Love For You _by Whitney Houston. That was the very song that he and his wife danced to at their wedding. If she was still living today, they would have been married twenty years to the date, Devin realized.

The man suddenly slammed the power button for the radio as his sadness was replaced with an irrefutable rage. It had been years since his wife passed, and though the man responsible for her death was also dead, Devin felt that justice had yet to be served. His late wife's killer died a free man. Devin felt there was only one person responsible for not throwing that man in jail once his wife was murdered; none other than the investigator who ignored his pleas to arrest the killer.

Then-Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

And Devin wanted revenge.

He wanted to ride over to the Caine's residence that very night, service pistol in hand, and shoot each and every last one of the Caines execution style—including Horatio's twins and pregnant wife. In fact, Devin began to work out a plan to ensure Horatio was killed last, so the now-police captain would watch every last one of his loved ones die. He was literally moments away from Coral Way, Devin told himself. If he waited until after Caines went to sleep…there was no way that anyone would see it coming.

Moments later, though, Devin regained control of his anger and decided against his heat-of-the-moment plan. He still would get his revenge, but he had a much more intricate plan in mind—one that would ensure he'd walk away a free man just like his wife's killer did.

_I've waited almost ten years to get this right,_ Devin told himself mentally; _I can wait just a little while longer. My plan is already in force… Andrés should take care of everything very soon._

As the Jenkins male reached a stoplight, he pulled his late wife's picture from the driver's side visor.

"Don't worry, Liz," he whispered as he kissed the photograph and tucked back away. "I'll make sure Horatio pays for this."


	26. 25: The Safest Place

Chapter 25: The Safest Place

* * *

**_Tuesday, February 26, 2008_**

It was bleak Tuesday morning for Angel Caine. As thoughts of her late brother came to mind, Angel found she really didn't want to get out of bed and face the world. Though it had been four years to the date since A.J. died, the Lopez sister found she still hadn't fully recovered from the loss of her brother. It made her wonder if she ever would recover, if things would remain bleak and dreary every February 26th for the rest of her days on earth.

Angel turned over to see her husband's side of the bed empty. She glanced to the clock. Seven-forty-five. He probably went to wake the twins and get them ready for daycare. He usually had to be in at work at nine, as did she. Angel sighed, closing her eyes. She was trying to muster up enough willpower to get out of bed and counsel other people about their problems on the fourth anniversary of her brother's death.

As she lay there, she heard the patter of rain outside. It was rather soothing, this sound of the raindrops tapping against her window. It was like nature's lullaby. Angel found herself drifting back to sleep until she felt something warm pressed against her cheek. The female opened her eyes to see her husband sitting beside her, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, love," Horatio said. "How are you feeling?"

"Could be better," Angel replied, "But I'll be fine."

"You sure sweetheart? I know today isn't going to be an easy day for you."

Angel sighed as forced herself to stand up and get ready for work.

"I'll be just fine, Horatio," Angel said, though she said it more to convince herself. "I'll be just fine."

* * *

Later that morning, Evelyn noticed that Angel was acting uncharacteristically somber. She usually was bubbly around the children she counseled, yet today she was drastically more serene. Her graver attitude didn't affect the way she handled patients, but the mentor was still genuinely curious to the reasoning behind Angel's sudden attitude change. Evelyn sensed something was wrong, and seeing as Angel was her favorite intern, the mentor figured she'd try to help resolve Angel's problem after their next group session.

The lunch break approached quickly for the counselors of Miami Dade Children's Center. The last session before break ended, and Angel put up the game of Chutes and Ladders as her group of kindergarten patients left. Evelyn saw the children out and returned to help Angel put away the board game.

"Those kids can sure leave a mess, huh?" Evelyn said as she leaned over to pick up a game piece that had rolled underneath the table.

Angel's only response was a slight smile and a nod of the head.

Silence consumed the room. Angel put the lid on the box for the game and was about to leave the room until Evelyn stopped her.

"Hey, Angel? You feeling okay?"

Angel paused in mid-stride before glancing down at the floor tiles. She appeared contemplative, as if she were trying to determine whether or not she was going to tell the truth or plaster a false smile across her face and lie.

"No," Angel finally replied. She took a seat on the table nearby and kept her gaze at the floor. "I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"Today's just an emotional day for me… It's the anniversary of my brother's death."

"Anniversaries of deaths can be tough. How'd your brother die?"

"He…was murdered." Angel paused before she looked up to Evelyn and added, "He was murdered while trying to protect me."

Those words seemed to strike a nerve with Evelyn, Angel noticed. She appeared startled for a moment, looking down before murmuring, "I'm so sorry, Angel. I know what it's like to lose someone close like that."

Angel studied her mentor for a moment. Evelyn suddenly seemed distraught, as if she were caught up in reliving her own horrid memory.

"D-Did I tell you about James, Sr.?" the elder woman began in a shaky tone that was unfamiliar to the intern.

"Your husband, right? You told me that he passed away about a decade ago."

"Did I mention…_how_ he passed?"

"No."

Evelyn sighed before she tried to explain herself. "Before my husband died, I used to live in Omaha, Nebraska. Late one night, there was a break-in at our house… James went to see what was going on. He told me not to come out until he knew it was safe. Being as stubborn as I am, I went after him. The burglar saw me first…and aimed a gun at my head. James jumped in the way before the man fired…"

Though Evelyn trailed off, Angel noticed the connection right away.

"He died trying to protect you," she said.

"Y-yes, he did. After his funeral, I moved here. I came out of retirement and started counseling again… I tried to make other people's lives better again. But still can't help but think… It was my fault my own husband's life was taken away…"

Evelyn's voice cracked upon the last few words, and she quickly wiped away tears that sprung to her eyes. Angel placed a hand on Evelyn's shoulder, saying, "It wasn't your fault your husband died, Evelyn."

Evelyn inhaled deeply to regain her composure and said, "And it wasn't your fault your brother died, Angel."

Angel looked down, realizing the point of Evelyn's story. Though both women knew they weren't at fault for their loved ones' deaths, neither appeared as if they would accept this as fact any time soon.

"Hey, how about uh... how about I treat _you_ to lunch this time," Angel said, forcing a smile. "I have a craving for pork carnitas from that Mexican place down the street. And I know you love Mexican, so it's like a win-win."

Evelyn matched Angel's feigned smile with that of her own. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Calleigh waited patiently for Horatio to arrive back to his office after his lunch break that afternoon. He mentioned he wanted to talk to her about something very important after their break. Calleigh found herself wondering that something was as she waited. She hadn't the slightest clue what Horatio wanted to talk about, but she sensed it was something serious by his tone.

"You're here early," the redhead said as he came up to unlock his office door. Calleigh noticed Horatio hadn't eaten lunch yet as he had a fast food bag in his other hand. "You took your lunch break already?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied. "I didn't realize you haven't though. Sorry."

Horatio dismissed the blonde's apology with a wave of the hand. "It's fine. Come in."

Calleigh followed Horatio into his office and took a seat in front of his desk. She noticed his new office was much more spacious than his old one.

"How's Josephine doing?" Horatio asked, bringing Calleigh out of her thoughts. "Is my newest goddaughter keeping you and Eric up at night?"

"Surprisingly, no," Calleigh replied with a smile. "She sleeps through the night just like you or me. She doesn't give us much trouble at all."

The captain chuckled. "I only hope my newest little one will be as quiet through the night as Josephine is."

Calleigh only laughed in response.

"Well, besides to know how you're doing, I called you here because I'm looking for someone to fill my old position. You were the first person that came to mind."

Calleigh blinked, trying to process her supervisor's words. "You…want to promote me to lieutenant?"

Horatio nodded. "You're certainly qualified for the job."

A wave of emotions overcame the blonde. Excitement was the primary emotion, as she knew the new position would amount to more pay, something that definitely would come in handy with a new baby around. However, moments later, insecurity became more dominant as she wondered if she could handle being a mother of two _and_ full time a lieutenant along with her criminalist position at the crime lab.

"I'll need some time to think it over," Calleigh finally responded.

"Of course. Talk it over with Eric… take as long as you need. It's a big decision."

"Thanks, Horatio."

* * *

Andrés Lopez, Sr. flipped through a photo album that Tuesday afternoon. He stopped when he saw a picture of his only daughter from back in her teenage years. The look on her face showed she was nowhere near happy, and the Lopez father mentally kicked himself when he realized he was most likely the reason for her discontent the day that the picture was taken.

He then thought to present day, and how his attempt to start over with her didn't go as planned. In all actuality, he really didn't want to hurt her at all. It wasn't like she would believe him, though. It wasn't like a few months' worth of apologizing could compensate for the many years of emotional trauma he'd caused her due to the long term abuse. Even though he was a free man legally, he felt that mentally, he would never be free as long as Angel was still in emotional pain.

Just to think, that very day she would visit her late brother's grave, offering him flowers and another apology for being the reason why he died. Andrés, Sr. himself was the actual killer, but Angel felt the blame fell on her.

He couldn't handle the colossal amount of guilt that came with knowing that his daughter blamed herself for something he did. He felt the urge to visit A.J.'s grave that day in hopes that he could reason with Angel once more, yet he decided against that as he realized Horatio would be present, and there was no way that the situation could end on a positive note.

At a loss of what else to do, Andrés picked up his home phone and dialed a number he recently memorized.

"Hey, Andrés, I was wondering when you'd call," the call recipient—Devin Jenkins—answered. "I'm still working on getting your charges dropped. Don't worry, they'll go away soon. Have you talked to Angel lately?"

"That's actually why I called. Angel obviously won't have anything to do with me, and I don't want to get shot with that Taser again…" Andrés rambled before trailing off. The elder man sighed. "If only she could see that I don't want to hurt her. I only want to make things right again."

Devin didn't respond. Not only because he was at a loss for words, but because he realized that his plan to get back at Horatio wasn't as stable as he so hoped it was. Andrés honestly _didn't_ want to hurt Angel. This was news to Devin. When he first met Andrés a few short months ago, the Lopez man mentioned he needed help talking to Angel Caine without Horatio knowing. Devin automatically assumed that Andrés wanted something much more than that, especially after doing some research into Andrés's past with Angel.

Yet now, Devin could tell by the elder man's tone that Andrés's intentions were innocent after all. This definitely was a set-back in Devin's plan, and he racked his brain for a way to bring it back on track.

"…Could you maybe talk to Angel for me?" Andrés continued. "Tell her that I'm really sorry, and maybe ask if she'll give me another chance to explain myself?"

"Uh…sure. Yeah, I could do that. Is there anything else that I should know…?"

"Well…I have a past with Angel. One I'm not proud of. I just need her to know that the past is going to stay the past. I really want her to talk to me, too, but I don't think she trusts me. I need her to trust me."

"Don't worry," answered Devin as he formulated a sinister plan. "I think I have an idea to bring you back on her good side. I'll be in touch soon."

"Thanks," Andrés replied as they hung up. The Lopez man felt a little better after their conversation had ended. He figured Devin could talk to Angel and sway her opinion about him somehow.

Little did he know, Devin's plan would be much more violent than anything Andrés had in mind…

* * *

The sky above was a dreary dark grey. The atmosphere was damp and a tad chilly—the temperature dropped to sixty degrees, which was almost unheard of for a Miamian afternoon. The rain had stopped for the time being, but the weather forecaster predicted scattered thundershowers for the remainder of the evening.

The Caines pulled up to a familiar cemetery. Horatio went to unbuckle Gabriel from his car seat as Angel did the same for Seraphina. The parents helped their children put on their rain coats, just in case the rain started up again. Then, hand in hand, the parents guided the children out to their late uncle's grave.

Seraphina lingered near her father, while Gabriel pulled away and ran ahead to splash in muddy puddles. Angel smiled slightly while watching her son play. He was just so innocent, so blissfully unaware to the many hardships life had to offer, like losing a brother to the hands of one's own father, or having one's innocence robbed at the age of only six years old. Angel found herself wishing, hoping, _praying _that all of the things she experienced when she was a child would never come up with her own children. She found that she didn't even care that Gabriel had splashed mud on his brand new rain boots, nor did she mind that he would track the mud into her newly detailed SUV later.

The Caines stopped at Andrés Jr.'s tombstone. Seraphina and Gabriel looked up to their parents, both confused.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Gabe asked.

"We're here to visit your Uncle A.J.," Angel responded. "He…isn't with us anymore. He died before you and Sera were born."

Gabriel and Seraphina silently looked at each other, then down at the grave. Though their parents had explained the subject of death to them before, they still didn't fully comprehend the gravidity of the concept. They did understand that whenever their mother thought of Uncle A.J., she would get really upset. They also understood that they would never get to see their Uncle A.J., yet they still didn't get why.

"Do you have the flower, sweetheart?" Horatio asked Seraphina, breaking the stillness among their family.

The little girl nodded and held up a single white rose that her father had given to her earlier. Horatio pointed to Andrés's tombstone, and Sera set the rose down right beside it.

Silence consumed the Caines once more, until Gabriel broke the silence and asked,

"What's Uncle A.J. like, Mommy?"

"Oh, he was really sweet. He gave the best piggyback rides—I know because he and I played with your cousin Jasmine all the time when she was little. He was great at baseball… I think he would've gotten signed for the San Diego Padres if he wouldn't have hurt his knee in high school." Angel's gaze grew distant as she became engrossed in her memories, yet she managed to laugh a little at a pleasant one that came to mind. "He always had a way of making you smile, even if you were mad at him."

"I wish I could meet Uncle A.J.," Gabriel said.

Angel's smile wavered as tears welled in her eyes. "I wish you could too, Vari."

Another silence consumed them. Angel glanced down at her brother's grave, while Horatio placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and a light rain began to fall. After a few moments, lightning flashed above head. A louder roar of thunder sounded and the rain suddenly picked up. Raindrops pelted down quickly, stinging the Caine parents' bare skin. Horatio quickly opened an umbrella to cover his twins and wife.

"Okay, I think it's time to go," Horatio announced. "We don't want you guys getting sick."

Horatio stared to guide his family back to the SUV, yet he stopped when he noticed Angel wasn't beside him. He spun back around to see Angel staring heavenwards, tracing the sign of a cross across her chest while mouthing what appeared to be yet another apology. Angel still blamed herself for Andrés's death.

"Love," Horatio called.

Angel looked up to her husband, not even seeming to care that she was getting drenched by the sudden downpour.

"It's not your fault, Angel."

As Horatio held a hand out to Angel, the Caine woman smiled weakly and walked with him, following him back to their car.

* * *

That evening, Angel attempted to comb through the erratic mess of her hair. She'd already changed out of her wet work clothes and took a long hot shower, so the only thing that remained was to flat iron her hair. Clearly, standing outside during a downpour wasn't the best decision for someone who was already in dire need of another perm. The Caine woman sighed as she glared at her ceramic flat iron. She was tired, moody, a tad hungry, and achy from wearing heels all day. The _last_ thing she wanted to do was tackle her un-permed roots. The female hunched over the bathroom counter, holding her head in her hands.

"Need some help?" Horatio's voice startled Angel out of her thoughts.

Angel looked up to see her husband standing right beside her. "Could you straighten my hair for me?"

"I'll try my best."

"You are the most _amazing_ husband ever."

The redhead smiled. "I'll go get you a chair. Turn the straightener to the setting you want me to use. I'll be back."

Angel plugged in and turned on the flat iron. She gazed off at the floor tiles as her mind wandered back to four years ago. She left Danté's house that day to run errands, finding it odd that A.J. didn't want to come with her like he usually did. He mentioned something about needing alone time. Angel told him that she understood and that she would come by later to check on him. She didn't know that it would be the very last time she would see her brother alive.

"Love," Horatio said as he returned with a chair from the dining room. He patted the seat, and Angel slowly eased down into it. After seeing her contemplative look, the redhead asked, "What are you thinking about, sweetheart?"

"A.J."

"….You know what I told you at the cemetery is true. It's not your fault he's dead, Angel."

"I… don't want to talk about this."

Horatio sighed in resignation. He grabbed a comb and started to part Angel's hair. "Okay, love. What _do_ you want to talk about?"

A pause, and then Angel replied, "Our baby. It just occurred to me that unless he or she shares a room with the twins, we don't have a room for our new baby."

"And the twins' room is already cramped as is… their beds, the rocking chair, their dresser, their bookshelf… there's no way we'd be able to fit a crib in that room, let alone anything else."

"So what are we gonna do? We can't put the baby in the office…it's too cluttered in there, too. Not to mention all the wires and plugs in there would be dangerous if the baby grabs onto anything."

"I've been thinking about that," Horatio said as he started pressing Angel's hair, "And the only solution I found logical was to move to bigger place. Of course, I wanted to talk it over with you first."

"Well, yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But where would we move?"

"I had a few places in mind. There are some houses for sale in this new community in Coral Gables. It's a nice part of town, low crime rates… and most importantly, it's a good distance away from our current street, which is where your father currently lives."

"I keep forgetting Andrés lives just down the street." Angel said with a frown. She shivered at the very thought of sharing a neighborhood with her father again. "So, that community in Coral Gables sounds like the safest place."

"Mm-hmm. Of course we'd have to take a few house-hunting trips. And we need give a two weeks' notice before we move to get the deposit back on the condo first. But if we do decide to move there, I know that there is a nice Catholic school in the area that goes from preschool to eighth grade, so Gabriel, Seraphina, and our third little one would be set until high school."

"Sounds good to me. We need to set up some house-hunting trips soon."

"Will do, love. Will do."

The Caines fell silent for a few moments. Horatio silently finished up Angel's hair. The stillness ended, however, when Angel suddenly started snickering.

Horatio frowned in confusion. "What's so funny, love?"

"I just thought of something… remember our honeymoon? And how I forced you to straighten my hair after you soaked me in the pool?"

Horatio chuckled as the memory crossed his mind. "Yes, I do remember that. Do you remember what happened the day after that? When I made you keep your promise to me?"

"_Ugh_, yes. If you weren't so damn charming, I would've killed you for making me wake up that early." Angel smiled. "The sunrise was amazing, though… and so was the sunrise lovemaking."

The redhead couldn't help but laugh at her tone upon her last words. He finished pressing one last piece of Angel's hair and said, "So do you think I'm better at this now that I was three years ago?"

Angel ran her fingers through her newly pressed hair. "Wow, I'm impressed. You're much better at this now. You even got my kinky roots straight."

Horatio smiled. "I try."

"So you wanna start house-hunting next week?" Angel asked.

The redhead nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

A/N: Allusion to the first story! Hehe. Everything is connected somehow.

By the way, you might want to remember that statement as you continue reading the story. Everything will be connected somehow… ;)

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	27. 26: The Safest Place Part II

Chapter 26: The Safest Place Part II

* * *

**_Tuesday, February 26, 2008_**

That same evening, Eric and Calleigh were spending time together after dinner. Sabrina and Josephine were both asleep for the night, allowing the Delko parents to spend some quality time together—just the two of them. The Delko couple cuddled on their bed, watching a basketball game on Fox Sports South – the New Orleans Hornets versus the Utah Jazz. Being a Louisiana native, Calleigh naturally rooted for the Hornets. Eric chuckled each time she shouted at the television when the referee made a "bad call". As the game approached the end of the second quarter and the halftime show aired, Eric tried to start conversation.

"Say, Cal, how'd that meeting go with H?"

"It went…okay." Calleigh sighed. "He offered me the position of lieutenant."

"Whoa, _lieutenant_." The Delko male grinned, pleasantly surprised. "Lieutenant Calleigh Duquesne. I like the sound of that."

Calleigh smiled weakly, shifting her position in his arms.

Eric glanced down to his wife. Upon her silence, he said, "You gonna take the promotion?"

"I don't know," Calleigh admitted. "I really want to, but then there's Jo and Bri to take care of… not to mention I won't know what my schedule will be like if I do decide to take the promotion."

"I'm sure you can work something out. Horatio may be captain, but he's a father too. You probably will have some flexible hours like you have now."

Calleigh considered this for a moment. "You have a point. But I'll still have to increase my workload, considering I'll be a lieutenant instead of a regular officer. More people to supervise, more work to be done."

"Well, I think you can do it. But in the end it's up to you, and I'll support either decision you make, Cal," Eric said and kissed his wife's cheek.

Calleigh smiled. "Thanks for your support, sweetie. I think I need a little more time to think it over. Horatio told me to take as long as I needed to decide…I think I'll tell him by the end of the week."

Eric nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**_Friday, February 29, 2008_**

That Friday morning, Horatio and Angel were getting ready for work. Horatio got dressed while Angel took a shower. The redhead slipped on a pair of slacks and was buttoning up his shirt when he realized that his button-up was snug around his stomach. He frowned, glancing up at the mirror.

"What's wrong, babe?" Angel asked upon observing his expression as she came out of the bathroom in her robe.

"I think I've put on a few pounds," Horatio responded, placing a hand to his gut. "My shirts are getting snug."

Angel ran her hand over her husband's abdomen before saying, "Could be Couvade Syndrome."

H frowned once more, this time in confusion. "Come again?"

"Couvade Syndrome. Otherwise known as sympathetic pregnancy. Sometimes men experience similar symptoms their pregnant partners have, like weight gain, fatigue, cravings… You haven't had any morning sickness lately, have you?"

The captain shot his wife a look. "Love._ Seriously._"

"No really, I'm being serious, Horatio. There were plenty of studies done on this. I learned about it in my advanced psychology class. And you have to admit, you've complained about being tired a lot lately. Not to mention you said you were craving fish tacos just the other day."

"I've been working longer hours, which is why I'm tired. And I wouldn't call that a craving…I just wanted some fish tacos," Horatio defended himself.

"And the weight gain?"

Horatio sighed, saying nothing for a moment. After a brief silence, he said, "If this is true, why didn't any of this come up the last time you were pregnant?"

"Well, we're _much _closer to each other now than we were in my first pregnancy. It's possible that you have stronger sympathy towards me, which is why you're experiencing some of the same symptoms I'm having in my current pregnancy."

Though the explanation seemed logical, Horatio was none too pleased with Angel's diagnosis. He said nothing, only scowled at her as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Angel saw her husband's frown and decided to tease him to lighten the mood.

"Are you having a mood swing?" Angel asked with a smile. "You're having a mood swing. It's okay, love. I understand."

Horatio wanted to stay angry at his wife, yet when repeated the very words he said to her when they were at the doctor's office a few weeks ago, the redhead couldn't help but laugh.

"You better be lucky you're cute," Horatio imitated his wife's voice. "You can get out of a lot of stuff that way."

"Okay, now you really _do_ sound like me," Angel said with a snicker. "But do me a favor. If you start dressing like me, stay away from my stilettos. Your feet are like five sizes bigger than mine, and I don't want you stretching out my shoes."

"Okay, that's it," Horatio muttered before he snatched up Angel and tickled her vigorously. Giggling uncontrollably, Angel frantically tried to pull out of her husband's hold. It was to no avail as he quickly subdued her with one hand and tickled her with the other. The couple tumbled to the carpeted floor with a _thump_.

"I wanna play!" Gabriel cried as he saw his parents continue their tickle-fight.

"Me too!" Seraphina added.

"No, we're done playing," Angel said as pulled her husband's hands down. "You two need to take a bath and get dressed for daycare. And Mommy and Daddy need to get ready for work."

Horatio stood upright, smoothing down his shirt. He then scooped up a twin in each arm. "C'mon guys. Daddy will run your bath water."

And with that, the Caines finished going about their morning routine.

* * *

That afternoon, Calleigh popped into Horatio's office. She'd given a lot of thought to her decision of taking the promotion, and after a weighing the options, she'd finally chosen what she wanted to do.

"Hey, H," the southerner said, knocking on the door to gain her supervisor's attention as he was looking down at paperwork.

Horatio smiled at the blonde as she entered his office. "How are you?"

"Doing good, thanks," the female replied. "I've been thinking about that job offer… and I accept."

H's grin widened. "Okay, Lieutenant Duquesne. You can start next week. I'll give you the key to your new office on Monday."

Calleigh smiled as her boss addressed her by her new title. Lieutenant Duquesne. She liked the sound of that.

"Thanks, H," she replied as she started to leave the room. She stopped when Horatio called her name again.

"Oh and Calleigh?"

The blonde turned around to look at her boss again. "Yes?"

"Happy belated birthday," the redhead said with a smile.

Calleigh beamed. Her birthday was the day before, and aside from a small family gathering at home, she didn't do much to acknowledge the day. It was nice to know that someone else remembered.

"Thanks, H," Calleigh repeated before she left to tell the rest of her team the good news.

* * *

**_Saturday, March 1, 2008_**

The next day, the dayshift CSIs decided to have a small get together in honor of Calleigh being promoted to lieutenant. It also doubled as her birthday celebration, seeing as she turned thirty-three just a few days before. The location? None other than Calleigh's favorite diner, _Flamingo Café_. Eric still didn't favor this place; however, he learned to tolerate it seeing as his wife adored the homey diner.

This gathering was significantly different than their past ones. The original group was there—Eric, Calleigh, Speed, Alexx, and Horatio. Yet their group had grown over the years. Angel, Ryan, Natalia, and Tom joined them. Of course, the criminalists were now accompanied by their children—Sabrina and Josephine Delko, Gabriel and Seraphina Caine, and Tim Speedle, Jr. The group of five had grown to a group of fourteen (including the children) and they occupied the largest table of the diner by themselves.

The children of the group sat in their high chairs, scribbling on activity sheets with crayons while the adults decided on what they'd eat. Calleigh cradled Josephine in her arms as she fed the baby. Natalia was mesmerized by watching the mother and child, and Speedle couldn't help but notice the entranced expression on Nat's face.

"Uh-oh," Tim began. "Looks like someone has that special sparkle in her eye. You lookin' to have kids, Nat?"

Natalia blinked, finally realizing that she was staring, and attempted to play it off by glancing down at the menu. "I don't know what you're talking about, Speed."

Ryan appeared startled upon hearing his girlfriend's name and the word "kids" in the same sentence. "Is there somethin' you want to tell me, Nat?" Ryan asked softly.

Natalia shook her head, hoping to dismiss the subject. "It's nothin', Ryan."

"It sure didn't look like nothing," Speedle muttered.

Silence struck the group for a moment. Those who weren't glancing at Natalia and Ryan were pretending to ignore the situation by looking down at their menus.

"You know, it's perfectly normal for women your age to want children, Natalia," Angel spoke up, sounding more like a professional therapist than a friend of a friend trying to ease the tension. "It's a nesting instinct. Most often it occurs during the fifth month of pregnancy, but studies show that it can occur outside of pregnancy, too."

"I was just…watching the baby, that's all," Natalia replied. She smiled and said, "Besides, I have Ryan to take care of, so I don't think I'll have time for a baby."

The entire group except for Ryan chuckled at Natalia's comment.

The Wolfe male frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, c'mon, Ryan. You can act like a kid sometimes," Natalia jested. She turned to the rest of the group. "Do you have any idea how hard it is living with someone who is OCD?"

"_Yes_," Horatio spoke up immediately. "It's a real hassle sometimes."

"'A real hassle'," Angel parroted, pursing her lips and glaring at her husband. "Humph."

"You know I love you sweetheart," the redhead said sweetly with a smile and gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"You never complained about my OCD before," Ryan said softly to his girlfriend. "I didn't know it bothered you."

"Ryan, it doesn't bother me… I just find it funny sometimes, that's all," Natalia replied.

"Funny? Funny how?"

"Well… you alphabetize your cereal boxes."

"Oh my god, you do that too?" Angel interrupted. "See, Horatio! I told you I wasn't the only one who does that."

Horatio looked to Natalia and said, "I guess it goes without saying that I feel your pain."

At that point, the entire group couldn't help but burst into laughter, including Angel and Ryan.

"You know I still love you," Natalia said to Ryan.

Ryan grinned. "I love you too, Nat."

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Speedle teased. "So you two tyin' the knot soon, or what?"

As Ryan and Natalia both appeared startled, Eric said, "Don't mind Speed. He does that. He teased me and Cal the whole time we were dating."

"I wouldn't call it teasing… I'd call it friendly motivation," Speed retorted.

"You guys are too much," Alexx said with a laugh.

The waitress came by to take everyone's orders. Once she left, Angel begun conversation again.

"Y'know, our cat had a litter kittens earlier this year. We're thinking of keeping one along with the mother, but we're giving away the rest. There are six kittens total, which means five that we're giving away since we can't keep them all. They've had all their shots, and the mother is weaning them now. Are any of you guys lookin' for a pet?"

"Henry and I could use one," Alexx spoke up. "With my older daughter off at college and my baby boy gone away with his friends most of the time, it gets really lonely at home."

"What kind of cats are they?" Natalia asked.

"The mother is a Japanese bobtail, and I think she bred with a black tabby cat, so the kittens are a mix of the two," Horatio explained. "Most of them are all white or all black, but there's one that looks almost exactly like the mother. We call her Panda because she looks kind of like a panda bear."

"Well, my wife Lulu and I could use some company, too," Dr. Loman said. "We both decided we don't want any kids, but a pet kitten would be nice."

"What do you think about adopting a kitten, Cal? Bri's been begging for a pet for a while now," Eric said to his wife.

"It would be nice to have a family pet…" Calleigh said as she considered this. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"I always saw myself as a dog kind of guy," Speedle thought aloud, "but it wouldn't hurt to step outside my box. I guess I'll adopt one too."

"Okay so one for Alexx, one for Tom, one for Eric and Calleigh, one for Speed…that leaves one more." Angel verbally figured. "What about you, Natalia, Ryan? Looking for a kitten?"

Natalia appeared elated at the thought of having a pet. Ryan, however, didn't appear as favorable of the idea as his girlfriend did.

"I'd love to adopt a kitten," Nat replied.

"I don't know…" Ryan said in the same instant.

Natalia looked to her boyfriend. "Oh, c'mon, Ryan. What could it hurt?"

"It's just that cats have sharp, pointy claws that can scratch…and they climb on top of things…"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of cats, Ryan."

"I'm not _afraid…_I just don't think cats like me that much. Come to think of it, I don't get along with any animals, really."

"Well you know the kittens are still fairly young. Once they get used to you, I'm sure you'll get along well," Angel intervened.

Ryan still appeared skeptic. "I don't know…I mean, how am I supposed to take care of a kitten? What do they like?"

"It's not terribly complicated," Horatio spoke up. "They eat about 3 times a day, and a cup of food each feeding. We use dry kitten food, and you can leave that out for them to free-feed. They sleep for a majority of the day, but when they're awake, they're easy to please. A laser pointer or a ball of yarn can keep them occupied for hours. It's a good way for them to get exercise, too."

Natalia looked over to her boyfriend as she saw he was considering the idea of taking the last of the of the Caines' kittens. "Well, Ryan? What do you think?"

"I… guess it wouldn't hurt to adopt one," Ryan finally said.

Natalia grinned and gave Ryan a peck on the cheek, causing the male to smile.

"I'll call you all when the kittens are weaned. It'll probably be a couple more weeks," Angel announced. "It'll be before we move for sure."

"You guys are moving?" Eric asked. "To where?"

"We're thinking of going to this newer community over in Coral Gables," Horatio replied. "Hopefully we can find a nice place before the beginning of summer, so the twins can get used to their new neighborhood before they start school."

"I hope it all works out for you guys," Calleigh said.

The conversation halted for several moments as the group's food came. The CSIs and their family grew silent for a few moments as they enjoyed their food.

As they were finishing up, Angel spoke up again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Calleigh's birthday present!" She leaned over to grab a gift bag from beside her feet. "Happy birthday, Calleigh!"

"Happy birthday Godmommy Calleigh!" The Caine twins chorused after their mother.

Calleigh smiled as she opened the bag. A gift basket that included bath salts, body lotion, body wash, and bubble bath was inside. Her grin widened. "Thanks you guys! This is just what I needed."

"Here you go, birthday girl," Alexx said as she pulled out her own gift. The other people at the table began doing the same.

The group enjoyed their time together, celebrating Calleigh's birthday and her new promotion. They didn't notice they were being watched from across the diner, nor did they notice the person who was watching them was recording the entire get-together as well…

* * *

**_Saturday, March 29, 2008_**

It had been a few weeks since Horatio and Angel initiated their house-hunting trips, and they already found the perfect place to call their own. It was a spacious Spanish Mediterranean style home in the Buenos Vecinos community of Coral Gables. At just over three thousand square feet, it was complete with five bedrooms, four full bathrooms, screened-in back porch, and a large fenced-in backyard.

Angel fell in love with the home when she saw that the master bedroom was on the bottom floor with along with three of the other bedrooms, one for each of the children. She liked the idea of the children's rooms being on the same floor with her and Horatio's room. Depending on what gender their soon coming baby was, the Caine parents figured that the baby could share a bathroom with one of the twins. (Angel recalled having to share a bathroom with at least two of her older brothers and told Horatio that she couldn't put Seraphina through that.) She also loved the fact that the master suite had his and hers walk-in closets, and she would finally be able to have enough room to store her shoe collection without taking up Horatio's side of the closet.

The top floor was significantly smaller than the bottom floor, because it consisted of only a single bedroom, one full bathroom, and storage closet. Horatio loved this as he figured the bonus bedroom on the top floor could function as an office-slash-media-room, and they would only need to go upstairs if they wanted to work on the desktop computer or play the Xbox 360 –which so far, only Angel had played. It would minimize the chances of accidents of the children falling on the stairs, which was a comforting thought as Horatio recalled the many broken bones that resulted from him and his own brother roughhousing on the staircase when he was a child.

The Caines put in an offer for the house the moment they saw that their love for the home was mutual. That was about a week ago, and it would take another week or so for them to sort out the issues of paperwork and the down payment on the mortgage.

In the meantime, Horatio decided to familiarize himself with his future neighborhood. Since Angel was away at a hair appointment with Daniella, Horatio called Danté up and arranged a play date for the twins and D.J. They met up at the community park on Bonita Lane, which was within walking distance of the Caines' future home.

"So I drove by your future place on the way here," Danté said to Horatio as the two fathers pushed their children on the swings. "It's a pretty nice house. Hella big, too. You know when the sale will close yet?"

"It should be within the next week or so," Horatio answered.

"Daddy, I wanna get off," Gabriel cried.

"Okay, buddy," the redheaded father said and held the swing steady so Gabriel could slide out of the swing. The little boy started to run away, which is when Horatio turned around and said, "Don't go too far, buddy. Stay where I can see you."

"Higher, Daddy!" Seraphina whined to her father when he stopped pushing her on the swing.

"Sorry, princess."

Danté chuckled at his brother-in-law. "I'm glad I've only got lil' knucklehead. I can't imagine what it'd be like if I had to look after twins. How do you n' Angel do it anyway?"

"Very carefully," Horatio responded with a slight laugh of his own.

"So I was just wonderin'. If you and Ang move to Coral Gables, what are you gonna do about daycare? Linda's place is too far out of the way, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but we only have to worry about that for about another few months. The twins are going to start preschool this August, and the school that we're going to enroll them in has a lot of afterschool programs so they'll be able to stay on campus until either Angel or I get off work."

"What school are you lookin' at?"

"Saint John's Academy. It's only a few blocks away from here."

"That a Catholic school?" Danté asked, almost sounding outraged.

"Yes," Horatio said slowly, confused on why this was a bad thing. "Why?"

"I take it Angel didn't tell you about the horror stories of us Lopezes and Catholic schools. Every last one of us Lopezes—including Angel—were constantly suspended from Catholic schools. Hell, private schools in general. And it was always for somethin' stupid, like breakin' dress code or skipping morning mass. It drove my mom and dad crazy. And if Gabe or Sera are anything like we were, it's gonna drive you crazy too."

"Well, I highly doubt they'll get suspended in preschool. Besides, Gabriel and Seraphina…"

Horatio trailed off as he scanned the playground and came to a horrifying realization. Gabriel was nowhere in sight.

"Do you see Gabriel?" Horatio asked Danté, trying to mask his panic.

Danté frowned and glanced around the playground. "Shit. No, I don't. Where'd he go? He was by the slide just a minute ago."

Horatio cursed softly to himself before scooping up his daughter out of the swing and darting off to the place where he'd last seen his son. "Gabriel? Buddy, where are you?!"

Danté picked up his own son and was close behind to help search for his nephew. "Hey, Gabe! Where'd you go, lil' man?"

The two men searched the entire playground, yet it was to no avail. They still couldn't find Gabriel.

"You don't think he went to the parking lot, do you?" Danté asked.

Both men looked in the direction of the parking lot. Sure enough, they saw the little redheaded Caine child standing beside someone dressed in all black. Being both a police captain and criminalist, Horatio automatically assumed worst case scenario.

"Gabriel!" he cried and raced towards the parking lot, hoping to get there before the mystery person did any harm.


	28. 27: The Safest Place Part III

Author's Note/Warning: There is some sexual content near the end of this chapter. Along with a bit of a scare. Not going to give it away, just read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Safest Place Part III

* * *

**_Saturday, March 29, 2008_**

Horatio bolted for the parking lot. He ran as fast as he could, hoping he could make it there before it was too late. Halfway there, his breaths came heavier and his chest ached. He wasn't as fit as he used to be. He pushed himself a bit further, ignoring the sound of his erratic breathing. The redhead's heart dropped when he saw the figure lean over to pick up Gabriel.

"Hey!" Horatio shouted breathlessly.

Danté saw the mystery person holding his nephew and assumed the worst, too. Seeing as Danté was younger and much more athletic than the redheaded captain, he reached the parking lot before Horatio did.

"You get the fuck away from my nephew!" Danté growled.

"Relax, I wasn't gonna hurt 'em," the mystery man replied as he set Gabriel down. He flashed a badge to the Lopez man. "I'm with MDPD. I saw the kid runnin' out to the parking lot and I wanted to make sure he didn't get hit by a car or somethin'."

As Horatio finally caught up, he realized he knew who this person was.

"_Officer Jenkins_?" Horatio managed to say in outrage between exhausted breaths. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my patrol route on the weekends," Devin said simply.

"Then why aren't you wearing your uniform? It's against protocol to go on patrol without a uniform. You should know that."

"Yeah, well my sergeant said it's okay as long as I keep my badge with me. My partner's in the car and he doesn't have a uniform on either."

Horatio glared at the officer. He sensed something fishy going on, especially since he knew the sergeant wouldn't willingly tell his officers to go against protocol at the risk of losing his job.

"Is there a problem, Captain Caine?" Devin asked, giving a smug smirk.

Horatio clenched his fist at his side, wanting so much to smack that smile off of Devin's face. He knew Devin was up to something. In the end he kept his cool and said, "I'll see you and your sergeant in my office on Monday."

Devin's grin widened. "Somehow I figured you'd say somethin' like that. I'll let the Sarge know. But I'm sure he'll just tell you the same thing I told you. He's not big on followin' protocol unless the boss is around."

Silence consumed the group until Devin's radio chirped. His sergeant wanted him and his partner to respond to a report of a drunk and disorderly on the other side of town.

"Sounds like I've got a call. I'll see you Monday, Captain," Devin said. He leaned down to ruffle Gabriel's hair. "See ya' later, kid."

"Bye-bye!" Gabriel said, smiling and waving at the officer as he left for his squad car.

"I don't know what it is about that dude," Danté began as he watched Devin drive off, "but I really don't like his ass."

"Join the club," Horatio mumbled. He then looked down to his son. "Gabriel, buddy I told you not to go too far. You could've gotten hurt."

"I sowie, Daddy," Gabriel replied, not because he was genuinely apologetic, but because he sensed that was all he needed to say to in order to dismiss the subject.

Danté studied his in-law for a moment. Horatio was still panting breathlessly, and his face was a rosy red. At first Danté figured it was because Horatio was genuinely worried something bad would happen to Gabe, but a moment later he sensed the real reason was something much more serious.

"You a'ight, H?" Danté asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm…fine," Horatio said with a tired sigh. "I'm…just out of shape."

"Well I figured that much. You're startin' to get a belly like Angel's." The younger father chuckled. "Say, you ain't pregnant too, are ya'?"

Horatio grinned dryly. "Very funny, Danté."

"Daddy, I hungry," D.J. interrupted the adult conversation.

"A'ight, lil' man. Let's get you some lunch. How does pizza sound?" Danté said to his son.

"Ooh, Daddy! I want pizza too!" Gabriel cried to Horatio. "Can I have pizza too?"

"Sure buddy…" Horatio replied. "Just as long as _Uncle Danté_ buys."

Danté chuckled in response as he and the Caines went to their respective cars to ride to the local pizza place.

* * *

**_Monday, March 31, 2008_**

The following Monday morning, Horatio waited for Devin and his sergeant, Michael Kent, to arrive in his office. They were to be there at ten a.m. sharp. When ten o'clock rolled around, Devin showed up, but Sergeant Kent did not.

"Hey Captain," Devin said nonchalantly as he strolled into the office.

"Where's Sergeant Kent?" Horatio asked.

"Oh. He quit a few days ago."

"_What_?"

"Guess the pressure of facing you for breaking protocol was too much. He quit the day I told him you wanted to see us."

Horatio tapped at his computer to search Michael Kent's status. Sure enough, the captain saw that Sergeant Kent quit on Saturday and left without giving a two weeks' notice. Something definitely wasn't right with this picture, and Horatio sensed something very wrong going on.

"You're not off the hook yet," Horatio finally said to Devin. "Expect another summons into my office soon."

"Sure thing, Captain Caine. But you might want to call some of the other patrol officers in too. They'll tell you the same thing I did — Sergeant Kent was never big on protocol. And seeing as it was a weekend too... hell, anything goes."

Horatio nodded off this comment as Devin left the office. He then pondered on what to do next. Seeing as this was a matter of protocol violation, he was obligated to call internal affairs to initiate an investigation into the entire patrol department. If what Devin said was true and Sergeant Kent was notorious for breaking protocol, then his abrupt resignation made perfect sense. However, Horatio sensed the situation was much direr than that. If Devin threatened to blackmail Horatio, the captain of the police department, then he'd have no problem in doing the same to his immediate superior. Horatio sensed Devin was planning something; what that something was, exactly, he wasn't sure of just yet.

But he was going to find out, no matter what it took.

* * *

That same afternoon, Horatio called Calleigh to his office. He had already called Internal Affairs and figured before the investigation got too far, he should let his second-in-command what he knew so far about Devin Jenkins.

Calleigh entered Horatio's office, pulling the door closed behind her. "I heard you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. About an Officer Devin Jenkins."

"The name sounds vaguely familiar…"

"He's the arresting officer of Angel's DUI charge a few years ago. He threatened Angel a couple months ago. Then he 'happens' to show up at the park that's in my new neighborhood two days ago."

"Sounds too suspicious to be a coincidence."

"My thoughts exactly. He claimed he was on patrol, but he wasn't in uniform. When I confronted him about it, he blamed his sergeant."

"The patrol sergeant is… Michael Kent, right?"

"Yes. Well…_was_. He gave his letter of resignation on Saturday."

"…Two days ago." Calleigh paused for a moment before asking, "You think Devin is up to something?"

"At this point, I _know_ he's up to something. I just have to figure out what that something is."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled. As for Sergeant Kent, I heard you called Internal Affairs. Has anyone heard or seen from him since he resigned?"

"No, and the address he has listed is no good."

"Does he have wife or kids?"

"He's a widower with no kids, and no family whatsoever that we know of."

"Y'know if Devin really is up to something, it's very possible that Sergeant Kent is going to be the one to execute it. But at this point it's nothing more than a speculation."

Horatio nodded slowly. "That is… until we prove it."

* * *

**_Sunday, April 6, 2008_**

It had been about a week since the investigation into the patrol department, and Internal Affairs found that every one of the officers underneath Michael Kent's leadership said similar things about their former sergeant. He never liked protocol. In fact, he tended to break protocol himself on a regular basis. Some officers were even bold enough to admit that they looked away when Sergeant Kent used unnecessary force to arrest criminals. And somehow unsurprisingly, the former sergeant was still nowhere to be found.

The police commissioner had already appointed a new replacement for the sergeant position — a transferee from the Coral Gables Police Department by the name Owen Hicks. The polar opposite of his predecessor, Sergeant Hicks followed protocol to the letter, to many of the patrol officers' dismay. It would take some time to get used to the elimination of their causal weekends.

Though the investigation was closed, Horatio knew well enough that this situation was far from over. He kept a watchful eye on Devin Jenkins, sensing he would strike again sometime soon.

That very day, however, Horatio pushed those worries aside, at least for the rest of the day. For now, he would focus his thoughts on moving into his new home. The sale was finalized just the day before, making Horatio and Angel the proud owners of their very first house.

That Sunday morning, Horatio rented a moving truck and — with assistance from Chris, Danté, and Angel — emptied the Caines' belongings from the condo, while the Caine twins spent the day with their aunts Delilah and Daniella. Chris and Danté did most of the heavy lifting, while Horatio and Angel worked on packing up the rest of their belongings.

Several hours later, the Caines were nearly clearing out their condo and packing up the moving truck. Angel sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall as she watched her brothers haul away the rest of her and Horatio's things.

"You alright, love?" Horatio asked as he came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah… I'm just tired," Angel replied.

The redhead leaned in to kiss his Angel's neck and rested his hands on her pregnant belly, which was now the size of a small beach ball. She wasn't as self-conscious as she was with her last pregnancy. In fact, she seemed to choose outfits to purposely make her baby-bump more prominent. Today she wore a vertical-striped belted dress, and the belt was positioned right above the pucker in her stomach, making her baby-bump appear more pronounced.

"If you need a break, love, let me know," he said. "I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"Okay, baby," Angel said with a smile and turned around to kiss her husband's lips.

"Okay, you two. Break it up," Chris interrupted the couple's moment. "It's a quarter to one, and we need to finish loading up the truck. Don't forget you've rented that thing by the hour, H."

Horatio abruptly pulled away upon being reminded of this. The Caines finished moving the last of their things onto the truck and started the drive for their new home. The Lopez brothers drove behind the truck to help move everything into the Caines' new residence.

Once they arrived at the new house on Bonita Lane, the group worked for several more hours, trying to unload the truck as quickly as possible. They figured they'd work on moving the furniture in the right place after Horatio returned the truck. Once the truck was empty, Horatio went to return it while the Lopez brothers rested.

"Damn, I'm starvin'. Hey, Ang, you know of any places that deliver around here?" Danté asked.

"No, but I can Google it," Angel replied as she brought out her smartphone. "There's a Chinese place a couple blocks away. Corner of Dixie Highway and Bonita Lane. It says they deliver. Can someone go down there and get a menu?"

Danté and Chris glared at each other before playing a game of rock-paper-scissors. Chris lost.

"Damn, how come I'm always the one who's suckered into shit like this? _I'm _the oldest," the eldest Lopez sibling complained. "I've got five years on you, Danté."

"Ain't my fault you suck at rock-paper-scissors," Danté replied simply as he took a seat on the couch. "Battle it out with Angel. She's the baby."

"The hell you will," Angel intervened. "If you won't go, I'll just call Horatio and ask him to pick it up on his way back here. He left his car at the rental place, so he should be driving back here soon."

Chris seemed satisfied with this. Angel called up her husband and just in time, for he was only down the street from the Chinese place. He stopped by to pick up a menu before he made it to his new home.

After Horatio made it back and the group decided on their order, Danté started drumming against the coffee table with his hands. Angel shot her brother a cold look, though he didn't notice. Finally, after a few minutes, she abruptly shouted,

"Will you stop that?! You're rattlin' my nerves!"

"Love, calm down," Horatio said softly.

"Y'know, you're almost like Dad when it comes to your weak nerves," Danté mumbled to himself, not intending his sister to hear him. To his dismay, she read his lips.

"What did you just say to me?" Angel questioned in a low voice, approaching her brother almost as if she were ready to fight him.

Before Danté could respond, the doorbell rang.

"Love, why don't we get that? _Together_," Horatio said and escorted her to the front door to answer it before Danté caused any more trouble.

The delivery man was there with the food, and Horatio paid for it before bringing their food back to the coffee table. The group ate their lunch before going back to work.

A little while later, Angel was trying to decide where to position the couch in the living room. She'd tried three different places, though she didn't like any of them. The Lopez brothers started to get aggravated as Angel said, "Let me see the first way you put it again?"

"Love, can you make a decision soon?" Horatio said sweetly. "I think your brothers are getting a little tired."

"You think right, H. Ang, make up your damn mind already. I'm ready to go home," Chris snapped.

Angel sighed. "Fine. Move it to the right a little and that'll be fine."

The Lopez brothers obeyed their sister's command and exhaled relieved breaths as Angel said, "Perfect."

After moving the rest of the furniture into place, the Lopez brothers called their wives to pick them up and drop the twins off. Angel and Horatio unpacked the remaining trinkets and trifles that needed to be put up. After tucking their children into bed in their separate rooms and a few more hours of unpacking, the Caines figured it was time to turn in for the night themselves.

Once she got to her new master bedroom, Angel stripped bare and flopped down on her bed. "Mmugh. I'm so tired."

"Me too, love," Horatio replied. He stripped down to his boxers and lay down next to her on their bed. He smiled and he ran his hand over his wife's bare stomach. He traced the outline of her baby bump with his index and middle fingers. Angel frowned upon his gesture.

"Baby stop," she whined.

The redhead frowned as well. "Why? What's wrong, love?"

"I have stretch marks." She pulled the sheets over her stomach. "Really ugly stretch marks, too."

Horatio pulled back the bed sheets from her swollen stomach. "I don't see any ugly stretch marks. I see… a tigress who's earned her stripes."

Angel couldn't help but smile at his comment. Twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, she asked, "Am I a _sexy_ tigress?"

Horatio chuckled as he kissed her stomach, then trailed up her abdomen. His lips lingered between the curves of her bare bosom. "You sure are."

The woman moaned as she felt her husband's tongue on her breast. "_Mm_. Don't start something you won't finish, Horatio."

"Who says I won't finish it?" the redhead growled before he drew back in to nibble at bare mocha skin.

Suddenly, Angel seized him in her arms and flipped him over. Now on top, Angel ran her hands over his abdomen, stalling at his crotch. She quickly grabbed hold of him, causing Horatio to gasp and grunt awkwardly.

"What's the matter, Horatio? Aren't you going to finish what you started?" Angel taunted playfully.

"Y-yeah," the redhead said breathlessly, smiling as he tried to play it off. "I don't know why I can't keep up with you tonight."

"Must be all that _hard work_ we did today. Don't worry… I can slow it down a bit…" the female murmured as she slowly took him into her mouth.

Horatio shuddered a moan. His breathing accelerated, and he bucked his hips involuntarily. With his pleasure came another, less pleasurable feeling — a slight discomfort formed in his chest. The Caine male ignored this, figuring he just wanted his wife that much more tonight. However, he found it harder to ignore when the pain intensified.

"_Fuck!_" Horatio inadvertently exclaimed as the shockwave of pain attacked his chest.

Angel suddenly pulled away. She sensed something off by his tone and as she saw him wincing, she knew her accusation was right.

"Babe, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"_No_…no, I'm fine."

The Caine woman didn't believe her husband, especially when she saw him flinch again.

"Don't lie to me, Horatio," said Angel in a suddenly serious tone. "You're in pain, I can tell. What hurts?"

"Love, I'm f-fine."

Angel sat up straight and folded her arms across her chest. "Horatio. Rowan. Caine. _What hurts_?"

The captain gave a sigh in resignation. "My chest. But I'm sure it's nothing."

"…You're not…?"

Angel trailed off as she stared at her husband for a long moment. She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth at the thought that crossed her mind.

"What?" Horatio asked, utterly confused upon her reaction. "I'm not…_what_?"

"You're not… having a… _heart attack_, are you?"

"What? No!"

"Horatio, do _not _lie to me."

"Love, it's not that serious. I'm fine, see?"

Horatio gave a lopsided smile, one that was interrupted briefly by another wince in pain.

"I'm calling the paramedics," Angel murmured as she darted away for the phone.

The male immediately snatched his wife up in his hold. "_No!_ Love, you don't need to call anyone. I'm fine."

Angel glared at her husband silently, almost as if she were trying to determine whether he was honestly and truly fine or not.

After an unbearably long silence, Angel said, "Fine. But you're going to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Love," Horatio tried to intervene.

"_I_ _said_ you're _going_ to the damn doctor tomorrow. Or else I'm calling the paramedics _tonight._ Your choice."

Horatio sighed uneasily. "Fine. I'll go to the doctor's tomorrow."

Angel pulled out of his hold, slipped on her favorite robe, and left the room without saying a word. Horatio groaned as he realized he would have to follow her, just in case she'd try to call 911 anyway. He fumbled to pull on pair of boxers and followed her down the hallway. He saw her in the kitchen, pouring a glass of water.

"Here," she said, dropping two pills into his hand. "Take this."

"Is this Bayer aspirin?" Horatio asked as he glanced to the tablets in his hand. "Love, I already told you I'm _not_ having a heart attack."

"Will you just stop being so stubborn and take it?"

"Love—"

"You have _five seconds_ before I dial 911 _tonight_," Angel growled between clenched teeth. "Take. The. Damn. Pills._ Now._"

Horatio realized that there was no possible way he would win this argument. He reluctantly popped the aspirin in his mouth and washed them down with the glass of water.

"There," he said, sitting the empty glass down on the counter. "Are you happy now?"

Angel folded her arms and pursed her lips. "I will be _after_ you go to the doctor's," she replied curtly as she returned to the bedroom.

The redhead sighed once again as he followed her to the master bedroom. "Guess that means we're not making love tonight…"

* * *

A/N (2): Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	29. 28: Danger Zone

A/N: I created a playlist of love songs as accompaniment to the first story of this series. The link to the playlist is on my author profile, and it's titled "Not Your Average Angel Fanmix." Check it out when you have the time. :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 28: Danger Zone

* * *

**_Monday, April 7, 2008_**

The next morning, Angel woke up before her husband did. It was a rare occurrence, but seeing as she was absolutely terrified about his wellbeing the night before, she had a hard time sleeping. To think, Horatio turned forty-eight today, yet the night before she was worried that he wouldn't live to see his birthday. The idea that her soon coming son or daughter wouldn't be able to meet his or her father was the only thing on her mind all night. She'd turned over in bed to check to see if he was still breathing several times during the night. Never before had the sound of his snoring brought her so much peace, never before until that night.

Now, it was seven a.m., and Angel took the liberty of calling Horatio's physician and scheduling an appointment for him that afternoon. She knew he wouldn't go to the doctor's unless she did this.

After she hung up with the receptionist, Angel glanced back down to her husband. She ran her fingers through his hair, tousling his red mane. She ran her fingers down his cheek, whispering, "Oh, Horatio. Promise me you won't leave me."

"Considering I eventually have to go to work, I can't keep that promise," the redhead replied cheekily, eyes still closed.

Angel pulled back, folding her arms and pursing her lips. "I'm glad you find this funny."

"I'm not looking at you right now…but I can sense by your sarcasm that you're angry with me."

Horatio opened his eyes to look up at his wife and smiled. Sure enough, Angel scowled back at him.

"I set your doctor appointment," was all that she said. "This afternoon at three."

Horatio frowned. "Love, there's no way I'll be able to make it there by three."

"Sure you can. Take off early."

"But love—"

"I'm not arguing with you, Horatio," Angel cut him off. "You're going to take a half day and go to the doctor this afternoon, whether you want to or not."

Horatio only sighed as Angel left the room in haste.

"Well, happy birthday to me," he mumbled to himself and slunk out of the bed and got ready for work.

* * *

Later that morning, Calleigh was trying to get a hold of Natasha. It had been several months since they last talked. Every time she'd tried to get in touch with her best friend, the timing was always off. Either Calleigh was called out to a crime scene, or Natasha was on call at the hospital, seeing as she was a registered nurse. That day, Calleigh took an early lunch break to make the call.

"Hello?" Natasha answered.

"Hey, Tasha," Calleigh answered, relieved that she finally got the woman on the phone. "It's Cal. How've you been?"

"Cal, girl, it's been ages since we've talked. I'm doin' good. Busy as hell, though. How 'bout you?"

"Same, basically. Between my new promotion and baby Jo, things have been really hectic."

"You had Josephine? _And_ you got promoted? Oh, Cal, we need to have a catch-up date real soon."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. How's this Saturday sound?"

"Saturday actually works. I have the weekend off, and Timmy, Jr. will be at his father's place. Wanna do our usual? Lunch and then a round at the shooting range?"

Calleigh grinned. "Sounds good to me. What time do you think? Noon?"

"Noon'll be perfect. I can't wait, girl. But hey, I'll have to talk to you later. I'm at the hospital and it's time for me to do my rounds again."

"Alright, Tasha. See you this weekend," Calleigh replied as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Horatio was out at a crime scene when he got a call on work phone. The redhead excused himself to take the call.

"Caine," Horatio answered as protocol so required.

"Mr. Caine? This is Julie with Dr. Davidson's office. I'm calling to let you know that you have an appointment with us at three… and it's half-past three right now. Are you on your way?"

Horatio gave himself a mental kick. He'd completely forgotten about his doctor appointment, especially since his chest pain was pretty much nonexistent all day.

"Uh…I need to reschedule," Horatio finally said. "Can I call you back later?"

"Sure, Mr. Caine," Julie replied.

Horatio thanked the receptionist and hung up before returning to his crime scene.

* * *

That evening, Angel put the finishing touches on Horatio's birthday dinner before he made it home. She'd gotten off early to pick up the twins and went shopping for his present. The Caine woman picked out a tan suit with brown dress shirt for work. Gabriel picked out a new pair of brown loafers, and Seraphina picked out a pair of brown silhouette sunglasses to complete the outfit. After Angel wrapped the presents, she made dinner — chicken and pesto angel hair pasta. For dessert, she baked a coconut cream cake. She was icing and pressing coconut shavings into the sides when she heard her husband pull into the garage. Moments later, she heard the patter of little feet as Gabriel and Seraphina ran to the door to greet their father.

"Hi, Daddy!" Gabriel shouted happily as he attached himself to his father's leg. "Happy birfday!"

"Happy birfday, Daddy!" Seraphina said at the same time, hugging Horatio's other leg.

"Why, thank you princess. Thanks buddy," Horatio said to his son and daughter as he leaned over to pry his children from his legs. He groaned as he picked them up, and silently wondered why they felt so much heavier than usual. Trying to play it off, he said, "You two are getting heavy. What's Mommy been feeding you?"

"Cheese pizza," Gabriel stated, rather matter-of-factly.

"And chicken nuggets," Seraphina added.

Horatio couldn't help but laugh at his children's replies. He carried his children into the kitchen, where he saw Angel setting the cake on a cake pedestal.

"Happy birthday, babe," Angel said to her husband when he walked in. As he set the twins in their high chairs, she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, love," Horatio replied and turned her head to give her a longer, more passionate kiss on the lips. He cradled her head with his hand, and Angel wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, how old are you?" Sera asked, causing the couple to break the kiss. They nearly forgot their children were still in the room.

Horatio looked down to his daughter. "Today I turn forty-eight, princess."

Gabriel's eyes widened like big brown marbles. "Wow! Daddy you're _reeeawy_ oooold!"

Horatio sighed. "Gee, thanks, buddy."

Angel pressed her lips together to avoid laughing, yet several snickers escaped.

Seraphina looked to her mother. "Mommy, how old are _you_?"

"Twenty-one," Angel replied automatically.

"Yeah, for the tenth year in a row," Horatio murmured to himself with a chuckle.

"I heard that."

"Love you, sweetheart."

Angel pursed her lips. "Humph."

"This looks good," Horatio said as he peeked into a skillet on the stove. He smiled as he inhaled the savory aroma. "Smells good, too."

"Help yourself, birthday boy," replied the Caine woman. "I was waiting until you got back to start eating."

After Horatio made his plate, Angel made the twins' plates along with her own. As the family was eating dinner, Angel said,

"Baby, how'd your doctor appointment go?"

Horatio appeared startled for a moment. It was then that he realized that he never called to reschedule his appointment from earlier. Of course, he couldn't let Angel know this, and he quickly formulated a story to tell her.

"It, uh… It went well," Horatio replied as he speared a piece of chicken with his fork. "Aside from not being in shape, everything looked normal."

The redhead didn't even have to look up to know that his wife was glaring at him. He slowly shifted his gaze from his plate to his wife, who almost appeared as if she saw right through his story.

Finally, Angel replied, "At least everything is normal. But that means you have to get back in shape. You could talk to Chris… if you're brave. His workouts are brutal. Too brutal for me."

Horatio only chuckled in response.

After dinner, Angel assisted her twins in giving Horatio his birthday gifts. Horatio set a twin on each lap and opened the gifts from them.

"Wow," Horatio said in amazement as he unwrapped the shoes and shades. "Did you two pick these out?"

The twins nodded simultaneously.

"Do you like it?" Gabe asked.

"Daddy _loves_ it. Thanks guys."

Angel smiled and handed him a garment bag along with another gift bag. "This is from me," she said.

Horatio let the twins slide out of his lap and they ran off to their rooms. H opened the garment bag first, revealing the tan suit. He then opened the gift bag to pull out the dress shirt.

"This is nice, love. Thank you."

"You're welcome, babe." Angel leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

* * *

**_Friday, April 11, 2008_**

That Friday afternoon, Angel and Evelyn counseled their group of teenage patients. Angel realized that counseling teenagers differed from counseling younger children. These teens were high school aged, most of them between the ages of 16 and 18. Certain comments that Angel could say to a younger child would often get a sassy comeback if said to one of the teens. However, the basic principles were still the same, and making them feel comfortable was still number one priority.

The session was going fairly smoothly. The six teenagers and two counselors played several rounds of Uno while discussing any topics that crossed the teens' minds. About halfway in, though, the group fell silent as they heard some commotion coming from outside their session room. Someone was screaming. Evelyn tried to distract the group from this, figuring it was just a disgruntled parent of a child. She tried to bring the session back on track. However, when a loud _BANG_ sounded, the room fell deathly silent.

"What the hell was that?" asked one teenager named Rachel.

"I'll tell you what that was — a _gunshot_," another teen, a young man named Jacob, replied.

Evelyn appeared fearful upon hearing the word, "gunshot." Not even trying to mask her fear, she stammered, "A… g-gunshot?"

Panic slowly crept across each of the teens' faces, especially after seeing their senior counselor's reaction.

"Okay, everyone just needs to calm down," Angel intervened. "I'm sure it wasn't a gunshot. The secretary probably dropped something."

"Naw, that sure 'nuff was a gunshot," Jacob countered. "I used to live in the 'hood. I _know_ what a gunshot sounds like. That was a goddamned gunshot."

"Shit, are you serious?" one of the teens said in shock.

"Oh my god… are we gonna die?" another teen cried.

The room turned chaotic within a matter of seconds. Some teens started crying, others tried to formulate a plan to escape the building without the apparent gunman seeing them. Evelyn brought a shaky hand to her head as she started hyperventilating.

Realizing she would have to be voice of reason, Angel slammed her hand on the table to gain everyone's attention.

"Everyone needs to calm down," said the Caine woman sternly. "Now."

"How can we calm down when there's a maniac out there shooting?" a teen shouted back.

Angel looked to Evelyn, hoping she would regain her composure and control the group. To Angel's dismay, Evelyn started crying.

"Evelyn," the younger counselor called her mentor's name. "You need to calm down."

"No…I can't…" the elder woman blubbered. "I can't do this. It's like what happened with James all over again."

"_Evelyn_," Angel said sternly, grabbing the white woman's hand. She squeezed it until Evelyn looked her in the eyes. "Calm down."

Evelyn nodded slowly and tried to regain her composure.

Angel pulled away and said, "I'm going to see what's going on."

"Are you crazy?" Rachel exclaimed. "Miss Angel, what if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine," Angel reassured the group as she started for the doorway. She slipped out of the session room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Angel slowly started down the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped in horror at the sight behind the front desk. The receptionist was lying face down in a large pool of blood. It was then that she realized Jacob's assumption was correct after all. That _was_ a gunshot. Even worse, Angel saw a shadow lurking over the front counter. The gunman was still standing there.

The Caine female's first instinct was to run, but she realized that her stilettos would make a noise if she moved. She slunk back against the wall of the hallway, leaning down to undo the straps to her heels. Once she slipped off her shoes, she retreated back to her session room as quickly and quietly as possible. She turned the doorknob, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Shit," Angel whispered to herself. She'd forgotten that the doors automatically locked upon being closed to ensure the full privacy of the patient. Seeing as full time counselors were the only ones authorized to carry keys, Angel was truly placed in a disadvantageous position.

The woman's heartbeat jackhammered. The gunman was still in the building, just down the hallway from her. She was locked out of her session room, with absolutely no way to get in unless she banged on the door for help. Her shoes were still down the hallway, and the gunman would've known she was there once he saw them. She had to find a hiding spot immediately — but where?

Angel frantically looked around the hallway before she spotted a storage closet several doors down. She darted down the hallway and slipped into the closet, quietly closing the shuttered door after she'd gotten in.

It wasn't until then that Angel realized how loud her breathing was. Her hands trembled. Her unsteady breathing pattern combined with the colossal amount of fear made her woozy, and she felt as if she would faint any moment now. Angel slunk to the floor of the storage closet, sitting down with her head between her knees. She took several deep breaths as an attempt to regain control of her composure.

However, her composure went flying out the window when she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. That had to be the gunman, and by the sound of his footsteps, he was headed her way. The footsteps stopped. Sirens sounded in the distance. The footsteps picked up again, and this time they were getting even louder. Angel trembled. The last thing she remembered before her world faded to black was the sight of a pair of feet stopping right in front of her through the shutters of the door.


	30. 29: Deliberate Acts of Violence

Author's Note: I rewrote the summary to better reflect the direction the story is going in. It's pretty much the same concept, only I added a few more details.

Also, I've made another playlist to accompany the second story of this series (This Fragile Heart). Check for the link on my profile if you're interested in listening to it. :)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feel free to drop some constructive criticism in the review box.

* * *

Chapter 29: Deliberate Acts of Violence

* * *

**_Friday, April 11, 2008_**

Horatio was in a panic as he pulled the company Hummer into the parking lot of his wife's workplace. He'd received the call that there was a shooting with at least one fatality involved. He'd spent the ride over to Miami Children's Center frantically hoping—no, _praying_ that the fatality wasn't his wife.

Several ambulances and police cars were scattered across the parking lot, along with a sea of uniformed officers, rattled counselors, distraught children patients, and frantic parents. H searched for his wife, yet he couldn't find her. As he searched, he overheard a teen say, "But what about Miss Angel? Where's Miss Angel?"

These words did nothing to ease the redhead's tension. He spotted Frank nearby and approached the Texan.

"Francis… have you seen Angel?" Horatio asked.

"No, I haven't," Frank replied. "The first officers on the scene saw the gunman fleeing the scene, and they're still trying to track him down. When I got here, I escorted a few therapists and their patients outside. I didn't see Angel anywhere. According to one of the therapists…Evelyn Bates, Angel left the session room to see what was goin' on after they heard some commotion coming from the front desk. She never came back."

Horatio cursed softly to himself and entered the building. Dr. Tom Loman, Ryan, and Tim kneeled before a black woman's corpse that was face down in an oceanic pool of blood. Horatio was horrified when he saw a pair of stilettos not too far away from the corpse. Those were Angel's heels; he knew because he bought them for her the Christmas before. The captain's heartbeat pounded when Tom turned over the body. To the redhead's relief, the dead woman wasn't Angel, but another woman instead. If the deceased woman wasn't Angel, then that meant that she could still be alive. But where on earth was she?

"You look frazzled," Dr. Loman said after he'd observed the look on Horatio's face.

"I'm looking for my wife. She works here," Horatio explained. He pointed to the heels on the floor several feet away. "And those are her shoes."

"I talked to Angel's mentor," Ryan spoke up. "But she was so shaken up about the shooting that she couldn't talk clearly. She was taken to Dade Memorial as a precaution. Before she left, though, she mentioned that Angel went to see what was going on."

"Did the officers clear the entire building?" H asked.

"I…_think _so," Speed replied as he stood to his feet. "They claimed they did, anyway."

Horatio frowned when he heard movement coming from down the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" H asked Speedle as he reached for his gun.

Tim nodded silently, reaching for his own service weapon. With guns drawn, the two CSIs quietly made their way down the corridor and stopped at the storage closet, where they figured the source of the movement was coming from.

"Miami Dade-Police," Horatio said as he swiftly opened the door.

A semi-conscious Angel Caine tumbled down to the floor upon the door being opened. Horatio immediately placed his weapon back in his holster and tended to his wife.

"I'll go get a medic," Speedle said as he rushed outside to get one of the paramedics.

"Love?" Horatio called as he held his wife in his arms. "Angel, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"Yes…" Angel murmured as she tried to sit upright. She blinked feverishly as an attempt to focus.

"Love, are you hurt?"

"No… I'm fine." The Caine woman looked around her before saying, "Evelyn. Where's Evelyn? Is she okay?"

"She was taken to Dade Memorial as a precaution. She's shaken up, but she should be fine. Now love, are you sure you're okay? How's the baby?"

"I'm fine," Angel replied. A pause and she added, "The baby is kicking."

Horatio placed a hand on his wife's pregnant belly. Sure enough, he felt movement within her stomach.

"Hey there, little one. I know you're really scared about everything that's happened today," the redhead said to his wife's stomach in his baby-talking voice. He rubbed Angel's stomach as he continued; "But it's going to be okay. Daddy's here. You're safe now."

Angel managed to smile at his gesture. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder, finally relieved that she was safe.

A moment later, Speed returned with one of the paramedics. As the medic took Angel's vitals, Speedle spoke to Horatio.

"We're gonna need to question Angel, along with some of the other counselors," the younger CSI said to his superior.

"Okay. I'm going to the hospital with Angel, and I can question her mentor too. We also need to figure out who cleared the scene, because they didn't do a very good job."

"I'm on it, H," Tim replied. As Horatio followed Angel to the hospital, Speedle left to find who cleared the scene.

* * *

Horatio sat beside Angel's hospital bed in Dade Memorial's emergency room. So far the tests showed everything was normal, yet the doctor mentioned he wanted to do an ultrasound, just in case. In the meantime, Horatio figured now was a good time to figure out what Angel knew.

"Love," he said, caressing her hand in his. "Can you tell me about what happened today? Be as specific as possible."

Angel nodded and thought for a moment. "I was in the session with my teen group. The sessions are every other Friday at two. We were about halfway into the session when we heard a man yelling… Evelyn and I both thought it was just an upset parent. We get yelled at all the time for what we do, especially since we have to keep what we learn about our patients confidential. But a little while after that… we heard a loud bang. One of my patients thought it was a gunshot, and everyone panicked, including Evelyn. I tried to calm everyone down, and then I went to see what was going on. That's when I saw the receptionist on the ground… and the gunman was still there."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Horatio questioned.

"No… I didn't. I tried to go back to my session room but the door locks automatically. That's when I hid in the storage closet."

"Why were your shoes down the hallway?"

"They made too much noise, so I took them off. I didn't want the killer to come after me too… but I think he looked for me when he saw my shoes."

"Did he see you?"

"I don't think so… I can't really remember what happened after I heard sirens. I think he stopped right in front of the storage closet… I saw his feet."

"Do you remember anything else? What kind of shoes he wore? The size? Or the color?"

"Black worker boots… Not sure about the size… but they looked sorta small for a man's, I guess. Other than that that I can't remember anything else." Angel looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry."

Horatio lifted her head to face him. "Love, you don't need to apologize. You did good. You gave me just enough to go on."

Angel only nodded.

The captain looked down to his phone that chirped. Calleigh sent him a text that read: "_Talked to the responding officers. Devin and his partner were 1st on the scene. Thought you'd wanna talk to them."_

"Love, I have to go," Horatio said to his wife.

"You're not staying for the ultrasound?" asked Angel with a small frown.

"I can't, love, I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

And with a kiss on the forehead, the redhead was gone.

* * *

Horatio met Calleigh back at the crime scene. Officer Devin Jenkins stood beside a squad car, talking to his partner. The two men stopped talking when they saw the lieutenant and captain approaching.

"Officer Jenkins, Officer O'Connor," Calleigh greeted the two. "You two were the first on the scene?"

"That's right," Devin's partner, Jonathan O'Connor, spoke up first. "We were down the street having lunch when we got the call."

"Did either of you see the shooter?" the lieutenant asked.

"I did," Jonathan replied. "He fled the scene, heading east on Main. I followed him and requested backup before I lost his trail."

Horatio nodded at Jonathan's account. "What about you, Officer Jenkins? Where were you?"

"I secured the perimeter, sir," Devin said. "Once I found it clear, I helped evacuate the counselors and their patients from the premises."

The captain eyed the Jenkins officer. "You sure about that?"

Devin frowned. "Excuse me?"

"One of the counselors was still in the building," Calleigh informed the officer. "Captain Caine found her semi-conscious in a storage closet at least twenty minutes after you cleared the scene."

Officer Jenkins made an elaborate pantomime of concern, yet Calleigh and Horatio saw right through it.

"I could've sworn I checked every room…" he said. "Is she all right?"

The redhead's blood boiled upon Devin's phony concern. Deep down, he knew Devin was up to something, he just wasn't sure what it was yet. Despite his anger, Horatio calmly replied, "She's at Dade Memorial as a precaution, but she should be fine."

"Officer O'Connor, do you know what the suspect looked like?" Calleigh asked.

Jonathan nodded. "Black-haired white male, around six-feet-tall, a tad overweight, and clad in black."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"I'm afraid not, Lieutenant. I only saw the back of his head."

Just as Calleigh was going to ask another question, the officers' radio buzzed. Apparently another patrol officer managed to track down the suspect, and they needed immediate backup. The two officers rushed off to their squad car. Horatio and Calleigh followed close behind.

* * *

The suspect was spotted just a few blocks away from the crime scene. Patrol secured the area within a five block radius. Several officers pursued suspect on foot, chasing him towards the road blocks. The shooter was ultimately surrounded, left with no possible way to escape.

Suddenly, things took a turn as the suspect opened fire. Several officers returned fire. A bullet grazed the suspect's arm, causing him to go down. This is when the officers moved in, going in to arrest the suspect. They were surprised when they recognized who the suspect was: former Sergeant Michael Kent.

The ride back to the police department was a long and uncomfortable one for the patrol officers. Then again, it wasn't every day that you had to arrest your former boss.

When Horatio and Calleigh got word of the shooter's identity, they automatically assumed Devin was involved. For the time being, however, they would treat former Sergeant Kent like any other suspect.

When they got back to the crime lab, they noticed that Michael didn't do much talking. In fact, aside from admitting to being at the crime scene and allowing Calleigh to test his hands for gunshot residue, he kept his mouth closed.

"Positive for GSR," Calleigh announced.

Horatio looked back to the former sergeant. "Where's the murder weapon, Michael?"

"I want a lawyer," was all that Michael replied.

"See, if I call your lawyer, that means you'll be here longer… Just long enough for my CSIs to find where you stashed the murder weapon and prove that you're the one who shot that woman at the children's center. So are you sure you want to go down this road?"

Michael avoided eye contact with Horatio and looked to the table. "I won't say anything else without a lawyer."

The redhead shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As Horatio and Calleigh left the interrogation room, the blonde criminalist spoke up.

"He's definitely covering for someone…problem is we can't prove that he didn't shoot the victim."

"That may be true," Horatio began, "but if we look hard enough, maybe we'll be able to find something."

Calleigh nodded. She looked down to her phone, as did Horatio, when they both got a text message from Ryan that read _"Found a gun that matches the caliber of our murder weapon in a dumpster behind MCC_. _Going back to the lab to test it now."_

"I'll meet Ryan in the ballistics lab," Calleigh said aloud. "I'll let you know if I see anything fishy."

Horatio nodded a goodbye as Calleigh went off to examine the evidence.

* * *

While Calleigh and Ryan examined the gun evidence, Horatio met Dr. Loman for the autopsy of the deceased woman.

"The victim's name is Lorene Clark," Dr. Loman began. "Age twenty-one. Family has already been notified. Cause of death was a close-range gunshot wound to the chest…through and through. She bled out."

"Which means that the bullet should be somewhere in the children's center," Horatio verbally presumed. "Time of death?"

"The body was still warm when we got there… and lividity hadn't set in yet. I wouldn't say any more than a couple of hours… around two-thirty?"

Horatio nodded. "One of the counselors said that she heard a gunshot halfway through her session, and the session started at two. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing that I can see," Tom replied. "I'll let you know if anything else comes up, though."

As Horatio thanked the coroner, he got a message from Calleigh. _"Meet me in ballistics ASAP. Something important came up."_

* * *

When Horatio made it to the ballistics lab, he saw Calleigh sitting in a swivel chair waiting for him. He entered the lab and said, "You have something?"

"Yes, I do. The test round from the gun that was found the dumpster behind the Children's Center was a match to the bullet that killed our vic. Also, it's registered to Michael Kent."

"…But?" Horatio said as he sensed a contradiction coming in her following sentence.

"_But,_ I looked at the trajectory of where the bullet should have been and where it actually was found… and something was off. The bullet _should've_ been lodged in the wall right behind the reception desk, but instead, it was on the floor about three feet away from the secretary's body. I looked at the bullet before I cleaned it off, and noticed there was a fingerprint in the blood. I ran the print…and guess whose it was?"

Horatio didn't even have to think twice. "Devin Jenkins."

The blonde nodded, holding a printout for Horatio to see. "Looks like we need to go talk to him."

Horatio shook his head. "I'm done talking," he said in a low voice, one that startled the blonde.

A moment after the redhead left, Calleigh realized what was to come. Horatio was fed up with Devin already, and clearly his interfering with evidence was the last straw. Calleigh shot up from her seat, running after Horatio to stop him from doing something he'd later regret.


	31. 30: Deliberate Acts of Violence Part II

Chapter 30: Deliberate Acts of Violence Part II

* * *

**_Friday, April 11, 2008_**

Horatio quickly located Devin in the PD parking lot, finding the middle-aged-officer sitting on the hood of his squad car while talking to his partner.

The first thing Horatio observed was Devin's shoes—black worker boots, just like the ones Angel saw walk past her when she hid in the storage closet.

"Nice boots," Horatio said coolly, as coolly as humanely possible.

Devin looked down to his boots. "Oh, these? I've had them for ages."

"What size shoe do you wear?"

"Six-and-a-half. Why?"

"Six-and-a-half," Horatio repeated. "You've got small feet for a man your size."

Devin feigned a frown in confusion. "Something tells me you're not shopping for shoes."

"What's this about, Captain?" Jonathan asked.

"The counselor who was left in the storage closet saw someone who was wearing a pair of small black worker boots stop in front of her right after the shooting," Horatio said. "Now, should I bring her in to confirm them as a match?"

"Captain Caine, I don't know what you're insinuating. I told you I was the first officer on the scene," Devin defended himself.

"And I assume that's your explanation for moving the bullet from its initial location? The bullet that killed an innocent woman?"

Jonathan frowned. "What's he talking about, Devin?"

Devin's confused look remained, and he glanced back at his partner before looking back to his superior. "Captain Caine, I can explain—"

"Oh, drop the act, Devin! I found your fingerprint on the bullet that killed Lorene Clark, the receptionist from the children's center. I _know_ you moved the bullet! And I _know_ you're behind this!"

"Captain, I admit I moved the bullet, but that's because I bumped into the wall where it was. It fell down, and I picked it up to see what it was. Once I realized it was the bullet that killed that woman, I put it down. I know it's against protocol… I already told Detective Tripp. He wrote it down in his notes. IA is supposed to talk to me about it sometime today."

"Well while you're there, why don't you try and explain how you didn't identify yourself as police immediately and left my _pregnant wife_ in a storage closet _fearing for her __**life**_."

Devin made an elaborate pantomime of shock. "Wait…that counselor was your wife?"

At that point, a winded Calleigh Duquesne-Delko had finally caught up to Horatio, but a moment too late. By the time she rushed over to the group, Horatio had already punched the hazel-eyed officer with the force to knock him back against the squad car. He immediately went for Devin's throat, wanting so much to strangle him to death. Officer O'Connor tried to pry Horatio off of his partner, but when he was punched in the crossfire, the younger officer retreated to his vehicle, debating on whether he wanted to report his superior.

"Horatio!" Calleigh screamed. "Stop!"

Of course, having been pushed far beyond his limit, Horatio didn't listen. Calleigh managed to squeeze her petite frame between the two men. Horatio let go of Devin, but only because he didn't want to hurt Calleigh.

"Calleigh," he said in that low voice that still gave Calleigh chills. It was like she wasn't speaking to Horatio at all, but a crazed criminal instead. "You need to move. **_Now_**_._"

Despite being startled upon Horatio's unusually dark tone, Calleigh stood her ground. She knew Horatio wasn't a crazed criminal, nor would he lay a hand on her. She had to bring him back to his senses, somehow.

"No, Horatio, I _won't_ move," Calleigh said firmly. "I won't let you jeopardize your career like this. I know you're upset, but this isn't the way to go about this."

"Calleigh, if you don't move, I'll be forced to move you_ myself_."

"Horatio, you need to calm down and think," Calleigh replied, gently nudging the captain back until he was a safe distance away from Devin. "Don't you see? This is just what Devin wants. He wanted you to attack him, so whatever charges came his way would disappear once they find out about what you did to him. He's playing you."

Horatio exhaled an angered breath as he realized Calleigh's theory made sense. He'd fallen right into Devin's trap. And even worse, he still was tempted to charge back over to the Jenkins officer and beat him senseless.

"I think you need to take the rest of the day off," Calleigh's voice penetrated Horatio's violent thoughts. "Go back to the hospital and see how Angel's doing."

"What about the case?" Horatio mumbled.

"I think it's best that you request a reassignment when you get back tomorrow. After this incident, the DA can claim that you're a conflict of interest. And now, it's very possible that the entire case will get thrown out. We can't take any chances."

Horatio closed his eyes. He was still angry beyond belief, so angry that his body trembled with each heavy breath. He clenched his fist, imagining himself going over to finish off Devin. However, when he pictured his wife's reaction to this, to his inevitable firing and maybe even jail time if he managed to kill Devin, he couldn't go through with it. The redhead reluctantly retreated back into the building to sign out and leave for the hospital to see his wife. Calleigh looked back to Devin and surveyed the damage.

"Did you see what happened, Lieutenant Duquesne?!" Devin cried breathlessly. "Captain Caine blatantly attacked me! _And_ my partner!"

"Cool it, Jenkins," Calleigh retorted as her tough outward appearance returned. "You have a meeting with Internal Affairs, and you have to admit, this doesn't look good. A witness puts you at the scene of the crime before you identified yourself as the police, plus you tampered with evidence… you're looking at a minimum of two weeks suspension. Not to mention the DA might want to file an obstruction of justice charge since you tampered with the only evidence that puts our suspect at the crime scene. You could lose your job."

"If they fire me, they might as well fire Captain Caine while they're at it!" Devin shouted. "I might even sue!"

"That's up to you and you alone, Devin," Calleigh replied simply. She clearly had enough with Devin's antics as well, and she was starting to get angry herself. Without uttering another word, Calleigh returned to the crime lab.

* * *

Horatio had never been so angry in his forty-eight years of life. He'd been trapped, used as a pawn in Devin's grandiose plan. Now the killer of an innocent woman would go free, and the criminal mastermind behind the entire shooting would get nothing more than a slap on the wrist for tampering with evidence. Even worse, Horatio sensed this was merely the tip of the iceberg of what Devin had in store. The redhead knew he had to form a plan to get Devin before Devin got him.

In order to do so, however, Horatio would first need to calm down. He was so unbelievably angry that he could barely see straight. His hands shook from the immense grip he had on the steering wheel of his Cadillac. His jagged breaths escaped violently, sending tremors throughout his entire body. A car horn honked from behind. The red light that he was at had turned green, and Horatio had yet to move. He blinked several times as an attempt to focus on the road.

It was a miracle that Horatio made it to the hospital safely, considering how little attention he paid to his surroundings. When Horatio stormed into the emergency room, his uneven breathing sounded more like hyperventilating. He immediately gained the attention of the receptionist, who assumed he needed medical attention.

"I'm here to see Angel Caine," Horatio tried to say, but his words sounded more like gibberish to the woman behind the reception desk.

"Sir, I think you need to sit down," the woman replied.

Little did Horatio know that Angel was just released, and she saw him standing in the ER waiting room. He was hunched over, breathing erratically. She immediately rushed over to him, ignoring the doctor before her who was her giving instructions to follow up with her family doctor to check the baby's progress.

"Horatio? Breathe, baby," she said. She took his hands in hers, squeezing them as an attempt to get him to focus. She hadn't the slightest clue what he was angry about, but she did know that he was far beyond infuriated. The only time she'd seen him this angry was when her father dressed up as Luke Mason to get to her. However, in the midst of his angered hyperventilating, Angel sensed something else was off. And when she saw her husband's face contorted in pain, she knew with absolute certainty that something was wrong.

Horatio clutched onto his wife tightly, almost as if he was clinging on for dear life. His face was flushed a deep shade of magenta, and his legs wobbled beneath him. Just in time, a nurse rushed in with a wheelchair for the redhead. She helped him ease down into the seat, then immediately wheeled him away. Angel went with them, holding her husband's hand.

"Horatio, baby, stay with me, okay?" Angel crooned, praying desperately that he would be okay. She squeezed Horatio's hand and was comforted slightly when he gave a weaker squeeze back.

"My chest hurts," Horatio murmured back. His grip on her hand loosened slightly, and his head lolled backwards. He gazed up at his wife with what Angel realized was fear in his blue irises. "Love, my chest really hurts."

"Baby, it's gonna be okay," Angel tried to convince him as well as herself. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Love, I never went to the doctor's," Horatio said weakly. He closed his eyes. "I should've listened to you. I'm so sorry."

"Horatio, don't you _dare_ leave me," Angel called. She didn't receive an answer. "_Horatio_!"

The nurse opened a set of double doors and wheeled Horatio down the corridor. Angel was stopped by another nurse, who instructed her to wait in the waiting area until the doctors finished doing tests on her husband.

At this point, Angel was trying her best not to panic. Not only because Horatio admitted to lying to her and he'd never made it to the doctor's office, but also because she sensed Horatio was having heart trouble. Thoughts of her newest little one not being able to meet its father brought tears to Angel's eyes. She didn't even get to tell him that it was a girl, just like he wanted.

Angel shook those thoughts away moments later. Her husband would be just fine, the Caine woman told herself. At least she hoped so, for the sake of her own sanity.

* * *

That afternoon, IAB Lieutenant Rick Stetler held the meeting with Devin, along with Calleigh, who attended in Horatio's absence. Stetler mentioned he already received official statements from Devin's partner and the patrol sergeant, but he wanted to hear Devin's unbiased opinion of what happened at the crime scene as well as the altercation that occurred with Horatio in the parking lot. Devin admitted fault for moving the bullet and accepted full responsibility for compromising the case, which wasn't a surprise to Calleigh since he already given a statement to Frank about it. However, what _did_ surprise Calleigh, was his flawed recollection of the altercation with Horatio.

"Captain Caine yelled at me and pushed me slightly... but I honestly don't blame him," Devin said. "I broke protocol, I forgot to identify myself as the police, and I didn't clear the scene properly. His pregnant wife was left alone in a storage closet, and it's all because I didn't do my job properly. I really messed up."

Calleigh suppressed a frown in bewilderment. This was not what she expected at all. She thought Devin was going to press for a lawsuit, but instead, he downplayed the entire incident. He blamed himself.

"Lieutenant Duquesne, you witnessed this altercation, correct?" Stetler asked.

Calleigh quickly shook off her shock and nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Would you say Captain Caine's behavior was out of the ordinary today?"

The blonde lieutenant thought her words through before she spoke. "Yes, I would. I've never seen him get upset like that in the past."

Stetler nodded silently as he scribbled down something onto a pad of paper. After an unbearably long silence, he spoke.

"Officer Jenkins, I'm placing on a two weeks suspension for breaking protocol. It will be up to the chief of police whether or not further action should be taken after your suspension is up. As for Captain Caine, I strongly suggest anger management classes."

Devin looked to Calleigh once the meeting was over. "Can you tell Captain Caine that I'm really sorry for everything?"

Calleigh sensed Devin's apology was only a tactic to keep his job, yet she still nodded and said, "I'll let him know."

Once she was on her way to sign out, Calleigh checked her cell phone for the time. It was about an hour after her shift was supposed to end. After noticing this, Calleigh realized that Eric had sent her a text when she was in the meeting.

_Cal, Angel just called. H is in the hospital. She thinks he had a heart attack. I've got Jo & Bri. Meet us at Dade Memorial._

"Oh my god," Calleigh whispered to herself as she quickly signed out and left the building to head straight for the hospital.


	32. 31: Matters of Life and Death

Chapter 31: Matters of Life and Death

* * *

_**Friday, April 11, 2008**_

It had been several hours since Horatio was wheeled behind those double doors, and Angel was having a tough time keeping it together. She'd called Chris and Danté immediately, and they told her that they would be there as soon as they could. The Caine woman then called Horatio's second in command, and when she didn't answer, she called Eric. He'd calmed her down a bit, and let her know that he would be there as soon as he picked up Sabrina from preschool and Josephine from daycare.

Daniella was the first to arrive, and she brought the Caine twins and her son D.J. with her. Eric came right after Daniella, holding Jo and Bri. Later came the Lopez brothers, along with Calleigh and Delilah. Every one of them offered a comforting word to Angel; however, the only thing that would comfort the Caine woman at that point was a doctor telling her that Horatio was okay.

It was late evening by the time a doctor came to face the Caines and their family. The group grew silent upon noticing the man standing before them, and they waited anxiously for him to speak.

"Mr. Caine suffered a mild heart attack. The damage was minimal, so we didn't see a need for surgery. We've given him something for the pain and he's doing better now. However, we still need to do some more tests and keep him under observation for at least a couple more weeks in case something changes."

"Can I see him?" Angel asked immediately.

"Yes, you can. Follow me."

The group followed the doctor to the cardiology ward. Horatio sat in a hospital bed, twiddling his thumbs as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Horatio," Angel said in relief upon seeing her husband. She rushed to his side, immediately planting a kiss on his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let him go.

"Love, I'm so sorry," replied a remorseful Horatio as his wife reluctantly pulled away from him. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I should've—"

"Horatio, don't," Angel interrupted his apology, placing her index finger to his lips in a shushing motion. She took a seat on the edge of his bed. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay."

A brief silence consumed the room until Angel tried to lighten the mood by saying, "It's a girl."

Horatio immediately looked up to his wife upon hearing those words.

"We're having a girl?" he said, almost unable to contain his excitement.

Angel nodded her head and managed to smile slightly. "I found out when the doctor did an ultrasound today."

The redhead grinned from ear to ear. "Wow. We're having another little princess."

"You hear that Gabe and Sera?" Delilah said to her niece and nephew. "You're gonna have a baby sister."

"Just like me!" Bri spoke up with a smile, causing the adults in the room to chuckle softly.

Angel turned to her husband. "So, how are you feeling, babe?"

"Hungry, actually. I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Okay, I'm going to go tell a nurse to get you some dinner."

As Angel went to find a nurse, Chris looked at the time and said, "I think we'd better get going now. I've got a client tomorrow morning."

"And I've got an interview tomorrow morning," Danté said. "I'm looking into this position as a substitute teacher up at Miami Springs Middle School."

Horatio quirked his brow. "You? A substitute teacher?"

"Well damn, don't sound so surprised, H. I double majored in college—Sports Management and World History. Not to mention I have teaching credentials."

Upon seeing Horatio's shocked expression, Chris nodded and said, "Yeah, he does. Surprised me too when I first found out. Turns out little Danté is a lot smarter than he looks."

"Man, shut up Chris," Danté retaliated. "Ain't nobody asked for yo' two cents."

Horatio suppressed a laugh and said, "Let me know how the interview goes."

"I will, H. I'll be back tomorrow."

"So will we," Delilah jumped in, holding Gabriel and Seraphina. "The twins will spend the night at our place since Angel was talking about spending the night here. Say bye-bye to Daddy, guys."

"Bye-bye, Daddy," the twins chorused. Gabriel squirmed out of his aunt's arms to climb into his father's lap. The little boy then kissed his father on the cheek, and Delilah sat Seraphina down to do the same.

"Bye, buddy. Bye, princess. Be good for Auntie Delilah and Uncle Chris, okay?"

The redheaded children nodded. The Lopezes left the room, leaving only the Delkos and Horatio behind. Now that they were alone, the first thing Horatio asked was, "How's the case?"

Calleigh thought her words through carefully, for she didn't want to upset Horatio with the details of the case after he just had a heart attack. "It's closed. We know that Michael Kent committed the murder."

"What about Devin?"

"Internal Affairs suspended him for breaking protocol. Right now it's up to the chief whether or not Devin loses his badge or not."

"Did he say anything about me?"

"No. He took full responsibility for the situation, and he even wanted me to tell you that he was sorry about everything."

Horatio frowned. After a brief silence, he said, "He's up to something."

"Maybe. Or maybe he just wants to make sure he keeps his job," Calleigh suggested. "Either way, I don't think you should worry about it now."

"Yeah, H. Focus on getting better first," Eric interjected.

Horatio gave a dissatisfied sigh in resignation.

A few moments later, Angel returned with a nurse and Horatio's dinner. The Delkos said their goodbyes to Horatio and Angel, leaving the Caines in privacy for the rest of the evening.

"Delilah tells me you're staying here for the night," Horatio started conversation as he forked over his dinner.

"Yeah. I want to be here with you just in case something changes."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Angel gazed around the room and pointed to an armchair in the corner. "That chair looks just fine. It reclines."

"Love, you're four months pregnant. I can't let you sleep in a chair overnight."

Angel shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"Love—"

"Horatio, I'm not arguing with you about this. I'm staying here tonight. End of discussion. Now eat your dinner."

Horatio sighed and finished his dinner muttering, "Are you my wife or my mother?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

The couple fell silent until Horatio finished his dinner. Angel pushed the tray out in the hallway for a nurse to take back to the cafeteria. She then returned to her husband's side.

"You ready to get some rest for the night?" she asked softly, caressing his hand gently.

"Not yet," Horatio replied. He reached for the remote and turned on the television to the news. It just so happened that the news story that was being covered was the shooting at Angel's workplace.

"I almost forgot that happened earlier today," Angel murmured. "This has been one really long day."

The redhead sighed grew frustrated when he heard the news reporter mention that charges were unlikely to be filed due to compromised evidence. He abruptly hit the power button for the television and said, "On second thought, maybe it is best that I get some rest. It _has_ been a long day."

"Mm-kay, babe." Angel stood to turn off the light and close the door. She carefully made her way back to Horatio's bed and kissed him on his cheek. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, love."

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrés Lopez, Sr. had just seen the news story about the shooting at Miami Children's Center. Panic set in immediately when he realized that his daughter worked there. When he heard that an officer was suspended in relation to the case, the first person who came to mind was Devin. Andrés fumbled for the nearest phone and dialed the Jenkins man's number with shaky hands.

"Hello?" Devin answered.

"Devin, please tell me you didn't kill that woman at the Children's Center."

A pause and then Devin coolly replied, "She was just collateral damage."

"Why the hell did you shoot in the first place?! I asked you to talk to Angel, not shoot up her workplace! And there were _children_ in that building! Do you have any idea how bad this is?"

"Andrés, calm down—"

"The hell I will! I told you I didn't want to hurt anyone! Why would you shoot an innocent woman?!"

"I only arranged the shooting to scare her, Andrés. And for what it's worth, I didn't intend on anyone _dying_. Besides, I know you're not entirely innocent either. Didn't you kill your son to get to Angel?"

"Those days are behind me! I don't want to hurt her anymore! I thought you knew this!"

"It's not like the police think you're involved or anything. They barely even know _I'm_ involved."

"I _don't want_ to be involved in this, Devin."

Silence struck the line.

Devin mentally cursed himself. His plan was falling apart once again, and this time he was possibly out of a job if the chief decided to take away his badge. Devin only found that his luck was worsening when Andrés said, "I think it's best that we just forget about this whole thing. Don't worry about talking to Angel for me. I'll figure something out myself."

Thinking fast, the Devin said, "Wait, don't hang up! I'm really sorry, Andrés. It was a really bad plan. I don't know what I was thinking. Can you at least let me make it up to you? I can talk to Angel, and I can convince her to talk to you again."

"I don't think you should go near her."

"I swear on my mother that I won't lay a finger on her. All I'm going to do is talk to her."

Andrés exhaled a lengthy breath before saying, "Okay. But you have to do it discreetly. You can't let her know that I'm the one who sent you."

"Don't worry, I've got an idea. I promise I won't let you down this time," Devin said as he hung up.

* * *

_**Saturday, April 12, 2008**_

The next morning at Miami Dade Memorial, a nurse woke up the Caines by bringing in Horatio's breakfast. The redhead smiled and thanked the nurse, causing the nurse to give a crooked grin in return. Before she left, she mentioned that if Horatio needed assistance with his shower, she would be "more than happy to help".

"No thanks, I think I've got that covered," Angel spoke up quickly, a tad too quickly.

The nurse quirked an eyebrow at the Caine woman before pivoting on her heel and exiting the room.

Horatio's face reddened immediately upon his wife's comment. "Love, was that really necessary?"

"Hell yes, it was. Did you see the way she looked at you? Bitch was on you like white on rice. Like I wasn't fucking standing here. Humph."

"Love, she was only doing her job."

"Her _job_?" Angel parroted and scoffed in outrage. "As _what_? A nurse or a goddamned prostitute?"

"Love. _Seriously_."

"I'm _being_ serious, Horatio. I'm more than certain by the way she looked at you that she would've felt you up in the shower."

Horatio sighed. "I don't know what to do with you, love."

The redhead continued to eat his breakfast in silence until Angel said, "So do you want me to help you with your shower after you finish breakfast?"

"I don't need help showering, Angel."

"You know, your stubbornness is the reason why you're here in the first place."

Horatio looked down to his tasteless hospital-cafeteria-made omelet, choosing to overlook his wife's comment.

Upon realizing he wouldn't respond verbally, Angel said, "Baby, you've just had a heart attack. Let me help you."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself, love." The Caine male finished his breakfast and stood upright to prove his point. "See? I'm just fine."

Angel pursed her lips, saying nothing.

"Don't give me that look," Horatio spoke up upon her silence. "I'm honestly fine."

The Caine woman folded her arms across her chest, still staring at her husband crossly.

Horatio said, "I'm going to take my shower now. Why don't you go get yourself some breakfast?"

Angel narrowed her eyes. After another brief silence, she finally said, "You can take your shower by yourself, but I'm not leaving this room. And you have to promise me you'll call me if you need me."

The redhead crossed the room and gave his wife a peck on the lips. "I promise, love."

As Horatio was in the shower, Angel watched the morning news as she waited for him to return. She turned down the volume when she thought she heard him call her name. However, when she listened for a brief moment and didn't hear her husband's voice, she figured she was being paranoid.

After a few moments, however, Angel thought she heard her husband's voice again. Whether she was being paranoid or not, she wanted to make sure Horatio was okay. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Babe? You all right in there?"

A long pause and then Horatio weakly replied, "I…may be in need of assistance, love."

Angel opened the door to see her husband doubled over, tightly grasping the shower's safety bar, his knees wobbling beneath him. Angel immediately stepped in with him, ignoring the fact that she was getting drenched, and slipped an arm around her husband's bare waist. There was a chair only a few inches away from the redhead just in case he needed to sit down while he showered, but seeing as he was too stubborn to admit he needed help, he refused to sit in it before Angel came in. However, now that his legs were unsteady and he felt slightly faint, he allowed Angel to ease him down in the chair.

"I really wish you weren't so damn stubborn," Angel muttered. "Do I need to call a nurse?"

"No…" the redhead replied, looking down as he twiddled his thumbs. "I'd…much rather you help me, instead. Please."

Angel couldn't help but smile a little at his tone. His communication skills were always reduced to that of a small child's whenever he admitted he needed help.

"Did you wash your hair yet?" asked Angel, her voice much softer this time.

"Not yet," the redhead replied, matching his wife's gentle tone.

Angel leaned over to grab the bottle of shampoo. She lathered some in her hands for a moment before massaging his scalp. The male winced.

"Ow, love! That hurts!"

"Oh, you're just tender-headed, Horatio. Just like your son."

"I'm not tender-headed, _you're_ heavy-handed."

Angel sighed and tried to soften her touch. "Is that better?"

"Much."

The Caine woman only smiled.

Once she'd finished shampooing Horatio's hair, she helped him shower off. Once they were done, Angel shut off the water for her husband.

"Thank you for helping me, love," Horatio murmured softly.

Angel leaned down to give her husband a peck on the cheek. "It's no problem, babe. It's what I'm here for."

The Caine woman started to pull away, but she stopped when Horatio leaned forward to kiss her lips slowly, gently. The redhead lifted an arm to wrap around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Suddenly, Angel broke the kiss, pulling out of her husband's grasp and shifting her gaze to the tiled floor.

"We need to stop," she murmured.

Horatio frowned. "Why?"

Instead of answering his question, Angel changed the subject. "Hey, why don't we get you dried off and into a clean hospital gown? It's kind of drafty in here and I don't want you catching a cold."

The redhead nodded slowly, saying nothing. Though he remained silent, his thoughts were loud within his mind. He felt hurt, not because Angel refused to kiss him, but because he knew the reason why she refused. The gravidity of the situation had finally sunk in; he had heart attack the day before, and it was likely that his life would permanently change from that day forth...


	33. 32: Risky Business

Chapter 32: Risky Business

* * *

_**Saturday, April 12, 2008**_

Calleigh gazed around the crowded café for her best friend. She and Natasha agreed on meeting at Flamingo Café at noon, and though it had been a long and chaotic week since they first agreed to go out, Calleigh didn't back out of their catch-up date. She even called Natasha the night before to make sure she was still up for a round at the shooting range. Natasha assured the blonde she would be at the café at noon. It was about five past noon, yet Natasha was still nowhere in sight. Calleigh tried to tell herself not to be too impatient though, for she knew Natasha had a bad habit of being late.

Sure enough, once it was a quarter past noon, Natasha rushed up to Calleigh's table.

"Hey, Cal," she said. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, Tasha. How are you?"

"Pretty good. The reason why I'm late is because Tim wanted to talk to me about seeing little Timmy more."

Calleigh nodded as she squeezed a lemon into her sweet tea. "How are you and Tim doing, by the way?"

Natasha didn't respond right away, yet her reaction wasn't the one Calleigh expected. The African-American female immediately glanced down, trying to hide a slight smile that crossed her face. She suddenly picked up the menu to hide her grin and said, "I guess you could say we're back on speaking terms."

Calleigh knew well enough that by the look on Natasha's face that she and Tim were doing a hell of a lot more than just _talking_ that afternoon. The blonde criminalist hoped that this meant Natasha was considering giving Speedle another chance; however, not wanting to rush the process by adding her two cents, Calleigh changed the subject.

"Do you have an updated picture of little Timmy? I haven't seen him in a couple months, and I know he's got to be bigger by now."

"I sure do, girl." Natasha pulled out a wallet-sized photo of her, Tim Sr., and Tim Jr. to present to the blonde. "We went downtown to get professional pictures taken last week. I figured it'd be nice for little Timmy to have a family photo."

Calleigh smiled, figuring the picture was a sign that things were better between Speed and Natasha again. As she tucked away the photograph in her wallet, she pulled out her own photo of her youngest daughter.

"This is for you. A picture of baby Josephine. She's about three months old now."

"Oh, she's beautiful, Cal," Natasha said as she gazed at the picture. "She looks just like you."

Calleigh's grin remained. "Y'know, I think we should set up some play-dates with Jo, Bri, and little Timmy. Timmy seemed to get along well with Bri."

"I'm sure he'll get along well with Jo, too. That's a great idea, Cal. We'll have to set something up."

The women fell silent for a moment until they decided on their orders and passed the menus to the waitress.

Once the waitress was gone, Calleigh spoke up again. "Are you still up to going to the shooting range? If we make it there before two, we'll get a discount."

"Sounds good, girl," Natasha replied with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dade Memorial, Angel waited impatiently for her husband to come back from testing. She tried to ease her frantic mind by watching soap operas; however, her usual interest in which man Erica would date next on All My Children was overridden by her concern for her husband. The doctor mentioned something about an ECG and an exercise stress test. That was several hours ago, and for several hours Angel was left alone in her husband's empty hospital room.

Angel's mind raced over the many possibilities as she waited. What if the doctors discovered permanent damage in Horatio's heart? What would things be like now that he had heart damage? Angel was worried, especially since she knew how stubborn her husband was. Her thoughts drifted back to the night before his birthday, and how she suspected he should've gone to the hospital that very night. Now, Angel wished that she would have called the paramedics that night. Maybe then she could've prevented something serious from happening.

"Hey, Ang," a feminine voice brought Angel out of her thoughts. Angel looked up to see her best friend and sister-in-law Daniella standing before her, holding D.J. The Lopez woman's face fell as she noticed that Angel was crying. "What's the matter, girl? Where's Horatio?"

"Hey…" Angel replied as she wiped the tears from her face. She barely even noticed she'd started crying. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Horatio's doing some tests… he should be back soon."

"Are you sure everything's okay, Ang?"

Angel sighed. "I'm just worried about him. I feel like all of this is my fault."

Daniella frowned. "How is any of this your fault, girl? You couldn't have predicted that he would have a heart attack."

"Actually… I did. He's gonna kill me for mentioning this to you but… A few nights ago when Horatio and I were getting… _intimate_, we had to stop because he had chest pain. I threatened to call the paramedics, but he convinced me not to. The next day I called his doctor and made an appointment, but he weaseled out of it and lied to me about it. I suspected something, but I just let it go. And now this happened."

"Ang, I still don't think you should blame yourself for this. I mean sure, Horatio may be stubborn. But I'm sure he'll try to take better care of himself now. Especially since you have a baby on the way." Daniella paused and rubbed Angel's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Four-and-a-half months."

"You pick a name yet?"

"Not yet. I just figured out I'm having a girl yesterday."

"Well if you need any suggestions… I think Daniella Renée Caine sounds _beautiful_."

Angel pursed her lips and swatted her in-law's shoulder. "Girl, _please_. I ain't namin' my baby after you."

Daniella laughed. "It was worth a shot."

In that same instance, Chris, Danté, Delilah, and the Caine twins came in.

"Hey, Ang, where's H?" Danté asked.

"Doing tests. He'll be back soon."

Sure enough, Horatio returned to his hospital room several moments later.

"Hey, H, how ya' feelin'?" Chris greeted his in-law.

"Tired," the redhead muttered as he flopped down on the hospital bed. "That exercise test was brutal. But aside from being out of shape, the doctor said everything looks relatively normal. There wasn't much damage."

Angel breathed a sigh in relief, as did the rest of Horatio's family.

"H, you're gonna need to take care of yourself so you can live to see all of your little knuckleheads grow up," Danté said.

"Yeah, H. Do us all a favor and take better care of yourself," Chris added. "If you need help, I know a pretty good nutritionist, and I'm not just saying that because he's our brother. As for exercise plans, don't forget that I can give you the family discount."

"Just as long as you start him off slow," Angel intervened. "He's already had a heart attack. I don't want you killing my husband with your extreme workouts."

"R'lax, Ang. I've worked with clients with heart disease before. I know my clients' limits. Besides, the last time you saw me as your trainer, you told me you were training for a marathon. That's the reason why I worked you so hard. That combined with your crash dieting—"

"_I thought_ I told you never to talk about that again," Angel abruptly cut him off.

Chris shrugged. "You started it."

Horatio raised an eyebrow at the siblings' dispute. His surprise was more at what Chris said, for he never heard about the incident his in-law spoke of until that very day.

"Love, is there something you want to tell me?" H asked.

"No, sweetheart," Angel replied quickly and changed the subject. "Are you hungry?"

Horatio paused for a moment before giving his response. "A little."

The Caine woman nodded and stood to her feet. "I'll get a nurse."

The redhead grabbed his wife's hand before she could get too far. "It's fine, love. I'll just use the call button."

Angel sighed and turned around to look down at her husband. H patted an empty space on his bed, silently instructing her to sit beside her. Angel reluctantly obeyed, easing down next to her husband.

Horatio placed a hand on his wife's pregnant belly, rubbing it gently. In the midst of all chaos that occurred over the past couple days, Horatio was still concerned about his wife. She'd essentially experienced the worst day of her life yesterday. The Caine man was concerned not only about Angel's wellbeing physically, but mentally as well.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" the redhead asked as he continued to massage her stomach.

"I'm oka— Mm..." Angel's comment was truncated when she felt her daughter kicking in her womb. Horatio, who still was rubbing Angel's stomach, felt the baby kick against his hand.

"Hey there, princess," Horatio baby-talked to Angel's belly. "You can't give Mommy any twouble until _after_ you've been born, okay?"

"Did he just…talk in baby-talk to her stomach?" Chris asked Danté, causing both of the Lopez brothers to snicker.

"H, you went soft on us," Danté said. "What happened?"

Horatio ignored his in-law's teasing and leaned over to kiss his wife's stomach. As he sat upright, he said, "We should start thinking of a name for her soon, huh?"

"Yeah," Angel replied. "What names do you have in mind?"

"_Daniella_," Daniella said in a fake cough.

Angel pursed her lips at her in-law's outburst, saying nothing.

Horatio chuckled. "I was actually thinking of your middle name."

"Rose? It's pretty… It's actually my maternal grandmother's first name."

The redhead smiled as he saw he and his wife were in agreement with the baby's first name. "Now that only leaves the middle name. What goes good with Rose?"

Angel pondered for a moment before she sparked an idea. "What was your mother's first name again?"

"Bridget," Horatio answered.

"Rose Bridget Caine. What do you think?" Angel asked anyone.

"I think it sounds lovely," Daniella said.

"Pretty name," Chris added.

Angel looked to Horatio for the final verdict. The redhead smiled in approval, saying, "I love it."

He leaned over to her stomach again. "You hear that, princess? We've finally got a name for you. Rose Bridget Caine." He planted another kiss on Angel's pregnant belly. "Daddy can't wait till you're born, Rose."

Angel beamed. "And neither can Mommy."

* * *

_**Monday, April 14, 2008**_

The following Monday, tension was high at Miami Children's Center. All of the workers got a call from the Miami Police Department, which notified them that patrol officers would make sure to check up on them throughout the day. The counselors with seniority also called, notifying the patients and other workers that they would be looking into security options for the Children's Center for "a safe and comfortable experience." Despite this, half of the interns requested a transfer, and almost none of them showed up for work that day. Many of the patients opted to cancel their appointments until security guards were on duty.

When Angel arrived that morning, she saw a memorial for Lorene Clark, the secretary that was killed just three days ago. A chill ran down Angel's spine as she gazed at Lorene's picture. Lorene was only twenty-one. When Angel herself was twenty one, the only thing on her mind was whether or not she would have enough money to go clubbing. Death wasn't exactly the _furthest_ topic from her mind at that age, considering the fact that she had a mentally unstable older brother who contemplated suicide often. However, when it came to her own life, the last thing that she would've thought of was dying a tragically young death.

"Hey, Angel," Evelyn said, startling Angel out of her thoughts. The Caine woman jumped in alarm. Evelyn frowned. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Angel replied, breathing deeply to reregulate her frantic heartbeat. "I guess I'm still a little edgy."

"I think all of us are. Our preschool group isn't coming today. Most of their parents asked to reschedule, so I decided to postpone the group session until further notice."

Angel nodded silently. She was about to ask when their first appointment was, but she stopped short when she saw a glint in her peripheral. The Caine woman looked up to see Devin Jenkins entering the lobby of the children's center.

Evelyn looked up as well, and she smiled at the familiar face. "You're that nice officer who evacuated the building a few days ago, aren't you?"

Devin nodded and smiled at the elder woman. "Yes, ma'am. I'm off duty right now… I came by to talk to Mrs. Caine." The male turned to the Caine woman. "Do you have a minute?"

Angel glared at the hazel-eyed male, sensing he was up to something. Though the news didn't release Devin's name, Horatio had already told her a little about Devin's involvement in the case. Despite only having a small amount of information, Angel trusted her husband's judgment, and she sure enough did _not _trust Devin.

"I don't think I do," Angel finally replied. "I have some patients, not to mention there's a staff meeting soon—"

"But Angel, most of our patients cancelled. Our next appointment isn't until noon, and the staff meeting isn't until three," Evelyn jumped in, clearly unaware of the tension she'd caused.

Angel paused for a long moment before saying, "_Thank you_, Evelyn. Could you give us a minute?"

Evelyn nodded and left for a session room. Devin smiled at the elder woman as she left.

"I like her. She's a sweet lady. Reminds me of my Ma," he said.

Angel narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "What the hell do you want from me now?"

Devin appeared startled for a moment, as if he wasn't expecting Angel to give him the cold shoulder. "I just came by to apologize. After your husband roughed me up, I realized I really messed up the other day. I'm sorry I left you in that storage closet… I should've gone back to double check and clear the scene."

The Caine woman silently shifted her weight to her right side, still glaring coldly at the off-duty officer.

Upon her silence, Devin took a step forward. "Is the baby okay?" he asked, reaching for her swollen stomach.

In the same instance, Angel swiftly kneed the male in his stomach. Devin staggered backwards a few steps, trying to reregulate his breathing as Angel's blow left him breathless. Angel was about to strike him again, but he quickly dodged her.

"Whoa, easy! I'm not gonna hurt you, Angel."

"You really expect me to believe you after you threatened me a few months ago?!" Angel screamed. "For all I know, you could be behind the shooting that happened a few days ago!"

"Angel, to be honest, I completely forgot about that day a few months ago. I guess I was just having a hard time since the anniversary of my wife's death was around that time… and I lost my mother recently too." He paused upon seeing Angel's tough expression waver slightly. "You know what it's like to lose a mother?"

Angel avoided eye contact with Devin. "I do," she said simply.

"I'm really sorry about threatening you a few months ago. I don't know what got into me. I just kept thinking, I lost my wife a few years ago, and then I lost my mother… I guess that old saying 'misery loves company' is true. I know it's no excuse for what I did, but I was just so… _angry_."

Though Angel still wouldn't allow herself to get too comfortable with Devin, she could clearly see that he had some deep seeded emotional anguish just by that familiar look on his face. The way he looked when he mentioned his late mother and wife was the similar look she had when she found out she lost her brother and her mother. When she looked the male in his eyes, she saw that he was in tears.

The male quickly wiped his face, muttering, "I didn't even mean to tell you all this. I'm… I'm sorry."

Angel said nothing as she watched him wipe more tears and look down to the ground. He turned around to leave the building, but not before Angel said, "You know, it's perfectly normal to be angry after a loss."

Devin turned slightly to face Angel's feet. "It is?"

"Yes, it is. And there's healthy ways to express what you're feeling. I would suggest you see a therapist… maybe then you could work out some healthier ways to express your anger."

The male nodded. "Yeah… Maybe I should. …Thanks."

"You're welcome," Angel replied as the officer left the building.

* * *

The end of the workday was nearing, and Angel couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had with Devin earlier that day. Her thoughts soon drifted back to her own mother. She still didn't know the truth about what really happened the night her mother disappeared, and she soon came to the realization that the only person who would be able to tell her the entire story was her own father.

Sure, Angel had asked her brothers about the truth in the past, but none of them seemed to know much. Chris, who was nearly eighteen at the time, had slept over at his best friend's house the night that Lynnette disappeared. Carlos, sixteen, was home at the time and he admitted to hearing commotion that night. However, seeing as he was old enough to understand that his parents were going through a tough time in their marriage, he didn't want to get in the middle of another one of their countless arguments, so he didn't check on them until morning. Danté was only thirteen, and apparently he slept through the entire confrontation, because the only thing he recalled was his mother being gone once he woke up the next morning. The rest of the Lopez brothers and Angel, all ten or younger, were too young to fully comprehend the gravidity of the situation.

Now, twenty-five years later, Angel was convinced that the only person on this earth who knew the entire story was her own father. Angel wanted to know the truth, but at what cost? She would have to determine which was the lesser of two evils. She could either drop the restraining order against her father so she could ask him for the truth about her mother, or she could go on the rest of her life wondering what happened to Lynnette Dobson-Lopez. The options were plain and simple, yet incredibly complicated at the same time. Would she really be willing to face her father again in order to know what happened to her mother?

Angel was in a daze for the majority of the evening. Once she got off work, she went straight to the daycare to pick up her children, and then she headed for the hospital to see Horatio. After arriving there, she didn't even notice that she hadn't greeted her husband after sitting in the corner for several minutes.

Horatio noticed that Angel was rather quiet that evening, which was very unlike her. He wasn't been able to ask her if she was feeling okay, however, since Gabriel had been talking nonstop about his friends at daycare. Between Gabriel's constant chattering and Seraphina wandering around the hospital room trying to find something to amuse herself with, Horatio wasn't able to focus on his wife until he had both twins in his arms and gave them both toys to play with.

"Love?" Horatio finally said once the twins had settled down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Angel replied automatically.

Silence consumed the hospital room, aside from the twins who giggled in amusement as they played with their toys.

"Love, there's something on your mind, I can tell," H spoke up again. "What are you thinking about?"

An elongated silence preceded Angel's response. "…I've just been thinking. Life is really… _really_ short. There are so many unanswered questions I have, and I'm wondering if I'll ever get the answer in this lifetime."

Horatio was silent at Angel's suddenly deep tone. She was clearly lost in thought, hence the reason why her answer to his question was so ambiguous.

"Can you explain a little more, love?"

"Well… I still don't know what happened to my mother. I think I know who can tell me the truth, but…"

Angel's voice lingered in the air she trailed off in mid-sentence. Though she hadn't finished her statement, Horatio had a sense of what she was considering.

"Love, please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

The Caine woman frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You're not thinking of… talking to your _father_ about this, are you?"

Angel's gaze wandered over the floor tiles after hearing her husband's disapproving tone.

Upon her silence, Horatio said, "Love. I understand you want to know the truth, but—"

"I'm sorry, you said what? You _understand_?" Angel snapped. "I don't think you understand at all, Horatio. I was only six-years-old when my mom disappeared. I spent the last twenty-five years of my life trying to figure out the truth. This is the _only_ way, Horatio. This is my only chance to know the truth."

"I can't let you do this, Angel. It's way too dangerous."

"I want to know the truth, Horatio. I think I can take care of myself long enough to do this."

"Sweetheart, please don't do this. I don't want anything to happen to you. Andrés may have claimed that he's changed, but on the off chance that he actually _hasn't_ changed, I want to make sure you're safe."

Angel fell silent.

"Love, promise me you won't do this. Promise me you won't go to your father."

The Caine woman gave a little sigh and said, "Fine. I promise."

Whether she was actually going to hold true to her word, however, Angel was still unsure.


	34. 33: Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 33: Unexpected Visitors

* * *

_**Friday, April 18, 2008**_

A few days later, Angel approached the gated community for senior citizens on Coral Way. She hadn't the slightest clue why she was willingly visiting her father, especially after Horatio voiced his opinion against it. Part of her felt as if she were in a dream, as if she wasn't really doing the unthinkable and visiting her father at his own private residence. She was in a daze when she told the guard at the gate her father's name, and the guard gave her directions to the Lopez man's home. However, when she made it to her father's house and parked her SUV alongside his burgundy '88 Chevy Camaro that he owned ever since her adolescence, it became all too real.

Despite the recurring thought that she needed to leave immediately, Angel found herself getting out of her car and slowly inching up to the front door. Her hand hovered over the doorbell, but she hesitated and dropped her hand back to her side.

"What the hell am I doing?" Angel asked herself aloud. "I can't be here…this is _Andrés's_ house."

The Caine woman was about to turn around and leave for her car when the front door opened, and Andrés appeared before her.

"Angel?" he said, rather shocked upon seeing his daughter's face. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a restraining order against me."

"I…called the police department and dropped it," Angel explained.

"…Oh," Andrés said slowly. He frowned as he looked down to his daughter's hands to check if she was concealing a weapon like she did the last time he saw her. "You're not here to shoot me again, are you?"

"No… no I'm not," Angel said. "Sorry about that, by the way."

An awkward silence consumed the father and daughter. Angel, who was still unsure of the true reason she was visiting her father, tried to make an excuse to get away.

"I, uh… I have to go. I'm actually on my break. I only have an hour for lunch…" She paused as she gazed down at her watch for the time. "Well…thirty-five minutes now. I just wanted to say hi."

Andrés smiled slightly. "Hi."

Angel fiddled with her hair a bit before saying, "Yeah. I guess I'll just…leave now."

"Wait," Andrés said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "How about I cook you lunch?"

Angel shook her head immediately. "I don't know… I don't think it would be a good idea…"

"It has to be better than using only half an hour to find something to eat," Andrés said. "You'll have to deal with lunch-hour traffic…not to mention I could make you lunch for free."

The Caine woman was still skeptic. "I still don't think…—"

"I could make your favorite. Carne asada tacos? I even have some fresh avocados for some guacamole."

Angel wasn't the least bit tempted by her father's offer, despite the fact that it was her favorite dish. However, as thoughts of her mother came to mind, she found herself reconsidering. Maybe she could stay just long enough to find out the truth about Lynnette. Andrés had to know something…

With a sigh in resignation, Angel said, "Fine. But I can't stay for long."

The Lopez man smiled. "Completely understandable. Come in."

Angel slowly entered her father's small home. As she made it into the living room, she recognized most of the furniture from her childhood — it was the same furniture that they had since before Lynnette disappeared. The long red drapes and large area rug appeared to be the same ones from her San Diegan home, too, picked out by Lynnette herself. On the coffee table were several pictures of the entire Lopez family, most of them of the older Lopez sons and Lynnette.

A sensation of unease crept into Angel's mind as she gazed over her father's living room. Surprisingly, it had nothing to do with the memories that came with seeing her mother's old things, but more to do with the thick layer of dust that coated the picture frames and table. Not to mention the drapes appeared dingy, and Angel actually spotted several dried stains on the rug beneath her feet. The only person who was more of a compulsive cleaner than Angel was Andrés… or so the Lopez daughter thought. However, as she gazed over the room, she could tell he hadn't cleaned in months, possibly even years. It was a small detail that would otherwise go unnoticed; however, the fact that he'd left the room so unkempt led her to believe that she wasn't even standing in her father's home, but that of a complete stranger's instead.

"Angel?" Andrés said, a frown tugging his lips downward. "Are you okay?"

The female jumped, though it was more of an unconscious reaction upon hearing her father's voice rather than a result of being startled. She twirled her hair around her fingers anxiously as she gazed to the dirty rug.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

An awkward pause, and then Andrés said, "You know you don't have to be here if this makes you uncomfortable. You can leave… I won't stop you."

"I'm fine, it's just…" Angel's voice lingered in the air as she eyed the dusty coffee table. "You haven't cleaned lately, have you?"

Andrés followed her gaze and looked at the table. "Oh. No, I haven't. When you're retired and never have company over anymore, it just doesn't seem like a necessity. Is… is that what's bothering you?"

Angel feigned a smile. "Yeah. You know me — I hate dust."

The male smiled warmly. "Well, I can assure you that the kitchen is much cleaner than the living room, so we shouldn't have a problem."

Angel reluctantly followed her father into the kitchen. The fact that the kitchen was nearly spotless made her feel slightly better for a brief moment…that is, until it finally hit her that she was alone with her father in his home. Her mind raced over the many possibilities this visit could end. It was then that Angel realized she would either have to make a run for it, or actually trust that Andrés wouldn't relapse after his apparent _change_.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Andrés's voice brought Angel out of her thoughts.

Angel looked down to her baby bump and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Congratulations," the father said with a small smile. "Do you know the gender yet?"

"Yeah, it's a girl. We're naming her Rose Bridget Caine."

"Pretty name," Andrés replied as he sautéed some steak in a skillet. "So when is little Rose due?"

Angel didn't reply right away. She was too hung up on a detail she'd never noticed before. Her father's eyes were the same exact shade of light brown as her daughter's. Come to think of it, the grandfather and granddaughter shared some other similar traits, like their almond shaped eyes and long bridge of the nose, and the resemblance was rather uncanny to the Caine mother. The resemblance was so close that she figured she must have been blind to have never noticed it before. The fact that her daughter, whom she loved dearly, and her father, whom she'd feared for a majority of her life, shared the same facial qualities scared her. It almost made her wonder if she would ever be able to look at little Sera the same way ever again.

"Angel?" Andrés called.

Angel blinked, coming back to reality. "Uh… September 1st."

"Isn't that Labor Day this year?" the Lopez father asked, chuckling softly. "You're gonna be in labor on Labor Day… That's ironic."

Angel forced herself to laugh, despite her extreme discomfort. "Yeah, I guess so."

Silence fell over the adults once more. Andrés finished cooking their lunch, periodically glancing over at his daughter. The look on her face was distant, which honestly reminded him of the distant looks Lynnette gave when something was bothering her. She would always bottle-in her true emotions until she couldn't take it anymore, and all hell broke loose. As Andrés recalled the rather volatile memories of what Lynnette would do when she was pushed to her limit, the Lopez father wondered if Angel would turn out the same way. What if she only came by to get revenge on him for hurting her over the past twenty-five years?

Andrés shook that thought away moments later. Though Angel and Lynnette were alike in many ways, Andrés figured Angel was more mentally stable than her mother. At least he hoped so, for his own sake.

The father plated several tacos and handed it his daughter, who raised an unsteady hand to take the platter. Angel's shakiness didn't go unnoticed by Andrés, yet he didn't say anything about it.

Angel sat at the table and ate her food silently. Her uneasiness only worsened when she noticed her father's eyes on her in her peripheral vision. She reluctantly looked up to her father, who asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I need to ask you something," Angel suddenly blurted. She hesitated before adding, "…About my mother."

"…Oh," Andrés replied, suddenly realizing the true reason why Angel dropped the restraining order and came to visit him out of the blue. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved that she wasn't plotting to kill him, or disappointed because the only reason she came by was to learn the truth about Lynnette. Then again, why was he surprised? Angel had always been closer to her mother than to him. Not to mention the events that occurred between him and Angel for the next several years after Lynnette's disappearance weren't exactly pleasant in her eyes.

"I need to know the truth," Angel continued. "All of it."

"It's a long story, Angel…" Andrés said with a desolate sigh. "Are you sure you want to know the truth?"

"Yes," the daughter replied almost immediately.

"It's going to be painful, Angel."

"Painful for you? …Or me?"

"Painful… for the both of us."

"Well… I already know parts of the truth. I know she's dead, and I know you identified her remains. I also know she died in her forties, which was around the time that she disappeared. The police report says possible suicide based on your report… Do you really think Lynnette really killed herself?"

"She was… _very_ unstable before she left. To be honest, I don't want to remember Lynnette the way she was when she left," Andrés whispered. "I don't think you want to either."

"I need to know the _truth_, Andrés," Angel snapped, rather harshly. "I _don't care_ whether it hurts or not. I need to know what happened to her."

Andrés dropped his head. "I'm sorry, Angel. I can't… I just can't."

Angel sighed. She realized that if she really wanted to know the truth, she would have to slowly bring it out of her father instead of demanding to know everything that very moment. Clearly the memory alone was too painful for Andrés to bear in one sitting.

"I… have to get back to work," Angel said, speaking in a much softer tone this time.

"…Okay," Andrés replied, just as softly. A pause and he added, "I understand if you don't want to come back to see me anymore."

"I…" Angel hesitated before she finished her statement, "I _will_ be back."

Andrés looked up to Angel, rather surprised upon her words. "You…_will?_"

"Yes…but on one condition. You have to at least _try_ and tell me what happened the night that Lynnette left."

The father exhaled a troubled breath before replying, "Okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Angel."

Angel rose from her seat and started for the door. Andrés walked after her to see her out. Angel stalled near the door before she turned around to face her father.

"Thanks for lunch."

Andrés managed to smile a little. "No problem, Angel. I'll see you…later, I guess."

"See you," Angel replied as she walked down the driveway to her vehicle.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Miami Dade Crime Lab, Devin Jenkins pulled into the employee parking lot. Calculating his moves carefully, he managed to enter the building without being seen by the secretary or any of the security cameras. The off-duty officer made it to the Internal Affairs department, and immediately entered IAB Lieutenant Rick Stetler's office, closing the door behind him.

Stetler was startled upon seeing Devin standing before him. "Officer Jenkins, what are you doing here?"

Devin only smiled as he took a seat before the IAB Lieutenant. "I just wanted to have a talk with you, lieutenant. That's a nice watch. What is it, a Rolex?"

Stetler glanced down to his watch, then back up at Devin. "Swiss Legend."

"Swiss Legend," Devin parroted with a whistle. "Nice. Now I'm just curious… did you steal that watch before or after you stole that pretty black BMW convertible that's parked in your parking spot?"

Stetler froze upon Devin's words. Despite his alarm, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Devin sneered. "Sure you do. But just in case you want to play dumb, let me spell it out for you. You used your badge to collect a few unclaimed belongings from old cases. That Swiss Legend watch. The Armani suit you're wearing, along with a few more. The pretty black BMW out in the employee parking lot. But here's the thing— you didn't expect anyone to catch on, especially not a patrol officer like me. It'd be a shame if everyone found out that the recently promoted IAB Lieutenant is dirty."

Rick paused before giving a sigh in resignation and saying, "What can I do to keep you quiet? What do you want? A car? Money? What?"

"I couldn't care less about material things. What I want is simple: you put in a good word to the chief and make sure I keep my job."

Stetler frowned at the simplicity of the bargain. "That's all?"

"Well…not quite. I also need access to everything you know about PD Captain Horatio Caine."

After weighing his options, Stetler turned to his computer for Horatio's file.

"You've got yourself a deal."


	35. 34: Unexpected Visitors Part II

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Writer's block plus hectic final exam schedules wasn't a great combination for me. On the bright side, the semester is almost over so I should be able to update more often. :)

* * *

Chapter 34: Unexpected Visitors Part II

* * *

**_Saturday, April 19, 2008_**

The next day, Angel woke up to the sound of her son's voice from outside her bedroom door.

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up! Goddaddy Eric is here!"

Angel cursed to herself as she realized she'd asked Eric along with some more of Horatio's coworkers to come pick up the kittens today. She nearly forgot that she'd asked them to come early Saturday morning. The initial plan was to give away the kittens before they moved to their new home; however, things didn't go according to plan and the Caines had to care for the kittens a little longer. Now, Angel decided to give the kittens away before she went back to the hospital to pick up Horatio, who was to be released later that day.

Angel quickly dressed herself and went to answer the door. Eric, Sabrina, Ryan, and Natalia stood on the other side of the door. As Angel answered the door, she saw Tim pull into the driveway with Natasha and little Timmy. She let the Speedles in as the rest of H's coworkers took a seat in the living room.

"Hi, Goddaddy!" Gabriel said happily and ran up to the Delko man. "What you doing here?"

Eric chuckled and pulled the boy into his lap. "Me and Sabrina came by to take in one of your kitty cats."

Gabe looked to Ryan, who was sitting right next to Eric. "You take a kitty, too?"

"Yep," Natalia replied for her boyfriend. "Ryan and I are going to take one of your little kittens too."

Seraphina didn't appear at all happy with this. In fact, she started crying.

"Why you taking the kitties away?" the little girl whimpered.

Angel was about to comfort her daughter, but she stopped when Natalia picked up the little girl. Nat dried Seraphina's tears and said, "Oh, don't cry, Sera. Ryan and I will give the kitty a nice home. I promise we'll take good care of him or her. And if you want, you can come over any time to visit the kitty."

Seraphina appeared a bit happier with this. "I can go pway with the kitty, Mommy?"

"Sure, baby girl," Angel replied.

Seraphina smiled and lay back in Natalia's lap. She grasped onto Natalia's blouse with one hand and sucked her thumb on the other. Natalia smiled, rocking the toddler in her arms. Angel silently noticed that Natalia was very good with children, especially seeing as Seraphina was typically shy around people she didn't know well.

"I'll be back guys," Angel said to the group. "I need to get the kittens."

Angel wandered to the back of the house to search for the kittens. She found one in Gabriel's room and another in Seraphina's room. She carried those two down the hallway to the master bedroom. She saw one kitten on top of the TV, another on their dresser. Where the last two kittens were, Angel wasn't entirely sure, but she heard meowing coming from the master bathroom.

"_This_ is the reason why we can't keep them all," Angel muttered to herself. She sat two kittens on the bed and went to retrieve the other two in the room from the dresser and TV. By that time, the first two kittens had wandered away from the bed and were roaming the room. The Caine woman gave a frustrated sigh in resignation.

"Need some help, sugar?" a familiar feminine voice entered the room.

Angel looked up to see Alexx and Eric in the doorway. The younger woman smiled weakly.

"Yes, I could use some help. Thanks guys." Angel paused before saying, "How are you, Alexx?"

"I'm doing just fine, honey," Alexx said as she went to the closet to where she saw one of the kittens last. An all-black one nestled herself inside one of Horatio's loafers, and the elder woman scooped the kitten into her hands. "Eric tells me Horatio is in the hospital for a heart attack. Is he doing okay?"

"He's doing better, yeah. He's supposed to be released today. There wasn't much damage."

Alexx breathed a sigh in relief. "I'm glad, sugar. I really need to visit you guys more often."

Angel smiled once again. "That'd be nice."

As the women talked, Eric searched for the remaining kittens. He saw a kitten jumping onto the TV again and nabbed that one. Another one was peeking out from underneath the bed, and he grabbed that one too. Since his hands were bigger than Angel's and Alexx's, he was able to hold two of the kittens in one hand. The Latino then wandered into the bathroom and saw one of the kittens climbing onto the shower curtain. There was one more in the dirty clothes hamper. Eric managed to hold four kittens and carried them out to the living room. Angel and Alexx took the remaining two kittens and followed him.

"Here we are," Eric said and carefully let the kittens down to the floor. He then took a seat on the couch again, and bounced his godson on his knee. Talking to his daughter, he said, "Look, Bri. Which kitten do you want?"

Sabrina looked over all of the kittens. The one that looked similar to its mother caught the Delko girl's attention.

"I like this one," Bri said as she picked up the black and white kitten. "It looks like Panda."

Angel smiled. "He's all yours."

"What do you want to name him, Bri?" Eric asked.

Sabrina pondered for a moment. "I'll call him….Spot. A'cause he gots spots on his eyes."

"A cat named Spot," said the Delko father with a chuckle. "Okay."

An all-black kitten hopped into Ryan's lap. The male appeared startled for a moment, and he stared down at the kitten, at a loss of what to do.

Natalia observed his startled expression and said, "Ry, just pet her."

Ryan hesitated before petting the baby feline. She purred, causing the male to twitch a small grin.

"Hey there, girl," Ryan said with a chuckle. "I guess she picked me instead of me picking her."

"She's so cute," Natalia said, smiling in pure delight. "And she likes you, Ryan."

Gabriel, who climbed into Tim's lap, helped the Speedle man pick out a kitten. Angel went to answer the door when the doorbell rang. Danté and D.J. stood on the other side. Angel frowned in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well damn, hello to you too, sis," Danté replied as he welcomed himself into the Caine home. "You told me to come over to adopt one of your kittens. And you said somethin' about H's coworker being allergic to cats."

Angel mentally face-palmed herself. Tom called her earlier that week, letting her know that his wife was allergic to cats. Angel then figured she could give the last kitten to Dante, seeing as Daniella was already looking into adopting a pet. With the anticipation of her husband being released from the hospital later that day, Angel's memory was limited only to matters dealing with Horatio.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a morning person," Angel tried to save herself.

As D.J. toddled over to his cousins to pick out a kitten, Angel's mind was focused on her husband. She missed sleeping beside him at night, missed feeling the warmth of his body when she rolled on his side of the bed. She even missed the sound of his snoring. She couldn't wait until she had him back in her arms, back by her side.

_Only a few more hours…_ Angel told herself silently.

* * *

Angel held her son in her lap as she sat alongside Horatio in his hospital room. The doctor was finishing up paperwork, leaving the Caines to wait until she was done. Angel gazed over at her husband, truly grateful that he was okay. She had been frazzled over the last week and extremely worried about his wellbeing. Now that he was being released and everything looked normal, she felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Horatio bounced Sera on his knee as he glanced over at his wife. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Angel smiled weakly and glanced down to Gabriel in her lap. Horatio knew she was stressed out during the last week. He'd finally managed to convince her to go home instead of staying at the hospital with him; however, he could tell that she hadn't got a good night's sleep since before he was admitted. Hopefully, now that Horatio was to be released, Angel would finally relax.

Horatio smiled as Angel gained eye contact once more. "How was your day, love?"

"It was okay," was all that Angel said.

Trying to keep the conversation going, Horatio said, "You said you would give away the kittens today. How did the twins take it?"

"Better than I expected them to. Sera was a little upset, but Natalia calmed her down. I was surprised with how good Nat was with her. I think she'd be a great mother."

Horatio nodded. He looked down to Seraphina, who curled up in her father's lap and held onto his shirt and sucked her thumb as she always did. He planted a kiss on her forehead, causing the little girl to look up and smile at him.

"Daddy, you feel better?" Sera asked him.

"Daddy feels just fine, sweetheart," Horatio replied. He kissed her again. "Daddy's finally coming home today."

"Daddy all the kitties gone bye-bye," Gabriel interrupted as he climbed out of Angel's lap and crawled across the hospital bed to sit in his father's lap next to his sister. "Goddaddy Eric and Bri tooked one, and Tim, and a man, and a lady, and Uncle Danté too. They all gone bye-bye, Daddy."

The redheaded father chuckled in amazement to how much his son could say in one breath. "They are? Well we still have one kitty and Panda left, right?"

"Yuh-huh. We name the kitty _Snowball_ a'cause he's all white. Like snow."

Horatio only half-listened to his son's comment because he saw the doctor enter the room. H glanced up to the female doctor, hoping she would tell him that he could leave.

"Mr. Caine, we're almost done," the woman said. "We just need to make sure you have a follow up appointment with your family doctor for your atrial fibrillation."

Angel frowned upon the doctor's last few words. "Atrial fibrillation? What's she talking about, Horatio?"

Before Horatio could respond, the doctor spoke up. "One of the tests showed that Mr. Caine has an irregular heartbeat. We think it is a result of the heart attack. It wasn't severe enough to cause major concern; however, he still needs to follow up on it just in case things change."

Angel glared at her husband. "Horatio, you told me everything was normal. You lied to me _again_?"

"…I just didn't want you to worry, sweetheart," was all that Horatio said. "I was going to tell you the truth eventually."

"_Eventually_, huh?"

"Do you two need a moment?" the doctor interrupted the couple's argument.

Angel continued to stare icily at her husband, pursing her lips as she slowly shook her head in response to the doctor's question.

The doctor continued speaking to Horatio. "Well, I'm not going to write a prescription for your atrial fibrillation, but it's important that you follow up with your doctor as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am," Horatio replied as he stood to his feet. "Is that all?"

"That's all, Mr. Caine. The paperwork is done, and you're set to go. Oh, and I strongly advise you to stay home and recuperate for at least another month."

Horatio nodded this comment off as he carried Seraphina out. Angel followed him, not saying a word.

The redhead turned around to face her as they made it to the nearest elevator. Though Angel hadn't uttered a word, he knew well enough by the look on her face that she was none too pleased.

"I take it you're angry with me," Horatio said softly.

Angel was about to speak, but she stopped when the elevator doors opened and a nurse stepped out. Sending a quick glare to her husband, she murmured, "We'll discuss this later."

_I'll take that as a yes_, Horatio thought silently as he followed his wife into the elevator.

* * *

Devin Jenkins pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex in the heart of downtown Miami. Though his suspension wasn't lifted yet, he was in full uniform. The off-duty officer ascended a stairwell before arriving at an apartment, number 343. He knocked twice, and moments later a brown-eyed-blonde, otherwise known as Melissa Holmes, answered the door.

"May I help you, officer?" Melissa said.

Devin flashed a smile, planning his words carefully. "Miss Holmes, may I come in? I have a few questions for you."

Melissa paused for a moment before stepping backwards, gesturing toward her minuscule apartment. Devin entered the room, sitting on the small couch.

"Would you like something to drink, Officer…?"

"Jenkins," Devin answered. "Devin Jenkins. And no thank you."

The woman's face fell slightly upon the officer's response. Devin noted that Melissa stalled before she sat down in front of him, so that her cleavage was level with his line of sight. He could clearly tell that she was trying to seduce him, and he quickly formed a plan to use this to his advantage.

"On second thought, I'll take that drink, Miss Holmes."

Melissa's grin returned. "Of course. And please, call me Melissa."

"Okay. _Melissa_."

The female swished her hips as she walked away. Devin made sure to let Melissa catch him glancing at her rear end, made sure that she actually believed she was successfully seducing him. Melissa turned around and cracked a sly smile before she disappeared into the kitchen.

To himself, Devin muttered, "Looks like I won't need Andrés after all…"

* * *

A/N (2): I certainly hope that was worth the wait. I have finals next week, so I may not update until the weekend, depending on whether I can finish the next chapter. It shouldn't be a terribly long wait though.

Please don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism on this chapter! :)


	36. 35: Maternal Instincts

Chapter 35: Maternal Instincts

* * *

**_Saturday, May 3, 2008_**

It had been a couple weeks since Horatio had been released from the hospital. In the time he was off of work, he'd gone—or rather was forced to go by Angel—to the doctor's office. He wasn't so pleased about going to the doctor, but when Angel pleasantly surprised him by scheduling an appointment with Alexx, he figured that going to the doctor wasn't so bad after all.

Under Dr. Woods' orders, Horatio was to watch his diet and exercise more closely in order to reregulate his heartbeat. Alexx then said that if this didn't work, she would write him a prescription as a last resort. He was also advised to take a leave from work until the end of the month. Though Horatio was displeased with the idea of not being able to go to work, he figured he'd still obey Alexx's orders. Like his brothers-in-law told him when he was in the hospital, he really needed to take care of himself, for his family's sake.

That's why for the past couple weeks, Horatio had been going to see Chris as his fitness trainer, twice a week. Horatio had to admit, Angel was right about Chris's workouts being tough. He'd never been as exhausted as he had been after their first workout. Now, a couple weeks later, he found himself slowly getting the hang of Chris's routine. That Saturday morning, he was scheduled to see Chris at ten.

As the redhead got out of bed and went down the hallway, he was nearly run over by his son. Gabriel Caine bolted out of the bathroom, naked and dripping wet, in spite of his mother angrily yelling at him. Horatio leaned over to snatch up the toddler, who was giggling uncontrollably. Angel was in the hallway moments later, and she looked none too pleased.

"Gabriel. Javari. Caine," she growled irately. "I _told_ you to come here."

"Nuh-uh! I no wanna bath!" the little boy shouted back.

Angel spanked her son's hand upon his snappy comeback. "Go back to the bathroom. _Now_."

Gabriel's grin immediately disappeared. He cried and turned around to bury himself in his father's arms. Trying to make peace of the situation, Horatio looked to Angel and said, "Love, why don't you let me give him a bath?"

The mother sighed. Silently throwing her hands up in surrender, Angel left to start breakfast.

Once his mother was gone, Gabriel whimpered and held his reddened hand up to his father. Horatio kissed his son's hand, causing the little boy's cries to subside.

As he carried his son back into the bathroom, Horatio said, "Buddy, you know you have to listen to Mommy. It's not nice to talk back to her."

Gabe sniffled and nodded his head silently as Horatio placed him back in the bathtub next to his sister.

The redheaded father finished bathing his two children and helped them get dressed. He then led them into the kitchen.

Horatio placed the children in their high chairs, but not before he whispered something to Gabriel. The little boy went to his mother and said, "I sowie I no listen, Mommy."

"I forgive you, sweetheart. Just don't do it again, okay?" Angel said with a smile and kissed her son's forehead. The little boy nodded. "C'mon, Vari, let's eat. I made everyone's favorite. Cheese grits for you and me, and cinnamon apple oatmeal for Sera and Daddy."

The family ate breakfast in silence for a few moments, until Angel spoke up.

"I'm going out to run some errands while you're at the gym, Horatio," she said as she finished up her bowl of grits. "I'm going to work on picking out colors for Rose's nursery."

"Okay, love. Are you changing before you leave?"

The Caine woman looked down to her plain tee shirt, sweatpants, and flip-flops. After a long pause she slowly said, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Horatio blinked, then smiled. "Did I mention how _beautiful_ you look today?"

Angel smiled, too. "Nice save. Well I'm only going to the hardware store, so I don't think I need to worry about looking runway-model perfect today."

She leaned over to give her husband a peck on the cheek. She then turned to her children. "You two ready to spend some time with Uncle Danté, Auntie Daniella, and cousin D.J.?"

The twins nodded in excitement at the thought of spending the morning with their cousin. Angel took the twins out of their high chairs and grabbed her keys off the table.

"Say bye-bye to Daddy," Angel said as she was leading the twins out the door.

"Bye-bye Daddy!" the twins chorused as the left.

* * *

That Saturday morning, Devin Jenkins was en route for the strip of multi-million dollar homes on the edge of Miami Beach. He drove through the upper-class neighborhood, passing rows of lavish houses with iron-gated front yards. The closer he got to the coastline, the larger and more extravagant the houses were.

Devin reached his destination when he pulled up to the largest and most profligate house on the block, concealed by itself in the heart of a cul-de-sac. The male exited his vehicle, approached the gate, and pressed the buzzer on the iron fence. He looked up and waved, flashing a smile at the security camera he knew was hidden within a plaque on the fence that read _Rossi_. After a moment, the gate opened. Devin continued down the pathway, smiling at the petite woman standing in the doorway.

"Long time no see, stranger," said the woman, Lucia Rossi, as she returned Devin's grin with a scowl of her own. "You're not here to ask for any more favors, are you? Because if I have to bail anyone else out of jail, I'm writing you out of my will."

"Relax, Ma," Devin replied as he stepped into the foyer of his mother's home. "I _do_ have a favor to ask, but it doesn't involve bailing anyone out of jail. I just need Cousin Marcy's number."

"If you expect me to believe you came all the way to my neck of the woods just to ask for your Cousin Marcy's number, then you really are your father's child."

Devin sighed. "Ma, don't start."

"I loved your father, may his soul rest in peace, but he always got himself into trouble. I don't want you to turn out like him. I know you're doing something illegal, Francesco, and I won't have you soiling the name of my company."

Devin flinched upon hearing the name his mother called him. "My name is _Devin_, Ma."

"Your _legal name _may be Devin, but your _birth name_ is Francesco, and _that_ is how I will address you," Lucia retorted curtly.

Devin said nothing as wandered up the spiral staircase and into what used to be his bedroom. Concerned about her son, Lucia followed him. She watched as he pulled a small cardboard box from a drawer. She was shocked when she saw what was inside: a bottle of pills.

"Where did you get those from? Are those your pills?" the mother questioned her son. "Or did you steal them? Please don't tell me you're a druggie like your father was."

Devin said nothing as he opened the bottle and popped two pills dry.

"**_Francesco_**," Lucia snapped. "_Rispondermi_. Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Yes, these are my pills. No, I'm not a druggie," Devin responded as he recapped the pill bottle. "And I keep telling you, my name is Devin."

"What was that you just took?"

"A pill, Ma."

Lucia was clearly losing her patience. "Francesco Lorenzo De Luca, _the third_. Do _not_ test me."

Devin rolled his eyes upon hearing his mother address him by his former full name. It was clear that she wouldn't cooperate with him unless he told her at least a portion of the truth.

"It was Ativan. Helps calm my nerves. Now can you give me Cousin Marcy's number?"

"You're not using those to get high, are you? Do you even have a prescription for that? Why did you leave those pills here? And why do need Marcy's number?"

"No, I'm not using them to get high. Yes, I do have a prescription. I left them here because the prescription is in my old name. And I want to talk to Marcy just to see how she's doing."

"You only want to 'see how she's doing'?"

"Yeah, Ma."

Lucia glared at her son. "You expect me to believe that you want to talk to Marcy—who happens to be a lawyer—just to see how she's doing? And this comes only months after you asked me to bail a random man out of jail?"

Upon realizing how bad that sounded, Devin fell silent.

The concerned mother posed another question once her son stopped talking. "Who was that man you had me bail out of jail earlier this year? I think his name was…Andrés Lopez?"

"He's… just a friend of mine."

"Francesco, there's something you're not telling me."

"_Devin_, Ma. My name is _Devin_."

Lucia ignored Devin's correction. "What are you hiding from me? And who is Andrés, _really_?"

Growing irritated with his mother's constant questioning, Devin rolled his eyes and started down the hallway for the master bedroom to look for his mother's address book, hoping he could find Marcy's number himself.

Upon her son's silence, Lucia followed him and said, "If you don't start explaining _right now_, I _promise_ you I will report you to the authorities."

Those words seemed to strike a nerve with Devin. He froze in mid-stride, slowly turning around to face his mother.

"You sure you wanna go down this road?" Devin said in a low voice, a tone unfamiliar to his mother.

Though she was quite startled by his suddenly dark tone, Lucia's tough look didn't waver. "I have no choice but to if you don't start talking."

"You're telling me that you would report your _own son_? You'd do that to me after all I've been through? After what happened to me and my wife? After what happened to my _father_?"

Those last few words caught Lucia off guard. Painful memories of her own late spouse came to mind, and she glanced down to the carpeted floor to avoid showing the tears that welled in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the woman said in an unsteady tone.

"You don't know what I'm talking about," Devin repeated skeptically. "Humph. Well, let me refresh your memory. _You_ threatened to report my father for doing something illegal. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with you, but you threatened to rat him out anyway. And you remember what he did after that, don't you?"

Lucia squinted her eyes closed. She knew well enough what happened after she threatened to report Francesco De Luca, the second. She whimpered as Devin abruptly snatched up her arm.

"**_Do you_** remember what happened after that, Ma?!" he demanded an answer as he squeezed his mother's arm.

Lucia sobbed helplessly as she wilted out of her son's hold and down to the floor. She didn't dare answer his question, didn't dare say what happened after she told her husband that she'd turn him in.

Apparently, Devin had no problem with verbally stating the horrid memory; "He blew his fucking brains out right in front of us, Ma. He's dead because of **_you_**."

At this point, Lucia was curled into a fetal position in the middle of the hallway, weeping hysterically. Devin didn't appear at all fazed by this… No, he simply continued down the hallway for his mother's room. He rummaged through the contents of Lucia nightstand drawers, hoping to find his mother's trusty address book that had all of his family members' numbers. When he didn't find it there, he figured it was in his mother's home office. He carefully stepped over his mother, who had collapsed near the doorway to her office.

After several moments, Lucia took several calming breaths to regain her composure. Still shaken, she looked up to her son with tears in her eyes and said, "You need _help_, Francesco."

"The only therapy I need is revenge," Devin replied in that dark tone that upset his mother as he fumbled over folders on Lucia's desk.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to avenge Liz's death, Ma. I'm going to see to it that the person responsible suffers. Just like how I suffered."

"Francesco…this isn't like you. After Liz died, you told me you changed your name and became a cop because you wanted to make things right in the world again. You said you wanted to make the world a better place."

Devin paused his search for his mother's address book once Lucia mentioned his late wife's name. He gazed down at his mother's desk, murmuring, "That's how I felt at first. But a few years ago… things changed."

Lucia could tell by her son's distant gaze that he was considering telling her the total truth behind his strange behavior. Gently, she urged him to continue. "Why did things change?"

"Because… Lieutenant Caine flipped the script. Ten years ago he told me he couldn't arrest Liz's killer because of the evidence. But when there was enough evidence to keep his own wife in jail for a DUI a few years ago, he made it all go away. He's a goddamned hypocrite if you ask me. He doesn't give a damn about evidence or justice. He works on his own agenda. And for that, I'll make sure he suffers."

"If he did something illegal, why not just report him? If anything he'll be out of a job."

"This runs much deeper than making him lose his job, Ma. Because of him, my wife's killer died a free man. To me he's just as guilty as the man who murdered Elizabetta. I'm going to make sure everything he loves dies. Starting with his wife."

Silence fell over the mother and son as Devin continued searching for his mother's address book. He finally found it a drawer and flipped through it to find his lawyer cousin's number.

"Francesco…" Lucia broke the stillness of the room.

Devin slammed his fist against the desk when his mother called him by his former name for the umpteenth time. "Goddammit for the _last time_, my name is _DEVIN!_"

"**_Son. _**I understand you miss Elizabetta. You know I understand more than anyone else. I loved Liz as my blood daughter. I saw how much it hurt you when Elizabetta was murdered. And I know you're vengeful… just like your father."

Devin grumbled something incoherently and rolled his eyes upon his mother's comment.

"But this…" Lucia continued. "This isn't the right way to avenge Elizabetta's death. And you know it."

"And what are _you_ gonna do about it?" Devin scoffed. "_Report_ me?"

Lucia exhaled an uneasy breath, glancing down to the floor.

The male sneered as he finished scribbling his cousin's number on a sticky note. "Didn't think so."

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Francesco. It's like I don't know who you are anymore."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Ma," Devin replied in his normal tone as if he'd made an instant transformation to his old self prior to his wife's death. All signs of his irrefutable anger had been erased, and he smiled sweetly. He started towards the doorway, leaned down to wrap an arm around his mother's waist, and helped her back up to her feet. "I'm still the same, hard-headed person I've always been. I'm still your little Franco."

Lucia stared at her son silently for a moment before she replied, "So now you want to be my little Franco again? I thought your name was _Devin_."

The male didn't verbally respond to this; he only smiled and gave his mother a peck on the cheek.

"I gotta go. I'll see myself out," Devin called as he headed downstairs. "_Ti amo, mamma_. _Ciao._"


	37. 36: Erasing Everything

Chapter 36: Erasing Everything

* * *

**_Saturday, May 3, 2008_**

Angel arrived at her father's home about thirty minutes after she'd dropped off her children at Danté's place. The story she'd given her husband about going to the hardware store was only partially true. She would eventually go pick out colors for her daughter's nursery, yet she failed to mention that she would visit Andrés first. Knowing how her husband felt about the very idea of her going anywhere near her father, Angel knew that this was a detail that was better left unmentioned.

Armed with a bucket of cleaning supplies, Angel figured she could help break the ice by occupying Andrés's attention with tidying his home. Using a similar tactic that she used on her patients, Angel figured making her father feel comfortable would make him explaining the truth about her mother that much easier—that, of course, and the fact that couldn't stand being in a place so messy, especially one owned by her father.

Upon hearing Angel pull into the driveway, Andrés greeted his daughter at the door with a smile, which slowly transformed into a frown when he saw her lugging a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"Your house is filthy," Angel said upon seeing the perplexed look on her father's face. She walked into the living room and scanned her surroundings to figure out where she should start first. "Do you still have that carpet steamer?"

"Yeah, it's in the closet down the hallway."

Angel nodded, dropping her bucket to the floor as she left in search of the carpet steamer. Once she found it, she dragged it back into the living room. She silently prepared the cleaning liquid and moved the coffee table off of the rug.

Andrés watched his daughter in muted mystification for several moments before he finally spoke up. "Uh, Angel? You know you don't have to clean my house for me."

"I'm not doing this by myself," Angel told him. She briefly stopped what she was doing to pull a duster and handed it to her father. "Here. Don't forget the baseboards."

Andrés wanted to retort, but Angel had already left to plug in carpet steamer. The father sighed. Figuring he might as well help her, Andrés moved the rest of the furniture off of the rug before he started dusting off the picture frames on the coffee table.

He stopped when he saw a photo of himself and his wife on their wedding day. Though it had been several decades since they were wed, he remembered that day clearly. He was young—barely old enough to be a sophomore at the University of San Diego—when he asked for Lynnette Dobson's hand in marriage. The couple got married a few short months later in an intimate gathering of less than ten people. And though they went to a local motel for their honeymoon, it didn't make their time together any less magical.

In the next few years after their marriage, Lynnette earned her Bachelor's degree in Business Administration and Interior Design and worked towards building her own company while Andrés found paid internships while he worked towards his medical degree.

Chris, their firstborn, was actually an unplanned pregnancy. However, it was the best thing to happen to the young couple. After the birth of Chris, the Lynnette and Andrés agreed on having a large family. They hadn't quite expected their family of three to eventually grow to a family of eight, but Lynnette insisted on having a girl. Little did the Lopez mother know that the birth of her daughter would eventually lead to her own demise.

"You're still dusting that same picture?" Angel's voice brought Andrés out of his thoughts.

Andrés jolted at the sound of his daughter's voice. He was so engrossed in the memory of his late spouse that he hadn't even noticed that Angel returned to the room and had already finished cleaning the rug. The Lopez male set his wedding photo down on the table sheepishly and tried to recover from his disconnection from the real world by dusting the rest of the coffee table.

His edgy reaction didn't go unnoticed by Angel; however, the Lopez daughter chose to overlook his unnerved expression. To ease the tension, she made small talk while they cleaned.

"Y'know, Danté is a substitute teacher now," Angel stated.

Andrés looked genuinely surprised. "He is? He's not a little league coach anymore?"

"Yeah, he's still coaching. He just decided to get a side job subbing at Miami Springs Middle School. I guess he wanted some more income now that D.J. will be starting school soon."

"D.J.?" Andrés repeated in confusion. "Wait, Danté has a son?"

Angel fell silent as she realized her mistake. After discovering the truth about their father, each and every one of the living Lopez sons cut off communication with Andrés Sr. completely. Their father was as good as dead in their book.

"Yeah, he has a son," Angel murmured. "I… probably shouldn't have told you that though."

Angel watched pure heartbreak creep into Andrés's features. "They all still hate me. Don't they?"

The female avoided her father's gaze and changed the subject. "When was the last time you cleaned your windows?"

Andrés sighed and went along with the subject change. "I haven't cleaned the windows since I bought this house. And I've been here for about a year now."

"Guess it's a good thing I brought Windex."

Angel grabbed her streak-free window cleaner from her bucket. She darted away for the kitchen to grab some paper towels before she went to the living room and started cleaning. Andrés came alongside her, picking up some paper towels and spritzing some cleanser on it before cleaning the window next to his daughter.

"Your mother hated cleaning, you know," Andrés said. He chuckled at a memory that came to mind. "She refused to make up our bed. I always had to do it for her or else it'd look a mess."

Angel smiled, yet her grin was more to encourage her father to keep talking rather than her actual reaction to her mother's memory. She silently wiped a window clean as she waited for her father to continue.

To Angel's dismay, however, Andrés stopped talking and continued cleaning in silence. As an attempt to get him talking again, she said, "What else did Mom do?"

Andrés cracked a small smile. "You mean other than avoid cleaning? Well, she was a pretty good cook. Just as long as she steered clear of Mexican cuisine. I loved your mother, but her idea of Mexican food was like comparing my mother's Enchiladas Verdes to a burrito from Taco Bell. It was horrible."

"Well… she was from Mississippi. It might have been near the border, but it might as well have been a world away."

"You've been to Mississippi before?"

Angel nodded. "I went to visit Mom's mom a little while after I first moved out to Miami."

The father and daughter fell silent once more. They finished cleaning the windows in the living room and moved on to the bedrooms.

The moment Angel stepped into her father's bedroom, an extreme sensation of distress overcame her. Painful vivid memories replayed in her mind, and as a nervous reaction, she retreated to the hallway.

Andrés turned around and frowned when he saw his daughter standing outside. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh…" Angel quickly tried to make up an excuse to keep herself from going in her father's bedroom. "I saw the guest bathroom when I got the carpet steamer. It looks horrible. I think I should go clean that while you finish up in here."

Before her father could respond, Angel dashed down the hallway to the guest bathroom. She sighed uneasily, silently wondering whether if this was really worth it. Sure she wanted to know the truth about her mother, but she wasn't entirely certain whether the answer to her question was worth the physical sickness she felt in her stomach once she remembered the horrid actions that took place when she was dragged to her father's room against her will countless times throughout childhood and adolescence. Perhaps she should have listened to Horatio after all.

The Caine woman pushed that thought aside a moment later as she realized how close she was to learning the truth. She'd gotten him to talk about Lynnette briefly before… maybe if she stuck around a little longer, she could get to the bottom of what happened that night of her mother's disappearance.

Angel tried to regain her composure as she cleaned her father's guest bathroom. A short while later, Andrés knocked on the open door to avoid startling her once he came to check on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, appearing genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," responded the daughter promptly. She finished cleaning the toilet before she stood to her feet and started cleaning the mirror. "I'm almost done in here."

A short stillness fell over the two before Andrés said, "About your mother… I think it's only fair that you know the truth."

Angel paused in mid-swipe. Choosing her words carefully, she calmly asked, "What happened?"

"Well I've already told you that your mother was unstable. The month that she disappeared, I was seriously considering having her admitted to a psychiatric hospital."

Angel nodded. They were actually getting somewhere. He was actually talking about Lynnette. "Why didn't you?"

"She assured me she was fine. I could tell she wasn't, though. It was either convince her to go, or have her forcibly admitted… and I just couldn't do the latter. So I kept trying to convince her."

"What did she do that made you think she wasn't fine?"

"She kept talking about hurting…" Andrés made a sudden pause before he finished his sentence. "Someone. She wanted to hurt someone."

Angel could tell by her father's reaction that he knew exactly who that someone was. Despite this, she turned her attention back to the mirror she was polishing and asked, "Did you ever figure out who that someone was?"

"Yes." Andrés exhaled uneasily as he added, "It was… you."

The Caine woman abruptly dropped the cloth upon her father's words. "Wait… _what_?"

As Angel looked up to her father, she found him glaring back at her with a somber look. "I'm really sorry, Angel."

Angel frowned as she tried to process this information. "Wait… so she wanted to hurt me? But why?"

"I don't know why, Angel. I wanted to believe it wasn't true. But that night when I caught her outside your room when you were sleeping… I knew she was serious."

"What was she going to do?"

Andrés appeared as if he wanted to speak, yet he hesitated before falling silent.

Angel, now frantic and impatient, suddenly snapped, "You can't just tell me something like that and not tell me the whole story! What was she gonna do?!"

"She was trying to kill you, Angel," Andrés suddenly blurted in a shaky voice.

The Lopez daughter's expression softened. At a loss for words, she only stared at her father as he continued his verbal recollection of the horrid night.

"She was holding a knife, and she was going to kill you. I caught her before she could open your bedroom door…" Andrés held up a shaky hand to show Angel a scar between his thumb and index finger that hadn't faded. "She nicked me really bad, but I couldn't let her hurt you. I took the knife from her, and I told her she needed to either get help, or she needed to leave. So she left… and never came back."

Angel gazed down at the floor. Suddenly the phrase her father repeated countless times when she was a child made sense. It actually _was_ her fault that her mother was gone.

"I need to go," Angel murmured as she picked up her cloth. She grabbed her bucket and started for the doorway.

"Angel," Andrés said as he followed her to the door. "I'm really sorry… I really didn't want you to remember her that way."

"I…just need to go," was all that Angel said before she left her father's home.


	38. 37: We're in this Together

Chapter 37: We're in this Together

* * *

**_Saturday, May 3, 2008_**

"Daddy!" Gabriel squealed for the umpteenth time. The child bounced up and down in excitement. "Daddy now?"

Horatio had made it home from his workout that afternoon. Since he made it home, Gabriel had been nagging him constantly about his birthday, which wasn't for another two months. Apparently Daniella made the mistake of mentioning it to the child, and now Gabriel couldn't stop talking about his birthday. It got to the point that Horatio wasn't sure he'd find peace for the next two months.

"Not now, buddy," Horatio automatically responded. "I already told you that your birthday isn't until July. That's a whole two months away."

"Aww. But Daddy. I be tree!"

"I know you'll be three, buddy, but it still isn't time for your birthday yet. You still have a couple months."

Gabe was about to protest again, but he was distracted when he saw his mother come in. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Mommy! I be tree!"

"That's nice, sweetheart," Angel murmured listlessly. "Go play with your sister."

Gabriel understood his mother wasn't really listening to him. However, being too preoccupied with the thought of his soon coming birthday, he left to talk to his twin about their special day.

"You alright, love?" Horatio asked Angel as she slunk into the love seat next to him before laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's just been one of those days," was all that Angel replied.

"Did you get the color swatches for the nursery?"

"Shit… I knew I forgot something."

The redhead frowned, moving away to look Angel in the eyes. "You didn't make it to the hardware store, love? Where were you?"

The Caine woman didn't even bother lying to her husband. "I went to Andrés's place."

Horatio did a double take upon his wife's statement. "You did… _what_?"

"I went to Andrés's place," Angel repeated plainly.

"Love, you promised me you wouldn't," Horatio said, honestly hurt by her false promise. "You lied to me?"

Angel sighed. "Yes, I did. Now I understand you're probably really upset with me, but can we _please_ not do this now? I'm really not in the mood."

Horatio blinked, at a loss of what to say in response to his wife's standoffish behavior. His confusion was replaced with an overwhelming sensation of wrath as a theory came to mind.

"Did Andrés hurt you?" Horatio asked somberly, his tone deepening in anger.

Angel only sighed, not responding to her husband's accusation immediately. Horatio mistook her silence for agreement and he muttered, "I'm going to _kill_ him."

"Horatio, no. Andrés didn't hurt me. As odd as this may sound, I actually owe my life to Andrés."

Now confused, Horatio said, "Explain, please?"

"I found out the truth about my mother, Horatio. All this time I looked up to Lynnette... all these years I thought she loved me. All of that was a lie."

Horatio frowned, still perplexed. "What happened, love?"

"My mother almost killed me the night that she disappeared. Andrés stopped her and basically told her to get help or leave. She chose to leave."

Horatio's expression softened significantly. "Oh, love... I'm so sorry."

Angel bit her lip to suppress a sob. "I just feel so stupid for thinking that she actually cared about me."

"Love, I'm sure your mother still cared about you. Just because she wasn't in her right mind when she left, doesn't mean she loved you any less. She just wasn't able to admit she needed help."

The Caine woman realized her husband's reasoning made sense; however, it didn't make the situation any less bearable.

"Come here, love," Horatio whispered, holding his arms out for his wife. Angel whimpered before accepting his embrace. "It's gonna be okay, sweetheart."

* * *

**_Sunday, May 4, 2008_**

The next day, Angel tried to keep herself busy by picking out the paint colors. She figured if she kept herself busy, she wouldn't have to think about the horrid truth about her mother. Her idea had worked so far, as she had fun picking out various color swatches for Rose's room. She even planned on using one of the colors to refurnish one of the twin's old cribs, so it would match her color scheme.

Horatio tagged along with his wife, yet he was more preoccupied with trying to keep the twins amused as Angel searched for the perfect colors for the nursery. He played a game of "I Spy" with the twins, and he realized the pair of almost-three year olds knew their colors well. The twins were entertained by telling their father what colors they saw around them for a short while; however, after about ten minutes, they grew bored and restless.

"Love, are you almost done?" Horatio asked as his wife.

"Almost, babe. I think French Rose goes well with Champagne," Angel said as she showed two colors to her husband. "What do you think?"

Horatio grinned. "Roses and Champagne? Are we still talking about the nursery, or are you dropping hints for what you want for Mother's Day?"

"Don't be cheeky, Horatio," Angel said in a serious tone, though the small smile that played on her lips led her husband to believe she was being anything but serious. "Here. Do these colors look good together?"

The redhead glanced at the color swatches in his wife's hands before he nodded in affirmation. "The tan color goes well with that shade of pink."

Angel glared at her husband in apparent outrage. "I… know you didn't just call these colors 'tan' and 'pink'. It's Champagne and French Rose."

"Yes, love, whatever you say."

A pause, and then Angel said, "Speaking of Mother's Day… it's next week. Do you have anything planned?"

Horatio only smiled. "You'll see. C'mon, let's get the paint mixed so we can go home… the twins are getting fussy."

Angel only pursed her lips as she headed for the paint counter.

* * *

"Mommy, I help?" Gabriel asked his mother as he toddled into his soon-coming-sister's room.

Angel decided she wanted to alternate the paint color for Rose's room, decorating the walls with vertical stripes of French Rose and Champagne. Horatio suggested a simpler layout to ensure she wouldn't overexert herself; however, once Angel set her mind to something, it was rather difficult to change her opinion.

"No thanks, Vari," Angel answered her son as she finished taping off the vertical stripes with painter's tape. "I've got this covered."

Gabriel lingered in the doorway, watching his mother pry open the pink paint can and pour some into a plastic paint tray. He watched her roll some paint on a roller and start painting every other stripe pink.

"There you are buddy," Horatio said as he entered the room. "I've been looking all over for you."

The little boy looked to his father and pointed to his mother. "I help?"

"I don't think you can help Mommy with this. Why don't you come with me instead? I have something to show you."

Before Gabriel could protest, Horatio scooped up the toddler in his arms and carried him to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. The little boy noticed something different about the bathroom: there was a toddler sized potty near the larger toilet, and a plastic step in front of the sink.

"Daddy, what's that?" Gabe asked as he pointed to the small potty.

"This is your big boy potty," Horatio replied.

The father told his son how to use his potty, similar to how Angel explained the new milestone to Seraphina earlier that day. The Caine parents figured since their twins were to turn three and start preschool soon, they should try and help potty-train them before school was to start.

Once Horatio finished showing his son how to use his potty, he sent Gabriel off to go play. He then checked on his wife, who had nearly finished the pink stripes in the room.

"You sure work fast," Horatio said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Most of the work was trying to get the tape for the stripes straight," Angel said. She sighed and wiped sweat from her brow. "I'll let these stripes dry overnight before I paint the other stripes."

Horatio smirked, distracted from what Angel had just said as he was more focused on the fact that she inadvertently smeared deep pink paint across her forehead. He gestured to his own forehead, saying, "You've got a little…"

Angel wiped her forehead once more, leaving another smear of paint across her face. "That better?"

The redhead couldn't help but break into laughter.

"No," Horatio managed to say between chuckles. "Not at all."

The Caine woman pursed her lips. "Just for that, _you're_ finishing the room tomorrow."

"Fair enough," the police captain replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

**_Monday, May 5, 2008_**

Another work week had begun, and for Lieutenant Calleigh Duquesne, that meant another week of supervising the dayshift CSIs. Horatio was to be on medical leave for at least one more week. Fortunately for the blonde lieutenant, the caseload was rather light. Horatio hadn't missed much in his time off.

When Calleigh entered the break room that Monday afternoon, she overheard her coworkers talking about the police captain.

"…Yeah, he might be back next week, depending on how he's doing," Eric said. "Last Cal and I talked to him, he was doing okay. So he might be back a week from today."

"We should do something for H when he gets back," Ryan proposed.

"That sounds like a good idea," Calleigh jumped in. She sat on the couch next to Speed and tried to further develop the idea. "A welcome back party. What do you guys think: cake and punch?"

"We could all chip in to make it a lunch party instead," suggested Natalia. "I could make finger sandwiches."

"I could bring some cups and punch," Speed added.

"I think Cal and I can cover chips and the plates," said Delko.

"And I could pick up a cake from Wal-Mart or something," Ryan said.

Calleigh smiled at the plan. "Sounds good. I just need to make sure that Horatio will be back next week. I'll let you all know before time though."

The team nodded simultaneously, anticipating the return of their redheaded supervisor. None of them realized that their conversation was overheard by patrol officer Devin Jenkins, who had been wandering around the building during his break. He slipped away unnoticed, heading for the Internal Affairs Lieutenant's office.

Rick Stetler sighed once he saw Devin approach his office. "What is it now, Jenkins?"

Devin only smiled as he slipped in the office, closing the door behind him. He took a seat in front of Rick's desk. "Horatio's coming back next week?"

"He's scheduled to come back next week, yes. That's only if he doesn't extend his medical leave before the week is over," Stetler replied. "Why?"

Devin avoided Stetler's question and said, "I need to see Horatio's file again."

Unlike the first time, The IAB Lieutenant was wary of helping the patrol officer. Stetler sensed he was being sucked into something much bigger and more dangerous than what Devin was blackmailing him for. Though Stetler knew he himself wasn't innocent as he'd essentially stolen items from dead victims, Rick also knew that he hadn't physically hurt anyone in his crimes. However, Rick had a strange feeling that if he continued to help Devin, that would soon change.

"Why do you need to see Horatio's file?" Rick asked.

Devin appeared startled upon hearing Stetler question him. After a long pause, he said, "Are you forgetting that we had a deal?"

"No, but you have to tell me _something_," Stetler retorted. "I need to at least know what you're planning to do with this information."

"I don't think that's your business."

"Then I don't think I can help you."

Silence struck the room. Devin glared at Rick across the table before he calmly responded, "Okay."

Rick frowned. "'_Okay'_? What do you mean 'okay'? Okay what?"

"Okay, never mind," Devin replied simply as he stood from his seat.

Stetler stood up as an attempt to stop Devin from leaving. "Hold on. What are you going to do?"

It was Devin's turn to frown. "What makes you think I'm going to _do_ anything?"

"You know about what I've been doing," Stetler replied. "You expect me to believe you won't turn me in?"

"If I turn you in, you could easily do the same to me," Devin pointed out.

Rick fell silent upon realizing this.

"At this point we're stuck in this together," Devin continued. "Either we both go down, or we both keep quiet. So which is it going to be?"

Stetler only sighed as he made what he realized would be the hardest decision of his career.


	39. 38: Día de la Madre

Disclaimer: The poem in the card that Calleigh receives isn't mine. I copied it from a card that my father gave my mother on Mother's Day in the past.

Author's Note: I know I just recently updated, but seeing as this chapter goes along with Mother's Day, I decided to post again. To all the mothers out there, this is my present to you. Happy Mother's Day! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38: Día de la Madre

* * *

**_Sunday, May 11, 2008_**

Horatio quietly slunk out of bed and down the hallway that Mother's Day morning. It was quite early, barely six A.M., which gave Horatio just enough time to start Angel's mother's day breakfast before she woke up around eight.

The way he snuck out of bed to start Angel's Mother's Day surprise reminded Horatio of the days he and Raymond would wake up early to surprise their own mother. The Caine male recalled that he and Raymond were mostly on their own with their Mother's Day gifts, for they received little to no help from their father. Nevertheless, Horatio and Raymond didn't let their father's lack of enthusiasm stop them from making every Mother's Day memorable for their Mom.

Horatio smiled at the memory of his mother, Bridget McAlister-Caine. She was clearly a strong woman, simply by the way she cared for Raymond and Horatio himself in the midst of her husband's random bursts of violence. She cared more about their safety than her own, and she never was seen without a smile on her face. Horatio always told himself that the mother of his own children would be as strong as his own mother was, and he was happy as he realized this was actually true.

The redheaded father shook that thought away as he slipped down the hallway and woke up his twin children, instructing them to quietly join him in the kitchen.

"You two want to help me surprise Mommy?" he asked the twins once they made it to the kitchen.

"Yuh-huh!" Gabriel and Seraphina squealed simultaneously.

Horatio promptly shushed his son and daughter. "Shh. You have to be very quiet. It's supposed to be a surprise. We don't want Mommy waking up until after we finish."

The twins nodded, both mimicking their father as they pressed their finger to their lips in a shushing motion as a silent promise that they would keep quiet.

Gabe asked, "Daddy, what we do?"

"First we're going out front to Mommy's garden, and we're going to cut some flowers."

Horatio led his children to the front yard. The sun had yet to fully rise, turning the Miamian sky a beautiful mix of orange, pink, and violet. Gabriel admired the early morning atmosphere, pointing heavenwards and saying, "Pretty sky!"

The captain chuckled at his son's reaction to seeing the sunrise for the first time, which was somewhat similar to Angel's reaction during their honeymoon. He used a pair of pruning shears to cut a few roses. After cutting off the thorns, he handed the flowers to Seraphina. He cut three roses: one red, one white, and one yellow. Once he finished, he led the twins back inside.

"Now what?" Sera asked.

"Now we need to put these in some water," Horatio answered.

The father lifted Seraphina and set her on the counter. He then held Gabriel up to a cabinet above the fridge to retrieve a plastic vase. Once the little boy had it in his hands, Horatio held Gabriel in front of the sink.

"Put the vase down and turn on the cold water," the father told his son. "Turn it off when I say stop."

Gabriel obeyed his father's instructions, filling the vase with water. Once he was done, Horatio told Sera to put the flowers in the vase.

"Pretty fwowers," Sera said with a smile.

"Now Mommy wake?" Gabe asked.

"Not yet," Horatio said. "We have to make Mommy's breakfast first."

With assistance from the twins, Horatio made egg-in-a-hole with a side of bacon. The recipe was simple enough for the twins to help, yet Horatio put his touch on the dish to make it special. He used sourdough bread and a heart-shaped cookie cutter for the hole. Once they finished, Horatio told Gabriel to sprinkle some cheddar cheese over the top and Seraphina put parsley on the side for garnish. The twins clapped in amusement once as they admired the masterpiece they helped create.

"_Now_ Mommy wake?" Gabriel asked once more.

"Yeah, buddy, now we can wake Mommy," Horatio replied. He handed the flowers to his son. "Here. You and Sera give these flowers to Mommy. Tell her 'Happy Mother's Day.' I'll be in with the food once I pour Mommy's juice and coffee."

The twins took off for their mother's room. Horatio chuckled as he poured a glass of cranberry juice and a mug of coffee for his wife before he joined his children in the master bedroom.

"Mommy! _Mommy_!" Gabriel squealed. The little boy passed the flowers to his sister before he crawled into bed next to his mother and pried her eyelids open. "Mommy, you wake?"

"I am now," Angel muttered groggily. She sat upright and smiled once she saw her daughter holding three roses. "Is this for me, baby girl?"

"Yuh-huh," the little girl replied and held out the flowers for her mother. "Happy Mommy Day!"

"Happy Mommy Day!" Gabriel cried.

Horatio smiled and set the tray of food before his wife.

"Happy Mommy Day," he said in the tone of his children.

Angel smiled. She leaned over to plant a kiss on the redheaded man's lips. "Thank you, sweetheart. You made this for me?"

"I helped, Mommy!" Gabe interjected.

Angel gasped theatrically. "You did? What part did you do?"

The little boy smiled proudly as he pointed to the heart shaped hole in her toast. "I maked heart!"

"I crack egg," Seraphina added.

"Try it, Mommy!" Gabriel said.

Angel cut a piece of toast and egg and took a bite. Noticing her children were anticipating her reaction, the mother widened her eyes overdramatically and said, "Mm, this is the best egg in the hole I've ever tasted! You and Seraphina should open your own restaurant!"

As Angel kissed her son and daughter on the cheek, Horatio spoke up in a childish tone; "Y'know… Daddy helped too."

"And Daddy did a wonderful job," Angel replied as she gestured for her husband to sit beside her. Once he did, she ran her hand through his red mane, ruffling it as she kissed him and murmured, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome love," Horatio replied. "Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

That afternoon, Eric helped Sabrina put the finishing touches on Calleigh's gift. The Delkos spent the morning at a special Mother's Day Mass. Once they got home, Calleigh was preoccupied with playing with Josephine all afternoon, giving Eric and Sabrina the chance to make lunch for the blonde. They kept it simple—fried chicken, greens, and macaroni and cheese.

Along with lunch, Eric also helped gather Calleigh's other gifts. Sabrina made clay handprint cast at preschool with the help of her teacher. Eric helped as well, as he told her teacher that Calleigh's favorite color was teal, and they spray-painted the clay cast a pretty blue-green once Sabrina's handprint was set. About a week before Mother's Day, Eric shopped for a nice card to give his wife, and he even managed to include Josephine in the present.

During the entire week, Eric taught Sabrina how to say Happy Mother's Day in Spanish. She'd been practicing all week, though she still stumbled over the words.

"Okay, Bri, can you say it one more time?" Eric asked his daughter.

Sabrina furrowed her brow as she tried to remember the Spanish phrase. "What is it?"

"Feliz Día de la Madre," Eric said slowly.

"Fleas dear de la Mommy," Sabrina repeated as accurately as she possibly could.

Eric grinned. "Close enough. Go tell Mommy it's time to eat. We'll give her the presents after she finishes."

"Okay!" Sabrina said and went off to tell her mother it was time to eat lunch. She led the blonde into the room moments later.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would tell me it's time to eat," the southerner said with a smile. "I could smell the food from my room."

"Yeah, it's finally ready," Eric replied. "Where's Jo?"

"I put her down for a nap a while ago." Calleigh set the baby monitor on the table. "What's for lunch?"

"Fried chicken, mac-'n-cheese, and greens," Sabrina answered her mother, practically bursting with enthusiasm. "Let's eat!"

Calleigh chuckled. "Okay, Bri."

Eric served up his family's lunch. Halfway through their lunch, they heard Josephine crying from the baby monitor. Calleigh started to stand up to check on her, but Eric stopped her.

"Ah-ah, it's Mother's Day. Enjoy your lunch. I'll check on Jo."

"Well, if you insist," Cal said with a smile as she watched her husband go down the hallway. She then turned her attention to her elder daughter. "You helped Daddy make lunch, Bri?"

"Yup," Sabrina said proudly. "I maked the mac-'n-cheese."

"It tastes really yummy, Bri. You did a good job."

Bri beamed. "I did a good job!"

Eric returned with Josephine. "She's hungry. I've got it covered, though. Don't get up; keep eating."

As Eric went into the kitchen, Calleigh and Sabrina finished off their lunch. Remembering what her father told her to do once they finished eating, Sabrina went to retrieve her mother's gift.

"Fleas dear de la Mommy!" Sabrina said happily. She held up Calleigh's gift bag.

"Gracias, Sabrina," Calleigh replied, understanding her daughter's attempt at Spanish. She matched her Sabrina's grin with that of her own as she received her present.

She dug through the bag and came across the clay handprint cast first. "You made this for me, Bri?"

"Yup! At pre-school. It your favorite color!"

"Yes it is. Thank you, Sabrina, sweetheart."

"There's more!" Sabrina said. She pulled out a card to present to her mother. "It's from all of us."

Calleigh opened the card and began to read,

_On Mother's day, I want to wish  
Happy Mother's Day to my wonderful wife;  
My friend, my love, a terrific mom,  
You bring so much happiness into my life._

_You're everything to this family;  
I appreciate you, and I want to say,  
The day we met, I was truly blessed.  
Happy, Happy Mother's Day!_

The blonde mother saw signed outlines of her family's hands next to the poem from smallest to largest: Josephine, Sabrina, and Eric. Between the poem and the outline of the hands, Calleigh grew teary-eyed.

"Mommy, you don't like it?" Sabrina said as she saw her mother's tears.

"Oh, no sweetie, I love it," Calleigh said with a sniffle. She swept her daughter into her arms and peppered kisses across her cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"Y'know… I picked out the card and came up with the idea of the hand outlines," Eric said with a sly grin as he slipped into the room, laying Josephine across his shoulder to burp her. "Don't I get a thank you, too?"

Calleigh returned her husband's sly grin. "You'll get _your_ thank you later."

Eric's smile faded for a moment. Once the concept clicked in his mind, he couldn't help but emit a dopey laugh.

"I, uh. I-I think I'll go put Josephine in her playpen," Eric stammered as he tried to downplay his excitement.

"Yeah, you do that," Calleigh replied with a laugh.

* * *

Tim smiled over at his girlfriend that evening. He'd taken her out to a nice Mother's Day dinner with their son, and she seemed to be enjoying herself so far. He only hoped that the night would continue to be the most magical one for her.

"Havin' fun?" Speed asked his girlfriend.

"I am," Natasha replied. "This is the most fun I've had in a while. Nice job… Timmy-wimmy."

Speed only smiled at Natasha's pet name for him. She hadn't called him that in a long time, possibly not since the birth of their son. He placed his hand atop hers, gazing into her eyes.

"Tasha, I really love you," he began.

"I really love you too," Natasha replied.

"Y'know, after all that we've been through… I really want to make sure you know that. I love you more than anything. You're a wonderful mother to our son, and you're honestly my better half."

Natasha smiled. "You're my better half, too."

"That being said…" Speedle trailed off as he got down on one knee before his girlfriend.

"What are you…?" Natasha began, but didn't finish. She gasped as she saw her boyfriend hold up a ring. "Oh my God…"

"Natasha Alexia Smith, will you marry me?"


	40. 39: Things Aren't Always As They Seem

Chapter 39: Things Aren't Always As They Seem

* * *

_**Sunday, May 11, 2008**_

Tim had never felt so nervous in his thirty-five years of life. He had a sense that Natasha was "The One" since the moment he met her three years ago. However, in the years since, they drifted apart. Natasha had mentioned she wanted to take the next step, but Tim himself wasn't ready to make a commitment. Despite this, their relationship had been off and on in the time after their first big breakup. Speedle found that in their brief times together, he couldn't live without Natasha by his side. He loved her more than anything else in the world, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I… I don't know what to say," Natasha said in response to Tim's proposal, bringing the male back to reality.

"You… _could_ say yes," Tim jested with a smile.

Despite Tim's half-joke and the adorable grin on his face, Natasha didn't crack a smile. "I, uh… I don't know."

Tim's smile dissipated, as did his playful mood. "You… don't know?"

"I'm sorry, Tim," Natasha replied. "I'm not sure whether I can answer that question right now."

Panic overcame Speed in an instant. He dropped his hand, and his heart felt as if it had just sunk into his upset stomach. "Wait, are you saying no?"

Natasha shook her head immediately. "That's not what I mean… I'm not saying no. But I'm not saying yes. I'm just saying… I need some more time to think about this. This is a really big decision."

Tim, Sr. felt slightly better upon her words. At least she hadn't said no. However, he was still nervous. What if she eventually said no?

Speedle shook that thought away and stood back up to take his seat again. "Right. Okay… just take some more time to think about it."

"I hope you don't hate me for not saying yes right away," Natasha murmured.

Tim downplayed his anxiety about the situation with the wave of his hand. "Tasha, I couldn't hate you. I know this is a big decision—_huge_ decision. If you need more time to think about it, I understand. It's cool."

Natasha only smiled in response.

* * *

**_Monday, May 12, 2008_**

Horatio's first day back on the job wasn't as eventful as he hoped it would be. Half of his work day was already gone, and it only consisted of sitting in a lengthy and extremely boring meeting with the chief of police about whether he was physically ready for field work again. Horatio brought a note of clearance from his doctor along with notes from his last physical, yet this fact didn't stop the chief from droning on and on about whether Horatio was physically ready for going back in the field. The small notation that Alexx included about Horatio still having an irregular heartbeat from the heart attack—a notation that Horatio didn't know Alexx included until the chief mentioned—had something to do with the chief's skepticism. To Horatio's dismay, the chief's decision was to limit his work to inside the lab for the next couple of weeks.

Horatio sighed in irritation as he left the chief's office and made his way to the break room in hopes that he could at least catch up with his team if he had to be confined to the lab.

"Surprise!" the dayshift CSIs shouted in unison as Horatio entered the break room.

Horatio chuckled as he gazed around the room. The break room was decorated with balloons and streamers, along with a banner that read "Welcome Back, Horatio!" in bolded letters. A tray of sandwiches, a bowl of punch, and a couple large bags of chips sat on the counter, all next to a sheet cake that literally had his name on it.

"You guys did this for me?" The redhead said in awe.

"Of course, H," Calleigh spoke up. "We really missed you in the past month you've been away."

"Hasn't been the same without ya', H," Tim added.

"Welcome back!" Natalia chanted.

"I… don't know what to say," Horatio said with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Aww, don't cry H," Eric teased, causing the redhead to laugh again.

The group began eating lunch, making sure that Horatio got his fill first before they tackled what was left.

"So how's your day been going so far, H?" Ryan asked.

"Well, it wasn't going so good until the surprise party," Horatio admitted.

Calleigh frowned. "How come?"

"I had a meeting with the chief… he put me on desk duty for the next two weeks."

The team simultaneously groaned in disgust as they all knew how much their boss hated desk duty.

"Well, at least it's only two weeks," Natalia tried to bring light to Horatio's news.

"Yeah, you'll be back out in the field in no time," Speedle said reassuringly.

"Captain Caine?" a foreign voice interrupted the conversation.

The group of dayshift CSIs turned to see a patrol officer standing before them. Calleigh and Horatio knew that patrol officer by name: Officer Jonathan O'Connor, Devin Jenkins's partner.

"I hate to cut your welcoming party short, but I have something really important to tell you," the officer continued. "It's about IAB Rick Stetler."

Horatio frowned in confusion and asked, "What about him?"

"The nightshift officers received an anonymous tip that he's been using his badge to illegally claim items from cases. They searched his home and found almost half a million dollars' worth of stolen property."

"I knew there was a reason why I didn't like him," Speedle muttered to Ryan.

"Yeah, but who knew Stetler was dirty?" Ryan murmured back.

Horatio ignored the chatter of his colleagues and posed a question to the patrol officer. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I think Stetler may have been targeting you or someone in your family," Officer O'Connor replied. "When he was arrested, the officers found dozens of empty firework shells and other explosives in his backyard. They also found an address—your home address—circled on a notepad."

"_My_ address?" Horatio frowned as he came to a realization. "Angel is at home today… _damn it!_"

The redhead immediately took off for the parking lot, dialing his home phone number in the process.

"Caine residence," Angel said.

"Love, did we get any packages today?" Horatio jumped straight to the point.

"Oh hey, babe. How's your day going?"

"Love, can you please just answer my question?"

Angel paused for a moment before she responded. "Oh-kay… Yeah, actually, we did. It's really heavy, so I just left it behind the rocking chair on the porch. Why, were you expecting something?"

The redhead cursed softly to himself before regaining his composure. He had to stay calm so Angel wouldn't panic.

As calmly as humanely possible, Horatio said, "Love, I need you to do two things for me. One: turn your cell phone off. And two: leave out the back door and go to Chris's house. _Now_."

In spite of her husband's calm tone, Angel was immediately panicky. "Wait… _what_? Why? What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain, sweetheart. Can you please just do that for me? I'll meet you at Chris's place soon."

By the time Captain Caine ended his call with his wife, Lieutenant Duquesne had caught up with him.

"Officer O'Connor said the bomb squad is already en route for your house," Calleigh notified him. "Is Angel still at home?"

"If she listened to me, she should already be on her way to her brother's house. I need to make sure that she's safe though."

"We'll take the Hummer to your neighborhood," Calleigh replied. "I'll drive."

* * *

A distraught Angel Caine arrived at her eldest brother's home about ten minutes after Horatio's phone call. Chris, who was home since he only saw a few clients earlier that morning, answered the door.

"Hey, sis," he greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"I think there's a bomb on my front porch," Angel blurted immediately.

Chris frowned as he watched his sister wander into his home. "You think there's a… _what?_"

"I got a package today and… I-I think it's a bomb."

"Ang, don't think you think you're being a little paranoid?" Chris asked as he closed the front door and followed his sister into his living room.

"No, I'm not! I know it's a bomb!"

Chris sat beside his sister on the couch. "Ang, I think you need to calm down and think about this logically. I mean, you have a history of overreacting… Remember the last time you stayed over here? You freaked out because you thought the building was collapsing… but it was only a truck going by outside."

"Chris, that has absolutely _nothing_ to do with what just happened!"

"Ang, my point is that you need to calm down and think."

"How the fuck can I calm down when there's goddamned _BOMB _on my front porch, and now I come here to have you tell me that it's all in my head?!"

"_Both of you_ need to calm down," Delilah interjected as she came into the room. "And Chris, you need to actually _listen_ to your sister."

Chris frowned. "Me? What'd I do? It's not like she hasn't made stuff up like this in the past. She always overreacts!"

"Horatio just called," Delilah spoke to Angel, deliberately changing the subject. "He wanted me to tell you that he's on his way here, and the bomb squad is looking at the suspicious package."

"Wait… it's an actual bomb?" Chris said in amazement.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock!" Angel snapped as she shot up from her seat.

"Ang, sweetheart, you need to calm down," Delilah intervened. "This stress can't possibly be good for baby Rose."

Angel exhaled a jagged breath as she realized her sister-in-law was right. In all of the excitement that just occurred, she'd barely even noticed that Rose was kicking.

The doorbell rang, and Chris slunk away sheepishly to answer it. Horatio and Calleigh stood on the other side. Calleigh lingered near the doorway, while Horatio rushed to his wife's side once he saw her place a hand to her stomach.

"Love, are you okay?"

"Rose is kicking," Angel murmured softly, "and my head is spinning."

"Sit down, Ang," Delilah said.

Horatio helped his wife ease back down onto the couch. Delilah darted away to the kitchen to dampen a towel with cold water before she returned and pressed it to the Caine woman's forehead.

"Just take deep breaths, Ang," the Lopez woman said to her in-law.

Horatio pulled wisps of Angel's black hair from her face with one hand, dropping the other to rub her pregnant belly. After a brief silence, he asked, "Do you feel a little better, love?"

Angel didn't answer her husband's question. Instead, she murmured, "I can't keep doing this, Horatio."

Horatio frowned. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"This is too much stress. Last month it was a shooting; this month it's a bomb. What's next?"

The redhead fell silent upon his wife's words. He was honestly used to being in danger, yet that was what his job called for. Angel, on the other hand, still wasn't accustomed to being put in such predicaments, despite having been married to the police captain for over three years. Horatio then felt incredibly guilty, for he knew that if it hadn't been for his job, Angel would have never experienced dangerous situations like this.

"I just talked to Frank," Calleigh told Horatio. "False alarm… the bomb was a dud. They're disposing of it as we speak."

The entire group gave sighs of relief.

Calleigh approached Horatio, whispering only to him, "I should probably get back to the lab and question Stetler. You can't take this case, but do you want a ride back to the lab?"

Horatio nodded in response. He looked to his wife, reaching down to caress her hand. "I have to get back to the lab. Are you going to be okay, love?"

A pause and then Angel nodded. "I'll be fine. I think I'm going to stay here for a little while."

The redhead appeared skeptic. He honestly didn't feel right about leaving her; however, he still wanted to go back to the lab to find out the status of the case.

Apparently Chris observed the conflicted look on his in-law's face and said, "I'll watch her, H. You get back to work and find the creep who did this."

Horatio sighed. Slowly and reluctantly, he rose from his seat. Before he left, he leaned down to plant a tender kiss on his wife's lips. He cradled her face as he kissed her, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Angel lifted both hands to ruffle his strawberry-blonde mane. The couple broke away briefly and their eyes met—brown into blue. Angel pulled her husband back down into the crook of her body and assaulted his lips with her own. She nibbled on his lower lip as she slowly pulled back, eliciting a soft moan from the redhead.

"I love you," Angel whispered.

"I love you, too," Horatio whispered back before he left with Calleigh.

* * *

The group of dayshift CSIs watched former IAB Officer Rick Stetler in the interrogation room. His hands were cuffed before him, and his head was dropped in shame. The sight of the former IAB officer caused several passersby to stop and glance into the interrogation room. Some whispered their outrage of a dirty cop being among them; others only shook their head in utter disgust and kept going about their business.

Calleigh glanced to Frank, who would accompany her in the interrogation. "Ready?"

Frank nodded. He and Calleigh entered the interrogation room, while Horatio and the rest of the team lingered in the hallway to listen.

Stetler's head popped up once he noticed the two officers in the room, and he immediately started explaining himself. "Okay, I know this looks _really_ bad, but I swear I never made that bomb, and I never targeted Captain Caine. I'm being framed."

"Let's just _pretend_ you're telling us the truth," Frank began. "How would you explain that suspicious package that ended up on Captain Caine's doorstep when you are one of the few people who has access to his address?"

"I let someone else see Captain Caine's file," Stetler immediately confessed. "His name is Officer Devin Jenkins."

Horatio quirked his brow upon hearing Devin's name. "Devin's behind this?" he whispered to himself. "But how?"

"We have evidence that the bomb was made at _your_ home," Calleigh replied. "The empty explosives were found in your backyard. Not to mention the tool marks of some of the components are consistent with tools found inside your home."

"Maybe Devin followed me home and planted them there," Stetler shot back. "I'm telling you, I didn't do this."

"Well, how do you explain the fact that all of those stolen goodies you racked up were all from victims of Horatio's cases?" Frank asked.

Stetler appeared confused. "Wait… _what?"_

"Don't play dumb, Stetler," Calleigh retorted. "We know that you stole items from past victims' cases. And it just so happens that each and every one of those victims' were from cases that Horatio was the primary investigator. You expect us to believe that you _weren't_ targeting him?"

"Okay, I admit I stole from victims. And they may have been from Horatio's cases. But I swear to _God_ I wasn't targeting Horatio, and I _definitely_ didn't make a bomb. That son of a bitch is setting me up!"

Frank looked to Calleigh, gesturing to the door. Once the two officers left the interrogation room, Frank said, "I think he's lying."

"I think so too, but there's just one thing. Why would he blame Devin, of all people?" Calleigh replied.

"Wasn't Devin in Stetler's office just a couple weeks ago?" Frank reminded. "Stetler could just be throwing out a name of the last person he saw in his office to take some of the heat off himself. And hell, with a coupl'a charges of first-degree attempted murder on top of about a dozen grand theft charges… he could go away for a _looong_ time."

"Besides, we can't find any evidence that links Devin to the crime," Eric said.

"What do you think, H?" Ryan asked his superior, although the redhead wasn't on this case.

"I honestly don't know what to think," Horatio admitted.

A silence fell over the group upon Horatio's response. The CSIs glanced at each other as they pondered which direction to go in next.

Calleigh cleared her throat, breaking the stillness as she spoke; "Well, we could try questioning Devin, but I don't see the purpose. The evidence is pointing straight to Stetler."

"I say we just book 'em," Frank said.

"We should at least go over the evidence one last time before we do," Natalia intervened. "Better safe than sorry."


	41. 40: High Anxiety

Author's Note: Just a warning: there is some sexual content in the beginning scene of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 40: High Anxiety

* * *

**_Monday, May 12, 2008_**

Horatio arrived at his home later that evening. His colleagues hadn't found any evidence linking Devin to the case, which meant Stetler could possibly serve life in prison for all of the charges against him. Though there was no physical evidence that suggested Devin was involved, Horatio still told himself he wouldn't let his guard down. If Devin actually was behind this, Horatio knew he had to be prepared, just in case.

Horatio shook that thought away as he entered his home. Angel was home, along with the twins. Judging by the tranquil atmosphere, Gabriel and Seraphina had gone to bed for the night. The redhead slipped down the hallway to the master bedroom. Angel sat upright in the bed with her eyes closed. She rested her hands on her stomach, breathing deeply.

"You're a little early to be in labor, aren't you?" Horatio jested.

Angel didn't open her eyes, though a small smile snuck its way into her features upon Horatio's remark. "I'm meditating. Delilah suggested it, and I spent the rest of the day reading up on it the library at Miami U. Turns out it's a great stress reliever."

Horatio slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed beside his wife. He unwrapped a piece of aluminum foil that held a few pieces of cake he'd grabbed from his party earlier and announced, "I have cake."

Apparently, the thought of a delectable dessert was enough to disrupt Angel's meditation. Her eyes flew open immediately, and she glanced over to her husband. "Is it chocolate?"

Horatio couldn't help but laugh. "Actually, yes, it is. Want some?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Angel replied as she reached over to grab a piece of cake. She gobbled it down quickly, failing to realize she was leaving a mess.

As Angel ate the piece of cake, Horatio admired the color of her eyes in their well lit room. They were a beautiful shade of medium brown, similar to the color of cognac. Of course, how her eyes appeared always depended on what she was wearing. Today she wore a chestnut brown sundress, which somehow accentuated the natural hue of her eyes.

Once Angel finished her piece of cake, Horatio smiled as he noticed chocolate icing smudged across her chin.

"You've got a little…" The redhead trailed off as he leaned forwards to lick the icing off of his wife's chin. His lips lingered near her mouth, and he clicked his tongue against her full lips, begging for entrance. Angel let him in, let him lay her down on the bed.

Their first kiss was brief, yet intense. Horatio ran his hands through Angel's hair, then trailed down her neck and shoulders. His embrace abruptly induced her arousal, like an electric current flowing though her body. A lustful chill shot down her spine, causing goosebumps to form on her mocha skin. She moaned softly as her husband slowly pulled back.

"W-we're not just eating cake, are we?" Angel stammered.

Horatio only smiled. He leaned close, nose-to-nose with his wife, and whispered, "Let's just say I know another great stress reliever… and it's _not_ meditation."

The Caine woman shuddered a heavy breath as Horatio drew back in to kiss her again.

Unlike their first, their second kiss was longer, slower, and much more sensual. The redhead took his time. His hands leisurely surveyed every curve and dip of her body. He then slowly moved his lips southwards, lingering at her chest. Angel exhaled a staccato moan, eyes sliding shut in ecstasy. She savored his tender touch. The bold caress of his tongue. His hands gripping her thighs. Angel blindly reached up to hold her husband in her arms.

Suddenly, the strawberry-blonde pulled back, giving a smug smirk. He watched in amusement as her cognac-colored eyes flitted open and fixed onto at him with an unspoken urgency. Upon observing her husband's grin, she realized what was to come. He was toying with her, provoking her so she would make the next move.

Angel took the bait, drawing the redhead back in by his collar. She quickly unbuttoned his designer dress shirt, dropping the now-useless article of clothing to the carpeted floor. His navy slacks were disposed of just as speedily, leaving the Caine male clad only in boxers. Angel slipped off her sundress, and then unhooked her brassiere. Sitting up and pressing her unclothed chest against her husband's, Angel slipped her hand beneath his boxers.

"Mm, Angel," Horatio grunted. He clutched a handful of his wife's onyx locks with one hand, grasping her thigh with the other. His hand inched across her thigh, tracing the lacy edge of her panties.

Their lips met a third time. As their pace quickened, Horatio slipped two fingers beneath the hem of her panties. Angel gasped, unintentionally swaying backwards. The redhead exhaled a roused breath at the moisture on his fingertips. As agile fingers worked, Angel's breathing accelerated. Horatio's name escaped her mouth in a fragmented moan. Her back arched, as her eyes rolled in unadulterated pleasure. The redhead grinned mischievously as he pulled away, and Angel groaned in protest.

"Stop teasing me," Angel breathed.

"_Make_ me," Horatio taunted in a low, sexy tone, his smirk widening.

Angel emitted a hungry growl. She tugged off his boxers and wriggled off her panties hastily. She lay back on the silky sheets, placing her hands on her husband's hips. She pulled him towards her, and he entered her in a single swift motion. Angel gasped, twitching a small smile. Horatio exhaled an enraptured breath. He caressed his wife's cheek with one hand, using the other to grasp onto the headboard for leverage.

As the couple found their rhythm, Angel wrapped her legs around her husband to allow him to go deeper. Horatio pressed his lips against her neck, causing her to emit a high-pitched moan as he gave her a love-bite. Angel grabbed a fistful of strawberry-blonde hair. She quivered as she felt her end approaching.

Horatio caught onto the dazed expression on his wife's face and smiled. "Oh, I know that look."

With a few more rapid bucks of the hips, Angel reached her apex. Horatio's hand slipped from the headboard as he reached his own end a few moments later, and he chuckled sheepishly as he nearly lost his balance.

Angel smiled, reaching out both hands steady her husband so he wouldn't fall off the bed. "You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine," Horatio responded breathlessly as he rolled onto his back next to his wife. He grinned as he gave an ecstatic sigh. "Better than fine, actually. I'm amazing."

"Yes, you are," Angel replied almost immediately. "That was _amazing_."

Horatio's smile remained as he reached over to stroke Angel's cheek. "I love you," he whispered inaudibly.

Upon reading her husband's lips, Angel's grin widened. "I love you too," she mouthed back.

* * *

**_Saturday, May 17, 2008_**

The following Saturday, Angel and Horatio spent the afternoon together while their children played in their rooms. Horatio flipped through channels, muttering something about cable being a waste of money since there was never anything on. Angel tried to gain her husband's undivided attention as an idea struck her.

"Hey, babe, I think we need to start planning the twins' birthday party," Angel began.

The redhead nodded, setting down the remote as he came across the Game Show Network and gave up on finding anything else. "Okay, love. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since you always call Sera your little princess… I was thinking of a royal theme. Sera can be a princess, and Gabe can be a knight. We could give Sera a crown and Gabe a toy sword and shield. All of their guest will be the royal subjects."

Horatio smiled at the creativity of the idea. "That sounds like a good idea."

"I was thinking we could invite a few of Gabe and Sera's friends from daycare, along with Sabrina, little Timmy, and D.J. of course. I'm stuck on what kind of entertainment we could get them though. Maybe a clown?"

"_No! Anything_ but a clown…" H spoke up immediately. An awkward pause and then he cleared his throat. "I mean… I don't think a clown would interest the twins. Plus it doesn't really fit the theme. Why don't we think of something else?"

Angel quirked an arched eyebrow at her husband's urgent tone before she came to a conclusion. "You're scared of clowns."

"I wouldn't say I'm _scared_ of clowns. I'm just… not too fond of them."

Angel suppressed her amused smirk. "Okay, Horatio. No clowns." Her eyes lit up as she sparked an idea. "What about a jump castle?"

Horatio chuckled. "It sounds like it would attract the attention of the entire block. I hope you'll be expecting some older neighborhood kids to crash the party."

"I think if we set it up in the backyard, we won't have to worry about that," Angel verbally planned. "Besides, it needs to be toddler-safe, so it'll be a small one. I'll look around for good rental rates soon. I also need to think about age appropriate party favors. Ooh, and could you ask Tim if he could talk to his cousin that's a DJ about rates for kids parties?"

"Uh, love? Let's not get carried away. The twins are only turning three. They won't even remember this in a few years."

"Mommy!" Seraphina called from the hallway, interrupting the adult conversation. "Mommy, I go potty!"

Horatio and Angel exchanged excited looks before they rushed down the hallway to Seraphina's bathroom. Sure enough, they saw her little toddler-sized-toilet full.

"Oh my god, my baby girl is potty trained!" Angel exclaimed happily.

"Good job, princess," Horatio said with a smile. "Did you remember to wash your hands?"

"Yuh-huh," the little girl said with a nod of the head. "With soap and water."

"Great job, Sera!" Angel cried happily as she swept the girl into her arms and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Mommy is _so_ proud of you! You're a big girl now!"

"I am?" Sera said. She then smiled and clapped her hands in pure delight. "Yay! I big girl now!"

Gabriel overheard his parents praising his sister. Slightly jealous of all the attention she was getting, the Caine boy inched his way into the doorway of the bathroom and tried to gain his mother's attention.

"Mommy," Gabriel said. "Mommy, I big boy?"

To the little boy's dismay, neither of his parents heard him.

"We need to celebrate," Angel said to Sera. "Oh I know—I'll bake you some chocolate chip cookies tonight. Just for my big girl. How does that sound?"

Upon being ignored, Gabriel was in tears. He quickly retreated to his room. He flopped on the floor, throwing his favorite fire truck across the room. He then knocked over a tower of blocks, sending them flying here, there, and everywhere.

Horatio heard the commotion coming from his son's room and went to check on him. He stepped over the toys that Gabriel threw across the room and said, "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

"Sewa big girl," the little boy whimpered sadly. "I small."

The father pulled his son into his arms. "Buddy, you're not small. You're a big boy."

"I no go potty," Gabe countered. "Sewa go potty."

"Buddy, that's okay." Horatio paused to dry his son's tears from his eyes. "You're still a big boy. You know how to put your toys away by yourself, right?"

"Yuh-huh..."

"And you picked out your clothes today by yourself too, remember?"

Gabriel nodded silently.

"Those things make you a big boy too, buddy," Horatio reassured. "And Mommy and I are really proud of you."

Gabriel perked up upon his father's last statement. "You are?"

The older redhead smiled. "Of course we are, buddy. C'mere, give Daddy a _big_ hug."

The little boy abruptly thrust his arms around his father, nearly knocking him over. Horatio chuckled in response, hugging his son tight.

_They grow up so fast_, Horatio thought to himself.

* * *

**_Monday, May 26, 2008_**

It had been a couple weeks since the bomb scare at the Caine residence. In the time since, Stetler lawyered up as an attempt to beat the charges. His preliminary hearing was set for the end of July. As the primary investigator of the case, Calleigh made a mental note to prepare to testify if need be.

Meanwhile, in MDPD, talk about Devin being involved in the scheme against Captain Caine had ceased among the patrol officers over time. At first, there was a lot of chatter amongst Devin's coworkers about how it was odd that Stetler would throw out Devin's name of all people, especially considering that Devin and Horatio had an altercation in the past. Some called it a coincidence, while others weren't as convinced of Devin's innocence.

Devin's work partner, Jonathan O'Connor, quickly retaliated each and every time he heard anyone speaking ill of Devin. The other patrol officers attributed Jonathan's avid defense of his partner to the fact that Officer O'Connor was trained by Officer Jenkins, seeing as Devin was his partner ever since he got out of the police academy a few years ago. In their coworkers' eyes, Devin could plainly admit to murder and Jonathan would still argue that he was innocent. Jonathan's fondness for his mentor was very apparent, or more bluntly put by several patrol officers, "O'Connor is Jenkins' bitch."

In spite of their speculations, however, the patrol department had eventually forgotten about the incident since there was no concrete evidence against Devin. Aside from the fact that there was a new IAB director, things were essentially back to normal. That Monday morning, Devin and Jonathan were in the locker room getting ready for their shift.

"You eat breakfast yet, Jon?" Devin asked his partner as he opened his locker.

"Not unless a small cup of coffee and half a stale donut counts," the younger officer replied, opening his own locker. "That's the last time I buy breakfast from the gas station on Fifth Street."

Devin grimaced in disgust as he buttoned the shirt to his uniform. "I didn't know people actually bought food from gas stations."

Jonathan only laughed in response as he dressed himself in his own uniform.

"What you should've done was go to _La Fontana_ over in Miami Beach… they have the best breakfast Panini I've ever tasted," Devin suggested. "It's a bit pricey, but it's worth it."

"A _bit_ pricey?" Jonathan scoffed. "Hell, the last time I went to a restaurant Miami Beach, I blew my entire life's savings on dinner. For _one_."

Devin gave his partner a pathetic glare. "You…_have_ to be exaggerating."

Jonathan shook his head as placed his service pistol in his holster. "Not really, no. It's not like patrol pays that much. Come to think of it, you have _really_ expensive taste for someone who only makes a few extra thousand a year than I do."

"Well…let's just say I grew up _very_ privileged."

Now curious, Jonathan said, "Very privileged as in…rich? Wait, you're _rich_?"

"Technically, yes. Both of my parents are successful entrepreneurs of two separate companies. I inherited a decent amount of money when I moved out. Not to mention I have a summer home in Italy."

"You have a house in _Italy_?! Man, you've been holdin' out on me!"

Devin chuckled, shaking his head as he reached for his service pistol.

"If you're _that _rich, what the hell are you doing here? Why not just live off your inheritance?" Jonathan asked.

Officer Jenkins was about to answer his partner's question, but he didn't get the chance to as something fell out of his locker after he grabbed his gun. The elder officer muttered a string of curses once he realized what that something was, and he scrambled to pick it up before Jonathan could see it. It wasn't until Jonathan spoke again that Devin realized his effort to hide the object was futile.

"Is that a pill bottle?" the younger officer asked.

"You never saw this," Devin replied quickly as he slipped the bottle into his pants pocket. "This never happened."

Jonathan didn't respond right away. He was basically in shock, battling the fact that his partner may actually be hiding something. And at that moment, he couldn't help but wonder… Were his coworkers' speculations about Devin actually _true_?

Upon his silence, Devin abruptly snatched the younger officer up by his collar, sternly repeating, "Jonathan. This _never_ _happened_."

The younger male's eyes widened in fear before he speedily parroted, "This never happened. I-I never saw this."

"Atta boy," Devin replied, twitching a small smile as he released his grip on his partner. "So are you still up for breakfast? We can grab something on the way to our patrol route. My treat."

Jonathan forced himself to smile and nodded feverishly. "Sure… Y-yeah that sounds great."


	42. 41: Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 41: Decisions, Decisions

* * *

**_Saturday, June 14, 2008_**

It was a rather lazy afternoon for Calleigh Duquesne-Delko. Seeing as it was only a week before the summer solstice, the weather was warm and the skies were clear and sunny. Eric left with the kids for the park earlier that morning, and they would be gone for the bulk of the afternoon. In the time she had to herself, Calleigh snacked on popcorn while catching up on the latest "_I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant"_ marathon. The television ended up watching her for a short while, for she fell asleep on the couch for about half an episode. After her cat nap, the blonde southerner grew bored with watching her old favorite show—the novelty of the show had worn off seeing as she wasn't pregnant anymore. After flipping through channels, Calleigh gave up on watching TV and decided to check to see how her best friend was doing.

"Hey Calleigh, girl," Natasha answered on the first ring. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Eric took the kids to the park, and I have some time to myself," Calleigh responded. "Are you at work?"

"Yeah. I just did my rounds so I have a little while to talk though. How's Josephine? She's about five months now right?"

"Just about. She's so sweet. She babbles and coos back at everyone who talks to her. Sabrina loves playing peek-a-boo with her. Bri's great big sister. How's little Timmy doing?"

"He's doing good. I can't believe my little baby will turn eighteen months at the end of this month. He knows how to say a few words, but he seems to want to talk to his daddy more than me."

"Must be a guy thing," Calleigh replied with a laugh.

Natasha laughed with her best friend. "Yeah, might be."

A brief stillness fell over the two until Natasha asked, "Hey Cal, you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Calleigh sensed the sudden seriousness in Natasha's tone. "Sure, Tasha. What is it?"

"How did you know you wanted to marry Eric?"

The blonde pondered for a moment before she gave her response. "Well, I just had this feeling… the feeling that only he could give me. It may sound a little cliché, but it's honestly how I felt. I just _knew_ he was the one."

Natasha only sighed quietly in response.

Upon the black woman's silence, Calleigh posed a question. "Why do you ask?"

"Just… wondering, that's all. But hey, girl I need to get back to work."

Calleigh sensed Natasha's nervous reaction. Despite this, she went along with it. "Okay, Tasha. I'll talk to you later."

After they hung up, Calleigh silently wondered what possessed her best friend to ask a question about marriage and suddenly shut down afterwards. Was Tim going to pop the question? More importantly, was Tasha going to say yes?

The blonde was shaken out of those thoughts once she heard the doorbell ring. She answered it, and was pleasantly surprised to see Angel and Seraphina standing on the other side.

"Hi, Angel. Hi, Sera, sweetie," Calleigh said as she let the Caines in.

Sera squirmed for her godmother, and Angel transferred her daughter into Calleigh's arms.

"He'e go!" Sera said, handing an envelope to her blonde godmother.

Calleigh carried the little girl to the couch and sat down with Sera in her lap. She opened the envelope to see a party invitation with a large number "3" on the front. Calleigh opened the invitation and started to read, but was interrupted by the child in her lap.

"Look, Godmommy! My name!" Sera squealed as she pointed to her name on the card.

"I see, Sera. Let me read what the rest says. 'You are invited to the birthday celebration of Sir Gabriel Javari and Princess Seraphina Annabelle. Friday, July 4th, two p.m. at the Caine Household.'"

"I be tree!" Seraphina said happily. "Just like Sabwina."

"Yes you will be three. You're a big girl now!" Calleigh said with a smile. She turned her attention to Angel and said, "You figure out what preschool they're going to yet?"

"Yeah, they'll be going to Saint John's Academy over in Coral Gables. It's within walking distance of our house. I've already submitted their applications… we need to go buy uniforms for them soon," Angel answered. "So, are you doing anything special with Eric for Father's Day tomorrow?"

"We'll probably go to a Father's Day Morning Mass and I'll cook him his favorite dinner that night, but other than that we don't have much planned. Eric is playing with the kids at the park today, and I think he's going to go take them to lunch afterwards.

"That sounds nice," Angel said with a smile. "I'm going to take Horatio and the kids to South Beach tomorrow. It's supposed to be sunny, so we can spend the day at the beach. Plus the pier has an arcade, so it'll be fun for everyone."

"Sno-Cone too, Mommy?" Sera asked.

"Yes, sweetie, you can have a Sno-Cone," Angel told her daughter. She looked back to Calleigh. "Well, I didn't want to hold you too long, Cal. we just came by to deliver the twins' party invitation personally. Sera and I should be going now… I need to by my baby girl a new bathing suit because she outgrew her last one."

"Oh, okay," Calleigh replied as she stood to escort the Caines out. "Sera you have fun at the beach tomorrow. And Ang, I'll call you sometime soon to get ideas for presents for the both of the twins."

"Okay, Cal. See you later," Angel said as she took Sera from Calleigh and walked back to her car.

"Bye-bye Godmommy!" Sera called with a small wave.

* * *

Off-Duty Officer Devin Jenkins waited outside Melissa Holmes' apartment building. It was rather late—a quarter to midnight in fact. However, after watching Horatio's ex-wife over the past few months, Devin knew that Melissa would be out soon, on her way to a bar. Every Saturday night, it never failed; Melissa would go down to a local bar late at night and order a few martinis. What happened after that always varied. Sometimes she would call a cab home. Other times she would go home with a man, and most of the times he was half her age.

Devin learned a lot about the former Caine woman in his observations over the past months. For one, he knew her priorities were out of whack. She'd spent over a thousand dollars at an Armani boutique just last week, but only a few days before that, the landlord notified her that she was late on her rent, which was apparently a common occurrence with her. Devin also knew that she had several boyfriends—some older than her, others younger than her. Almost all of them seemed genuinely interested in her, though the attraction wasn't mutual as all she appeared to be interested in was their money. She essentially the type of woman Devin's father told him to stay away from, especially after the son inherited his fortune from his parents.

However, Devin's interest in Melissa Holmes wasn't romantic at all. Instead, the interest was solely vengeance based. The first thing Devin learned about Melissa was her hatred for her ex-husband's current wife. He'd spent the past months waiting for the perfect opportunity to slip in and strike a deal with the woman, one that would ensure Angel Caine's demise without anyone knowing he was involved.

Yet that very night, Melissa hadn't left her apartment. As one a.m. approached, Devin sighed, finally making the decision to leave for the night. As he left for his own home, he realized that he wasn't too far from The Caines' residence. It was then that it occurred to him that he'd spent the past four years plotting his revenge, and other than scaring Angel several times, his every last one of his plans had ended in failure. Andrés decided he didn't want to hurt his daughter anymore. His former captain shot the wrong woman. The bomb that Stetler delivered to the Caine residence never detonated. As he looked back on his failed attempts, he figured his impatience was to blame.

But he wouldn't make the same mistake next time.

Next time, Devin told himself he wouldn't act again until he perfected his plan. Devin wouldn't rest until Horatio Caine and everyone remotely close to him suffered. And as he made his way across town to his home, Devin knew exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

**_Sunday, June 15, 2008_**

It was the ideal Father's Day for Horatio—one that involved a day of fun with his family at the beach. The Caine father enjoyed playing with his twins at the beach. They made sandcastles, splashed around in the ocean, and scouted the shoreline for sea shells. Horatio was having so much fun, that Angel was certain that he was enjoying himself even more than the twins were. It was as if she brought three kids to the beach that day.

"He'e water, Daddy," Seraphina said as she handed her father a bucket full of ocean water.

"Thank you, princess." Horatio replied as he poured the water into a moat that he'd dug himself around the sand castle he was making.

Seraphina fiddled with the skirt to her Hello Kitty bathing suit. She pointed to her brother, who was splashing around in shallow water. "I wanna splash."

"Go ahead, princess. But stay where Mommy and Daddy can see you."

As Sera ran off, Angel marveled at the sandcastle that Horatio was putting the finishing touches on.

"Wow, babe. In another lifetime you would've made an amazing sculptor," Angel told Horatio as she snapped a few pictures of the sandcastle with her smartphone. "I've never seen a sandcastle this pretty in person before. I thought they only existed in the movies."

Horatio beamed. "I did take a few sculpting classes back in college, but that was decades ago. I'm surprised it came out this well."

"Clearly, you haven't lost your touch," Angel replied, leaning over to give her husband a peck on the cheek.

The Caine parents watched their children playing about a couple yards away from them. Horatio smiled as he admired his wife's baby bump, which seemed to grow larger each day. She was now about six-and-a-half months pregnant. In less than three months, their youngest daughter would be born into this world.

"I can't wait till Rose is born," Horatio said as he placed a hand on Angel's stomach.

"Me either," Angel replied with a smile. "I've already arranged to take about a month maternity leave from work once she comes. Y'know the twins are getting so big, and I almost forgot what it's like to take care of a baby."

"I'm sure it'll all come back to you, love."

Angel paused as she gazed over at the redhead. As much as she loved seeing him dressed in his usual work attire of crisply ironed dress shirts and designer suits, she had to admit she had a soft spot for his casual wear too. The redhead wore a pair of khaki cargo shorts and white tee that had "MDPD" printed across the front, which Angel knew was a free gift for every officer and their family. His outfit was simple, though, Angel figured the bulk of her attraction was the way he wore it. There was just something about him, something that always made him look classy, whether he was wearing a Burberry London suit, or a simple tee and cargo shorts.

After bringing herself out of her visual analysis, Angel was about to speak, but she stopped short once she heard Gabriel suddenly screech, "No! Go away!"

The Caines looked back to their children. Seraphina was sitting on the sand, crying. Gabriel stood nearby, and he looked equally upset. Angel immediately rushed to the twins, while Horatio scanned the surroundings for anyone suspicious.

Some bystanders, who were also parents of children, had caught onto the fact that there was a possible predator in the vicinity. Mothers grabbed their children, while angered fathers helped Horatio search for the assaulter.

"There he is!" one father shouted, pointing to someone who was eerily overdressed for the beach.

Once he realized he'd been spotted, the man did his best to make a run for it. However, being outnumbered by about half a dozen angry fathers, he was surrounded and tackled to the ground in a matter of moments. The other men wasted no time in attacking the man. Horatio caught up with the group and tried to regain control of the situation by shouting, "MDPD!"

The other fathers reluctantly backed off once Horatio made it there, mostly out of fear that they would be arrested. The mystery man tried to crawl away, but Horatio snapped, "Don't move!"

Tired and beaten, the accused assaulter raised his hands in surrender and slowly rolled over on his back to face Horatio.

"_Andrés_?" Horatio said as he recognized the man.

"I can assure you this looks _way_ worse than it actually is, Horatio," Andrés said. "I promise you I didn't hurt anyone."

"You know this guy?" a bystander asked Horatio.

"Yes. This is…my father-in-law," the redhead reluctantly replied.

The men all gave relieved sighs, figuring the entire assault incident was a false alarm. The fathers returned to their families, while Horatio glared at his in-law.

"What the hell are you doing here, Andrés?" Horatio asked, huffing an irritated breath.

"I only asked Gabriel where Angel was," Andrés said breathlessly as he slowly sat up. "I was going to ask her what the twins wanted for their birthday since it's coming up soon. I promise you I didn't hurt either of them."

"Then why did you run? And why was my daughter on the ground crying?"

"Seraphina dropped to the ground and started crying once she saw me. And Gabriel kept telling me to go away… it's like they don't remember who I am anymore. I ran because I panicked."

Horatio sensed Andrés' story was fabricated at some point, and he swiftly kicked the elder man in the stomach for lying to him. Andrés yelped and writhed on the ground in pain.

"I'm only going to tell you this one more time," Horatio said in a low voice. "Stay. Away. from. My. Family."

Andrés didn't respond right away. Losing patience, Horatio kicked Andrés once again.

"Okay, I will!" Andrés cried, coughing and gasping for breath. "You won't see or hear from me ever again! Just please…don't hit me again!"

"Get out of here, Andrés," Horatio grumbled. Andrés scrambled to his feet and limped away as quickly as he possibly could, fearful someone would attack him again. Once Horatio was certain his father-in-law was gone, he returned to his family.

Angel had calmed the twins down by taking them to the shoreline. She showed them how to dig their feet into the wet sand and let the waves lap against their ankles. By the time Horatio made it back, the twins were giggling uncontrollably.

"Looks like they're having fun again," Horatio said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, they are. I don't think they were hurt. They were just scared. Did you find out who it was?"

Horatio nodded. To avoid upsetting the twins, the redheaded man said, "I'll tell you later, love."

"So cold!" Seraphina squealed giddily as more waves lapped against her legs.

Gabriel pulled his feet out of the sand and jumped up and down, laughing and splashing. A wave knocked the little boy over, but it didn't faze Gabriel much. He stood back up and continued splashing.

"Somebody's going to be tired by bedtime," the father said. He held his son's hands, lifting him up and letting him jump back down into the water. Seraphina ran over to her father upon seeing how much fun her brother was having. Horatio took a twin in each hand and swung them back and forth. After playing around in the water for a little while longer, Seraphina went back to tug on Angel's sundress and said, "I hungwy."

"I hungwy too!" Gabe shouted.

"Okay, sweeties. Let's get you two changed back into your regular clothes and we'll go grab dinner from a restaurant on the pier."

"Sno-Cone too, Mommy?" Sera asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I didn't forget about your Sno-Cone. We'll get you and Gabe one after we eat."

"Let's go!" Gabe chanted as he pulled on his father's hand, leading the way.

* * *

Later that evening, the Caines were driving home from South Beach. The twins clearly had tired themselves out, and both Gabriel and Seraphina were sleep within moments them pulling out of the parking lot.

"Did you enjoy your Father's Day, babe?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I did. I think the twins had a good time too," Horatio responded. He paused before adding, "That is, aside from your father spying on us."

"So, it was Andres who scared the twins." The Caine woman sighed. "Did he at least tell you what he wanted?"

"He made up some story about wanting to know what the twins wanted for their birthday. How did he even know their birthday?"

"I… may have told him it last week," Angel admitted.

Horatio glanced away from the road to give his wife a hard glare. "Please don't tell me you're still spending time with him."

"No, I'm not… but he called last week. He wanted to know how the kids were doing."

"So you just _told_ him?"

"I…did, yes."

"No offense, love… but are you out of your mind? Andrés is a _predator_."

Angel closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "He _was _a predator, Horatio. _Years_ ago. Now, I don't think he's even capable of that anymore. I mean, he's getting older… I think he should be around sixty now. He doesn't seem to think the same way as he used to."

"Age isn't a factor for someone as sick as _Andrés_."

"That's my _father_ you're talking about, Horatio."

"Yes, your _father_ who _killed_ _your brother_ in order to _rape_ _you_ four years ago. Or did you suddenly forget about that once he 'told you the truth' about your mother?"

Now in tears, Angel fell silent and rested her head against the window.

Horatio gave a defeated sigh once he heard his wife sobbing softly. "Love. Please don't cry. I don't mean to be so harsh on you. But I honestly don't think you communicating with Andrés is a good idea."

"Yeah, you made that pretty damn obvious the moment you said I was out of my mind," Angel mumbled between sniffles.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm just really worried that something will happen to you or the twins."

Although she was still hurt by her husband's words, Angel could see the reason behind Horatio's concern.

"I think I'll just cut him off. Just like how my brothers did. It's obviously for the best."

"Okay, love. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's…it's okay.

The redhead reached over to caress Angel's hand with his thumb. Angel looked up slightly, acknowledging his sweet gesture with a small smile.

"I love you, Angel," the redhead murmured.

Angel's smile strengthened. "I love you too, Horatio."


	43. 42: Tres Años

Author's Note: Just in case you didn't already know, Giada De Laurentiis and Bobby Flay are celebrity chefs, most commonly seen on Food Network here in the USA.

Also, there is a continuation of Jasmine's storyline in this chapter, which was first introduced way back in chapter 16 (Family Meetings, Part 2). Just reminding you in case you forgot, it's been a while since we've seen Jasmine.

* * *

Chapter 42: Tres Años

* * *

**_Friday, July 4, 2008_**

Angel darted around the dining room of her home that Independence Day morning, setting up decorations for her twins' birthday party. She carefully planned each and every detail of her children's special day—from broader aspects like the royal theme and entertainment ideas, to more intricate aspects like the age appropriate party favors for the twins and their guests and the kid and adult menus that she had worked out Jasmine—the caterer of the event. Angel even managed to find costume accessories for herself and Horatio to go along with the theme.

Angel had picked up the twins' cake earlier that day, right after the twins left. Since there were so many young children invited, Angel decided on a cake-cupcake combo. Each visiting child would get their own cupcake, while the twins and all of the adults would get a slice of the larger cake. The double-tier cake was a gender-neutral pale yellow with pistachio green accents. It was topped figurines of a knight and princess, and the words "Sir Gabriel and Princess Seraphina" were written across the sides in a cursive script. The cupcakes were also a pale yellow, each with an edible gold crown painted on the top. The cake display looked so pretty that Angel couldn't help but wander back to the counter to admire it periodically.

The Caine parents decided against asking Tim's cousin to DJ for the party. Instead, Angel made a child-friendly playlist on her iPod that would play in the background. With the money they saved, Horatio and Angel focused on finding a toddler-safe jump castle. The one they rented was the perfect size for the twins and their guests, and the representative from the rental place would be by at one-thirty to set it up.

With help from Danté and Daniella, Gabe and Sera would spend the morning and early afternoon at an Independence Day Festival up in Miami Gardens while Angel finished setting up for the party. The party was to start at two and was to end just in time for them to watch the Fourth of July fireworks show at the local park, which was visible from their front lawn according to their neighbors.

"Love," Horatio called from the master bedroom, sounding rather distressed. "Is it absolutely necessary for me to wear this?"

"Yes," Angel shouted back. "Come out so I can see you?"

A pause, and then Horatio replied, "I'm not leaving my room dressed like _this_."

The Caine woman sighed as she stopped hanging decorations and went back to the master bedroom. She saw her husband sitting on the bed, hunched over with his head in his hands. Dressed in a black designer suit and a crisply ironed dress shirt, he appeared as if he was on his way to work…

…That is, aside from a long red and white king's cloak that Angel picked out a few weeks ago.

"You look cute," Angel said, a small smile playing on her features.

"No, I look absolutely _ridiculous_," Horatio countered. He held up the edge of the cloak, thrusting it up in outrage. "You're not expecting me to go outside with _this _on, do you?"

"Well, you weren't supposed to wear your jacket with it," Angel verbally pointed out. Sitting beside her husband, she untied the cloak and slipped off his suit jacket. After she retied the cloak, she smoothed it down over his shirt. "There. Better?"

Horatio glanced up to the vanity mirror at the dresser before hanging his head again. "I _still_ think I look ridiculous."

"Oh Horatio, don't be like that. Now where's your crown?"

"I'm not putting that thing on my head."

"Horatio, honey, this is for the kids. We didn't hire any entertainment, so we have to keep them busy."

Angel picked up the crown from the bed and handed to her husband, who shook his head.

"I'm not wearing that, Angel."

"Babe, c'mon. You're not going to be the only one. I'm going to be in costume too."

"Then why don't _you_ wear the crown?"

"_Me_, wear a _crown_?" Angel scoffed. "Don't be silly, babe. I'm wearing a _tiara_."

The redhead rolled his eyes, muttering, "Well, silly me."

"No need for sarcasm, Horatio," the Caine woman muttered back. "So are you going to put it on or not?"

After a brief silence, Horatio responded, "I'll wear the cloak, but I'm not wearing the crown."

Angel sighed at the compromise. "I guess I can live with that. C'mon, let's finish getting ready."

* * *

The twins arrived at two o'clock sharp, and the first wave of toddler guests were close behind. Since Danté and Daniella were with the twins, D.J. was there when the twins first saw the jump castle in the backyard and Angel let them go in early. Danté and Daniella watched the children in the jumper while Angel and Horatio let in the guests.

The first guest to arrive was Sabrina, along with her mother. Angel handed her a goodie-bag, and the preschooler rummaged through it immediately.

"Mommy, look!" Sabrina said as she held up a pink bottle of bubbles to Calleigh.

"I see, sweetie. What else is in there?"

"Fruit snacks…and crayons. Thank you Godmommy!"

"You're welcome Bri," Angel responded. "Gabe and Sera are out back if you want to go play with them."

"Okay!" Sabrina shouted. She handed her mother the goodie-bag before she took off for the backyard.

"_Walk_, don't run," Calleigh said sternly. The little girl slowed her pace, though once she was out of her mother's line of sight, she took off again. The blonde mother sighed in resignation before giving a slight laugh as she handed Angel the twins' gifts. "What time will the party be over?"

"It'll be over at six, but you're more than welcome to stay. Of course we want to make sure the kids have a good time, but the adults will have something to do too. My brother brought a deck of cards, and my niece has a little something more sophisticated for the adults' menu. Not to mention there's a fireworks show that's visible from our front lawn later this evening."

Calleigh was tempted, especially since her plans for the afternoon weren't as exciting. "I'll have to go take care of some things and go tell Eric, but I'll be back soon."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Angel replied.

After Angel set the twins' gifts on a table in the dining area, she then went out back to check on the kids. Sabrina had joined the twins and their cousin in the jumper. The kids had fun jumping around, and Angel could tell that every one of them would be tired out by that evening.

"Mommy, look!" Gabriel squealed as he bounced as high as he could.

"No, looket me, Auntie Angel," D.J. shouted and tried to jump higher than his cousin.

"They really are like how you and Danté used to be as kids," Chris said to Angel with a chuckle. "Always trying to outdo each other."

"Shut up, Chris," Angel and Danté said in the same instant.

The eldest Lopez sibling broke into a loud convulsive laughter upon his younger brother and sister's unison response. The younger siblings rolled their eyes at their brother's cackling.

Meanwhile, inside, Horatio was in the kitchen with his niece. It had been a while since he'd last spoken to her. He watched as she finished up her preparations for lunch. Once she noticed him standing there, she offered him a taste test of the different sauces she made.

"This mango salsa is really good, Jasmine," Horatio said.

Jasmine beamed. "Thanks, Uncle H."

"So how's culinary school going?"

"It's going pretty well. I graduate next spring. Me and my boyfriend are actually thinking of starting a catering business together really soon. He just graduated with a Bachelor's in Business Administration this past spring. He's already planning what we need to start things up."

Horatio was reminded of the last conversation he had with his niece around Christmastime and posed a question. "How's your boyfriend doing since…what you told me last Christmas?"

Jasmine's face fell a little, indicating it was still a sore spot. She then smiled slightly and said, "He's doing better. As much as the miscarriage hurt us… we figured things really do happen for a reason. We wouldn't be able to start our catering business if we had to care for a child." Her smile strengthened as she held up her hand, wriggling her ring finger. "I still have that promise ring. We're talking about getting married sometime after I graduate next year."

"Have you told anyone else about what happened?"

"No, I haven't. And at this point, I think it's better left unsaid."

Horatio nodded. "In that case, it'll stay between you and me."

Jasmine's smile strengthened. "You're the best uncle ever, Uncle H."

The redhead chuckled. "I try. I'm going to go see how the twins' party is going."

"Okay, Uncle H. Lunch will be ready soon."

Horatio strolled out back and heard the kids screaming in delight as they jumped in the jump castle. He spotted Angel standing out on the patio watching the kids, and he slipped an arm around her waist, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Looks like they're having fun," he said to her.

"Yeah, they are," Angel replied with a smile.

"Jasmine says that lunch will be ready soon. I can honestly say I've never been adventurous enough to try a tuna taco, but Jasmine really has me convinced that the adult menu will be worth stepping outside my box. She even gave me a taste test of the different salsas she made. They're really good. I loved her mango salsa."

Seraphina slid out of the jumper and ran over to her parents once she noticed they were standing on the porch. "Mommy, Daddy… I hungwy."

"Lunch will be ready soon, princess," Horatio said as he kneeled down before his daughter. "Where's your tiara?"

The little girl reached up to her strawberry blonde curls and realized her plastic tiara was missing. She looked back to where she came from and saw it lying on the grass a few feet away from her. She ran back to retrieve it and handed it to her father to help her put it back on. Horatio brushed the grass off the plastic tiara and placed it back on Seraphina's head.

"There we are, princess," Horatio said and gave his daughter a peck on the cheek.

Sera saw Horatio's crown on the patio table and said, "Wear your crown, Daddy."

"Daddy isn't wearing a crown, princess," the redheaded father responded.

Seraphina frowned. "But… you king. You _have_ to wear crown."

"That's exactly what I told him," Angel jumped in, receiving a hard glance from Horatio in response.

"Sera, Daddy doesn't want to wear the…" Horatio trailed off once his daughter poked her little lip out and appeared as if she were about to cry. Breaking down immediately, the father said, "Okay, okay. Daddy will wear the crown." He quickly rose from his kneeling stance and went to put on his crown. "That better, princess?"

Seraphina smiled happily. "Yuh-huh."

Horatio chuckled. "Okay. Go play until I call you for lunch, sweetheart."

As Seraphina ran back to the jumper, Angel laughed at her husband.

The father frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You just got played by a three year old, that's what," Angel replied, still amused. "All she needed to do was pout a little and _bam_—you gave in."

"Well I just figured it's her birthday… it's the least I could do."

Angel smiled, shaking her head. "_Sure_, Horatio. I'm going to go check to see if Jasmine needs any help."

Angel went to check on her niece, who was almost done with lunch. The budding chef had a simple layout for the children—a make-your-own taco line that consisted of lightly seasoned shredded chicken, cheddar cheese, lettuce, diced tomato, corn tortillas, and a homemade mild taco sauce. Each child would be able to pick and choose their own ingredients. For the adults, Jasmine made seared Ahi tuna tacos with a chipotle crema, along with more traditional lime-marinated carne asada tacos. She would serve them with three different salsas: a mild mango salsa, a medium-hot roasted tomatillo sauce, and a spicy corn salsa. Angel tried to help the young woman; however, Jasmine wouldn't have it.

"AH-AH! _No_! Do _not_ touch!" Jasmine shouted immediately, waving a wooden spoon at her aunt as an attempt to stop her.

Angel frowned. "I'm only trying to help, Jas."

"I know, but I don't need your help. Right now I'm not your niece, I'm your _hired caterer_ and I say **_don't touch_**. I'm _really _particular about my plating."

"Well damn, you spend a year in New York at a fancy cooking school and suddenly you think you're Bobby Flay," Angel muttered.

"I try to be more like a Mexican version of Giada De Laurentiis," Jasmine quipped. "But okay."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Whatever little girl."

The doorbell rang, and Angel went to answer it while Jasmine finished the food. Little Timmy and Natasha arrived at the party. Right behind them was a friend of the twins from Linda's Daycare, a two-year-old girl named Michelle. Calleigh returned to the party a few moments after Michelle's parents left, and just in time, for it was time to eat lunch.

Angel, Calleigh, and Natasha helped the children at the party wash their hands and make their own tacos. Jasmine served the rest of the adults their lunch out back on the patio. The young woman beamed upon hearing the many compliments on her cooking, and she was still smiling once she made it back to the kitchen to clean up. After mothers finished helping the children make their plates, they ate their own lunches. Calleigh and Natasha joined the other adults out back, while Angel ate in the kitchen.

"Mm, Jas, this tuna taco is really good," Angel told her niece.

"I know," Jasmine replied pompously. "That recipe earned me an A in my Advanced Culinary Arts final."

"You should really share that recipe with me."

Jasmine laughed before quickly responding, "If I told you that, I'd have to kill ya'."

Angel pursed her lips. "Whatever, little girl."

The younger woman only smiled in response. She was tidying up the kitchen when she noticed someone approaching the Caine home. The Lopez woman stalled as she gazed out the window and said, "Okay, a _really_ hot blonde guy just pulled into your driveway."

Angel stood beside her niece. "Damn, he _is_ hot…"

Jasmine thumped her aunt on the shoulder. "Auntie Angel!"

"What?"

"You're _married_. You can't talk about another man like that."

"I only said he's hot, it's not like I'm gonna crawl into bed with the man," Angel replied. "How old do you think he is? Twenty-somethin'?"

"I'd say late twenties at the oldest. Look, he has a little boy that looks like him."

"That's probably one of the twins' friends. I'll go let them in."

The Caine woman went to the front door to let in the twins' guest. Jasmine trailed close behind, since the father of the little boy sparked her interest.

"Hello," Angel said with a smile as she let the two blondes in.

"Hi, we're here for the twins' birthday party," the father said. He set his son down and kneeled so that they were eye level. "You be good, okay, Tristan?"

The little boy nodded his head. "Okay, Daddy."

"Everyone's just in there eating lunch," Angel said, pointing into the other room. Tristan ran off to see his friends, and the blonde father stood to his feet, giving a small grin.

"These are for Gabriel and Sera," he said as he handed two wrapped presents to the Caine mother. "I hope they like them."

"I'm sure they will," Angel replied, matching the father's smile. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Ethan. And you are?"

"Angel… I'm the twins' mother." Angel shook Ethan's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, I see the resemblance now," Ethan replied as he gazed at the Caine woman. He paused before adding, "And I must say the twins have a _beautiful_ mother."

Now slightly flustered, Angel laughed nervously, toying with her black curls.

"Husband alert…" Jasmine said in a sing-song tone.

Angel spun around and sure enough, Horatio was standing across the room.

"Horatio!" Angel cried, a mixture of excitement and anxiousness showing in her voice. She slipped her hand in his as she guided him back to the doorway. "Horatio, this is Tristan's father, Ethan. Ethan, this is my _husband_, Horatio."

Ethan's face fell briefly before he caught himself. "Hello," was all he could think of saying, stretching an obviously-fake smile across his face.

Horatio said nothing as he glared coldly at the blonde man. Ethan extended his arm to shake Horatio's hand. The redhead glared down at the man's hand, then back up at him. Ethan took the hint and sheepishly dropped his hand back to his side.

"I'm going to, uh… go put these on the gift table for the twins," Angel broke the stillness of the room and left for the presents table.

Another silence struck the room. Jasmine gazed back and forth between the two men in the room, silently wondering how long her uncle would glare at Ethan like he wanted to punch him in the neck.

"I, uh… what time should I pick up Tristan?" Ethan asked the redhead.

Horatio didn't answer. Jasmine realized that if she didn't get rid of Ethan soon, she would probably end up bailing her very jealous Uncle H out of jail that evening.

"The party ends at six," the Lopez woman spoke up as she stepped forwards.

"Okay… I'll be back at six then," the blonde replied before he made a cowardly dash for the front door.

After Jasmine closed the door behind Ethan, she turned to her uncle.

"Y'know, Uncle H… If looks could kill, you would have just _murdered_ that guy," Jasmine quipped.

"Well, thankfully you can't go to jail for _looking_ like you're going to kill someone," Horatio mumbled dryly.

The children of the party finished eating. Once they were done, Angel corralled the guests into the dining room to sing Happy Birthday to the twins before they cut the cake. Horatio, still visibly seething about the incident that just occurred with Ethan, sulked in the kitchen alongside Jasmine.

"Don't you want to go in the dining room with everyone else?" Jasmine asked her uncle.

"Not at the moment, no," the redhead muttered.

"Oh c'mon, Uncle H. The guy only said Auntie Angel was beautiful."

"That's not why I'm upset."

"Then why _are_ you upset?"

"I'm upset because of the way she reacted. I thought I was the only one who could get her flustered like that."

Jasmine paused for a moment before replying, "No offence, Uncle H, but you're really being a big baby right now."

The redhead frowned, saying nothing.

Upon her uncle's silence, Jasmine continued, "I say that because I think you're overreacting. So what if another man got her flustered by saying she was beautiful. It's not like he can give her the same feeling you give her when you say it."

Horatio realized his niece was right, though it did very little to ease his jealousy.

Angel whisked into the kitchen a moment later. "There you are, babe. Everyone's about to sing Happy Birthday to the twins." The Caine woman was about to say something else, but she stopped when she noticed the annoyed expression on her husband's face. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing," the redhead mumbled.

"He's jealous of Ethan getting you flustered," Jasmine outed her uncle immediately.

Angel slipped her arms around her husband's waist. "Oh, babe. I may have been a little flustered, but I assure you it wasn't the same as if you would've complimented me on my beauty."

"I know…" Horatio said with a defeated sigh.

Angel smiled, slightly mischievously, as an idea struck her. "I think it's only fair that you find an appropriate _punishment _for my actions tonight in the sleeping chambers… your _highness_."

Upon seeing Angel's devious grin, Horatio smirked as well. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, murmuring, "I love you," as he drew her in for a kiss.

"Ugh, Uncle Danté was right. Y'all are nasty," Jasmine muttered.

The moment the couple's lips met, an impatient Gabriel Caine ran in and squealed, "Mommy! Daddy! Kiss later! Cake now!"

The Caines chuckled in unison as they followed their son into the dining room to cut the cake.


	44. 43: Tres Años Part II

Chapter 43: Tres Años Part II

* * *

**_Friday, July 4, 2008_**

After eating cake and ice cream, Angel told the twins to get ready to open their presents. Gabriel bounced up and down impatiently by the gift table while chanting "Pwesent time, pwesent time!" repeatedly, and Seraphina tugged at her father's hand as an attempt to get him to help her open the presents. Horatio sat on the floor with Sera in his lap, Angel grabbed Gabriel, and the twins finally started opening their gifts.

"That one's from us," Calleigh said to her godchildren as they held identical gift bags in their hands.

Horatio helped Sera pull her gift out of her bag. Gabriel pushed away Angel's hands when she tried to help him, boldly stating, "No, I do it. I big boy." Angel threw her hands up in surrender and let her son open the bag himself.

"My name!" Sera squealed happily as she held the Delkos' present in her hands—a customized wooden puzzle that read "SERAPHINA" in bright pastel colors. "Look, Daddy, my name!"

"My name, too!" Gabriel shouted, holding up his own customized puzzle.

"Say thank you to Godmommy Calleigh," Angel told her children. The twins thanked Calleigh in unison, and Gabriel blew a kiss to the blonde.

Calleigh chuckled. "You're welcome, sweeties."

Next were the Speedles' gifts. Gabriel had a large box, while Seraphina had a flat package. Both of the twins tore open the wrapping paper to their respective gifts and gave a similar response once they saw their gifts.

"Choo-choo!" Gabe cried, pulling a Thomas the Tank train set from the box.

"Ballerina!" Sera shrieked as she held a dress up costume that included a tutu, ballet slippers, and a tiara. "I wear tutu **_now_**!"

"Wait till you finish opening the rest of your presents, princess," Horatio intervened.

The Caine twins continued to open their presents. The twins received a toy rocket and Lincoln logs from their friend Michelle, paint sets and plastic easels from Tristan, and light up shoes from their cousin Danté, Jr. Carlos stopped by briefly to give the twins a gift from his wife and himself: cards with ten dollars for each twin. Alexx surprised the Caine twins—and the Caine parents—when she arrived with her own gift for the twins: Candy Land and Memory Game. Once the twins had opened everyone else's gifts for them, Angel and Horatio gave their own presents to their twins. Angel retrieved the smaller presents from the master bedroom, while Horatio retrieved the larger present from the garage.

Angel returned first, handing wrapped packages to each of her children. They tore open the packages and marveled at their gifts.

"Dinosaurs!" Gabriel shook a plastic tub filled with dozens of toy dinosaurs. "A zillion dinosaurs!"

"Baby Alive!" Sera smiled as she cradled the doll in her arms.

The twins really seemed to be enjoying their new toys. Horatio called the twins out back to see their final presents. The twins followed the sound of their father's voice and suddenly, everything stopped. The twins and their guests fell to a hush as they stared at the final gift: kid-sized ride-on toy cars. Gabriel's was a black and white police car that even had a button to start a siren sound. Seraphina's was a replica of a Cadillac, which looked like a miniature version of Horatio's actual vehicle aside from the fact that it was bright pink.

After the shock wore off, both twins screeched in delight as they ran up to their respective cars. Horatio smiled and helped each twin into their present. After figuring out how to work them, the twins drove all around the backyard.

"Whoa, I always wanted one of those when I was a kid," Danté admitted.

"Damn, H, you've really outdone yourself," Chris said to his in-law.

"As much as I'd like to take credit for this, getting them the cars was actually Angel's idea. She saved up and caught a sale a few months ago," Horatio replied. He chuckled. "She says that I'm the one who spoils the children, but in all actuality she's not much better than I am."

"I heard that!" Angel shouted from the depths of the Caine home.

"Love you, sweetheart!" Horatio shouted back in a sing-song tone, causing the men of the group to laugh.

"H, how good are you at spades?" Chris asked as he sat down at the patio table and shuffled a deck of cards.

"I guess you could say I'm pretty good… I may be a little rusty though. I haven't played in ages."

"Well, I'll take 'a little rusty' over pure ignorance. Danté sucks. I don't want him as my partner anymore."

"Whatever, Chris," Danté muttered. "Don't nobody want to play with you anyway. I'll just watch the kids."

Daniella looked to Natasha, who played with the Lopez woman in the previous rounds. "We're still partners, right?"

Natasha nodded in affirmation, and the adults sat at the patio table while Chris dealt the cards.

Inside, Jasmine made a plate for Alexx, who was talking to Angel and Calleigh.

"It's been a while, Calleigh," Alexx conversed as she ate her taco. "How've you been? I heard you gave birth to another little earlier this year."

"Yes, I did. Josephine. She's such a sweetheart. She's with her Daddy today," Calleigh replied. "Speaking of babies… Angel, Rose will be coming soon, right?"

"Yeah. September first is my due date. I'm really excited, and the twins are excited too. Horatio's going to take some time off once Rose is born. I'm finishing the last few classes of my Bachelor's degree online, and I'll be done by mid-August. I'll probably take a little time off before I go to grad school."

"Wow, grad school," Alexx said. "Master's or Doctorate?"

"I'm weighing the options between the two, but I most likely will go for a doctorate. It'll take longer, but I'll be able to be a professional psychologist with a doctorate degree, which is my ultimate dream." Angel paused before adding, "Not to mention being called 'Dr. Caine' would be pretty nice."

The women couldn't help but laugh at Angel's last statement.

"Well, no matter what happens, sugar, follow your dream," Alexx told Angel. "Things might get rough, but just remember to keep your eyes on the prize."

Angel smiled. "Thank you, Alexx. I'll remember that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric was playing with his youngest daughter at home. Now five-and-a-half months old, baby Josephine loved playing peek-a-boo, shaking her favorite rattle, and swinging back and forth in her swing. Another game that the youngest Delko child loved to play was a game that Eric made up called copycat. He would make a sound, and she would imitate the sound as best she could. It started off as Eric was just being silly when he was bored while babysitting Jo one day. However once he realized Jo really enjoyed herself while they played their new game, he played it with her every day.

As Eric and Josephine played copycat, Spot the kitten roamed into the room and meowed in hopes that Eric would feed him. Jo mimicked the kitten, meowing too. The kitten appeared confused, and he meowed once again. Sure enough, Josephine meowed back. Eric couldn't help but laugh, and his laughter made his daughter giggle and clap.

"I think Spot is hungry, Jo," Eric said aloud. "I'll go feed him."

Eric picked up the kitten and left for the kitchen. Josephine wanted to keep playing with her father and kitten, and she realized that she couldn't do that when they were in the other room. Though she hadn't mastered crawling yet, she _had_ mastered scooting on her bottom, and she scooted to the doorway of the other room before Eric came back.

"I should've known not to leave you alone," Delko told his daughter as he picked her up. "Good thing I've already baby-proofed the house."

"Mama," Jo babbled.

"Mommy's at a party with Bri and your god-siblings," Eric replied. "It's just you and me tonight. But hey, you want to watch the fireworks show on TV?"

Josephine nodded her head as if she understood her father's words. Delko grinned, carrying his daughter back over to the couch to watch television with her until Calleigh came home.

* * *

Later that night, Angel and Horatio were cleaning up after the party and fireworks show were over. Cleaning up stray firework shells that flew into their yard on the Fourth of July was already enough work, but add a party for about half a dozen toddlers and preschoolers to the mix, and the cleanup was a tremendous effort. Juice pouches were scattered throughout the Caine home, along with paper plates, confetti, empty bubble bottles, and wrapping paper. The Caines spent hours trying to tidy up their home, though Angel did a bulk of the work, as did Seraphina before she fell asleep. Horatio could tell that although Sera was a lot like himself, there were still aspects of Angel that shined through in the little girl. The OCD cleanliness was obviously a shared trait between the Caine mother and daughter.

Once the cleanup was finished and the twins were sent off to bed, Horatio and Angel retired to their room for the night. Angel and Horatio lay in their bed, both giving tired sighs.

"Next year… I say we just take the kids to Chuck E. Cheese's," Horatio told his wife.

Angel snorted a laugh. "Yeah that would be a helluva lot easier. And less expensive. But I think the twins enjoyed themselves today."

"Yes, they did. And it was a quite a task trying to convince Seraphina not to sleep in her new tutu."

"Just as long as she doesn't want to wear it to school. Speaking of which, I think we should go shopping for the twins' uniforms tomorrow. School starts in a little more than a month for them."

"I can't believe my little princess and little buddy are going to preschool next month," Horatio marveled at the thought.

"They really do grow up fast," Angel said, equally shocked by their rapidly growing twins.

A brief silence fell over the Caine parents. Angel got caught up in recollecting the milestones throughout her twin three year olds' lifetimes, and she grew slightly teary eyed at the memories.

"Oh love," Horatio murmured, rolling over to face his wife. He kissed her cheek and ran his fingers over her tear tracks. "Don't cry. The twins growing up won't be so bad. And we still have them in our lives for at least the next fifteen years."

"I know," Angel sniffled as she tried to regain her composure. "This'll just take a little getting used to."

Another silence fell over the two Caines until Horatio recalled a promise Angel made to him earlier that day. He smiled, brushing his nose against the side of his wife's neck. Angel squirmed and giggled.

"Stop, Horatio!" Angel cried, though her tone of voice indicated she didn't want him to.

Horatio pressed his lips against Angel's neck, then trailed upward to her right ear. "I believe a certain queen needs to be _punished_ for her actions," he whispered.

Angel grinned dopily before replying, "As you wish, _your highness_."

* * *

**_Saturday, July 5, 2008_**

The next morning, Melissa Holmes waited impatiently outside a pawn shop in downtown Miami. The sign on the door stated that the shop was to open at 7, but it was a quarter till eight, and no one showed to open the shop yet. The woman sighed sadly as she glared down at her designer handbags that she'd decided to give up. She really didn't want to give them up, but she wasn't left many other choices. She could either pawn her purses for some extra cash, or be put out of her apartment for being over a month behind on rent.

"Melissa?" a masculine voice brought the blonde out of her thoughts.

The woman turned around to see a hazel eyed brunette standing before her. He looked vaguely familiar, and she tried to place where she'd seen him before.

"Aren't you that officer who came by my apartment a few months ago?" Melissa asked. "Officer Jenkins, right?"

"Call me Devin," the off-duty officer replied with a smile.

"Okay, _Devin_," Melissa replied, matching his smile with that of her own.

Devin gazed down at the handbags on Melissa's arm. "You're about to pawn Armani handbags?"

Melissa's face fell upon Devin's question. "Yes. I really don't have a choice."

"Tough times, huh?"

"I was doing fine until my ex-husband met that bitch he calls his 'wife,'" Melissa grumbled, forming air quotes around her last word. "He never had a problem writing me a check until she came along. Now I have only a few days to find enough money for rent or else I'll be homeless."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about…Horatio and Angel Caine, would you?"

The brown eyed blonde looked up to Devin, a small frown playing on her features. "How did you know that?"

"I work with Horatio," the officer replied. "I saw you in his office last year. To be honest, I don't blame you for hating them. He makes my life a living hell too. Not to mention he can be a tad slow sometimes."

"A _tad_?" Melissa scoffed. "Horatio is as dumb as a doorknob. The only reason why he caught on to me using him was because of that whiny bitch he married three years ago."

Devin suppressed a smile as he pretended to ponder for a moment. It had been just about three years since he first started plotting to get his revenge on Horatio Caine, and it all came down to this. The male cleared his throat and broke the stillness, saying, "What if I told you I knew a way you could keep your handbags and make enough money to get a nicer place… all while getting rid of Angel Caine."

This idea immediately peaked Melissa's interest, but she tried to downplay her enthusiasm. Toying with the zipper of one of her purses, Melissa questioned, "How much money are we talking?"

"Twenty-five thousand dollars."

Though twenty five thousand dollars was more than enough to keep her shabby apartment, pure greed wouldn't allow Melissa to accept the plan unless she knew she couldn't up the offer any more. "Oh, I don't know…"

"Fifty?"

Fifty thousand dollars would be nice, Melissa thought, but was it nice enough? This was a _murder_ plot, after all. Not to mention Devin sounded awfully desperate. She pondered for a moment, wondering how much higher the disgruntled officer would go. Devin caught onto the woman's avaricious tendencies and made an offer he was sure she couldn't refuse.

"Okay… a hundred thousand dollars—cash," Devin offered. "Plus… I have a nice cottage in Tuscany that I'm sure you'd love to visit."

The blonde gave an accepting grin. "What do you want me to do, Devin?"


	45. 44: Mid-Life Crisis

Chapter 44: Mid-Life Crisis

* * *

**_Saturday, July 5, 2008_**

That same morning, Horatio spent the last hour of morning making brunch for his twins. He and Angel were tired out from the birthday party the previous day, and both of them slept in late until the twins woke them up. The redhead made brunch and made sure the twins ate before he ate a little something himself. Still rather drained from the eventful day he had yesterday, Horatio slunk to the couch to take a brief nap after he ate.

The Caine man was just drifting off to sleep when suddenly, he was jolted awake by an earsplitting screech—Angel's screech. Now sent into a panic, the redhead jumped up from his seat and bolted down the corridor to see if his wife was okay.

"What's wrong?!" he asked Angel as he saw her in the master bathroom.

Angel held up a single strand of her hair and said, "I have a gray hair!"

The redhead sighed deeply, placing a hand on his chest. "Love, don't scare me like that! I thought something was seriously wrong."

"What are you talking about? There _is_ something seriously wrong! Did you not hear me? I have a _gray hair!_" Angel wailed.

"Love, it's not the end of the world. It's just a gray hair."

"'Just a gray hair'?! Are you out of your mind?! This is a huge deal! I'm only thirty-one! I mean, I could understand if I were like _your_ _age_ or something..." She paused before adding, "No offense, baby."

The redhead gave a dry grin. "None taken. And if it bothers you that much, why don't you just pull it out?"

"No, I can't just yank it! You know how the saying goes: 'For every gray hair you pull, ten more grow in its place'! There's only one solution to this problem; I'm calling Veronica."

Horatio frowned in confusion as his wife finished dressing herself. "Carlos' wife? Why do you need to call our sister-in-law?"

"She's a hair stylist, Horatio. I need an emergency hair appointment. I think she can fit me in today since I'm family. I need a color treatment ASAP."

"Love, don't you think you're overreacting just a tad? You don't need to dye your whole head for one little gray hair."

"Says the man with no gray hair," Angel countered. "Don't worry, sweetie, Veronica can give me the family discount, so it won't be that much. Besides, I'm overdue for a hair appointment anyway. I need to get my split ends trimmed."

Before Horatio could retort, Angel left the room to schedule her hair appointment.

* * *

Later that evening, Horatio waited for Angel to return, since she mentioned she would pick up dinner from Piccola Italia. As he waited, he watched the twins in the backyard as they rode around in their toy cars. Seraphina giggled as she rode around in circles near her father, while Gabriel seemed amused by crashing into things. Gabe crushed a plastic flower pot, side-swiped a palm tree, and hit the wooden fence, all while laughing uncontrollably. The little boy had also run into his sister several times, upsetting poor Seraphina each time. Horatio had to separate the two in order to keep the peace.

"Mommy's home!" Angel called from the house. She opened the sliding door and said, "Vari, baby girl… I have pizza!"

The twins stopped what they were doing immediately and ran to the house to get their pizza. Horatio, on the other hand, observed Angel's new look. To the twins, it looked pretty much the same; it was still pressed straight and fell just past her shoulders. However, Angel's normally sable-colored locks were now a deep wine color, and she had a long bang that framed the right side of her round face.

"Mommy hair's different," Gabriel said to his mother as she sat a slice of pizza before him.

Angel nodded, leaning over to give Seraphina her slice of pizza. "Mommy changed it today. Do you like it?"

Gabriel and Seraphina nodded in unison.

"You look like me, Mommy!" Seraphina said with a toothy grin.

Angel couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's comment. "Where's Daddy?"

The twins pointed silently to their father, who was still speechless.

"I got your favorite—eggplant penne," Angel said as she held up a takeout container. "How do you like my hair?"

The Caine male shook off his shock and said, "I…I'll get used to it."

Angel frowned upon his response, as did Horatio. He hadn't quite expected to tell her that, though in all actuality he was too preoccupied with the difference that he couldn't even form an opinion.

"I didn't mean it like that, love," Horatio tried to save himself. "I just… uh, it looks nice."

The dyed-redhead only smiled. "Okay, Horatio," she said simply. She pushed the plate towards her husband. "C'mon, let's eat. Your food's getting cold."

* * *

**_Sunday, July 6, 2008_**

The next morning, Horatio studied his wife beside him as she slept. Though he still wasn't quite used to her as a redhead, he did have to admit the particular shade of deep red looked nice on her. He ran his hands through her wine-colored locks, smiling to himself as he watched his Angel sleep.

"Mm, good morning, babe," Angel murmured groggily, eyes still closed.

"Morning, love," Horatio replied, giving a charming grin.

Even though she couldn't see him, Angel smiled at his tone. "You still enjoy watching me sleep, don't you?"

The captain chuckled. "More than you know."

A silence fell over the married couple for a moment, until Horatio broke the stillness, saying, "I think I can get used to you as a redhead, love."

"I was hoping you would," Angel responded, opening her eyes to gain contact with Horatio's azure irises. Her smile remained as he tousled her bang between his fingers.

"Just for the record, I don't mind a little gray hair, love."

Angel sighed. "But I'm only thirty-one, Horatio."

"Well,_ technically_… you're closer to thirty-two. Your birthday is less than three weeks away."

"Way to rub it in, Horatio."

The male chuckled. "Love, my point is that no matter how old or gray you get, I'll always find you beautiful."

Angel couldn't help but smile as Horatio gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Well, thank you, baby. But I'm still not happy with having gray hairs so early."

Horatio only sighed in resignation upon her comment.

"I don't think I want to celebrate my birthday this year," Angel continued.

H frowned. "Why not, love?"

"I don't know… it just seems like we have more important things to worry about this year. The twins are starting preschool next month, and baby Rose is coming a month after that… I just feel like we have more important priorities than celebrating my birthday."

The strawberry-blonde nodded at Angel's reasoning. "Well, when you put it that way, it makes perfect sense."

A pause and then Angel said, "You know…ten years ago I wouldn't have come to that conclusion. I was a party animal." The woman frowned as she came to a realization. "Oh my god. I turned twenty-one almost eleven years ago. I'm so old."

"Love, you're not old."

Angel sighed, too preoccupied with the thought of her age to pay attention to her husband's remark. "I think I'm having a mid-life crisis."

"Love, I think you're a little too young to have a mid-life crisis."

"I'm not young. I'm almost thirty-two. That's old enough to be a grandmother in some cases. I'm practically an old woman."

"Well, in that case, I'm an old geezer," H replied.

Angel couldn't help but laugh at her husband's comeback. "Sometimes I forget you're sixteen years older than me. I must sound really silly right now."

Horatio chuckled, reaching over to caress his wife's cheek. "It's fine, love."

Another silence fell over the couple. Horatio leaned in to press his lips against his wife's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the Caine woman. She reached up to cradle his head with her right hand while she ran her left hand down his slender frame.

"I love you," he murmured as he pulled away.

"I love you too," Angel whispered back.

"Daddy pway!" Gabriel's voice suddenly interrupted the couple's tender moment. Horatio sat upright as his three-year-old son flung open bedroom door and ran up to the bed. The little boy then grabbed Horatio's hand, tugging with all of his strength to get Horatio to play with him.

"We really need a lock on our door," Angel muttered.

Horatio turned to his son. "Uh…buddy? Mommy and Daddy want to spend some time together. I'll play with you later."

The little boy poked his little lip out. "Aw. Pwease, Daddy?"

H glanced over to his wife. Angel groaned in protest before saying, "Go ahead. We'll continue this later."

Horatio gave a reluctant sigh and said, "Okay, okay. Daddy's coming."

"Yay! Daddy pway!"

The as the males left the room, Seraphina entered. She tapped her mother's arm as an attempt to gain her attention.

"Good morning, Sera," Angel said as she looked down to the little girl. "What is it?"

"We pway ballerina!" Sera replied. She tugged on Angel's arm. "C'mon, Mommy."

The woman sighed as she followed the little strawberry blonde into her room.

Meanwhile, in Gabriel's room, Horatio was trying to figure out what game his son wanted to play.

"So what are we playing, buddy?" the father asked.

"We pway cops and wobbers!" Gabe squealed. "You be wobber. I be cop."

Horatio played along with his son, who verbally imagined the storyline up as they went along. Gabriel told the story of a bad robber—Horatio—who stole money from the national bank. He would've gotten away if it weren't for a redheaded policeman—Gabriel himself. Apparently the robber didn't want to go down without a fight, though.

"Daddy…" Gabe whined, "You run so I get you."

"Oh…right."

Horatio walked away from his son, which is when Gabriel ran after him and tackled his leg.

"Now you go to jail," Gabe instructed. "I read your rights… but I can't read."

The father couldn't help but laugh at his son's words. "That's okay, buddy. You've caught the robber. Now what?"

Gabriel appeared as if he were about to say something, but he stopped when a sudden urge hit him. "I gotta go potty!"

Horatio smiled as he watched his son run off to his bathroom. Though he could barely contain his excitement at the thought of his son finally being potty-trained, he lingered in the hallway to ensure Gabriel's privacy. He figured Gabriel wouldn't want to go if Horatio hovered over him. Sure enough, a few moments later, Gabriel ran out of the bathroom, holding his little toddler-sized potty in his hands.

"Daddy, looket! I go potty! I big boy!"

The little boy smiled proudly and held up his potty, failing to realize he was making a mess.

Horatio smiled to suppress a grimace. "That's… that's great buddy! Why don't I take the potty back in the bathroom, and you go wash your hands."

The father carefully took the potty from his son, silently thinking, _Angel is going to have a fit if she sees urine stains on the carpet._

After helping Gabriel wash his hands and cleaning up the mess in the bathroom and hallway, Horatio figured it was safe to tell his wife about Gabriel's accomplishment.

He approached Seraphina's room, smiling as he saw the two most important ladies in his life playing together. Seraphina wore her tutu, ballet slippers, and tiara. Angel stood beside her daughter in first position before doing a plié—more specifically, demi-plié. Horatio remembered this from the dance classes they took together right before their wedding. He also recalled her confession during their honeymoon about her solely taking dance classes to spend time with him, for she already knew how to dance since she took ballet lessons throughout her childhood and adolescence.

Horatio smiled as Seraphina mimicked her mother's movements as accurately as she possibly could. And for a moment, the redheaded father didn't want to interrupt the ballet lesson. He found the moment between mother and daughter too precious to intrude. However, once Angel caught a glimpse of her husband standing in the doorway, Horatio finally spoke up.

"Guess who's potty-trained now?" Horatio asked Angel.

The mother's eyes lit up. "Gabriel went potty?"

"He did. He was so happy once he finally got the hang of it."

Angel grinned. "Both of my babies are potty trained. They're officially ready for preschool."

"Speaking of preschool, love… We should go shopping for the twins' uniforms soon."

"I nearly forgot about that. Do you want to go later this month?"

"That's up to you, though I think the sooner the better. We don't want to wait too late."

"We should probably go today then. Avoid the rush of the back to school shoppers, plus there's a holiday sale going on."

"Mommy…" Seraphina whined once the attention was shifted away from her ballet lesson. "Mommy pway."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we really should start getting ready to go," Angel told her daughter. "We have to make sure you and Gabriel get your school uniforms before preschool starts. You know you only have a little more than a month left before you go to preschool."

"But, Mommy. We pway ballerina."

"I promise we'll finish playing later, baby girl. And who knows, Mommy might even sign you up for an after school ballet class next month if Daddy says it's okay. That way you can learn to be a real ballerina. How does that sound?"

Sera seemed pleased with this, and she gave a toothy grin. She looked to her father. "I be ballerina, Daddy?"

Horatio smiled. "Of course, princess. We'll talk more about it later. C'mon, let's get ready to go."

* * *

The Caines had just finished eating breakfast and were about to get ready to leave when the doorbell rang. Angel broke away from the group to answer the door. She was startled once she opened the door and saw her father standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Angel muttered softly, avoiding eye contact with the Lopez man.

"I'm leaving Miami," Andrés began. "I'm going back to California. I first came down here try and start over with you, but that obviously won't happen. You haven't talked to me in months, and your brothers keep sending me death threats."

Angel shifted in place uncomfortably, before replying, "You need to leave, Andrés."

"Before I do, I just have one question. Do you forgive me for everything I've put you through?"

The Lopez daughter realized that her father wouldn't leave unless he received an answer to his question. Sighing deeply, Angel replied, "If you honestly think I can forgive you for what you've put me through, then you really need to look in the mirror and realize what kind of _monster_ you are."

Andrés apparently wasn't expecting that answer. Angel briefly glanced up to her father and saw him give a hurt look. "Angel, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for things to—"

"Love. Come inside," A deep and indisputably angry voice interrupted Andrés' apology.

Angel glanced back to her husband and gasped before she suddenly scurried behind him. Andrés' eyes widened in pure terror as he saw his infuriated son-in-law staring back at him. His eyes locked onto the object clasped in Horatio's right hand—a Smith & Wesson M&P handgun.

Andrés threw his hands up in innocence as he backed away. "I wasn't going to hurt her, I swear."

The redhead aimed the semiautomatic pistol at Andrés' head. "I warned you not to come near my family again, didn't I?"

"Horatio, baby, calm down…" Angel whimpered from behind him. It wasn't that she was concerned about her father's wellbeing; no, she was afraid that Horatio would actually kill her father and would later go to jail for murder. She had to convince him to calm down before he did something he'd regret.

"_Get in the house_, Angel," Horatio ordered, not taking his eyes off his target.

"H-Horatio… y-you don't have to do this," Andrés stammered.

The redhead said nothing as he deactivated the gun's safety lock. A soft click sounded.

Angel placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Baby, you really need to calm down and think. It doesn't have to go down like this. If you kill him, that's murder. You could go to jail."

"Please listen to her," Andrés said softly. "Listen to Angel. You don't want to kill me—"

"I _warned you_, Andrés! I warned you _numerous_ _times _never to come near her again!" Horatio shouted, gripping the gun with both hands.

Andrés jumped upon Horatio's outburst, as did Angel. She could tell by his tone that it was only a matter of time before he pulled the trigger.

"Horatio, sweetheart, listen to me," Angel spoke once more, trying to keep her voice calm in hopes that Horatio would eventually calm down as well. "You _can't_ do this. The twins need you. _I_ need you."

The redhead exhaled an angry breath. Angel closed her eyes, silently mouthing a prayer that her husband would listen to her.

Suddenly, a single shot rang out. Andrés ducked, covering his ears. Angel recoiled upon hearing the gunshot, yet a moment later she realized that Horatio hadn't shot her father. Instead, Horatio shot out the driver's side window to Andrés' car.

Upon coming to the realization that Horatio wasn't going to shoot him, the elder man dashed to his car and sped off. Angel breathed a sigh of relief.

"If he ever comes back," Horatio spoke to his wife as he clicked on the gun's safety lock, "I can assure you that next time, I won't miss."


	46. 45: Third Time's The Charm

Chapter 45: Third Time's the Charm

* * *

**_Sunday, July 6, 2008_**

In spite of the chaos that just occurred, Horatio and Angel decided to go about their plans to buy the twins' school uniforms. They tried to return to their routine as if nothing happened, although Horatio was still angry, and Angel was still shaken. It wasn't until they arrived at the shopping center downtown that the Caine Twins picked up on their parents' tension. Horatio usually opened his wife's door and helped get the twins out of their car seats. However, when they made it to the store, Horatio only left the car and headed for the building as Angel got both of the twins out of their car seats. Horatio's angered reaction, although subtle, did not go unnoticed by his children.

"Daddy mad?" Gabriel asked his mother.

"Daddy's just fine. I don't want you to worry about it, sweetie," Angel responded in hopes to dismiss the subject.

As Angel caught up to her husband, he had cooled down a little. He smiled, took his son by the hand, and led the way to uniform shop.

"Ooh, Daddy look!" Gabe squealed as he pointed to a Superman T-shirt in the window of a shop that they passed. "I want that!"

"We need to get you some uniforms first," Horatio responded. "Your new school has a rule where you can only wear a plain white or dark red collar shirt and tan bottoms. You can't wear a Superman shirt to school."

"Don't forget the tie," Angel jumped in as she read from a printout. "Both boys and girls are required to wear a tie according to the dress code."

"You have a copy of the dress code, love?" Horatio asked. Angel nodded and handed her husband the handout.

As H skimmed the guidelines for the dress code, he couldn't help but give a small smile. "Well, this brings back memories."

"I know, right? I haven't heard dress code rules this strict since I went to Saint Michael Academy for elementary and middle school back in San Diego."

"I went to public school until high school, but even then the rules were strict. Not to mention they were worse once I got to high school," Horatio verbally recalled. "Notre Dame School in New York City. I had to cut my hair twice a month to keep it short enough for dress code; otherwise, the nuns would call me a 'hooligan'."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gabriel interrupted his parents' reminiscence. "I want Superman!"

"Daddy just told you no, Gabriel," Angel said sternly, causing the little boy to pout in response. "We're here to get uniforms for you and your sister."

The Caines entered the designated uniform shop that carried the twins' school's apparel. Angel and Horatio picked out several collared shirts with the school's logo embroidered on the upper left side. They also picked out tan jumper dresses and skirts for Sera and tan shorts for Gabriel. After picking out several outfits, they brought their twins to the fitting rooms to try on their new uniforms.

As Horatio helped his son try on his new uniform, he couldn't help but be reminded of his childhood. Though Gabriel's personality was more like his mother's, he was practically a clone of Horatio himself in a physical aspect. Just looking at his son in his school uniform brought Horatio back to the days when he was in grade school, the days when he was told to always look after his younger brother in case someone tried to pick on him. He knew well enough that the biggest bully of all wasn't a disgruntled child at school, but an older, much more violent adult instead.

"Daddy, can I have Superman shirt now?" Gabriel's voice brought Horatio out of his reminiscence.

"We might go back to get the shirt if you're good," Horatio replied. "Now turn around so Daddy can tuck in your shirt."

Meanwhile, in the ladies' dressing room, Angel was caught up in her own mental recollection as she helped Seraphina change into her uniform. Aside from her strawberry-blonde hair, Sera bore a striking resemblance to what Angel looked like as a child. Thinking of her childhood never seemed to end well, however, as a majority of her earliest memories were heartbreaking. Angel was then brought back to a more recent memory, one of that monster of a father having the nerve to ask her if she forgave him for everything he'd done. How on earth could she forgive the man who caused her so much pain—both physical and emotional—throughout a majority of her life?

"All done, Mommy," Seraphina said as she finished dressing herself.

Angel didn't pay attention to her daughter's words as she was too caught up in reliving her childhood memories. She briefly caught a glimpse of her daughter's eyes and, realizing that they were the same shade as Andrés' eyes, abruptly let out a yelp.

Now confused on why her mother screamed, Seraphina frowned. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

"…Nothing, sweetheart. Why don't we go show Daddy what your new clothes look like?" Angel tried to save herself. She led the little girl out of the dressing room, receiving several bizarre glances from the store staff and a few customers who overheard Angel's scream. The Caine woman looked down anxiously before she searched for her husband.

Horatio observed his wife's anxious reaction, along with hearing her abridged yelp earlier. However, to avoid upsetting his children, he avoided the subject for the time being and said, "Hey buddy, show Mommy your new uniform."

The little boy grinned and turned around to show his mother his uniform. "I look good, Mommy."

"You do, Gabriel. You look very handsome," Angel said with a weak smile. "Sera, show Daddy your dress."

Seraphina spun around to profile her tan jumper. "I look pwetty, Daddy."

"You're beautiful, princess," Horatio responded before looking back to his wife. "It looks like she fits her uniform well. I think the pants are a little too long for Gabriel, but since we're here so early, I think we have plenty of time to get them adjusted."

"Yeah," was all that Angel responded, sounding slightly distant.

Horatio took hold of his wife's arm, squeezing it slightly. "Love, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Angel replied automatically.

"_Love_," the Caine male said, his tone soft, yet stern.

"I'll explain later," Angel murmured. Then, aloud to her twins, she said, "We should get you two some dress shoes for Mass days. You ready to go?"

"Yuh-huh!" the twins chorused.

The Caine parents led their children back to the dressing rooms to change back into their regular clothes before they finished their shopping day.

* * *

That Sunday afternoon, Eric and Calleigh returned home after morning mass and a quick run to the pharmacy. Delko hadn't the slightest clue why his wife needed to go to the pharmacy, nor did he know why she was cooped up in the master bedroom since they got home.

Apparently, Eric wasn't the only one who noticed Calleigh was acting out of the ordinary. As Eric was cooking lunch, Sabrina came up to her father and tugged on his pants leg to gain his attention.

"Yeah, Bri?" Eric asked.

"Why's Mommy acting funny?" the little girl questioned.

"I don't know, Bri. But hey, lunch is ready. You wanna help me set the table?"

Sabrina nodded and helped her father set the table. Once they were done, Eric went to the master bedroom to let his wife know that lunch was ready.

When Eric made it to his room, he noticed that Calleigh left the door unlocked. He slipped into their bedroom and saw his wife standing in the master bathroom, hovering over the counter.

"Hey, Cal," Eric began, startling his wife. "What's wrong?"

Calleigh smiled weakly before glancing back down at the object sitting on the counter. Eric came up to stand alongside his wife, glaring at the object before her. He suddenly knew why she was acting so strange today.

"A pregnancy test," Eric said softly as a smile spread across his face. "A _positive_ pregnancy test. We're having another baby?"

Calleigh nodded, her grin strengthening ever so slightly. "I'm over a week late, which is why I asked to stop by the pharmacy for a pregnancy test. I know we've already talked about having a third child, but I wasn't expecting to have one so soon, especially since Jo is still a baby."

"It's still great news," Delko said happily, unable to contain his excitement. He swept the petite woman into his arms, lifting her up and kissing her tenderly on the lips. Calleigh giggled at his sudden embrace.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, Cal."

* * *

Early that evening, Natasha and Tim made dinner together. Earlier that day they took Little Timmy to the park, and he had so much fun that he'd tired himself out and was fast asleep by the time they got home. With the time that they had to themselves, Tim and Natasha made a romantic dinner for two in the Speedle home—Chicken Fricassee with Tarragon. After they finished cooking, Natasha set the table and Speedle poured two glasses of chardonnay. After plating their food, the couple sat down to dinner.

"This is nice," Natasha said to her boyfriend as she forked over her food. "It's been a while since we've had dinner with just the two of us."

"Yeah," Speedle replied as he sipped from his wine glass. "As much as I love Little Timmy, it feels nice to have you all to myself for a change."

Natasha couldn't help but laugh at Speedle's joke. The two continued eating their dinner in silence before Natasha spoke up.

"You know, I've been thinking about us," she began.

Tim suppressed a frown at those words. The last time she'd said that, she broke things off. His mind drifted a few months back to his marriage proposal, and how Natasha had yet to give an answer. He didn't want to push her into giving an answer, yet as the days passed, he grew more and more fearful that she would say no.

"I think I want to marry you," Natasha suddenly blurted, bringing Speed out of his thoughts.

Tim did a double take, looking his hopefully-fiancée in the eyes. "Wait… _what_?"

"I know I'm about two months late in answering your question," Natasha said, "But yes. Yes, I want to marry you."

Tim smiled, reaching over to hold his fiancée's hand. Chuckling giddily, he said, "We're getting married."

The woman matched her fiancé's grin. "We're getting married," she repeated with a giddy laugh of her own.

* * *

**_Monday, July 21, 2008_**

A couple weeks later, Horatio was getting ready for work one Monday morning. He was finishing up ironing an olive-hued dress shirt was about to start on his black slacks when Angel came into the room.

"Good morning, love," he said cheerfully.

"What's good about it," Angel grumbled before she headed to her closet.

Though her tone was rather grouchy, Horatio wasn't fazed one bit. She was just about eight months pregnant, and he was honestly used to her mood swings by now. Keeping his tone cheery, Horatio asked, "Something wrong, love?"

"Yes. I just got an email from the college saying that my diploma application didn't go through. I called the student services desk, and they weren't able to help me over the phone. Now I have to drive down there and set this straight or else I might not get my diploma when I finish summer quarter."

"I'm sure things will work out just fine, love," Horatio replied as he stretched the sleeve to his suit jacket over the ironing board.

Angel emerged from the closet and glared at her husband for a moment. "You're wearing a black jacket in _this_ heat?"

Horatio's grin wavered for the first time that morning. "I was… why?"

"Babe, it's the middle of the summer. The temperature is going to be ninety-something, and humidity is supposed to push the heat index into the triple-digits."

"Well my tan suit is at the dry cleaners, love. I really don't have any other choice."

Angel shook her head and went back to the closet before coming back with a light brown suit. "Here. Wear this."

Horatio frowned as he reluctantly received the suit. "Where'd you get this from?"

"I bought it last week."

The redhead was none too pleased. "Love, I hope you're not dipping into the savings account for unnecessary shopping sprees."

"Who said anything about a shopping spree? It's _one_ suit, babe."

"I _have_ suits, Angel. I don't need any more. Besides, Rose is coming in a little more than a month, and we need to make sure the finances are in order."

"You're telling me this as if I don't already know this," Angel snapped back. "And just FYI, I didn't dip into the savings. I got a bonus at the children's center last month. I used a little of it to buy you a new suit, and I put the rest in savings."

Horatio's frown remained. "You got a bonus last month and you're just telling me _now_?"

Angel sighed in resignation, frustrated with arguing. "You know what, Horatio? I don't have time for this. I need to get down to school's student services center before my academic advisor goes on break. I'll drop the twins off at daycare on my way. I'll see you later."

And with that, the Caine woman left the room in haste.

* * *

Angel was still annoyed by her disagreement with her husband when pulled into the parking garage at the University of Miami. In the past, they usually reconciled before they left the house; however, today, Angel was too preoccupied with settling her issue with her diploma application that she left without speaking to Horatio again. She figured she'd stop by his office and bring him lunch as an attempt to make amends. Pulling into a parking place in Lot K of the fourth level, the Caine woman shut off the ignition and exited her SUV.

She strode down the parking garage to the nearest elevator, yet her pace slowed as she felt a fluttering in her stomach. Rose was kicking. She rubbed her swollen belly, speaking aloud to her unborn daughter. "Settle down, sweetie. Mommy needs to make sure her diploma application went through, so she can stay home and take care of you once you're born."

Angel continued towards the elevator. However, she stopped once more as she wondered if she forgot to lock her vehicle. She cursed to herself as she couldn't remember, and she turned around to go back to her Buick to double check.

In the same instant, a single gunshot pierced the silence of the parking garage. Angel gasped as an intense burning sensation attacked her abdomen. It felt as if someone had just set fire to her skin, and the flames spread inward to the depths of her flesh. Both hands immediately flew to her stomach as she gazed down to her baby-bump. Her breaths came in breathless, erratic pants, periodically interrupted by tormented screams. She watched the crimson liquid ooze between her fingers as she staggered backwards, toppling down to the concrete.

Angel writhed on the ground in pain. It hurt to move, hurt to breathe. Panic set in when the Caine mother realized she couldn't feel her baby kicking anymore. Had the bullet hit Rose? Something warm and wet sloshed between her legs. Had her water just broke? Was she going into premature labor?

The Caine woman loosely recognized the sounds around her after that. She heard what sounded like a car door slamming, and the screech of tires moments later. An unfamiliar voice sounded, most likely a bystander who'd overheard the commotion. However, Angel couldn't recognize what the bystander was saying due to an unbearably loud ringing in her ears, nor could she make out the face since her atmosphere suddenly appeared entirely too bright. Angel attempted to speak, yet the only words she could form were, "My baby… my baby." She closed her eyes, feeling an eerie sense of comfort when she was greeted with darkness.

In what seemed like moments later, Angel forced herself to open her eyes as she felt herself slipping out of consciousness. She had to stay awake, for she was certain she would never wake up if she allowed herself to slip away. Confusion set in as Angel realized the drastic change of scenery. She was being wheeled down a corridor, apparently that of a hospital. She wasn't entirely certain, though, since her vision was very blurry. About half a dozen voices swirled around her, but one stood out amongst them all.

"Angel, sweetheart?!" a frantic Horatio Caine shouted. She felt warm, comforting hands encase her left hand. "Love, can you hear me?!"

"Sir, you need to leave," a foreign voice said.

Despite this, Angel still felt her husband's embrace. Horatio squeezed her hand tighter, and she felt him caressing it with his thumbs as he always did. Angel used every ounce of strength she had left to speak to her husband.

"Promise me something, Horatio," Angel murmured.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"If they make you choose between me and Rose… I need you to choose Rose."

A brief silence succeeded her comment. Angel felt Horatio loosen his grip on her left hand.

"Love… let's not think like that, okay?" Horatio finally responded. He reached up to caress her cheek. "The both of you will be fine. Everything's going to be okay, love."

"_Promise me_, Horatio," Angel pleaded, her voice growing weaker as she closed her eyes.


	47. 46: Criminal Intent

Chapter 46: Criminal Intent

* * *

**_Monday, July 21, 2008_**

Lieutenant Calleigh Duquesne powerwalked down the corridor to the Audio/Visual Lab. Tim and Natalia sat in front of a computer, going over security camera footage from Miami University's parking garage in hopes that the person who shot Angel Caine earlier that afternoon would've been caught on camera.

"You guys find anything yet?" Calleigh asked her colleagues.

"Nothing yet," Natalia replied listlessly. "Whoever shot Horatio's wife must've known where the security cameras were. We can't get a good look at him until he leaves the parking garage. And even then he's speeding so fast that we can't catch a plate number."

"Wait, pause it," Speed spoke up suddenly.

Natalia nodded and paused the video. Both women in the room frowned as they wondered if Tim just caught a lead.

"What is it, Speed?" Calleigh questioned.

Tim pointed to the far right of the screen. There stood a hooded figure wearing a bunny mask. "There's our guy right there."

Natalia nodded. "We've finally got him. But the bastard is wearing a mask."

"Wait a minute. Something's off," Calleigh intervened. "Look at his stature. His shoulders are small, his hips are a little wide, and his chest is really pronounced."

The other two CSIs studied the still image and caught onto what Calleigh was implying.

"That isn't a man…" presumed Natalia.

"…Our suspect is a woman," Speedle finished Natalia's thought.

Calleigh nodded. "We're looking for a Caucasian woman from about five-foot-six to five-foot-eight who is roughly… a-hundred-and-twenty to a-hundred-and-forty pounds. Let's see if we can find anything else from the tape."

Natalia played the video again, and the CSIs watched as the shooter darted out of sight. She wasn't seen again until after a small silver sedan sped down to the ground level of the parking garage.

"Pause it and back it up a few frames," Speedle said. Natalia obeyed Speed's instructions. Once she did, Tim pointed to the far edge of the screen. "There's a reflection of the license plate in that car window."

"There is…" Natalia said, "But it's blurred."

"We can try to enhance it," countered Tim. Natalia switched places with the male and let him take control of the computer. After several minutes of trying to enhance the image, Speedle gave a sigh.

"I think that's the best I can do," he admitted as he reversed the image to read it frontwards.

"What is that…?" Natalia asked as she tried to make out the plate number.

"B98…can't make out the second half," Calleigh spoke. "It's not a full plate but it's what we're gonna have to work with. Can you make out the make and model of the car?"

Tim nodded. "It's a silver Toyota Avalon."

Calleigh nodded and brought out her work phone to relay the information to Detective Tripp. Once she hung up, Speedle posed a question. "How's Angel doing?"

"I don't know," Calleigh admitted. "Eric told me he'd call as soon as he got any news. He should be at the hospital now to recover the bullet. According to the statements we got from eyewitnesses, Angel was shot in the stomach."

"What about her baby?" Natalia asked, her voice rising in apprehension. She was clearly concerned for the wellbeing of the unborn Caine child. _They all_ were.

Calleigh paused, forming her words carefully. "Right now we need to focus on finding the shooter. Frank is out with the patrol unit right now. Hopefully the information we gave him is enough to find our suspect."

* * *

Meanwhile, Detective Tripp patrolled the area around Miami University along with other officers. Once Calleigh called him, he put out an APB of the suspect and her car. They extended their search area to a two mile radius around the college, but so far, they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

Just as the Texan was about to suggest to widen the search area, his radio chirped. A female driver of a silver Toyota Avalon was stopped for speeding only a few blocks away from Miami International Airport. The plate number? B98-34H. After realizing the APB matched the description of both the speeding driver and her car, the officers held her. Tripp rerouted his drive for where the suspect was held, and he was surprised when he realized he recognized the woman.

"I know you," Frank said. "You're Horatio's ex-wife."

"My _name_ is Melissa Holmes," the woman snapped.

"I wouldn't be so snippy if I were you," Frank retorted. "How tall are you?"

"Five-foot-seven. Why?"

"How much do you weigh?"

Melissa frowned, folding her arms. "I'm not telling you that. Why would you ask a woman that question? Didn't your mother teach you some manners?"

Frank rolled his eyes upon Melissa's remark. "It's no wonder Horatio divorced you," he muttered to himself.

Now angered upon hearing Frank's comment, Melissa lurched forward and spit on Frank's badge.

_Now that's ladylike,_ Frank thought to himself, grimacing in disgust. He then figured he could let one of the CSIs swab his badge in case they needed Melissa's DNA.

"Where were you about thirty minutes ago?" Frank asked Melissa.

"At home getting ready for my flight," Melissa said simply. "I'm getting ready to go out of town. And _you're_ making me late."

"That's funny, because I have some security footage that puts you and your car at the scene of a crime. So why don't you try tellin' me the truth?"

Melissa shifted uncomfortably in place, avoiding the detective's gaze. "I want a lawyer."

Frank only nodded and gestured for a female officer to take Melissa into custody. "I bet you do. You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Angel Caine and her unborn child."

* * *

Later, Ryan and Calleigh searched Melissa's small apartment once the judge granted a search warrant. They already searched her car, though they hadn't found anything. Since the last thing that Melissa mentioned before she pled the fifth was that she was at home, the CSIs figured Melissa hid the evidence somewhere within her apartment.

"Cal, come take a look at this," Ryan called from the bedroom. Calleigh followed the sound of her coworker's voice. Ryan rummaged through a trash bag with gloved hands, holding up several items. "Black hoodie, black sweatpants, and a bunny mask."

"That's exactly what our suspect was wearing in the security footage," Calleigh replied. "Now if only we can find the weapon she used."

"If she's dumb enough to leave this here, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find the gun soon."

Calleigh nodded in agreement to Ryan's remark. However, after over an hour and a half of meticulous searching, neither Calleigh nor Ryan could find a gun within the small apartment. They did, however, find a lot of expensive jewelry.

"Does Melissa have a rich boyfriend or something?" Ryan asked Calleigh as he sifted through the large jewelry box on Melissa's dresser.

"I don't know," Calleigh admitted. "Although from what I remember Horatio telling me, she has a habit of taking advantage of men's money, so it wouldn't be too farfetched."

Wolfe nodded and held up a designer women's watch. "Well, this is a pretty nice gift, boyfriend or not. This is from the _Faceto Collection_ by Movado."

Calleigh gave a teasing grin. "And how would you know that?"

Ryan smiled slightly. "I may have put one on layaway for Natalia's birthday present, but that's beside the point. My point is that this watch can run into the thousands. Not to mention there's a lot of other jewelry here: diamonds, gems, pearls… looks like Melissa came into some kind of fortune."

The blonde appeared ponderous. "That sounds questionable."

"What are thinking? You think she stole all this?"

"I can't say that without evidence to back it up. What I _can_ say is that we should take the jewelry with us in order to figure out where it came from. Now let's keep looking for that gun. It has to be around her somewhere."

The CSIs two decided to search again, this time thinking outside the box. They checked in the places they figured would be the last place to hide a gun. Calleigh checked the bathroom, while Ryan searched out front. Sure enough, when Ryan opened Melissa's mailbox, he found something that didn't belong—a long barreled gun.

"Hey Cal! I found it!" Ryan called as he picked up the gun with gloved hands and walked back inside. "What is this, some kind of revolver?"

Calleigh came in to see him holding the gun and shook her head. "No, that's a pistol. A Colt Woodsman .22 Long Range. That's weird, it's usually used for hunting, plus it was discontinued in the seventies."

Ryan frowned as well. "A hunting pistol? Melissa doesn't seem like the type who'd go hunting."

"Exactly my point," Calleigh replied as she looked down to her phone that started buzzing. Eric was calling. She quickly picked up the phone. "Hey, Eric, you have the bullet?"

"Yeah I do," Delko responded. "And the weirdest thing. It's a—"

".22 caliber, typically used for hunting?" Calleigh finished his sentence.

"…Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ryan and I just found a hunting pistol at Melissa's apartment. I'll meet you in the ballistics lab so we can compare the bullet to the test round."

* * *

Calleigh smiled as she stepped into the ballistics lab. There was just something about this particular unit that comforted her. The ballistics lab was her niche, her native element. The blonde slipped on a pair of protective goggles and earplugs as she stood in the test firing area. With the gun recovered from Melissa's apartment in hand, Calleigh fired a single round into a gel block.

As she recovered bullet, however, her grin fell. This was likely the same type of bullet that was used to shoot Angel Caine, Calleigh's close friend. A wave of discomfort hit her as she realized that any moment, Eric would walk in that door with a bullet recovered from Angel's abdomen. With that discomfort came a plethora of other feelings: confusion, sadness, and anger. Wrath was Calleigh's dominant emotion. She then realized that the only thing that would ease that wrath was making sure that the shooter was brought to justice.

"Did you fire the test round yet?" Eric asked as he entered the room a short while later.

Calleigh nodded. "Just a few moments ago. Did you manage to recover the bullet?"

Eric nodded, holding up a small sealed evidence envelope. Calleigh cut open the bag and dumped the bullet into her gloved hand before setting it on the left side of comparison microscope. After placing the test round on the right side, she focused the microscope and compared the two bullets.

"The striation patterns are a match," Calleigh said aloud. "At this point it really doesn't matter what Melissa says once her lawyer comes. We have so much evidence against her that I can't see why the D.A. wouldn't file charges."

"Yeah, this is pretty much an open-and-shut case," Eric replied. "She definitely has motive. Horatio tells me she dropped by earlier this year to ask him for money again, but he wouldn't give it to her because Angel didn't agree with the idea."

Calleigh interrupted her husband as she posed a question. "How were Angel and Rose doing when you were at the hospital?"

"I'm not sure. I only stayed long enough to recover the bullet. I'm hoping surgery went smoothly. Then again, the nurse told me that they recovered the bullet from—…"

Eric abruptly stopped talking, glancing down to the floor and shifting uncomfortably. Upon his sudden silence, Calleigh realized exactly what he was going to say.

"Rose," the blonde finished Eric's sentence. "They recovered the bullet from Rose."

Eric sighed, nodding. "Horatio said he would call me once the surgery's over. At this point all we can do is hope for the best."

Calleigh gave a sigh of her own as she tried to redirect her thoughts back to work matters. She had to keep her emotions in check and stay focused on the case. "Frank tells me that the gun isn't registered in Melissa's name."

Delko frowned. "Who is it registered to?"

"It was last registered to someone by the name of Francesco De Luca, but according to Vital Department of Records, he died about twenty years ago. I'm thinking the gun was sold or given away after that, and the next owner never re-registered it." Calleigh paused before adding, "Melissa spit on Frank's badge before she was taken into custody, and we swabbed it for a DNA sample. Turns out her DNA matches the sweat from the mask we found in her home—the same mask our suspect wore while she shot Angel."

"Guys," Natalia called from the hallway. "Melissa's lawyer is here."

Eric and Calleigh nodded and followed the younger CSI to the interrogation room. Calleigh stopped along the way to go tell Frank so they could begin the interview, while Eric and Natalia waited outside with Ryan and Speed.

Eric gazed into the interrogation room, eying Melissa's lawyer. She was petite, yet built. Her golden brown hair framed her heart-shaped face in a bob cut, and her light brown eyes were fixed on her client. She brought a hand to her defined chin as she spoke to Melissa. The price of her outfit was probably more than double what Delko paid for his monthly house note. Upon ending his visual analysis, the Cuban criminalist then realized he'd seen this lawyer before.

"Is that Melissa's lawyer?" Eric asked anyone, sounding shocked.

"Yeah," Tim replied. "Why what's up?"

"That's Marcella Cereghetti," Delko responded as he gestured to the petite woman.

Speedle frowned in confusion. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Marcella Cereghetti," Natalia said as she came to a sudden realization. "I've heard of her before. Doesn't she only work with clients of high-profile cases? Like celebrity status?"

"Yeah, that's my point," said Delko. "From what I gathered about what Horatio's said in the past, Melissa self-control when it comes to spending money is nonexistent. She's flat out broke. There's no way she'd be able to afford Cereghetti's rates."

Calleigh and Frank approached the group in time to hear Eric's statement. They waited as the team discussed a theory.

"She may not be as broke as you think," Ryan replied. "We found a lot of expensive jewelry in Melissa's apartment. I talked to a specialist just a little while ago… turns out that Mellissa has a diamond necklace that has a retail value of about twenty-thousand dollars. That on top of the rest of the jewelry we found were worth around one-hundred-thousand dollars total."

"Now where does a tramp like Melissa get a-hundred-grand worth of jewelry?" Tripp asked anyone.

"Boyfriend?" Ryan suggested.

"Maybe she stole it," Speed presumed.

"What if she was hired to shoot Angel?" Delko threw out a thought. "The jewelry could be a form of payment."

"Until we know for sure, we shouldn't rule anything out," Calleigh said. "Although the jewelry and the shooting together seem oddly coincidental."

"_Too_ coincidental if you ask me," Tripp interjected. "All right, let's get this over with."

Frank and Calleigh entered the interrogation room. Frank stood across the room, while Calleigh took a seat in front of Melissa and her lawyer.

Calleigh began speaking first. "Miss Holmes, do you recognize this necklace?"

As Calleigh pushed forward a picture of the twenty-thousand dollar diamond necklace, Melissa nodded. "That's my necklace. It was a gift from my boyfriend."

"And I assume the rest of the jewelry we found in your apartment are gifts as well?"

Melissa smiled slightly, nodding.

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Which one? I have more than one, you know."

Frank, who was running low on patience, jumped in and said, "The one who gave you the necklace."

"Oh I don't know… Mike something. We didn't date for very long."

As Frank held his tongue, Calleigh changed the subject. "Have you ever been hunting, Miss Holmes?"

Marcella was about to tell her client not to answer that question; however, it was too little too late as Melissa spoke without thinking. "Depends, are we talking about shopping or men?"

Detective Tripp rolled his eyes, while Calleigh continued, "Let me rephrase that. Do you hunt deer or small game animals?"

The lawyer was about to speak, but once again Melissa's smart mouth beat her to the punch. "Do I look like the kind of person who goes hunting?"

Frank finally lost his composure and snapped, "Then explain how a hunting pistol ended up in your apartment, wise-ass! The _same_ pistol that was used to shoot your ex-husband's current wife."

At first Melissa appeared confused. Yet when Calleigh pushed forward a picture of the pistol that was recovered from Melissa's apartment, the color drained from the brown-eyed-blonde's face.

"That's not mine," she said softly.

"We found the gun right outside your home," Calleigh retorted.

"I don't care where you say you found it, I'm telling you that isn't mine," Melissa said, her voice strengthening.

"Where was this gun recovered, Miss Duquesne?" the lawyer finally spoke.

"In your client's mailbox," Calleigh replied.

"How do you know that this gun belongs to my client?" Marcella countered. "Was it registered to her?"

"No, but—"

"I assume you tested her hands for gunshot residue?" the lawyer truncated Calleigh's statement.

"Yes, we did. The test came back negative for her hands, but that only proves that she washed her hands when she came home."

"Or, it proves that my client didn't shoot the gun at all," Marcella rejoined. "Do you have any proof that she was anywhere near the captain's wife at the time of the crime?"

"Yes, I do. We have Melissa on tape, wearing these clothes and this mask," Calleigh paused to push the corresponding pictures across the table. "They were found in your client's bedroom. Tested positive for GSR, plus there is DNA evidence that proves Melissa wore this mask and these clothes."

Silence struck the room upon Calleigh's last statement. The lawyer sat back in her seat, while Melissa muttered, "Maybe I should just tell them."

"I would like a moment alone with my client," Marcella announced a moment after Melissa spoke.

Frank and Calleigh glanced to each other upon this. They left the room, leaving the suspect and her lawyer alone in the interrogation room.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked Calleigh. He had been listening to the interrogation outside, as was the rest of the team.

"I don't know," Calleigh admitted.

"Maybe Melissa wants to come clean," Tim suggested. "It's not like we don't know she did it."

Eric was about to speak when his personal cell phone went off. He looked down to check the caller ID and said, "It's H."

That statement gained the immediate attention of his coworkers, and they crowded around him to listen in as he answered the call.

"Hello?" The Latino man frowned immediately upon answering the phone. "H, slow down. What happened?"

Frank, Ryan, Speed, Calleigh, and Natalia all tried to listen to what Horatio said after that, yet they couldn't make out what he was saying since Eric didn't put the phone on speaker. However, judging by Eric's now-troubled expression, they sensed something horrible had just occurred.

"Okay, H, I'm on my way," Delko replied and hung up the phone, breaking away from the group to quickly make his way to the front desk.

"Eric, what happened?" Calleigh called after her husband.

"Angel just flat-lined!" Eric answered before he sprinted away.


	48. 47: Rose's Lullaby

Author's Note: This chapter will be a tad longer than usual. I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. :)

* * *

Chapter 47: Rose's Lullaby

* * *

They say that when you have a near-death experience, your entire life flashes before your eyes. But when Angel Caine slipped away, this wasn't the case. No old memories of her childhood, adolescence, or early adulthood came to mind. She didn't see her late brother, Andrés Jr., nor did she see her deceased mother. Instead, a new and unfamiliar scene played before her.

Angel stood next to her husband in their home as she cradled baby Rose in her arms. The child had a head full of curly brown hair and light brown eyes, much like her maternal grandmother and grandfather, while her ivory complexion, round nose, and thin lips hailed from her father's side of the family. Baby Rose's little pink lips parted as she yawned. Horatio and Angel chuckled in unison, amazed at how the simplest action could be so adorable.

"Looks like our widdlest pwincess is sleepy," Horatio said as he took the baby from Angel's arms. The Caine father rocked the infant in his arms, singing a lullaby until she drifted off to sleep. Angel found herself growing sleepy too. She took a seat in the rocking chair, closing her own eyes and slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Angel? Sweetheart, wake up," the Caine woman heard Horatio calling her name when she was nearly sleep. At first she ignored him, figuring he could wait until she woke from her brief cat nap.

Moments later, though, Horatio's voice grew panicked. "Love, I need you to wake up. Please… _please_, Angel. Wake up!"

Though she heard her husband's frantic tone, Angel realized that she _couldn't_ wake up. She tried opening her eyes, but she didn't have enough strength to keep them open.

"Love, please come back," Horatio wailed. He was crying now, Angel could tell. "Sweetheart, please come back, _please_!"

Hearing the genuine terror in her husband's voice made Angel's heart drop. She imagined what he looked like when he was sincerely afraid to the point of tears—the slight quiver of his thin lips, the childlike fidgeting of his hands, the tears that welled in his sapphire irises—and the image broke her heart. It made her want to comfort him, made her want to wrap her arms around him and tell him that things would be okay.

Yet in all actuality, she didn't know for certain that things would be okay. She didn't know whether she would ever be able to hold her children in her arms again, nor did she know whether she would ever be able to see her husband again. She couldn't hear his voice anymore, or anything for that matter. Dark went her world, and dark it remained.

* * *

**_Monday, July 21, 2008_**

Horatio stared at the floor tiles blankly, losing himself in his thoughts as he tried to process what just happened. Though it was only about six o'clock that evening, Horatio was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. As he thought over that day in general, he found he still had many unanswered questions. What possessed Melissa to shoot Angel? Was his ex-wife plotting to kill his current wife since Horatio last saw Melissa? Somehow he figured it was his fault. As he replayed the events of the day in his mind, he tried to find answers to the many questions that swarmed around in his head.

* * *

_…Earlier That Same Day…_

_Horatio was still notably annoyed by his disagreement with Angel when he made it to work that morning. He tried to distract himself by engrossing himself in his work, yet in the back of his mind, he was still upset with his wife. However, none of that mattered once he heard the report on his radio. Shots were fired at Miami University, and a pregnant woman had been taken to Dade memorial, her condition unknown. The first thought that crossed Horatio's mind was that he needed to make sure that Angel was okay. He called her cell phone immediately, growing panicky when she didn't answer. He then called the responding officer, and sure enough he identified the victim as Angel Caine._

_The redheaded captain was certain he'd never been so terrified in his life when he sped to Dade Memorial. Would Rose live? Would Angel live? He demanded answers like a madman once he made it to the hospital, and when the receptionist brushed him off, he flashed his badge in an attempt to slip past the reception desk and find his wife himself. Within moments he saw his wife being wheeled down the corridor of the emergency room. He immediately rushed to her side, ignoring the nurses' attempts to move him back into the waiting room. Angel was wavering in and out of consciousness, and once he held her hand he could tell that she was close to passing out again. With the last bit of strength she had left, she spoke._

_"Promise me something, Horatio."_

_Part of being a police captain and crime scene investigator was making tough decisions under pressure. However, when Angel told him to save Rose no matter what, the redhead couldn't bear to make that decision. He couldn't possibly choose to sacrifice his wife's life in order to save Rose's. Then again, he couldn't let his youngest daughter die, either. What would Angel say if she lived? Would she hate him for choosing to save her life instead of their daughter's? Would it be selfish to keep the love of his life on this earth if it meant that his daughter had to die? _

_Horatio found himself hoping, wishing, praying he wouldn't have to be put in that situation. He convinced himself that the doctors would be able to save both Angel and Rose, and in about a month's time, they would all return home, walking away from this unharmed as if it was nothing more than bad dream. Things would be just fine, he assured himself. _

_To distract himself from his anxiety once Angel was wheeled into a restricted area, Horatio found himself imagining what Rose would look like once she was born. She would likely have her mother's eyes and possibly her hair too. Horatio figured the shape of her little nose and lips would hail from his own genetics. As for the rest of her features, Horatio imagined Rose to look like a mix of both her mother and father. The redhead smiled to himself at the mental image._

_However, a short while later, his cheerful demeanor disintegrated when the harsh reality of the situation reared its ugly head. A doctor came to notify Horatio of his wife and daughter's conditions. They were still working to stabilize Angel; however, if they didn't perform an emergency cesarean section soon, Rose was likely to die. Horatio knew what was coming. It was time for him to make a choice. Would he choose Angel, or would he choose Rose?_

_"Do the C-section," Horatio abruptly blurted, surprising himself._

_Horatio wanted to take that statement back as soon as he said it, yet when he opened his mouth to speak, he couldn't form the words. He watched, inaudibly, as the doctor retreated behind a set of double doors. Fidgeting with his sunglasses, he only stood there in the middle of the corridor and gazed around his surroundings like a lost child._

_…What am I supposed to do now? Horatio mentally wondered._

_"H," a familiar masculine voice called. Horatio knew that voice; it was Eric. Sure enough the Cuban criminalist sprinted down the hallway to his superior. "How's Angel doing?"_

_"She isn't stable yet, but they had to do an emergency C-section to save Rose," Horatio explained quickly._

_Delko nodded and posed another question. "How you holdin' up?"_

_Horatio expected to brush this question off as nothing; however, his emotions failed him as a lump rose in his throat. It was then that the police captain broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. In the midst of his tears, Horatio tried desperately to regain control of his composure. However, once he felt Eric place a comforting hand on his shoulder, he found he couldn't do anything but cry._

_"It's gonna be okay," Eric assured him, rubbing his shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay, H."_

_The redhead looked up to the taller man with tears in his eyes and whispered, "I don't think it will be."_

_"Don't think like that, H. Things will be just fine."_

_Horatio remained silent as he took a seat and tried to regain his composure. Maybe Eric was right; maybe things would be just fine after all._

_ "I have a few questions for you, H," Eric broke the stillness of the room as he took a seat next to Horatio. "Does Angel have any enemies that you know of?"_

_"Of course she does. Most of them are associated with me, but I remember her telling me that she developed some of her own because of her job at the children's center. She told me about a few times that some disgruntled parents gave her death threats."_

_Delko nodded. "Did she ever mention any mothers of children in particular?"_

_"No. She never told me anything in detail… she has counselor-patient confidentiality, you know." Horatio frowned once he came to a realization; Eric knew something he didn't. "Why? What do you know?"_

_"Calleigh tells me the suspect is a Caucasian female, around five-foot-six, and about a-hundred-twenty pounds. She also drives a silver Toyota Avalon. I know it's vague, but do you have any clue of who that could be?"_

_Horatio tried to think. "The first person that comes to mind is my ex-wife, Melissa."_

_"Has she been violent or hostile towards Angel in the past?"_

_"Yes, she has. The first time they met, they got into a scuffle. But that was __**years**__ ago. Only a few months after Angel and I were wed."_

_"Anything occur with Melissa more recently?"_

_"She __**did**__ come by several months ago, earlier this year. She made up this story about going back to school, and that she needed my help financially. I actually fell for it at first, but after talking with Angel, I decided against helping her out. It turns out that Melissa was lying the whole time. I told her to leave and never come back, and I haven't seen her since."_

_"That sounds like motive," Delko muttered to himself, not intending on his superior to hear him._

_Horatio did, though, and he frowned once again. "You really think Melissa shot Angel? I know Melissa can be a bit passionate about money… but never thought she would shoot anyone over something so trivial."_

_The younger CSI nodded and stood to his feet. "I can't say for sure yet, H. But as soon as I know something, you'll be the first person I call, I promise."_

_As Delko started to walk down the hallway, Horatio spoke. "You're leaving already?" _

_The redhead wasn't aware of the despondency in his voice until after he'd spoken. _

_Eric slowed for a moment, turning around and saying, "Don't worry, H. I'll be right back," before he disappeared down the corridor._

_As Horatio waited for Eric to come back, he noticed he heard a familiar feminine voice in the vicinity. Due to his extreme anxiety about his wife and daughter, it took him a moment to place the voice. But once he saw the curly brunette woman striding down the hallway, he knew exactly who that voice belonged to._

_"Yelina," Horatio said in awe._

_"I heard what happened," Yelina said and came to embrace the redhead in a hug. "I came as soon as I could."_

_Horatio tensed in Yelina's hold for a moment before he completed the hug. Though they hadn't talked in about six months, Horatio finally realized the reasoning behind their argument was too petty to stay angry at her._

_As Yelina pulled away, she asked, "How's Angel doing?"_

_"I'm not sure yet. She's having a C-section right now."_

_"How far along was she?"_

_"Almost eight months."_

_"The baby is almost full term, that's good. That means there's still a chance your baby will live."_

_Horatio gave a feeble smile in response to his in-law's reassuring words. Yelina took a seat in the waiting room, and Horatio sat down too._

_"Are you having a boy or girl?" Yelina attempted to keep Horatio talking._

_"Girl," Horatio responded. "Her name is Rose Bridget Caine."_

_Another silence fell over the two. Horatio glanced over to Yelina, who was fidgeting with a diamond ring on her left ring finger._

_"How's the husband?" Horatio asked._

_Yelina looked down to her wedding ring as she tried to form words. "I know you still probably aren't too fond of Hugo… but I assure you—"_

_"Yelina, that's all in the past. Life's too short to hold a grudge over something so insignificant. I'm sorry about what I said about Hugo."_

_The married woman smiled slightly upon Horatio's apology and offered her own. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I said to Gabriel either… I hope you all can forgive me."_

_"Already done," Horatio replied, matching Yelina's grin with a weaker one of his own._

_A few moments later, Eric reappeared in front of them, concealing something in his hand. He nodded a hello at Yelina before speaking to Horatio. "H, I need to head back to the lab."_

_Horatio knew what Eric was holding: the bullet that was recovered from Angel's stomach. An extreme sensation of unease set in once more._

_"Y-You'll call me to let me know how the case is going, right?" Horatio asked, trying to keep his composure._

_"I will. Right now I can tell you that Melissa was arrested, and right now they're waiting on her lawyer to show. I need to help process some evidence that Calleigh and Ryan recovered from her apartment. Call me to let me know how the rest of the surgery went," Eric said before he left._

_Once the younger CSI left, Horatio realized he hadn't called Angel's brothers yet. He figured they would likely be angry if they found out Angel was hospitalized by any other means beside himself, and he quickly whipped out his cell phone to call Chris._

_"Who are you calling?" Yelina asked._

_"Angel's brother, Chris. I forgot to tell him what happened. I need him to pick up the twins from daycare, too." _

_"Mr. Caine?" a doctor called Horatio's name in the same instant. "I need to speak to you in private."_

_Horatio looked up anxiously upon hearing the severity in the doctor's tone. Yelina offered to talk to Chris, and Horatio handed the phone off to his in-law before he walked with the doctor to a secluded area._

_"…How's she doing?" Horatio asked._

_"Not good, I'm afraid. She's awaiting surgery to repair the damage right now, but she lost a lot of blood due to the gunshot wound—"_

_"My wife and I have the same blood type," Horatio interrupted. "If she needs blood, I can give her some."_

_"That will help… although I wasn't talking about your wife."_

_The redhead shuddered a breath upon the doctor's words. "The bullet… the bullet hit my baby."_

_The doctor nodded solemnly._

_Horatio nearly choked on a lump in his throat as he tried to pose his next question. "W-what are her chances at survival?" _

_"To be honest, I'm not sure. We're still working to stabilize your daughter, but a blood donation would be helpful. If we can stabilize her within the next few hours, we'll go through with the surgery first thing tomorrow."_

_"Okay… h-how's my wife?"_

_"She's still in intensive care, but I think she will survive. She isn't quite stabilized yet, though, not to mention there's a risk of infection due to the gunshot wound and the cesarean section combined. But I think she has a high chance of a full recovery."_

_Horatio gave a relieved sigh. "Can I… can I see her?"_

_"Not yet, Mr. Caine. We still need to make sure she's stable before she has visitors. But I'm sure she'll be stable by the time we get a blood donation from you. Would you like me to have a nurse take you now?"_

_The captain nodded. The doctor escorted him to a seat outside the nurse's station, where he waited for a nurse to take his blood. A brunette in Hello Kitty scrubs came by a few moments later. Horatio couldn't help but smile as the nurse's scrubs reminded him of his wife's obsession for the cartoon character. To this date, she still had her Hello Kitty steering wheel and seat covers._

_Horatio was brought back to reality once he heard shouting coming from down the hallway. Several nurses suddenly took off, some of them shouting to go find the doctor. The redhead didn't think anything of this at first; however, when a male nurse came to murmur something to the nurse who was taking his blood, he sensed something was wrong. Horatio couldn't make out what the male nurse said at first, but as he listened closer, he heard the nurse say, "Code Blue. Tell the husband once you're done."_

_The female nurse only nodded slightly as the male nurse ran down the hallway._

_The redhead looked up to the nurse and asked, "What's going on?"_

_The brunette in the Hello Kitty scrubs didn't give an immediate response. _

_Her lack of answer only worsened Horatio's anxiety. Slowly losing his composure, he raised his voice and said, "Is there something wrong with my wife?"_

_The nurse pressed a cotton ball to Horatio's arm as she finished taking his blood and responded, "Your wife is still unstable…"_

_"What does Code Blue mean?" Horatio demanded an answer._

_The nurse appeared uneasy as she replied, "Cardiac arrest. According to my colleague, your wife flat-lined. They're working to bring her back right now."_

_ Horatio shot up from his seat immediately, ignoring vertigo that made his head spin slightly. "I want to see her, __**now.**__"_

_ The nurse held her hands up to steady the male as he staggered forward. "Sir, you need to sit down."_

_"I want to see Angel!" Horatio shouted, pulling out of the nurse's hold and storming down the hallway to find his wife. The nurse scurried after him, pushing him back to the nurse's station._

_"You can't see her right now, sir, I'm sorry. I can escort you back out to your family, and I'll let you know what happens as soon as I find out."_

_Horatio was not at all satisfied with this answer. He didn't realize his yelling caught the attention of his brother-in-law, Chris, who was standing just down the corridor. The taller male quickly made his way to Horatio and the nurse._

_"H, come on," Chris said as he pulled on his in-law's shoulder to guide him back to the waiting area. Horatio didn't want to budge; however, he didn't have much of a choice as Chris was much taller and stronger than he was._

_"Chris, you have to let me go back. Angel just flat-lined," Horatio said in protest._

_"I know. I heard the nurse tell you."_

_"Why are you so calm?! Angel could be __**dead**__!"_

_Chris took the smaller male by the shoulders. "Horatio, you need to get a hold of yourself. At this point there isn't anything you or I can do. Getting yourself upset isn't going to do anything but put your own health in jeopardy. Now take a deep breath, calm down, and come sit down with the rest of us. Your twins are just in there, and they're asking for their Daddy."_

_Of course, this wouldn't stop Horatio from worrying completely. The redhead reluctantly followed Chris to the waiting room. His twins ran to him as soon as they saw him, hugging onto his legs tightly. Their enthusiasm to see their father usually caused Horatio to smile; however, in this instance Horatio was so distraught that he barely even noticed them. Delilah and Jasmine came over to take the twins once they realized Horatio wasn't going to respond to them._

_After that, the redhead fell into a daze. He recalled calling Eric to tell him what happened with Angel, and how Eric returned with Speed, Ryan, and Natalia a short while later. However, Horatio didn't remember much after that. He vaguely remembered hearing a bustle around him once Calleigh came—Sabrina and Josephine were there too. It wasn't until a doctor came with news about Angel that Horatio became fully alert again._

_"Mrs. Caine is stable now," the doctor said. "There was a slight complication with the anesthetic, which is what we think caused her to go into cardiac arrest. But she should be just fine now, although we still need to monitor her closely."_

_"What about my daughter?" Horatio asked. "What about Rose?"_

_"I don't know your daughter's condition right now, Mr. Caine, but I will let you know as soon as I find out."_

_Horatio sighed. He was so tired of hearing the phrase, "I will let you know when I find out." So far he'd heard it three times within the past several hours, and he had yet to hear a straight answer about his daughter._

_"Would you like to see Mrs. Caine? She should be waking up soon, and I'm sure she would like some company."_

_The redhead nodded immediately and followed the doctor to Angel's hospital room, Chris close behind._

* * *

"H," Chris' voice brought Horatio out of his reminiscence. "H, man, are you alright?"

Horatio glanced up, slightly dazed. He hadn't realized how long he was disconnected from reality. He sat at Angel's bedside, with Chris sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm… good. I'm good," was all that Horatio could think of saying.

"A doctor just came to check on Ang," Chris changed the subject. "She should be waking up soon."

"That's what he said…" Horatio paused to check his watch, "an hour ago. When he came in to tell us that Rose…"

Horatio stopped speaking once he noticed Angel stirring. Her eyes flitted open, and she gazed around the room appearing confused.

"Love?" Horatio called. "Sweetheart, you're at the hospital."

Angel looked down to her stomach. She ran her hand over her abdomen, frowning when she found it flat.

"Where's Rose?" she croaked, her voice raspy.

Her question, although expected, was not received well by her husband and brother. Horatio looked to Chris, who shook his head slightly.

"L-love… I-I don't want you to worry about that right now," Horatio attempted to say seamlessly, yet he stumbled over his words as his voice cracked. He maintained eye contact with the floor.

Angel realized immediately what was going on; they were trying to avoid the subject to make sure she wouldn't react negatively to the truth. However, neither Horatio nor Chris realized that avoidance of the subject would only upset Angel even more.

"Horatio_, answer me._ Where is Rose?"

Horatio avoided eye contact with his wife as tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But Rose is…"

The redhead's voice fell as a sob attacked his body and tears trickled down his reddened cheeks.

Angel's heart dropped upon her husband's reaction. "No…"

"Ang, they did everything they could to save her," Chris jumped in, placing a hand on her shoulder, "but there was too much damage."

Angel shook her head, reeling out of her brother's hold. _"No!_ No, this isn't happening! It _can't _be happening! Rose isn't…"

"I'm… I-I'm so sorry, love," Horatio managed to say between sobs, "but Rose is… gone."


	49. 48: Requiem

Author's Note: I noticed a lot of you were speechless and/or shocked after the ending to the last chapter. Stick with me to the very end, and I promise not to disappoint.

As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed. :)

* * *

Chapter 48: Requiem

* * *

**_Monday, July 28, 2008_**

It had been a week since Rose's passing. Judging by how the first week went, the grieving process proved to be a daunting task for The Caine Family. For the first couple of days, Angel refused to speak to anyone at all, despite Horatio's constant pleading for her to talk to the grief counselor the hospital assigned to speak to them. On the third day, Angel finally opened up and spoke about her grief. She admitted to being distraught by the loss, although she smiled as she said it. The next day, the counselor gave the Caine parents suggestions to how help their children cope with their loss.

The next day after that was Saturday the twenty-sixth, Angel's thirty-second birthday. Although she mentioned several weeks ago that she didn't want to celebrate her special day that year, Chris stopped by with red velvet cupcakes. Angel figured her brother only did this to distract her from the fact that Rose's body was released from the coroner's office to a local funeral home on that same day. Angel spent Sunday with the twins and her brother, while Horatio spent most of his day at the funeral home. He came by that evening to tell Angel that he'd scheduled Rose's wake for Monday night and her funeral for Tuesday morning.

Angel didn't give an immediate verbal response to this. However, that Monday morning when Horatio woke up after spending the night with her in the hospital, the first thing she told her husband was, "You need to get me out of here."

Horatio hadn't even had the chance to rub the sleep from his eyes before she made her demand. He sat upright in the chair, frowning in confusion. "What do you mean, love?"

"I'm not staying here another day. I want to be released by this afternoon, and _you're_ going to help me get out of here."

"Love… I don't think that's a good idea. The doctor said there's risk of you getting an infection if—"

"Horatio, our daughter's funeral is tomorrow afternoon," Angel interrupted her husband. Horatio fell silent, his expression softening. He gazed at Angel's lap as she continued speaking. "I will _not_ miss Rose's funeral."

Horatio sighed, rubbing his tired eyes before nodding his head in response. "…Okay, love. I'll get you out of here."

* * *

Within a matter of hours, Horatio and Angel were leaving the hospital. A nurse followed them, trying her best to convince the couple that Angel needed to stay.

"Sir, I really don't advise that your wife leaves today," she said. "There are plenty of risks of complications, some of which she should be monitored closely—"

"Thank you for your concern," Horatio cut the nurse off, his tone monotonous as he pounded the button for the elevator, "but she'll be just fine."

The elevator chimed, and the Caine couple stepped in. Neither of them seemed fazed by the nurse's comment. Apparently the nurse realized this, and she then tried to make a final plea before the doors closed.

"Sir, your wife really needs to be under close observation for the next few days. There's a possibility of a range of infections, a risk of internal bleeding… not to mention she's showed some symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder."

Angel flinched upon that statement, though she remained silent. Horatio only pressed the button to return to the ground floor, along with pressing the door close button. As the doors closed, he repeated himself in the same emotionless voice. "Thank you for your concern, but she'll be just fine."

Angel glanced over to her husband upon his parroted response to the nurse. She never heard him say anything with such little emotion. He didn't sound like himself. He almost sounded robotic, as if he were trying to shut off his emotions completely.

Once he realized his wife staring at him, Horatio looked to Angel asked, "What's wrong, Angel?"

Usually when he asked that question, he would tilt his head to the side slightly, furrowing his brow in concern. Yet today, he did none of that. Aside from a slight raise of his left eyebrow, his expression was blank, as was the look in his sapphire irises. It was as if he was staring right through her. Angel frowned upon noticing this.

"Uh, nothing… I just…" Angel sighed as she tried to complete her thought. "I'm worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine, sweetheart." Angel noticed Horatio's gaze darted to the floor of the elevator upon his response. "Are _you_ okay?"

Angel glanced to the elevator doors. "Yes… I'm fine."

The couple stood in silence until the elevator chimed once more, indicating they'd reached their destination. Horatio looked up and walked out to the parking lot, Angel close behind him.

* * *

Horatio and Angel spent the afternoon making the final arrangements for their daughter's wake and funeral. The both of them knew the stress of planning a funeral far too well. Thoughts of their loved ones whose funerals they planned in the past came to mind—Horatio's mother, father, and brother, along with Angel's brother and maternal grandmother. However, neither of them ever expected they would have to plan their baby daughter's funeral. The emotional pain was tremendous, though neither of the Caine parents showed much of their distraught emotions. Horatio seemed numb, while Angel—oddly enough—managed to smile throughout the day.

Chris and Danté came by to see if the Caines needed help with anything, and they noticed their sister and brother-in-law's strange behavior. The Lopez brothers recalled that it wasn't that uncommon for Angel to smile or laugh when it seemed out of place when she was upset, especially when she was grieving. They also knew that every time she grieved, she would eventually break down. Sometimes it would be after a few days, other times it would be after a few months. Waiting for her volatile, yet inevitable, breakdown to occur was painful to watch for the Lopez brothers.

However, most of Chris and Danté's concern had more to do with Horatio. After knowing their brother-in-law four years, Chris and Danté both knew Horatio was generally reserved at nature—an introvert, as Angel put it. He never really said much, though he usually interacted with them. There were many times when he would wander off to a secluded place during their family gatherings, but as Angel mentioned many times, he enjoyed being by himself. Being almost the direct opposite—or extroverts according to Angel—made it harder to see his point of view.

However, introvert or not, Chris and Danté noticed something distinctly different about Horatio's behavior. He went from a quiet to almost completely nonresponsive. He seemed disconnected from reality for a majority of the day, staring off at inanimate objects or often at nothing at all. The Lopez brothers had been at the Caine residence for hours, and they had yet to hear Horatio speak. Another tipoff that something was wrong was the way he reacted while around his children. Since the day that Angel was shot, Chris and Danté couldn't help but notice he had little to no interaction with his children. The Caine Twins spent time at Danté's place during the past week, and they hadn't seen much of Horatio or Angel. Now that they were back at home, Gabriel and Seraphina did things to attract their parents' attention. Angel would occasionally look over and smile at the two, acknowledging their presence. But Horatio almost acted as if they weren't there at all.

The Lopez brothers knew they weren't exactly well versed in the psychology department, and they were nowhere near as good at consoling people as their psychiatrist brother, Carlos, or budding psychologist sister, Angel. But they also knew they couldn't let Horatio continue to suffer without at least attempting to talk to him. Right as the Caines were getting ready to go to the funeral home for the wake, Danté and Chris pulled Horatio aside in the living room.

"H, we need to talk," Danté began.

Horatio stared at the area rug, following its pattern with his eyes. "About what?"

"About you. How're ya' feelin'?"

Horatio's gaze stopped moving for a brief moment before it darted back to the base of the entertainment center beside him. "I'm fine."

"_Really,_" Danté said sarcastically. "If you're fine, then why the hell are you staring at the floor like it's moving?"

For the first time that day, Horatio gained eye contact with his in-law. He only stared at Danté, saying nothing.

"What Danté _means _is… we know you're going through a lot right now," Chris intervened. "We just want to make sure you know that you can talk to us if you need us."

The redhead shifted his gaze towards the front door as the doorbell rang. "Thank you, but I'm fine. Will you excuse me?"

As Horatio went to answer the door, Chris thumped his younger brother aside the head.

"Way to go, Danté," Chris muttered. "If he was going to open up to us before, he definitely won't now."

"I told you I ain't good at this," Danté defended himself. "Maybe we should just tell Ang to talk to him instead. _She's_ the psychology student."

"But _she's_ grieving too, Danté."

"You got a better idea?"

Although the Lopez brothers continued to argue, Horatio hadn't heard a word of it as he was preoccupied with who was at the door.

"Calleigh," he said, a sliver of surprise in his voice, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you and Angel," Calleigh replied. "May I come in?"

Horatio looked back to his brothers-in-law before looking back to Calleigh. "I, uh… we were just about to head to the funeral home."

Calleigh's face fell as she realized what today was. "Oh, Horatio… I completely forgot Rose's wake was tonight. I'm so sorry."

"It's… it's fine. What, uh. What did you want to talk to us about?"

"The status of the case, but I can come back another time."

Horatio shook his head immediately. "No, now is fine. The wake doesn't start for over an hour. Come in."

Calleigh stepped into the living room. Chris and Danté told Angel about Calleigh wanting to talk to her, and the Caine woman came in a few moments later. Horatio sat on the loveseat, folding his hands in his lap, while Angel sat beside him, both waiting for Calleigh to speak.

"Melissa confessed to the murder," Calleigh began. "She's awaiting a preliminary trial… I think it's scheduled for early September. A few witnesses will testify against her."

Horatio twiddled his thumbs as he posed a question. "Will Angel need to testify?"

"Not in the preliminary trial, no. The D.A. will probably want her to testify once the case is presented before a jury…" Calleigh paused before directing her gaze at Angel, "Of course Melissa could get a harsher penalty if you do testify, but in the end it's your choice, Angel."

"I'll do it," Angel replied almost immediately.

Horatio looked outraged. "Angel… _No._ I'm not putting you through this."

Angel placed a hand on Horatio's hands, ignoring the fact that he tensed in her hold. "Baby, I've faced way worse criminals than this. That Mala Noche gang member who stalked me a couple years ago… that serial robber who tracked me down and keyed my car as revenge for you locking him up… I even testified against Andrés, remember?"

Angel's verbal recollection of past incidents did absolutely nothing to sway his opinion. Angel expected him to speak out against her testifying again, yet instead, he changed the subject. "Thank you for telling us about the status of the case, Calleigh."

Calleigh stood as Horatio saw her to the door. "You're welcome, H. The D.A. will be in touch with you soon. And I'll be at the funeral tomorrow. Don't hesitate to call me and Eric if you need anything at all."

"Thank you, Calleigh," Horatio said once again as he closed the door behind her.

* * *

**_Tuesday, July 29, 2008_**

Rose's funeral service was short, much like the youngest Caine daughter's time on earth. Only specific parts of the abridged service stood out in Horatio's mind. The song that the choir sang happened to be the same one that was sung at his mother's funeral. Horatio remembered seeing Angel staring at the altar for a majority of the service. He also remembered his twins were asking a lot of questions about Rose before Delilah came to take both children and sit them in her lap, speaking softly to them to keep them quiet. The last thing Horatio remembered before the reception was reading the inscription on his late daughter's gravestone.

_In loving memory of _

_Rose Bridget Caine_

_Born July 21, 2008_

_Died July 21, 2008_

_Safe from all earthly harm_

The Caine father was in a daze for a majority of the repast. Angel mentioned she didn't have an appetite at the moment, and to be quite honest, neither did Horatio himself. A few of Horatio and Angel's family members tried to console them, but Angel brushed it off with the repeated phrase, "I'll be fine," while Horatio was too lost in thought to respond.

As the repast drew to a close and the Lopez brothers and the Delkos helped Angel and Horatio clean up, Jasmine approached the Caine couple.

"Auntie Angel… Uncle H," Jasmine began. "I want to tell you something."

Angel fixed her attention on her niece, sensing by her tone that it was serious. "What is it, Jas?"

Jasmine shifted in place before she began speaking. "Uncle H already knows this story, but… last year, things got more serious between me and my boyfriend. I ended up getting pregnant. Jacob gave me a promise ring not too long after that, and we planned on getting married after I graduated."

"You and Jacob are getting married and having a baby?" Angel said loudly, gaining the attention of everyone left in the church's dining hall.

Horatio looked down as he realized why Jasmine decided to tell this story now. Jasmine noticed her uncle's reaction, and she sighed slightly as she finished explaining herself.

"Well… that's the thing. About a month before Thanksgiving break, I miscarried. I was really upset, and so was Jacob. He stopped talking to me for at least a few weeks. But after some time, we ended up working things out together.

"I'm telling you all of this to say that I know what it's like to lose a baby. I know it hurts, it _really_ does. Things might even get worse before they get better. But my point is that things _will_ get better, and that you and Uncle H can get through this together."

Horatio looked over to Angel and saw tears welling in her eyes. Despite this, she smiled—quite oddly—and said, "Thank you, Jasmine."

The Caine male only nodded in response to his niece's words.

The Lopezes and Delkos offered to finish cleaning up so that Horatio and Angel could go home and rest. Seeing as Angel just got out of the hospital the day before, Horatio figured it would be best that they leave early. He led the way to this Cadillac, helping his daughter into her car seat as Angel buckled Gabriel up. Within a few moments, they were on their way home.

"Mommy, Auntie 'Lilah says baby Rose is sleeping," Gabriel began speaking.

Horatio watched Angel give that odd grin again from the corner of his eye. "Yes, baby Rose is sleeping," the Caine woman replied. "What else did Aunt Delilah tell you?"

"She said Rose can't wake up," Gabriel continued. "I no know why. But she happy, right Mommy?"

Angel's grin wavered. "Yes, Rose is happy. She's in a better place now."

"Auntie 'Lilah said that too. But why Rose can't wake up?"

Angel's smile had completely disappeared now. "I don't know, Gabriel."

"Buddy, why don't we talk about preschool," Horatio intervened. "Are you excited to meet new friends next month?"

"Yuh-huh. I make lots of new fwiends."

"You'll learn how to read soon, too. You'll be able to read your bedtime story to me."

"I know my ABCs, Daddy," Seraphina shouted.

"I know my ABCs, too!" Gabriel squealed.

To keep them occupied for the rest of the car ride home, Horatio asked the twins to recite the alphabet in unison. By the time they finished, Angel was smiling that strange smile again. Horatio pulled into the garage. Angel helped the twins out of their car seats, and Horatio opened the door to the house.

"I have an idea," Angel began when they stepped inside. "How about we play the Memory Game that Miss Alexx gave you for your birthday? That sound like fun?"

The twins nodded feverishly in unison. As Angel went to get the game, Horatio kneeled before his twins. "Buddy, Princess. Daddy needs to talk to you about something important."

Seraphina and Gabriel looked up upon hearing those words. The Caine father made sure that both of them were paying attention before he spoke.

"You guys…" Horatio paused and lowered his voice so that only the twins could hear him. "You can't talk about baby Rose anymore."

Gabriel and Seraphina frowned, both confused upon their father's words.

"Why not, Daddy?" Gabriel asked.

"Because if you talk about baby Rose, then Mommy will be very sad," Horatio responded. "You don't want to make Mommy sad, do you?"

Both twins shook their heads silently without hesitation.

"Then you can't talk about Rose at all anymore. And you can't tell her that I told you this, or else Mommy will be upset with all of us. You understand?"

A brief silence preceded the twins' responses. "…Okay, Daddy."


	50. 49: Here Without You

Chapter 49: Here Without You

* * *

**_Tuesday, July 29, 2008_**

The twins fell asleep early that same evening, allowing the Caine parents to spend time together for the rest of the night. Angel offered to make dinner, but when Horatio admitted that he wasn't really hungry, she decided against it. She couldn't help but notice how emotionally detached he'd been acting ever since Rose's death, and it only seemed to get worse as the days went on. Angel knew well enough that Horatio had the tendency to avoid expressing emotion when he wanted to remain strong, but she also knew that he was still human. That evening, she told herself she would talk about the loss for the sake of her husband's—and her own—sanity.

"There's, uh, there's a special on marine life in Florida on PBS," Horatio said, bringing Angel back to reality. Angel looked to her husband sitting beside her on the living room couch, TV remote in hand. "Do you want to watch it?"

"Uh. No. Actually…" Angel paused to take the remote from her husband and turn off the television, "I want to talk to you. About Rose."

Aside from a slight quiver of his lip, Horatio managed to keep a straight face. "What about her?"

"How do you feel about her…" Angel paused as she inhaled to maintain her composure. "…being gone?"

Angel watched the wave of emotions pass over her husband's face. At first, he appeared confused. Then, for a brief moment he genuinely appeared sorrowful. Yet that soon changed a moment later as he suddenly appeared enraged.

"_Why_?" he practically hissed back, though Angel didn't take this personally. She knew he was upset about the loss; his anger wasn't directed at her at all.

"I'm just worried about how you're taking all of this."

Horatio didn't respond verbally, but he shifted his gaze away from Angel to the blank TV.

As an attempt to keep Horatio talking, Angel continued speaking. "I mean… Melissa is your ex-wife. At one point in your life you really cared about her, and now to find out that she's the reason why Rose is dead—"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty about this?" Horatio snapped, cutting his wife off in mid-sentence.

Angel's composure wavered upon those words. Although she knew he was grieving and she knew he was angry, his rash accusation hurt her worse than the sudden headache that overcame her.

"No! Of course not! Why would you think…?" Angel stopped speaking and shuddered a breath as she grabbed her head. "Never mind. Forget I even said anything."

The Caine woman rose from her seat and started to leave the room, but Horatio grabbed her arm as an attempt to stop her. His grip on her arm combined with her headache and a slight dizziness from standing up too fast caused her to lose her balance. Horatio then brought both hands to steady his wife as she stumbled sideways.

"Angel, are you okay?" Horatio asked. His expressionless face was now gone, and pure concern was displayed on his features.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little…" Angel murmured in the same instant, yet she didn't finish her sentence. She pulled out of his hold and stood upright on her own. "I'm fine."

Horatio reached up to hold Angel's hand, caressing it with his thumb. "You're just a little… what?"

"I'm… tired. I'm just a little tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

The Caine male slowly let go of his wife's hand, allowing her to leave his presence.

Angel slunk down the hallway to the master bedroom to lie down; however, she stopped when she made it to what was supposed to be Rose's room. The door was closed, most likely by Horatio the week prior. Angel's heartbeat jackhammered as she opened the door, turned on the light, and stepped into her late daughter's room. The Caine woman stared at the pink and beige vertical-striped walls, unsure if she should look at anything else to avoid triggering an emotional breakdown.

It wasn't until she glared at the wall for several more moments that Angel realized that she may not be able to keep it together, regardless. The room was stuffy and hot, probably a result the door being closed all week. If Rose was alive, there was no way she could sleep in this room, Angel figured. It was too uncomfortable.

A moment later Angel realized what thought just crossed her mind. _If_ Rose was alive. There was no possible way that could come to pass—Angel had just attended Rose's funeral that same morning. Just that morning she saw her little baby, lying lifeless in the miniscule casket. She saw little Rose wearing a pink dress, much like the color of her rosy cheeks. But wait… Angel could have sworn she held baby Rose before, when she was alive. Was the tender encounter she had with her youngest daughter only a dream?

…Was she dreaming _now_?

Angel's racing thoughts did nothing for her throbbing head. Her head already ached before, but that along with her thoughts—which were the equivalent to constant screaming in Angel's ears—made her feel as if she'd just been hit by a speeding semi.

In the midst of her throbbing headache and unbearably loud thoughts, Angel heard a noise coming from the other sound of the room. The Caine woman gasped as she realized it was coming from Rose's crib.

"Angel," Horatio's voice sounded behind her. Angel heard her husband, but she ignored him. Her mind was too focused on another strange noise that sounded from Rose's crib. It almost sounded like… a baby cooing.

The Caine woman slowly approached the crib. As she heard that sound again, she hesitated. Inhaling deeply for courage, she slowly peered over the edge of the crib. She yelped and jolted backwards once she saw a hint of something pink, something she could have sworn was the same exact color of the dress that Rose wore at her funeral.

Horatio stepped forward and looked into the crib. "Angel, it's just Snowball."

"No! No, I-I saw something pink!" Angel shouted.

Horatio scooped up the kitten and held the animal's paw out for Angel to see. "His paws are pink."

Angel stared at the kitten for a moment, expressionless at first. A moment later her strange smile returned and she laughed slightly. "It's… it's just Snowball. It's just our kitten."

Horatio didn't give an immediate response. He only let the kitten jump down to the floor. The baby feline purred, rubbing his head against Angel's bare ankle. Angel leaned down to scoop the kitten into her hands. She stroked his silky white fur, still chortling awkwardly.

"Angel," Horatio called. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine," Angel replied before her husband finished his question. She turned around, carrying the kitten out of the room, but not before giving one last glance back to the crib. Horatio came behind her, ushering her out of the room before he turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

Horatio guided Angel down the hallway to the master bedroom. He watched as Angel plopped down on the bed, playing with the kitten. She still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, sweetheart?" Horatio asked one last time.

"Yes, I'm fine," Angel replied. She cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "I'm fine."

The more his wife said the words, "I'm fine," the less and less Horatio believed them to be true. Figuring she needed some rest after her long day, the redhead only watched as Angel played with Snowball until she and the kitten fell asleep.

* * *

**_Wednesday, July 30, 2008_**

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" Gabriel shouted the next morning.

Angel groaned, turning over in bed. Her headache was worse than the night before, and she felt nauseated. As she opened her eyes to check the clock, which read 9:04am, she frowned as she realized Horatio wasn't beside her.

"Where's Daddy?" Angel asked her son groggily.

"He gone bye-bye," Gabriel replied.

Angel's frown remained. "What? Where'd he go?"

"I no know. He maked bweakfast. Then gone bye-bye. He say, 'Be back later.'"

Angel sighed. A part of her was concerned about why Horatio would leave without notice, but she was too tired and sick to her stomach to stay worried for long.

"Mommy," Gabriel continued. "I wanna pway racecar game."

Angel moaned as Gabriel pulled on her arm. She slowly sat up and turned on the Xbox 360, which she moved to her own room a few weeks ago. After putting in the latest NASCAR racing game for her son, she handed him a controller and let him play the game by himself. Within moments, she drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Horatio arrived at the Women's Department of the Dade County Correctional Center. He was a little concerned about leaving Angel home alone, but his extreme desire to uncover the reasoning behind Rose's death overrode his anxiety about his wife. He figured his visit to the women's penitentiary wouldn't be long, and he would be back home soon.

Before he left, he told his son to watch Angel and keep her occupied by playing a game or something of that nature. Being the inquisitive child he was, Gabriel asked his father why, to which Horatio replied, "So Mommy will be happy." Those words alone were enough for Gabriel to hold up his end of the bargain. The redhead only hoped that nothing drastic would happen while he was gone, especially after her minor episode the night before. Perhaps he was more concerned about leaving Angel alone than he wanted to admit.

Horatio shook himself from his thoughts as he entered the visiting center of the women's jail. After gaining clearance from security, he took a seat at the window, waiting impatiently for his visit to begin. A few moments later, Melissa Holmes was led out to the opposite side of the glass. She froze in place when she saw her ex-husband sitting before her.

Horatio gestured for Melissa to pick up the phone. Hesitating briefly, the blonde woman picked up the phone as the redhead did the same.

"If you're here to lecture me about right and wrong," Melissa began, "I don't want to hear it."

The carelessness in his ex-wife's tone only worsened Horatio's anger, but not even his former lover could tell by his extremely calm demeanor.

"I just want to know why, Melissa," Horatio muttered in a low tone. "What possessed you to go after my wife? What did she ever do to you?"

"You know I never liked Angel," Melissa said calmly, though she shifted nervously in her seat.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You were jealous of Angel, because she has me, right?"

Melissa scoffed. "Get over yourself, Horatio. It has nothing to do with you."

"It has _everything_ to do with me, Melissa. You went after my _pregnant_ wife. You shot my unborn daughter."

"…You think I _wanted_ to kill a baby?" Melissa shot back, her voice shaky. Tears welled in her brown eyes. Whether they were tears of anger for getting caught, or of actual remorse for what she did, Horatio wasn't sure. "It wasn't even my idea. I didn't have a choice."

Horatio frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Melissa looked down as tears streamed down her reddened cheeks. "Even if I told you, it's not like you would believe me. My own _lawyer_ doesn't even believe me."

The redhead skeptical that his ex-wife was telling the entire truth given how many times she lied to him in the past. However, the more he thought on the subject, the more he realized that Melissa couldn't have come up with a murder plot by herself. The only logical explanation for this was that she hadn't acted alone, and the accomplice was still out there.

"Whose idea was it?" Horatio asked, as calmly as humanely possible.

Melissa sniffled, wiping her face with the sleeve of her orange jumpsuit before she stood to her feet. "It doesn't matter. I have to go."

Horatio tried to get Melissa to pick up the phone and talk to him; however, it was too late as she already turned around and left.

The Caine male sighed, slowly hanging up the phone. It was likely that she would never agree to talk to him again now, but Horatio wouldn't admit defeat. No, he told himself that he would find another way to reveal the entire truth behind his daughter's murder—with or without Melissa's confession.

And he knew exactly what he'd do first.

* * *

Angel awoke from her nightmare-stricken nap when she felt someone shaking her. She let out a loud involuntary screech as she came to. In a semi-coherent daze, Angel gazed around the room, trying to distinguish the difference between reality and eerily lifelike delusions within her mind.

"Mommy, you okay?" Gabriel asked, concern clearly displayed on the child's features.

Angel frowned as she attempted to get a hold of herself. She was drenched in perspiration, though she felt as if she were freezing. She shivered as she wiped the cold sweat from her brow.

"Mommy, uh… Mommy just had a bad dream," Angel managed to say. She trembled slightly, trying to focus on keeping a straight face in front of her son. However, all signs of her composure were long gone when the three-year-old crawled next to his mother and stroked her hair as he saw his father do many times before as an attempt to calm her.

"It okay, Mommy," Gabriel said, giving his mother a tender kiss on the cheek.

Angel couldn't hold it together anymore. She bit her lower lip as she sobbed uncontrollably, yet surprisingly, this didn't faze little Gabriel at all. The Caine boy just kept stroking his mother's wine-colored locks, resting his head atop hers.

"It be okay, Mommy," Gabriel kept saying. "It be okay."

Angel smiled through her tears, trying to regain her composure. How was it that her son—who was barely old enough to start preschool—was able to keep calm when she couldn't? Especially given the situation; they just buried Rose the day before. As Angel wondered this, Gabriel continued to comfort her, continued to tell her that everything would be just fine. Once the Caine mother finally regained her composure, she picked up her son to hold him in her arms.

"Mommy feel better?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, sweetie, Mommy feels better," Angel replied, widening her smile to suppress more tears that welled in her eyes. She kissed her son's cheek. "Mommy is just fine."

* * *

Horatio returned home about an hour later. The first person to greet him was Gabriel, who ran to the door within moments of Horatio's entrance.

"Hi Daddy!" the little boy said. He held his arms out, indicating he wanted to be held.

"Hey buddy," Horatio replied, picking up his son. He gave the child a kiss on the cheek before he lowered his voice. "How is Mommy doing?"

"She sleep."

Horatio frowned. "It's almost noon. She's still asleep?"

"Yuh-huh."

"Was she asleep the whole time?"

"Nuh-uh. She waked up. Had bad dweam. I telled her it okay. She sleep now."

Horatio nodded upon his son's explanation. As he continued down the hallway, he sat his son down in the doorway to Seraphina's room. "Why don't you go play with Sera while I go check on Mommy?"

Gabriel ran off to play with his sister while Horatio continued down the hallway to the master bedroom. Once he got there, he saw his wife sitting upright, appearing slightly dazed. Her gaze was fixed on the footboard of the bed, and she held her right hand to her ear.

"Angel," Horatio called, inadvertently causing Angel to jump once he spoke. The redhead frowned. "Sorry."

Angel smiled awkwardly, giving a nervous laugh as she let her hand fall back to her lap. "It's okay, I was just… thinking. But where've you been?"

"I just took a drive to clear my head," Horatio half-lied and tried to redirect the subject to Angel's wellbeing. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Horatio sighed as the room fell silent again. He wasn't exactly sure why he wasn't expecting her response. He then paid attention to her body language, her uncontrollable fidgeting in her lap, the slight trembling of her entire body. As he came over to pull his wife into his arms, he noticed that not only did she shiver upon contact, but her arms were almost scorching to the touch. He placed a hand to her forehead.

"Sweetheart, I think you have a fever," Horatio said. "Do you feel sick?"

"I'm fine."

"Angel, you have a fever and you're shaking. I think I need to take you to the hospital—"

"No! I can't go back there! You can't take me there, because Rose… and the crying… I can't go back, Horatio, I can't."

Horatio frowned upon her incoherent response. "What?"

Angel frowned as well, realizing her words a moment after she said them. She squinted her eyes closed, trying to focus. "I don't want to go back to the hospital. Can you just take me to the doctor's office instead?"

The redhead glared at his wife for a long moment before reluctantly replying, "Okay, sweetheart. I'll call Alexx now."


End file.
